Obligation and Duty
by crazyotaku
Summary: Rei is an obnoxious girl who teams up with Urameshi & the gang. Things start getting dirrty...FINISHED!
1. Meet the Gang

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
*****  
  
Okaypokes, this is my *1st* fic. hope you all like it!   
  
Rei is my own character, and I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho..oO{though I wish I owned Hiei and Kurama}  
  
*****  
  
OMG!!!! They took it off, so now, after a week, I put it back on. No more lemon, though. Almost everything is the same.... Soo... knock yourselves out.  
  
*****  
  
The 14-year old girl walked down the street towards her school, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.  
  
"So, this is the girl?" the black-haired boy asked his companion.  
  
"From what I gather, yes, Hiei," the red-head replied.  
  
"But she's human, Kurama."  
  
"I don't know. I might be wrong. Let's go, we have work to do."  
  
The pair jumped from the tree they were standing in, just before the girl looked up.  
  
"Odd..." she sighed.  
  
She was atleast 5foot 2inches tall, with long, light-brown and white-streaked hair. Her bangs were constantly getting in the way of her green-orange eyes.  
  
"Darn things," she growled as she pushed them behind her ears. Annoyingly enough, they weren't long enough to stay there.  
  
"Hey! Rei! Why don't you cut those things? It's not like you could get any uglier!" her fellow classmate and ~ultimate~ class wench, Leiko called.   
  
"Har har," Rei muttered under her breath. "Why don't you get a longer skirt, it's not like anyone cares about your log legs."  
  
Rei was at the gates of her school and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay. Get ready for another day of hell."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Rei, why do you dress like that?" Leiko asked her at lunch.  
  
"Uh.... because I have to..." Rei answered.  
  
.oO{Ugg, if only you knew. I do have to dress like you. You also wears too much make-up.} Rei thought.  
  
"Humph, maybe it's because you don't have anything to show off," Leiko said, grasping for something to say for Rei's brief answer.  
  
"Like you do?" Rei muttered.  
  
"What'd you say? Maybe you could repeat it to my boyfriend," Leiko lashed. Leiko's boyfriend, Daichi, was the school bully; all brawn, no brains.  
  
"Sure, I think I could kick a few butts today," Rei sighed as she stood up.  
  
Leiko was caught off-guard by Rei's willingness to fight Daichi.  
  
"Uh, um, let me go get him," Leiko stammered.  
  
Five minutes later, Rei, Daichi, Leiko and just about half the school was standing outside on the playground, waiting to see some blood.  
  
"So, you ready, jerk?" Daichi asked Rei.  
  
"Whatever. Come on."  
  
Daichi raced towards Rei, ready to throw her to the pavement, but Rei was too quick for him. She jumped up and as he was under her, punched him in the face.  
  
"Dai!" Leiko screeched. She ran over to him, but he was already unconcious.  
  
"You freak!" Leiko yelled at Rei,"Look what you've done to him."  
  
"Humph. He's weak. It wasn't me," Rei said as she grabbed her lunch-bag and headed inside.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Kami, I'm soooo hungry," Rei said as she flopped down on her bed. School was a waste of time after she fought Daichi, so she went home.  
  
"Maybe, I should sleep for a little while...." she sighed before her eyes drifted shut.  
  
---------  
  
'Huh? What's happened?' a little Rei asked.  
  
The nice blue-haired girl sitting beside her patted her back.  
  
'Rei, I'm Botan. I'm what they call they "Grim Reaper".... Um.... this probably going to be hard for you to understand, but, you've just passed away.'  
  
Little Rei paused for a moment. 'So I'm dead?'  
  
'Fraid so.'  
  
'Does that mean I don't have to be beaten anymore?' Rei-chan asked.  
  
Botan winced, 'Yes, you don't have to be beaten.'  
  
Rei-chan nodded. 'But wait! What about my grandma? She'll be really sad...'  
  
Botan thought for a moment. 'Let's go see what Koenma-sama can do.'  
  
Botan and Rei-chan rode Botan's oar to Koenma-sama's castle.   
  
'Here we are,' Botan said. Botan opened the door and the sight was unlike anything Rei-chan had ever seen.  
  
Ogres were running around, carrying papers, talking on phones, shouting to each other. Rei-chan tugged on Botan's kimono.  
  
'Where's Koenma?' she asked.  
  
'Follow me,' Botan said as she walked through huge double doors. Inside there was a desk and a big chair, but only what looked like a toddler was sitting there.  
  
'Koenma-sama, here is Rei Amerasu. I need to talk to you in private.'  
  
Koenma sat up and nodded. He and Botan walked to the next room and Rei-chan sat down. She was quietly humming to herself when Botan came back out.  
  
'Great news! You'll be allowed to go back!' Botan said.  
  
'Really? How?' Rei-chan asked.  
  
'Well, Koenma-sama has allowed you to. But you should be forewarned. Your parent's just died in a car crash.'  
  
---------  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Rei woke up from her dream.  
  
.oO{Odd, why did I just have a dream about that? That was more than 8 years ago...} Rei thought.   
  
She looked over at the clock on her table and the bright red light read 2:30 p.m.  
  
"Shimatta! I'm going to be late!" she cried as she grabbed her purse-sack.  
  
Three minutes later she was at the 'Dancing Akabeko', and ready for work.  
  
"I must hand it to you, Rei, you never seem to be late," her employer, Kenichi-san, said.  
  
Rei just smiled and tried to smooth out her waitress uniform. It was a pink and purple kimono, but the skirt was all the way up to her thighs.  
  
.oO{Ohh.... wouldn't Leiko love to wear this....} Rei thought grimly.  
  
"Okay, order up! Rei, take this to table 5," the cook called.  
  
"Right," she nodded as she took the plates.  
  
Table 5 was two young boy, about her age.  
  
.oO{What are they doing here? This is no place for kids...} Rei thought, but then remembered she was a kid, too.  
  
"Okay, here's your orders. Can I get you anything else?" she asked as she decided to play her guessing game on these two.  
  
One of the boys sitting there looked about as tall as her, with slicked-back black hair. The other one was quite a bit taller, with curly red-orange hair.  
  
"Um... I'll have an iced tea," the taller one said.  
  
"Could I have a beer?" the other asked.  
  
"Could I see some I.D.?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hmmm... Darn, make mine an iced tea, too."  
  
"Okay, they'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
Rei walked back to the kitchen and grabbed their drinks with the next order. She gave the boys their iced tea, then quickly got the order to the other customer who was raising a ruckus.  
  
"Finally! You people take too damn long! When I said I wanted to eat, I want it right then!" the angry customer fumed.  
  
"Uh... can I get you anything else, sir?" Rei asked cautiously.  
  
The man turned to her and looked her up and down, taking in every detail.  
  
"Sure, I'd like a bit of you, too," he said as he pulled her toward him.  
  
Just then the boys at table 5 jumped up.  
  
"Leave her alone," the black-haired one said.  
  
"We don't like it when guys take advantage of innocent girls," the other cracked his knuckles.  
  
"So what? I can do what I damn well please."  
  
The black-haired boy pulled Rei away from the man, and quickly landed a punch into the man's jaw. The red-head followed through by pulling him out of the resturant.  
  
They came back in and put the table back upright.  
  
"Are you alright? Oh, by the way, my name in Kuwabara and that's Yusuke," the red-head said.  
  
"Kuso. I hate it when guys like that try to act macho," Yusuke muttered.  
  
Rei nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. My name is Rei. Thanks for helping."  
  
"No problem. We felt like kicking someone's butt today," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Don't I know the feeling," Rei agreed. 


	2. What?

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*****  
  
Rei walked home that night, still in her uniform, with the odd feeling that she was being followed.  
  
She threw her purse-sack on her couch and mentally yelled at herself for not going to visit her grandma.  
  
"After all, she let me have her house."  
  
Rei decided to get a quick shower and hop into bed, but not go to school tomorrow. After she had showered, she pulled on some comfortable pajamas and walked into her living room.  
  
As she turned the corner of the door, what she saw was enough to wake her up.  
  
"Botan-chan!" she squeaked as she ran to give her a hug.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Botan squeaked just as loud.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rei asked.  
  
"Um... I wanted to see my friend."  
  
Rei could tell that wasn't all as she said, "And....?"  
  
"Uh... I have news, too..."  
  
"Am I not allowed to be alive anymore?" Rei asked.  
  
Botan laughed, "No, nothing that terrible."  
  
"Okay, so what's the news?"  
  
Botan sat twiddling her thumbs as she tried to figure out how to tell Rei.  
  
"Ummmm.... Do you remember your father any?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
"Did he ever seem... different?"   
  
"Well, he did have red eyes, and, yeah, he was different," Rei remembered.  
  
"Oh... I might as well get out and say it. Your father was a yukai."  
  
Rei's jaw dropped. "A what?!"   
  
"A demon, more or less. Your mother was full human, your father, pure yukai. There for you are half-youkai."  
  
"Woah... how come I didn't know about this before?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because you were too young, and because I haven't seen you in 3 years. There's also something else."  
  
Rei braced herself for more bad news.  
  
"Since you are a yukai, you have special powers. Your father's were healing, so are yours. But...." Botan stopped.  
  
"But what?" Rei prodded.  
  
"But in order to bring you back to life, Koenma-sama had to twist your powers a bit."  
  
"Twist my power? Huh?"  
  
"Have you had your period yet?" Botan asked.  
  
Rei blushed. "Um... no...."  
  
"I don't think you will, either. Koenma-sama made it so that your powers will heal and recharge people through....uh....'contact' with you."  
  
"WHAT!!?! Kuso, you mean I have to do 'it' with people to heal them!?" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Botan nodded. "Pretty much. You can kiss and touch and heal them that way, but most of your power is through *that*"  
  
Rei flopped down on the floor. "Aww...Dang, man... so I could recharge other people, but I'd be drained, neh?"  
  
Botan laughed. "Sadly, yes. I didn't want Koenma-sama to do it, but he gets ideas into his head and won't let them go."  
  
"So... what did you mean about me not having a period?" Rei asked.  
  
"Since your power is *that* you also have the power to say if you want pregnant or not. Therefore, no having to mess with contraceptives or anything."  
  
"Sounds nice," Rei muttered. "Oh yeah, why do you come and tell me this now?"  
  
"Ahhh... haha... I almost forgot," Botan started nervously. "There are 'Spirit Detectives' on Earth and you might have to help a few."  
  
"Oh, Kami, so that means... you've already planned out my mission?"  
  
"Not 'mission'! Err... kind of..." Botan nodded.  
  
Rei stretched. "Oh well, I can't do anything about it, I guess."  
  
"How can you be so calm?" Botan asked.  
  
Rei looked at her. "Why should I not? I don't have any say in anything, so I shouldn't fret over it."  
  
Botan nodded.  
  
"Anyways, unless you have more killer news, I would like to go to bed," Rei yawned.  
  
"Nope, that was it. I'll see you later, Rei-chan."  
  
"Later, Botan-chan."  
  
Rei snuggled into bed and squeezed her lucky stuffed fox, Shizu.  
  
"Well, Shizu, it seems that we might have company every once in a while."  
  
The next morning, Rei woke up without remembering what had happened.  
  
"Aw... Dang! Thanks a lot, Koenma....Now I'm a Spirit Whore," she sighed.  
  
Rei quickly got dressed and walked out the door.   
  
.oO{Not much to do today, I'm ~certainly~ not going to school today, especially since what happened yesterday...} Rei thought.  
  
Rei walked around town for a few hours, until she got really bored. As she was walking back home, she saw what looked like Botan with that Yusuke kid she met yesterday.  
  
"Rei-chan!" the Botan-wannabe called. When they got closer, Rei could tell it WAS Botan!  
  
"Botan?! What are you doing?" Rei whispered.  
  
"Hmmm...? Oh, it's alright. This is Yusuke, he's a Spirit Detective," Botan said.  
  
"Hello again," Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Uh, hello," Rei stuttered. This was all happening too fast for Rei.  
  
.oO{Oh man, if Botan thinks I'm gonna sleep with this guy, she's nuts!}  
  
"So, Rei-chan. What're you doing today?" Botan asked in her usual giggly way.  
  
"Nothing really, I have to go see my grandma, and I also have work today..."  
  
Yusuke whispered something in Botan's ear, just as Rei finished speaking. Botan nodded and said, "Yup. She's a yukai."  
  
Rei's jaw dropped. "Botan! You haven't told him anything else, have you?" she whispered.  
  
"No silly, why would I do that? He's got enough trouble, especially with those thieves still running around."  
  
"Thieves? What thieves?" Rei asked.  
  
Botan smacked her head, "Oh! That's right, I forgot to tell you yesterday. These three demons broke into King Enma's treasury and stole the Reikai Treasures. Yusuke here has to find them before they do any great damage."  
  
"Have you found any yet?" Rei asked.  
  
Botan nodded, "Yusuke beat up Gouki the other day, but there's still Kurama and Hiei."  
  
Yusuke jumped in here, "Wait a second, I told you I don't think Kurama is bad. And he told us after 3 days he'd give us back the Mirror of Utter Dark. I think he'll keep his promise."  
  
Botan shrugged, "Whatever. If you get stuck in a jam, it's not my fault."  
  
Rei smiled and looked at her watch, "Oh crap, you guys! I better get going if I want to see my grandma before I go to work. See ya, later!"  
  
Botan and Yusuke said bye and as Rei ran toward the Nursing Home, she couldn't help but think she's going to make some more weird friends. 


	3. Secret's Out

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*****  
  
Rei ran to Shady Oaks, her Grandmother's nursing home, and quickly hopped through the automatic doors before they closed.  
  
"Rei! Nice to see you," Ms. Tanekai, the nursing home's director said as Rei passed the front desk.  
  
"Uh, yeah. How's my Grandma?" Rei asked.  
  
Ms. Tanekai frowned. "Not so good, I'm afraid. Doctor says she has a few months."  
  
Rei mentally yelled at herself again.  
  
.oO{Jeez! My grandma can die any day and I haven't even visited her}  
  
Ms. Tanekai was talking again, so Rei snapped out of her mental abuse.  
  
"She should be in her room right now, so you can go see her."  
  
Rei nodded her thanks as she quickly walked to her granmother's room. Rei opened the door and walked in.  
  
Inside was sitting a grey-haired old lady, playing checkers by herself.  
  
"Y'know, it's a lot easier when two people play," Rei smiled as she sat down in the chair opposite her grandma.  
  
Rei's grandma looked up, "Rei! Darling, I've missed you!"   
  
Rei hopped out of her chair to give a hug and sat back down again.  
  
"So... How've you been, deary?"  
  
Rei cringed. "Akuza, my name is Rei, you don't have to call me 'deary'," Rei said, calling her grandma by her real name.  
  
Akuza whapped Rei upside her head with her cane, "How old are you? 14? And you still have no respect for elders."  
  
Rei rubbed her head as she said, "Well, hey! It's not like I killed someone by calling you by your given name!"  
  
Akuza folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "It all starts when you loose respect for your family. Next comes friends, then total strangers. I don't want you to turn into one of those bitchy girls on the street."  
  
Rei looked down at her hands.  
  
.oO{I might not be bitchy, but I'm gonna be a wench....} she thought with a sigh.  
  
"Well," Akuza started again, "Any boyfriends yet?"  
  
"Okay, granny, you didn't have to ask that," Rei said with a pointed look.  
  
Akuza shrugged, "I have a right to ask, don't I? After all, you're my only immediate family member, making you my heir, plus the only one that can give me great-granchildren..."  
  
Akuza went on and on, and Rei wondered what it was with older people that made them want granchildren.  
  
"Anyways!," Akuza came back out of her wanderings, "what about your Time of Month, eh? Has good old 'Aunt Flo' made her rounds with you yet?"  
  
Rei shook her head, "C'mon granny, no more of this."  
  
Akuza looked put out, "Well, you should've atleast gotten a new bra or something. Are you a double-D yet? Or are you still wearing those same sports-bras?"  
  
"GRANDMA!" Rei exclaimed, "Holy Crap, what's up with you?"  
  
"Well. No boyfriends, no period and no new growth. What HAS happened to you."  
  
Rei secretly groaned inside when all this was said.  
  
"Hell, Grandma, it's not my fault, and yes, the same old sports-bras are still being worn."  
  
Akuza smiled. "There's my Rei. I was hoping you hadn't gotten rid of your fire. It's in your blood! And as for the bras, I can tell, you look like you're about ready to pop out of it."  
  
Rei unconsciously put her arms over her chest.  
  
"Okay, I'm tired now, besides you have work today, huh? So you can go now."  
  
Rei got up and gave her fiesty old grandma a hug and ran out of the building.  
  
Rei was walking towards home when she had the odd feeling of being watched again. She turned around quickly and saw some black cloth quickly turn a corner.   
  
Instead of walking faster, Rei walked toward that corner and literally ran into a tall, red-headed boy.  
  
"Oh! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Rei stammered while she was still sitting on the ground. The boy stood up and reached out his hand to her.  
  
"It's alright. I'm not hurt. Are you okay?" he asked as he looked into her eyes with his own piercing emerald ones. Rei stared back as she reached her hand up to grasp his.  
  
He helped her up and Rei remembered that she was being rude. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Rei Amerasu. What's yours?"  
  
"Shuichi; Shuichi Minamino. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.  
  
Rei nodded, "Yep, I'm fine."  
  
Shuichi smiled and Rei couldn't help but like him.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, Rei. I have to go," Shuichi said as he started walking away.  
  
"I'm sorry again," Rei called after him.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he waved.   
  
.oO{Wow, I've met two really cute guys in two days...} Rei thought as she remembered Yusuke. Thinking about Yusuke made her remember her work and she quickly looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm going to be late, AGAIN!" she groaned as she ran towards her home to get her uniform.  
  
Rei got to work on time, and no problems arose like they did yesterday, and Rei was on her way home now.  
  
.oO{I'm bored. And hungry. And tired. And achy...} her mind kept listing her problems. She decided as soon as she got home she was going to get a bath. Rei opened her door and threw her purse-sack on the couch.  
  
"Man... I could really go for some sake about now..." she whined. She walked into the bathroom and pulled her obi out. Rei slipped out of her kimono and looked at herself in the full length mirror.  
  
.oO{Could Granny really tell that I was about to pop? Nah... she was probably just messin' with me...} Rei thought as she slipped out of her bra. She pulled her undies off and stepped into her bath.  
  
"Ahhhh.... I wish I had enough time to do this more often..." she sighed as she breathed in the steam.  
  
Soon she was out of the bath and wrapped in a clean kimono. She pulled her brown hair up into a towel and let it dry as she walked into the living room.  
  
"Rei-chan. Finally," Botan said. Rei's eyes got wide as she noticed Botan- and Yusuke- sitting in her living room.  
  
"Kami, Botan, can't you atleast give me a heads-up that you're coming instead of just sitting in my living room waiting to scare the crap out of me!" Rei rushed. All the steam and the fright of seeing Yusuke while she was in her robe/kimono was getting to her head.  
  
"Oh... Come on, Rei-chan, it's no fun that way," Yusuke said, trying to act like Botan.  
  
Botan turned to him and glared, "You really need practice at that."  
  
"Nu-uh, silly! I can be just as good as you," he said as he stuck his tongue out.  
  
Rei couldn't help but laugh, because she had gotten the impression that Yusuke was the serious type.  
  
Botan put her hands up and sighed, "Oh... I'm gonna need help if you're going to be this way, Yusuke." Botan gave Rei a I-need-to-talk-to-you look and ushered Rei into the kitchen.  
  
"What's up?" Rei asked.  
  
"Uh.... well.... I accidentally slipped up..." Botan started.  
  
"With what?" Rei asked, still not quite following.  
  
"Well, after Yusuke and I met up with you earlier today, he started asking me questions about you, like, how we knew each other and such, amd I accidentally told him about your power," Botan quickly said.  
  
Rei took a deep breath. "So he knows?"  
  
"'Fraid so..."  
  
Rei nodded, "Hmmm.... That might not be a bad thing... I should probably just come out and say it to him, that way it won't be so odd..."  
  
Botan was already in the next room and had Rei in tow as Rei was musing.  
  
"Yusuke, you know about Rei's background and everything now. Give us your questions, comments, whatever!" Botan commanded.  
  
Yusuke was caught off-guard when she said this, so it took a few seconds for it to register.  
  
"Oh, what, huh?" he said all at once.  
  
"What do you think about all this?"  
  
"Well," he started, "I think it's quite an odd power. I mean, couldn't she have gotten a Spirit Gun or something?"  
  
Botan nodded, "Yes, I agree. It is an odd power, but I guess if she has to 'creep around' she can atleast do some good!"  
  
Rei smacked Botan on the head and shook her head, "That's one way to put it, Botan. But I still think Koenma was a little horny that day..."  
  
Yusuke laughed when she said that. "I always thought the toddler was messed up..." he agreed.  
  
"Hey, not fair. It's two against one here," Botan said.  
  
"Yeah, we have to watch out for your oar, though. You swing that thing like a bat!" Yusuke started laughing again.  
  
"Y'know, I was going to ask you if you wanted any sake or someting to drink, but I don't think you'll be needing any with the way you're acting," Rei laughed.  
  
Yusuke put his hands behind his head, "It's just because I'm not worrying about somebody jumping me. In the day-time I have to be careful, or else everyone'll take advantage of me."  
  
Rei nodded. "Yup, I understand that. Though I don't have the reputation of being the best high-school delinquent around."  
  
"Hey, not everyone is perfect."  
  
Rei popped him on the head, too, as she sat down on the couch beside him. He looked her over and slid his arm over the back of the couch. Rei gave him a don't-try-anything-or-I'll-kill-you look and he grinned wickedly.  
  
"Ooooh...you two look cozy," Botan bubbled. Both Rei and Yusuke glared at her and she said, "I wonder what Keiko is doing...?"  
  
Yusuke groaned, "You just had to bring her up..."  
  
Rei looked completely at sea, "Who is Keiko?"  
  
"Only Yusuke's girlfriend! She was the one who kissed him in order to bring him back to life," Botan said pointing to Yusuke.  
  
"Jeez, lady! She's not my girlfriend. We've just known each other since we were kids," Yusuke muttered.  
  
"So if I try anything, she won't come kill me, right?" Rei asked, leaning closer to Yusuke, trying to flirt for the first time.  
  
With the way Yusuke smiled at her, it looked like it was working.  
  
"No, I wouldn't let her," he said as he pulled Rei's towel out of her hair.   
  
Botan sighed and said, "I'll be leaving now... Don't forget, Yusuke, tomorrow we have Kurama!" and off she was on her oar.  
  
"She get's annoying, doesn't she?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Rei nodded, "If you actually think about it, but I'm used to her now. And she's the only friend I have."  
  
Yusuke sat up, "Y'mean, you don't have any other friends? None at all?"  
  
"Nope, none..."   
  
"Can I be your friend?" Yusuke asked with a puppy-dog face and Rei smiled.   
  
"Sure." 


	4. Another Shocker

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*****  
  
"So, now you have two friends," Yusuke said, slipping Rei's sleeve off her shoulder.  
  
.oO{Woah, now, Yusuke... We might be friends, but this is too fast...} Rei thought as Yusuke situated himself so that he was comfortable.  
  
"Yusuke? Um..." Rei stopped as he pressed his lips to her neck.  
  
"Hmm...?" he barely said.  
  
"I think we're moving too fast..." Rei sighed as he kept kissing. So far he had kissed every inch of her neck and was now on her collarbone.  
  
Yusuke lifted his head, "Too fast? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I barely know you and here we are getting really cozy," Rei said as she sat back.  
  
Yusuke nodded, "So kissing is off-limits?"  
  
Rei thought for a moment, remembering how she felt when he had kissed her. "Well, kissing might not be too bad, but I'm definitely not sleeping with you tonight."  
  
"I wouldn't ask you to do that," Yusuke said as he went back to his kissing. Rei thought it would be better if she didn't give into the feelings that were welling up inside her so she looked Yusuke over.  
  
He looked a lot different than when he did the first day she met him. This time his hair wasn't slicked back and he was wearing slim blue-jeans and a white button up shirt.   
  
"You're really cute that way..." Rei said out of nowhere. Yusuke looked up and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"With your hair down. It's cute," she said as she messed with a few strands.   
  
"You're cute anyways," he said and tried to slide Rei's kimono down farther but Rei put her hand to her chest and kept it from moving. Yusuke gave her another puppy-dog face, but this time she wouldn't give in.  
  
"No. Not any further. If you keep going, I WILL end up sleeping with you."  
  
"I guess you're right. But..." Yusuke was cut off when Rei put her finger to his lips. Yusuke was sitting cross-legged on the couch so she sat herself on his legs, but never moved her finger the whole time. Finally she removed her finger and Yusuke was about ready to say something before he was cut short again by her kiss.  
  
Rei's kiss was short, but soft. Yusuke couldn't help but pull her in for another, and this time it was a bit longer and more passionate. Yusuke moved his hands to her hips and Rei slung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Mmmm... I could get use to this REAL soon," Yusuke said when they finished.  
  
"You and me both," Rei said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Hey, no fair. You wouldn't let me go any further and here you are messing with me..." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"That's because it matters if a girls chest is exposed. Guys don't have anything to show," Rei said with a little princess look.  
  
Yusuke sighed and gave in to her undressing, but was kneading her thighs the whole time. Soon his shirt was off and his lean-muscle build was showing. Yusuke stretched out his legs on the couch and Rei stretched out on top of him.  
  
"You're really tempting," Yusuke sighed as Rei gave him another kiss. Rei sat up and threw her hair over her shoulder as she hiked up her kimono's skirt to her thighs.  
  
"I know it, too," she said with an evil grin. "Do you think I look good in short things?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes got wide as he looked at her. Her kimono's sleeves were down, showing her shoulders and her thighs were exposed and he couldn't help but say yes. Rei smiled and gave him another kiss.  
  
Rei sat up and leaned over Yusuke as she reached for the clock by her couch. 2:30 a.m. the bright red letters read, and Rei was starting to feel the time.  
  
"Sorry to say this, Yusuke, but I think I need to go to sleep," she said with a yawn. He nodded, but wouldn't let her move.  
  
"C'mon, I'm going to bed," she said with a little more force this time.  
  
"I was quite tempted to say 'You'll go to bed with me' but you probably would've taken that the wrong way," Yusuke said as he let his grip loosen.  
  
It took Rei two seconds to think about where she wanted to sleep and she chose Yusuke. She stretched out a little more and snuggled against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her and it didn't take them very long to fall asleep.  
  
Rei didn't wake up till 10:30 and noticed Yusuke wasn't there anymore.  
  
.oO{How in the world did he get up without waking me? He must be pretty strong.} Rei thought as she sat up. She looked at the coffee table beside her couch and noticed a note on it.  
  
It read: Rei. Thanks for the great night, but next time I'll make it better. Be ready. Sleep well, Yusuke.  
  
Rei shook her head, "I hope that's not anytime soon. Yeah, maybe I liked his kisses, but I don't think I'm ready to give my virginity away..."  
  
She got up and headed for the kitchen and grabbed an orange for breakfast. She made her way to the living room and sat down.   
  
"I wonder what Kuwabara is doing today... or maybe even that Shuichi kid..." Rei mused as she ate. She decided to just walk around town again today, and she quickly got dressed and ran out the door.  
  
Rei walked aimlessly about the alleys and and through all the trees in the outskirts of town. As she was walking something drew her up a path and she found herself in front of an old, run-down Shinto shrine. Rei walked toward it and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
.oO{There it is again...} she thought as she heard the rustle of leaves and the feeling that someone was following her. She whirled around landed a roundhouse kick on someone. She stopped for a second and saw that it was a guy about an inch shorter than her dressed in all black and had black hair shaped like flames.  
  
He just about doubled over because Rei had hit him in the stomach but quickly recovered. He had a white bandage on his forehead, but that's all the rest Rei could tell because he ran off too quickly for her eyes to follow.  
  
.oO{That is sooo weird....} she thought as she rubbed her arms. Rei looked one last time at the shrine and quickly walked home, hoping that she wouldn't run into that kid again.  
  
When Rei finally got back home it was 4:30. As soon as she opened the door, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said, picking up the receiver.  
  
"Hello, is this Rei Amerasu?" a woman's voice said on the other end.  
  
"Yes it is, who is this?"  
  
"This is Taneka from the hospital. Your grandmother has just been brought in and she keeps asking for you. You should probably come quickly."  
  
"Alright, I'll be right there," Rei said as she clicked the receiver back down on its base. She grabbed her jacket and ran back outside.  
  
She ran all the way to the hospital and the clerk directed her to her Grandma's room. Her grandma was laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to a breathing unit, and the doctor was standing beside her. He turned when Rei entered the room and quickly ushered her into the hallway to talk.  
  
"You're Rei, I presume?" he said.  
  
Rei nodded, "Yeah. What happened?"  
  
"She hadn't been doing very well, but she has been getting steadily worse each day. She had a fall this morning, so that didn't do her any good."  
  
Rei sighed, "Will she make it?"  
  
The doctor shook his head, "I don't think she'll even make it through tonight."  
  
Rei nodded and walked back into the room. Her grandma raised her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Grandma," Rei said.  
  
Even though Akuza was hooked up to the breathing unit, she could still speak.   
  
"Hi, darling. I have something to tell you," Akuza began. "When I leave, you won't be able to live in the house. It seems these damn men at the Insurance Agency won't let me transfere all the money I have saved to you."  
  
"That's alright, Grandma. I'll figure out something."  
  
Akuza smiled, "You are so much like your mother. Always able to take care of yourself. I still feel terrible about not telling you about the house earlier."  
  
"That's alright. Don't sweat it. I found an old shrine I could live in on the outskirts of town," Rei soothed.  
  
Akuza nodded, "Alright, I won't worry. Before you go, I want to give you some advice; don't let men treat you like shit, but don't treat them terrible, either. And for Kami's sake! get some new bras!"  
  
Rei laughed, but only to hide her tears. "Alright, granny. Will do." Before Rei left she kissed Akuza on the forehead. The priest came in and gave Akuza her last rights, and then she was gone.  
  
Rei couldn't believe it. The only person who had ever cared about her was now gone. The only reason she had come back to life was now dead.   
  
.oO{Where's Botan when you need her?} Rei mentally cried. She was walking out of the hospital, not noticing anything around her when she ran into someone.  
  
She just sat there on the ground and didn't bother appologizing or anything. She heard a laugh and finally looked up.  
  
"That's twice in two days," Shuichi, the kid she met yesterday, said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rei said, but she really didn't sound like it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My grandma just died."  
  
He instantly became serious. "I think I should be the one appologizing. I didn't mean to laugh at you."  
  
Rei waved the comment away, "It's alright. I need to hear someone laugh," she said with a smile.  
  
Shuichi nodded, and just then someone came up behind him.  
  
"Alright, Kurama, let's have the mirror," an all-too-familiar voice said. 


	5. Family Affairs

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*****  
  
"Yusuke? Kurama? What?" Rei asked, looking back and forth between the two boys.  
  
"Rei? What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Shuichi, or better yet, Kurama, spoke up, "Her grandmother just died." Yusuke looked straight into Rei's eyes and said, "I'm sorry to hear that..."  
  
Rei nodded, "It's alright, you guys. I'm fine. What I'm really messed up about is this," she said, motioning to Shuichi.  
  
Kurama sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you both. Follow me," he said as he walked through the automatic doors of the hospital. As they walked he explained, "My name is both Shuichi Minamino and Kurama."  
  
He opened the door to one of the rooms and motioned for them to go in. Inside was a middle-aged woman who said, "Shuichi. You brought friends... that's nice."  
  
"How are you, mother?" he asked as he walked to her bed-side.  
  
They talked for a while until the doctor kicked them out. Kurama then led Rei and Yusuke to the roof.  
  
"Okay, I'm still really confused," Rei said as she sat down.  
  
Yusuke nodded his agreement. Kurama started again, "As you know, my name is Kurama. Yoko Kurama to be exact. Fifteen years ago I was badly injured by a hunter and hid myself inside the body of that woman; my mother. I pretended to be their child, just biding my time until I was recovered enough."  
  
"I became attached to my 'parents' and when my mother unexpectedly came down with her sickness, I knew I couldn't just leave. Hiei searched me out and asked me to be in his group and that's when I remembered the powers of the Mirror. So that is why I stole the Mirror of UtterDark," Kurama finished with a sad look.  
  
Yusuke and Rei finally began to understand. "So, you are going to repay her kindness by healing her with the mirror?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama nodded. "That is also why I left Hiei's group. They only wanted to gain power; I just wanted to heal my mother. As soon as I'm done, you may take both me and the Mirror back."  
  
.oO{How sweet. A yukai that actually cares for humans!} Rei thought. Kurama looked up into the sky and saw that the moon was full and said, "Now is the time." He activated the Mirror somehow and it asked him what his wish was. He gave his answer and it asked if that is what he truly wanted. He affirmed this, but Yusuke jumped in.  
  
"You can't do this. Can't we talk about this? What is the point of giving your life if your mom won't be happy. I've seen that happen before. Mirror, take me instead!"  
  
.oO{Yusuke! What are you doing?} Rei thought as both he and Kurama stretched their hands over the Mirror. A bright light shot up and Rei didn't remember much after that.  
  
A few hours later she woke up, to find herself back in her own home. She sat up and saw Yusuke and Kurama laying on her floor. Botan was sitting across from her on the couch.  
  
"What happened?" Rei asked sleepily.  
  
"Well," Botan started quietly, "Since Yusuke's offer was so honorable, the Mirror decided not to take either of their lives. Kurama's mother was cured and I brought you all back here. Kurama and Yusuke were awake for a little while, but I guess the experience tired them out."  
  
Rei nodded and swallowed. She got up and stepped over Yusuke and Kurama as she made her way to her kitchen. She poured herself some juice and walked back into the living room. Kurama had just woken up and was propped up on his elbows, looking around her house. He stopped and looked at Rei with a smile. Rei decided to make some conversation.  
  
"So... You're Yoko Kurama?" she asked and he nodded. Botan jumped in with her ever-ready notes.  
  
"Yoko Kurama is a fox-yukai, and he was known as a great theif in Spirit World."  
  
Rei took a sip from her juice. .oO{Hmm... a fox? That's cool...}  
  
"What's this talk about foxes?" Yusuke asked as he stretched.  
  
Botan explained as Rei got up.   
  
"Okay, you guys. Do ya'll want something to drink?" she asked.  
  
"Juice would be fine, thank you," Kurama said as Yusuke asked for some sake. Rei shook her head at Yusuke and he said, "Why did you bother asking then?"  
  
Rei made her way back into the kitchen as Yusuke talked to Botan. Rei walked back into the living room with the drinks in tow and Kurama asked as she handed him his juice, "This is your house?"  
  
"Well, somewhat. It seems there was a misunderstanding at the insurance agency and so I have to move out..." Rei answered.  
  
Yusuke looked up, "Where are you going to live?"  
  
"There's an old Shinto shrine on the outskirts of town and it looks deserted, so I guess that's where I'll live..."  
  
Botan spoke up, "That'd be just perfect! That way the neighbors won't be able to complain about all the ruckus!"  
  
Rei just about choked on her juice, "Botan! He doesn't know!" she whispered.  
  
Kurama smiled, "Actually, I do know... and also, my hearing is very acute."  
  
Rei's mouth dropped open, "How do you know?"  
  
Kurama stretched out and got more comfortable on the floor as he explained, "There had been a rumor going around Spirit World that Koenma had brought a girl back to life just to sleep with her. I did some research and I found that it wasn't just a rumor... and that the girl was half-yukai."  
  
Rei quickly said, "He has NOT slept with me!"  
  
"But you are half-yukai, yes?" Kurama asked.  
  
Rei nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Then I have to warn you, there are going to be some other demons after you, or rather, your power."  
  
"Okay, okay, no more of this talk!" Botan quickly cut in. "Kurama, I'm going to have to take you back to Spirit World tonight for you trial."  
  
Kurama nodded and stood up. "Thanks for the juice," he said to Rei and he turned to Yusuke, "Thank you for helping me get my mother back."  
  
"No prob," Yusuke said nonchalantly.  
  
"Alrighty then! Let's get going," Botan said as she whipped her oar out of thin air. Soon both Botan and Kurama were out of sight and Rei was ready to fall over.  
  
.oO{I am SOOOOOOO tired... I hope Yusuke won't want to stay tonight.} Thankfully, her wish was granted and not long after Botan and Kurama left, Yusuke left, too.  
  
Rei queitly walked to her room and plopped down on her bed, not bothering to undress. She didn't sleep well that night; dreams of her grandmother and the unseen demons that haunted her kept her awake.  
  
"Oh... my back hurts!" Rei said as she awoke the next morning. It was only 9:30, but the phone rang almost as soon as she awoke.  
  
She quickly jumped out of bed and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Rei Amerasu? This is Mr. Koichitakwa from the insurance agency your grandmother was with."  
  
Rei nodded, even though he couldn't see.  
  
"We have read her will and it seems you get $15,000 from her savings. I trust she told you about her house?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes, she did. I still don't understand most of it, though."  
  
"That is to be expected. The house you are living in wasn't really hers, but the town's. She had done some things for the town and they let her live in that house."  
  
"Okay... I have a question," Rei said as she threw her disheveled hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"There's an old, run-down shrine on the outskirts of town. Do you think it'd be possible for me to live there, or is it the town's property?"  
  
There was a pause. "It... COULD be possible, but people say that the shrine is haunted. It's not the town's property, so you can live there."  
  
"Thanks. Is that all?" Rei asked impatiently, wanting to get straight to work on her new 'house'.  
  
"Uh... If you could stop by our office today and claim your inheritance, that would be it."  
  
"Alright, I'll be by soon."  
  
"That's fine. Good day."  
  
The phone clicked on its base, and Rei was out the door.  
  
.oO{I just love fixing things up! This is going to be great!} she thought blissfully as she ran to the insurance agency.  
  
Mr. Koichitakwa was there waiting for her and he gave her the $15,000 and a few other things her grandmother gave her.  
  
"Your grandma didn't have many possesions, and what she did have in money went into taxes," Mr. Koichitakwa said.  
  
"Okay..." .oO{Man, this guy never stops talking!}  
  
"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to live in that shrine..." Mr. Koichitakwa said as he held the door open for her.  
  
"It's alright. I'll be fine..." Rei said and off she was for the bank. 


	6. Housework

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*****  
  
Rei finished up putting all her new money in the bank and walked to her new 'home'.  
  
.oO{Okay... I know it needs cleaned up on the outside, but what about in?} she thought as she tried to pry open the door. It finally opened and she peeked inside.  
  
"Wow... It actually isn't that bad... just really dusty..." Rei said as she stepped inside. She checked out each room and walked back to the door.  
  
Soon, she had buckets of water, paint, cleaning fluid and just about anything she could get her hands on.  
  
"Humph... It's a good thing I dressed crappy this morning, or these clothes would be totaled..." Rei thought aloud as she was cleaning the windows. She heard a knock at the door and just about fell off her ladder.  
  
.oO{That's nonsense... this shrine couldn't really be haunted... could it?} she thought as she walked to the door. Before she could open it, in bounced Botan. Rei's hand flew to her heart as she tried to calm herself.  
  
"Good Gracious, Botan! If you keep this up, I'll have a heart-attack!"  
  
"Sorry. You need help?" Botan asked. She was in her human form and she was dressed in equally crappy clothes as Rei.  
  
"Sure. It's a good thing you came; I was starting to get a little antsy. And this window is being a bitch."  
  
Botan laughed as she took a rag from the bucket of water. "Have you washed the floor yet?"  
  
"Nope. The only thing I've done are the windows. This is the last one and it just had to be the hardest to clean."  
  
Rei finally got done with the window and she grabbed another rag and helped Botan with the floors.  
  
"So..." Botan began, "If you had to choose, would you sleep with Yusuke before you slept with Kurama?"  
  
Rei stopped washing and threw her rag at Botan. "You just HAD to bring up something about my powers, didn't you?"  
  
Botan gave an innocent little smile, "Inquiring minds just wanted to know," she said as she threw the rag back.  
  
"Alright... neither. I don't know either of them very well."  
  
Botan raised an eyebrow, "I thought if anything you'd say Yusuke."  
  
"Why did you think that?" Rei asked without stopping her cleaning.  
  
"Well," Botan leaned against the wall, "After the other night, I thought you and Yusuke were pretty close."  
  
Rei looked up, "Nah. Not really. We just jumped into everything a bit too quickly."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. Do you think you could let Kurama live here with you?"  
  
"What? Kurama. Live here. With me? What if he turns bad again?"  
  
"Well, as you saw last night, I took him back to Spirit World and he had his trial. He's a whole different person now."  
  
Rei thought for a second. "I... guess so."  
  
Botan clapped her hands together and started working again.  
  
"I talked to Yusuke this morning," Botan said, keeping up their gossiping.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's ready to take on Hiei."  
  
"Where did you talk to him?"  
  
"At his school."  
  
Rei stopped for a second. "Y'know, I haven't gone to school for the past three days."  
  
"That's alright. You could always transfer to Yusuke's school. Keiko would be there even if Yusuke wasn't."  
  
"I haven't met Keiko yet. What is she like?" Rei asked as she wrung out her rag.  
  
"Well, she thinks something is going on between Yusuke and I. She's nice, from what I can tell, but she's hot-headed."  
  
Rei laughed. "You and Yusuke? That is too funny."  
  
"Well, the poor girl doesn't know I'm the grim reaper. You can't blame her, I guess."  
  
"Whatever. I still think it's funny," Rei said as she reached for the wood polisher.  
  
"We're done with the floors. What job do you want now?" Rei asked Botan.  
  
Botan thought for a moment. "What time is it first, then I'll choose."  
  
Rei looked at her watch. "It's only 11:30."  
  
"Okay. I'll dust."  
  
Rei and Botan worked for a while, still gossiping the whole time, until they got too hungry. They were sitting on the front porch eating their rice cakes.  
  
"Oomfa. This house is one big dust-ball," Botan sighed as she took a bite out of her rice cake.  
  
"You've got that right. Look at me." Rei was covered in a film of dust, making her a few shades darker.  
  
"Well, look at it this way. We're almost done!"  
  
Rei shook her head. "You are just too hard to be depressed around."  
  
Botan laughed and they finished eating in silence. They quickly finished the other tasks and the shrine was finally clean.  
  
"Now, only for the furniture," Rei said with a little pout.  
  
"I can take care of that," Botan said and she whipped out what looked like a walkie-talkie. She ordered some of Koenma's servants to bring Rei's stuff and they obeyed quickly and quietly.  
  
"What about the people? Can't they see what's happening?" Rei asked with a confused look.  
  
"Nope, nobody can see or hear what's going on."  
  
"So no risk of floating couches?"  
  
Botan laughed, "No. No risk of floating couches. But I must say, it's a good thing you don't have much or it would have been harder to transport."  
  
Rei looked around the room. A couch, coffee table, a few lamps, a dresser, all her clothes and a mattress.   
  
.oO{I guess I don't have much when you look at it...} she thought and then she remembered, "What's Kurama going to do? I have enought rooms, but not enough stuff."  
  
Botan waved the comment away with her hand, "He'll bring his own stuff."  
  
"I wonder if that stove and refridgerator works in here..." Rei mused as she walked into the kitchen. Her fixer-upper attitude was out in full swing and it would take her a little while to get rid of it.  
  
After Rei had checked and re-checked everything in her new house she got a shower in her new bathtub. She scrubbed all the dust off and dried off quickly so Botan could get a bath.   
  
"It's a nice thing that your master bed-room has a bath. How many other baths were there?" Botan asked from behind the closed door.  
  
"Um... two, I think," Rei said, looking through her dresser. She found a slim pair of blue-jeans and a pink shirt to wear and quickly put it on and puller her hair back into a pony-tail. She grabbed a pair of jeans and another shirt for Botan and set them in the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, thanks," Botan said, soaking in bubbles up to her chin. "I also forgot to tell you a few days ago..."  
  
Rei sat down on the commode and listened.  
  
Botan took a deep breath and began again, "First, when I first told you about your power, that would have been the day you started your period. So don't start freaking out if you feel different. Secondly, after you sleep with someone, even your presence can power them up."  
  
Rei nodded, "So, say if I slept with Yusuke I wouldn't have to do it again. I could just be around him?"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't do as much good as sleeping with him, but it does refill his power. Oh, yeah, I can't remember if I already told you, but when you sleep with someone, it gives them more power than what they originally had."  
  
Rei shook her head. "Kami, my life has gotten so weird in one week. First, I find out I'm not totally human, and that I have wenchy powers, then I meet cute guys and jump into things a bit faster than I wanted and now my grandma is dead and I'm going to be living with a fox."  
  
Botan raised her eyebrows. "Congratulations, Rei, I think you've just had your first PMS-ey pity party."  
  
Rei left her room and went to the kitchen as Botan got out of the bath and dressed, when she heard Botan cry.  
  
"Rei! I have to go!" Botan came into the kitchen in a flurry.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Rei asked as she followed Botan outside.  
  
"It's Hiei. He just sent me a telepathic message. He's got Keiko. We have to find Yusuke," Botan rushed as the ran back to town. They ended up finding Yusuke already on his way to Hiei and Botan explained to him exactly what she had to Rei.  
  
After Yusuke ran back and got the Orb of Baast and the Mirror of UtterDark, they walked to a boat garage.  
  
"Kind of an odd place to meet a yukai..." Botan whispered.  
  
Yusuke turned to Rei, "Go find a place nearby where you'll be safe."  
  
"You seem to forget that I'm half-yukai. I've also been an orphan most of my life. I can take care of myself," Rei argued. Yusuke gave up and let her follow them.  
  
Yusuke opened the doors and called out to Hiei. The same boy that Rei had hit yesterday was standing at the end of the room, with the bandage off his head and a sword in his hand. Rei decided to take Yusuke's advice and she quickly slid behind one of the many boxes in the storage house.  
  
"Humph, any ordinary human would have been taken over by my Jagan by now. I guess those idiots in Spirit World picked well this time," Hiei said.   
  
"Where's Keiko?" Yusuke asked, barely flinching at Hiei's words.  
  
"Did you bring the Artifacts?" Hiei asked. Yusuke pulled them out and Hiei nodded and motioned to a corner of the room. There Keiko was and Yusuke quickly ran to her. Yusuke gave the Artifacts to Hiei on his way over and Botan followed him.  
  
"Heh, even if my plan had a few setbacks, it still worked out," Hiei bragged as he looked at the Artifacts.  
  
"Not so fast, jerk-face. Now that I have Keiko, I owe you a beating," Yusuke said as he stood up. He tried to punch Hiei, but Hiei was too fast. Hiei started hopping from box to box, provoking Yusuke the whole time. Hiei came in for a surprise attack, but Yusuke's eyes could follow him. Yusuke landed a punch right in Hiei's face, startling the yukai a little.  
  
"You should stop heckling, or you'll have to eat your words," Yusuke said.   
  
Hiei looked to Keiko and said, "You should probably look at your girlfriend a little closer. You might have her body, but I have her future."  
  
Yusuke looked at Keiko and noticed a third eye growing on her forehead. Yusuke looked up at Hiei, jumped up to the box Hiei was standing on and landed another punch in his face. Hiei went straight through one of the boxes and said, "Shimatta! You should consider yourself lucky, I've never had to show my true form to a human before."  
  
Hiei threw off his shirt, revealing a muscular chest. He concentrated his energy and Rei saw that he was turning green!  
  
.oO{Hmm... this is going to get a bit crazy...} Rei thought, and she was right. Eyes started popping up on Hiei's body and his real eyes turned yellow.  
  
"Now that I'm in my full demon form, I will be invincible," Hiei said, his voice slightly deeper and raspier than before.  
  
"Bring it on, Ugly," was all Yusuke said. 


	7. Giving up

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke and Hiei threw kicks and punches, but somehow Hiei overpowered Yusuke. Hiei picked up the Kouma no Ken and asked Yusuke, "You have a choice. I can end your life right now or turn you into a demon."  
  
Yusuke didn't answer so Hiei ran in for the kill. Kurama appeared out of nowhere, but then Rei remembered that she had heard him come in. Kurama took the blow from the Kouma no Ken, sliced his hand and threw the blood into Hiei's Jagan. Hiei was temporarily blinded and Yusuke took this chance to get up.  
  
As Hiei and Yusuke started fighting again, Rei made her way over to where Kurama was sitting and decided to try her powers for the first time. She pressed her hand to Kurama's and he looked up. "I can feel it working," he said with a painfull smile. Rei smiled back and turned to watch Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke was running from Hiei, but turned around just as Hiei was going to pounce on him. He fired his Spirit Gun, but missed.  
  
"Baka. You're a terrible shot," Hiei sneered as he came in for the kill.  
  
"You're going to eat those words," Yusuke said, just as the Spirit Gun hit Hiei from the back.  
  
"What!?" Hiei hissed in pain, as he looked behind him. There was the Mirror of UtterDark, its glass shattered. Hiei turned back to Yusuke and said, "You must have guessed which way I was going to evade it, and used the Mirror to hit me from behind."  
  
Hiei fell face forward and turned back to normal and Yusuke walked over and grabbed the Kouma no Ken. He broke the blade off of the hilt and walked over to Keiko. He poured some of the antidote into her mouth and the Third Eye that was growing there dissapeared completely.  
  
"She'll be fine now," Botan said, cradling her hands. Trying to keep the Third Eye from opening when Hiei turned full-demon proved to be a task from the look of Botan's cut fingers. Yusuke turned to Kurama.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Kurama nodded, "The Kouma no Ken seemed to have missed any vital organs; I should recover quickly," he smiled as he looked at Rei.  
  
"When did you find out that the Spirit Gun could be bounced off of glass?" Botan asked Yusuke.  
  
"Umm... about 10 minutes ago. I remembered doing something like that in Science class I thought maybe it would be the same..."  
  
"You risked our lives on a 'maybe'!" Botan fumed.   
  
Kurama laughed, "And all this time we thought you were a brilliant strategist."  
  
"Hey. What is that, anyways?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's someone who uses their brain," Kurama teased.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot," Botan chimed in, "Kurama, Rei has agreed to letting you live with her, and Rei, can you take care of that mess over there?"   
  
They all looked over where Hiei was still laying on the floor.  
  
"WHAT do I have to do?" Rei asked, thinking that she must have heard wrong.  
  
"I'll be a little busy for a while, so I won't be able to take him to Spirit World right away. Could you take him back home and tie him to a chair or something?" Botan asked. Rei looked at Hiei then at Botan.  
  
"I... suppose..." Rei answered.  
  
***  
  
Five minutes later, Botan, Yusuke, and an unconcious Keiko left Kurama and Rei.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Kurama asked, casting a wary glance to the still unconcious Hiei.  
  
Rei shook her head. "No. You need to get taken care of. I think I'll be able to get home and tie him up before he wakes up."  
  
Kurama nodded and quietly left the building.   
  
"Okay, you troublesome yukai. Now to get you home," Rei whispered to herself as she picked Hiei up and carried him on her back.  
  
.oO{It's a good thing he doesn't weigh a LOT more than I do... I mean, he's barely even an inch shorter than me...} Rei thought as she trudged through the street. .oO{It's also a good thing it's night, or I'd have a lot of trouble explaining this...}  
  
As Rei walked up the many steps to her home, she just about tripped a few times, but finally reached the clearing of trees and saw her house. She slid the door open and gently dropped Hiei on her couch.  
  
.oO{Hmm... he's actually kind of cute when he's asleep...} Rei thought as she walked out of the room, going to search for something to tie him up with. She walked to her room and searched through her drawers.  
  
"Aha! This could work," she said to herself as she lifted up a ribbon. She turned to her door and Hiei was standing right there.   
  
Rei's hand flew to her mouth as she said, "You're supposed to be asleep!"  
  
Hiei's only answer was 'Hn' as he quickly covered the distance between them. He picked Rei up and unceremoniously plopped her on her bed. His hands moved to her pants' zipper, and Rei tried to push him away. He grabbed both of her hands and pulled them over her head. He held them with his right hand as his left was busy undoing her button.  
  
.oO{Oh Kami... What am I going to do?} Rei thought as she felt her zipper come undone. Closing her eyes, she fell unconscious.  
  
***  
  
About 5 minutes later Rei woke back up when Hiei stopped. He quickly got off of her and pulled his pants back on and walked out of the room.   
  
"That bastard," Rei whispered to herself just as she heard her front door open.  
  
"Rei? Are you here?" she heard Kurama call. Rei quickly got up and pulled her clothes back on, but she still felt cold and dirty.  
  
Kurama knocked on her bedroom door. Rei called, "I'll be out in a sec!" She quickly checked her clothes and made sure Kurama wouldn't be able to tell what had happened. She opened her door and Kurama was standing there, but looking towards the living room door.  
  
He looked back at Rei and asked, "Everything okay?" Rei nodded and Kurama looked at her a second longer. He then nodded and walked to the living room. Rei followed, still unsure of what to do about everything. Rei looked to the couch and Hiei was laying there, almost exactly as he was when she first dropped him there.  
  
.oO{That asshole. Arg, if Kurama wasn't here I'd show him what I thought-with my fist!} Rei thought as the doorbell rang. Even though this was a shrine, it had been remodled before Rei had gotten it. Rei answered the door and Botan was standing there with Yusuke.  
  
"Hi," Rei said, but she was really thinking 'Why the heck is everyone here when I could've used them BEFORE all that junk with Hiei happened.'  
  
"Rei-chan, is Kurama here?" Botan asked. Rei nodded, "Yeah, he's in the living room."  
  
Botan walked past Rei and Yusuke loitered outside the door for a few seconds.  
  
"C'mon, Yusuke. You don't have to stand out there," Rei said with a genuine smile. Yusuke smiled back but whispered, "You aren't mad at me for saving Keiko, are you?"  
  
Rei quickly said, "Yusuke! How could you think such a thing. She's been your friend forever, and you've only known me for a few days. If anything, I would've been mad at you if you DIDN'T go."  
  
Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief and walked through the door. Rei felt super-guilty..oO{He was afraid I'd be mad at him for going after his friend, but what about me? I've just been unfaithful with another guy...}   
  
Rei walked into the living room where everyone had been gathered, but noticed that both Hiei and Botan were gone. "Did Botan take Hiei to Spirit World?" Rei asked and both the boys left nodded.  
  
She sighed and sat down on the couch next to Kurama. "Well, fox-boy, are you all better now?"  
  
Kurama blushed a little and Yusuke gave Rei a little 'what-about-me?' look. Rei laughed and said, "Okay, you guys know I'm just playing, right?"  
  
Kurama nodded and Yusuke said, "Playing? Do you want to play with me?" Both Kurama and Rei looked at Yusuke like he was a freak.  
  
"Whatever. You guys are no fun," Yusuke sulked as he stretched his arms behind his head. Rei was starting to get uncomfortable..oO{I think I need a shower. Those guys can just sit there without me.} Rei walked to her room to get a hairthing and walked back into the living room to find Botan was back and that the guys were gathered around a television playing a video game.  
  
"Botan? Did you bring this?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yup. It's yours now. I thought since Kurama and the others are going to spend a lot of time here they could play video games."  
  
Rei flinched, "Botan. I need to talk to you." Botan followed Rei to her room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Botan asked, but her eyes where on Rei's messed up bed.  
  
"You have an idea of what's wrong already, Botan. Hiei, um, I mean..." Rei stuttered.  
  
"Hiei raped you?" Botan asked quietly.  
  
"Uh.. at first... I don't know what happened," Rei sighed as she sat down. "I don't know if I should tell the guys or even if I did, how should I go about it?"  
  
Botan thought for a moment. "I think Kurama might already know. And I think after a while Yusuke will figure it out. For now atleast, let's not talk about it."  
  
"But what will I do?" Rei asked.   
  
"Do nothing. Your power is still high enough that they won't notice."  
  
Rei remembered what Botan had told her about her powers and gasped, "Did you take Hiei back to Spirit World?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Botan asked, but then caught on. "No, he didn't get away. I think you should go back in there and hang out with the guys; Yusuke is leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Where's he going?"  
  
"To learn the ways of Genkai and to beat another demon."  
  
"Who is Genkai?"  
  
"She an old lady that lives further out of town in a similar shrine. She's very well known because of her powers as a Psychic."  
  
Rei sighed. "How long is he going to be gone?"   
  
"Well, if he passes all the tests, then 6 and a half months."  
  
Rei sighed again. "Okay, I'm going back in there now." She walked back into the living room to find Yusuke and Kurama still glued to the T.V.  
  
"What are you guys playing?" Rei asked as she sat down beside Kurama.  
  
"A new fighting game; it's really fun," Yusuke said without breaking his concentration.  
  
Rei nodded. Kurama gave her a smile and said, "Thank you for letting me stay here. My mother is going to be in the hospital for a while and after that she'll be at home and I don't want to cause any trouble for her."  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself everytime. It's alright, Kurama. Atleast I won't be home alone anymore." 


	8. Favors

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*****  
  
Rei had finally separated Yusuke and Kurama from the T.V. and now the boys were sitting on the couch as Botan and Rei were trying to whip something up for them to eat.  
  
"Gracious, those boys eat too much," Botan said as she kept stirring the soup. Rei nodded as she pulled the buscuits out of the oven. Kurama appeared in the doorway and asked, "Do you two need help?"  
  
Botan spoke up before Rei could say anything, "Yes! Please! I have to leave anyways, so you can take over stirring!"  
  
"See you later, Botan. Thanks for your help!" Rei called as Botan flew away on her oar. Rei walked back over to the counter and started cutting out more buscuits.  
  
"The soup smells good," Kurama commented as he kept stirring.  
  
"Thanks, I've learned to make it better over the years," Rei said without looking up.  
  
"How long have you been alone?"   
  
"Since I was pretty little. My grandma took care of me for a while, but then she got too old and here I am..." Rei sighed as she pulled out a clean cookie sheet.  
  
Rei put the cut-outs on the sheet and walked over to the stove where Kurama was stirring. He moved out of the way as if he had done it millions of times before and Rei set the sheet on the racks.  
  
As Rei was walking back over to the counter she thought how nice it would be for life to be this quiet. From the living room Yusuke called, "Hey! Is the food ready yet?"   
  
So much for quiet. "Almost!" Rei called back. She looked over at Kurama, who was smiling.   
  
"I think I like you better. You're a LOT quieter," Rei told Kurama as she pulled out some milk and butter from the fridge. Kurama just smiled and stirred. A few minutes later the soup was ready and they were sitting in the living room with their servings.  
  
"Okay... what movie, you guys?" Rei asked as she looked through her videos. She got different answers so she chose what she wanted. She popped it into the VCR and sat back down on the couch beside Yusuke. They all ate and watched in silence, but there was an air of happiness around the room.  
  
They all finished and watched the rest of the movie then Yusuke had to leave.  
  
"See you later, you guys!" Yusuke called as he walked down the path towards town. It was just starting to rain, so Kurama and Rei went back inside.  
  
"I'm going to go get a shower now," Rei told Kurama as she walked towards her room. Her room was still the same as it was when everything started and since it very early in the morning, Rei picked out some comfortable pajamas. She took her time in the shower and dressing. She grabbed Shizu, her stuffed fox and made her way back to the living room.  
  
Kurama was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed so Rei tried to be quiet.  
  
"It's alright, I'm not asleep," he said without opening his eyes. Rei stopped trying to be quiet and sat down on the couch beside him.  
  
"Did Hiei hurt you?" Kurama asked, still not opening his eyes.  
  
.oO{How did he know?} Rei gasped. "I told you my hearing was very acute," Kurama answered her mental question.  
  
"Then how come you didn't come?"   
  
"I was too far away. I would've come sooner, but it takes a while for sound to travel, and therefore, I wouldn't have known anyways."  
  
Rei sighed. "I feel terrible."  
  
"How so? Terrible as in you haven't told anyone, or terrible as in you couldn't stop him?"  
  
"Kinda both, I think. I still feel dirty, even though I've had a shower."  
  
Kurama looked at her for the first time and asked, "I can cleanse you."  
  
This speech seemed to surprise Kurama more than it did Rei and her curiousity to what he meant won out.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked as she leaned over him. He swallowed, "It was a passing thought."  
  
"Mmmhmmm.... and what were you thinking of doing?" Rei asked.  
  
Kurama was emboldened again and he asked, "Do you want to know, or do you want to see?"  
  
Rei smiled, "Curiousity killed the cat. Thank Kami I'm not a cat."   
  
Kurama smiled back and slipped onto the floor. "Okay, don't be afraid," he said as he slipped off her pajama shorts. He positioned himself in front of her and leaned his head in.  
  
***  
  
Kurama had finished 'cleansing' her and was now kissing her full on the lips.  
  
"Oh, Kurama, no more. I need to sleep," Rei mumbled as Kurama's lips slid over her neck. He breathed a sigh of sadness, but did what she asked. Rei almost laughed as she gathered her panties and p.j. pants off the floor. Kurama did the same, and Rei made her way to her room. She shut the door and leaned against it.  
  
.oO{That is so funny. Why do I make out with guys like this?} she thought. Where is Botan when you really need to talk? But Rei decided what she really needed right now was some sleep.  
  
***  
  
Rei rolled over the next morning to a bright, sunny day.   
  
"Mfff... ugghh... it's too bright," Rei half-mumbled, half-muttered. Rei looked at the clock on her nightstand on decided that 11:30a.m. wasn't a bad time to wake up at, considering what happened yesterday.   
  
"Good morning, Rei-chan," Kurama said when she finally came out of her room. "Since you weren't up, I made myself some lunch. You're welcome to some if you want it."  
  
"Good morning, Kurama-chan!" Rei returned; her perkiness coming back. She opened the fridge door and was quite surprised by what she saw.  
  
"There's nothing in there," Kurama non-chalantly said.  
  
Rei slowly closed the door. "Hmm... I need money..."  
  
"I can take care of that. I'll get food today, and I'll pay for it."  
  
Rei nodded, "Thanks, Kurama."  
  
After they at, it was atleast 12:45 and Kurama left for the market.  
  
"Gosh... I need to work," Rei sighed as she flopped down on the couch. Just then the doorbell rang and she got up to get it. Yusuke was standing there and he walked in as soon as she opened the door.  
  
"I have to leave on Spirit Detective business," he said without warning.  
  
"I know. Botan told me yesterday," Rei nodded.  
  
"Uhhmm... have you slept with Kurama yet?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Rei was taken aback. "N-no... not really."  
  
Yusuke looked up, "You shouldn't keep your power just to me. After he helped me yesterday, he deserves something, too."  
  
Rei's mouth dropped open, "One, I'm not a toy or powertool, I'm a person; and two, you actually WANT me to sleep around?!"  
  
"Well, hell yeah. But only with our little group."  
  
"Bizzare, I totally thought you'd freak if I did something like that," Rei said, shaking her head.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
Rei shrugged and Yusuke turned to her again, "I need a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you feeling... um... up to 'it'?"  
  
Rei craddled her head in her hands and walked to her room.  
  
.oO{Three guys in two days. What next?} Rei thought as she plopped herself onto her mattress.  
  
"I actually thought it would be harder than this," Yusuke said as he crawled on top of her.  
  
"Let's just say I'm getting used to my curse."  
  
Yusuke started kissing her forehead and moved down the side of her face.  
  
***  
  
More than ten minutes later Rei and Yusuke were laying side-by-side.  
  
"I... need.. to go..." Yusuke panted, "Botan'll be...on my hide if I'm late."  
  
Rei swallowed. "Alright. I'll see you, later."  
  
Yusuke pulled his shorts and pants back on and before he walked out the door, he planted a light kiss on Rei's lips.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rei watched as he walked down the path and couldn't help but think,.oO{Is the rest of my life going to be filled with guys who sleep with me, and then leave?} But she couldn't hang on to that thought for long.  
  
***  
  
The next day Botan finally came over.  
  
"Well, Botan-chan. What's happening?"  
  
"Not much. Yusuke is doing pretty good at Genkai's, but I have to get over there later today."  
  
Rei was peeling potatoes for supper tonight so she only nodded with out looking up.  
  
"Rei-chan, are you sick?" Botan asked, putting a cool palm to Rei's flushed cheek.  
  
"It's not what you think. I stayed outside most of the day yesterday and it started raining without warning. So that's why I look a bit under the weather."  
  
"So... no Yusuke Jr.'s anytime soon?"  
  
"BOTAN!" Rei exclaimed, throwing an un-peeled potato at her. "That is just sick!"  
  
"You can't blame me for asking. So... how was it?" Botan asked as she leaned against the counter.  
  
"You're just perverted. It was fine, thank you."  
  
Botan laughed. "I can't help it that I'm curious."  
  
"Is there someone you want to 'lay'?" Rei asked.  
  
"Maybe... but I'm not telling who."  
  
Rei gave up, because she'd learned the hard way about Botan's bull-headedness about things like this.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! You have enough room here, right?" Botan asked.  
  
"I think I should. There's 5 other bedrooms," Rei asked, going back to her peeling.  
  
"Um.. How would you like to take on another free-loader?"  
  
"All depends on who it is," Rei said, still blindly peeling away. Botan looked to the doorway, and Rei's eyes followed.  
  
Standing in the doorway was the familiar blue haired, black-clad yukai. 


	9. New Boarders

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*****  
  
"No. No. NO! What were you thinking, Botan!?" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Well, Koenma-sama let him come back. Either he's a really good liar, or he changed after he defiled you," Botan shrugged.  
  
Rei stopped pacing in her room and flinched. "Don't say it that way."  
  
"How else am I supposed to say what happened?"  
  
"I don't know! But all I know is I can't have him here. What if he tries something on me again?"  
  
"Kurama is here. He'll help you."  
  
"But he's on Hiei's side," Rei pouted.  
  
"Not exactly. He did forgive Hiei, but, I think he'd save you from any danger. Come on, just let him stay here. He probably won't even notice you exist."  
  
"No, no, and hell no! Botan, I've made up my mind. Why do you want him to stay here so badly?"  
  
Botan started twiddling her thumbs. "Well... Hiei is really strong and I thought maybe he could team up with Yusuke and Kurama."  
  
Rei laughed, "Whatever, Botan. If he kills me, it's your fault."   
  
Rei opened her bedroom door and walked into the kitchen. Kurama was stirring the potatoes and Hiei was looking around the house. Rei walked over to Kurama and asked, "What's he doing?"  
  
"Looking around, I guess. I think you should give him a chance. I can see there's a difference in him."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, "What's up with you people? Fine, I'll try."  
  
***  
  
Botan left to go back to Genkai's and Rei and her boaders ate their supper. Rei was sitting right next to Kurama and Hiei was on the far side of the table. After they'd finished Kurama whispered to Rei, "You aren't exactly being friendly sitting all the way away from him."  
  
"Shove it, Kurama. I don't care if I'm being nice or not."  
  
Kurama laughed and walked away, leaving Rei to think alone.  
  
.oO{Whatever. I'll be nice when I FEEL like it.} she thought as she started cleaning the dishes. She heard the front door open and close and Kurama walked into the room.  
  
"Hiei won't be here the rest of the day. He's going to come back later tonight, though," Kurama said, leaning against the counter.  
  
"That's good," Rei muttered as she finished drying the last dish. As she was putting it away, Kurama wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I know you don't like Hiei, but you're just scary when you're mad."  
  
Rei laughed, "Thanks. That's always nice to hear."  
  
Kurama let her go and walked into the next room. Rei busied herself for the rest of the day and at 11:30p.m. she got a shower.  
  
"Ahh... hot water feels good," Rei sniffled. She pulled on a pair of comfy p.j.'s and walked into the living room.  
  
.oO{Ahh... deja vu. But this time Hiei is here} Rei thought as she sat down on the couch. Kurama walked into the room just as she sat down.  
  
"You don't look so good. Are you sick?"  
  
Rei sniffled, "Maybe."  
  
"Stand up," Kurama commanded and Rei obeyed. He felt her forehead and a concerned look crossed his face.   
  
"I think you're getting a fever," he said just as Hiei entered the room. Rei tried to hide behind Kurama before Hiei saw, but no such luck. He just raised his eyebrow and Rei thought she saw hurt flicker in his red eyes.  
  
Kurama pulled Rei out from behind him and said, "I think you should go get some rest. See you in the morning."  
  
Rei obeyed and hurriedly walked to her room, away from Hiei. .oO{Y'know, if he didn't scare the hell out of me, I could actually like him. I mean, he is REALLY cute...} Rei thought as she hopped under the covers.  
  
"Oh well, I'll think about Hiei tomorrow," she sighed just before she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"Dang! Well, this always bites," Rei said when she woke up the next morning. Her nose was stuffed up and her throat was feeling itchy. "I think I'll just lay in bed today..."  
  
After a few minutes of futile attempts at going to sleep, Rei got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my, maybe you should go back to sleep, Rei," Kurama said when he looked up. Hiei coughed and Rei looked over at the table where he was sitting.   
  
"Don't mess with me. I'm not in the mood," she growled. Kurama had gotten some orange juice out of the refridgerator and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks and glared at the table.  
  
Hiei looked unfazed so Rei finally gave up and sat down across from him, sipping her juice.  
  
"You look like you've been ran over a few times," Hiei said, speaking for the first time since 'that day'.  
  
Rei looked up and glared, "Go die."  
  
He raised his eyebrow and dared, "Make me."  
  
Kurama hopped in at this time, "Alright you two. Rei, go back to bed and I'll get you something to eat."  
  
Rei finished her juice and went back to her room. After a while Kurama came in with some chicken soup and took her temperature.   
  
"You know, I think you're the sweetest guy I've ever met," Rei said, with the thermometer in her mouth.  
  
"Shh... don't talk, or I won't get a clear reading," Kurama gently reprimanded. In a few minutes, Kurama had the diagnosis.  
  
"108. That's not good. You just lay here and get your rest. You've got a fever."  
  
"Then why do I feel so cold?" Rei asked, the sickness obviously taking over her brain.  
  
"That's usually what happens," Kurama smiled.  
  
Rei nodded then rolled over, "G'night."  
  
Kurama stood up and whispered back, "G'night."  
  
Rei slept for a few hours when she heard voices.  
  
"Hell no, Kurama. I'm not doing it," Hiei exclaimed.  
  
"But you're a fire demon. You're warm," Kurama sighed.  
  
Hiei snorted, "That didn't sound right."  
  
"Come on. She's sick, and she needs warmth. What better than a fire demon?"  
  
"Get her some more blankets then."  
  
All was quiet, and nothing was registering in Rei's brain. .oO{What was that all about? Dang, I'm soooo cold.} Rei started nodding off again when she heard her bedroom door open. She could feel eyes staring at her so she turned over to see Hiei leaning against the doorframe. His eyes became wide for a second, but he quickly recovered.  
  
Rei rolled back over and laid on her side. Hiei walked over to the bed and pulled his shirt off. He lifted the covers a little and wrapped his arm around Rei. She snuggled against his bare chest and whispered, "I've finally found something warm."  
  
"Yeah, but if you get me sick, I'm going to kill you."  
  
Rei giggled and soon fell asleep again. A few hours later she turned over a found Hiei fast asleep by her side.  
  
.oO{I guess he's not that bad. Like I said before, he's super-hot when he's asleep!} she thought with a giggle. The sound made Hiei's eyes flutter open and Rei could swear she saw him blush. She snuggled her face against his chest and he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What time is it?" Rei murmured. She felt Hiei's head tilt up as he looked at the clock, "About 5 o'clock."  
  
Rei nodded and snuggled closer to him. The warmth of his body was exactly what she needed for the cold-flashes she got from her fever. Instead of going right back to sleep, she thought about how good it felt to be held.  
  
.oO{Almost as if I was married. Wait, what the heck am I talking about? I've never even had a boyfriend...} Rei thought sadly. .oO{And with me being half-yukai and having all these guys sleep with me, I don't think I'll ever get married.} This realization brought tears to Rei's eyes and soon they were flowing freely.  
  
"Hn? What's wrong?" Hiei asked, a bit confused. Rei just shook her head and kept crying. This time Hiei was the one to snuggle closer and he held Rei to his chest and as she kept crying he smoothed the wet hair from her face. Rei cried for a while and was soon tired enough to go back to sleep. Around 8 o'clock she felt her source of heat leave the bed, and being left cold made Rei wake up.  
  
"Mmmm... where'd he go?" she pouted. Rei reached over to her bedstand and grabbed a few tissues as she pulled the blanket around her. She shuffled into the kitchen, got some bread to munch on then shuffled into the living room. Kurama was sitting on the couch watching a movie and Hiei was laying on the other couch. Kurama looked up when she came in, "Ah... you look better now. How do you feel?"  
  
Rei swallowed, "Well, my throat isn't scratchy, but my nose is still stuffed up," she pouted as she plopped down beside him. She quickly looked over at Hiei then turned her attention to the movie.   
  
"Star Wars, huh?" she asked. Kurama nodded and said, "They're actually pretty good. Have you seen any?"  
  
Rei shook her head, "Nope, never." Kurama nodded and whispered in her ear, "You look confused... Hiei said he couldn't sleep in the same bed because it's too tempting. That's why he's sleeping in here."  
  
"Ahh.. thanks for clearing that up," Rei smiled. She and Kurama watched the rest of Star Wars: Episode V- The Empire Strikes Back when Hiei finally stirred. He ended up waking up to the sight of Rei sleeping on Kurama.  
  
"What?" he asked a little groggily.  
  
"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep," Kurama answered, stretching his legs slightly so that they wouldn't fall asleep but still not wake Rei who was resting her head on his lap.  
  
Hiei took in the scene and asked, "Did she do that on her own or did you volunteer?"   
  
Kurama looked down and smiled, "It just kinda happened, I guess."  
  
Hiei glared at him for a second then said, "Well, I'm going to my room now."  
  
"Okay, Goodnight," Kurama said. "Wait, before you go, could you put in the next movie?"  
  
Hiei stopped and gave him a death look, but Kurama acted like he didn't see it. Hiei put in Star Wars: Episode VI- Return of the Jedi and walked away. Rei finally woke up when the final battle between everyone was going on.  
  
"Unh..what'd I miss?" Rei asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Quite a bit, actually. We can watch it again tomorrow, but now you need to go back to bed," Kurama said as he picked Rei up. She didn't fight and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently laid her on the bed but she wouldn't loosen her grip.  
  
"C'mon, Rei, you aren't well enough for that," Kurama reprimanded.  
  
"I know, but it's too cold in here."  
  
Kurama sighed and situated himself in the bed so that Rei would be comfortable. He pulled the covers up and tucked Rei in as he pulled off his shirt.  
  
"I have a question...." Rei started while he was in the middle of doing so.  
  
"What?" he asked, the shirt half-way over his head.  
  
"Why do guys take off their shirts before they go to sleep?" she asked as she stretched. Kurama pulled his shirt off totally and answered, "I guess it's just more comfortable that way. I never really thought about it."  
  
"Oh, okay then," Rei sighed. She stretched again and laid her head on Kurama's chest.  
  
"Is it alright if I sleep like this?" she asked.  
  
"You can sleep however you want," Kurama answered as he held her. 


	10. Healthy Fun

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*****  
  
"Yes! No more fever!" Rei exclaimed when she woke up a few days later. She had dressed in ultra-short-shorts and a tank-top since it was warm outside and was now sliding down her hallway in her socks.  
  
"Do you have a secret stash of sugar or something that you eat?" Hiei asked when she came into the kitchen. He looked up and noticed her shorts and couldn't keep his eyes off them.  
  
Her smile just got all the wider as she answered, "Maybe, but I'm mostly just happy that I'm not sick on such a nice day!"  
  
She walked over to the counter and grabbed an orange, and Hiei's eyes followed her the whole way. She gave him a 'go-die' look just as Kurama entered the room. He stopped short when he saw what Rei was wearing and asked, "Good gracious! Are those actually shorts?"  
  
Rei's mouth was full of orange so she just nodded.  
  
"I can see where they got 'short' from..." Kurama muttered. "Oh yes, I just came back from my mothers' and she says 'Hello' to you, Rei."  
  
Rei swallowed and said, "Cool. How's she doing?"  
  
"Quite well actually. She has a nurse that takes care of her every day, so I don't have to worry about it."  
  
"That's good. I have work today, so you guys are going to have to entertain yourselves," Rei said as she bent down to get a full look at what was in the refridgerator.  
  
"Oh good Kami..." she heard Kurama whisper. "Rei, I think those shorts are a bit too short, especially since you're living with two guys."  
  
She straightened up and gave him a pouty look, "But I like them..."  
  
"Yeah, we do too. That's just the problem," Hiei spoke up for the first time since Kurama came in.  
  
"Well then, don't look," Rei shrugged. Kurama shook his head and walked over beside her.  
  
"How am I not supposed to look when I can practically see your ass?" he asked as he tugged down on the shorts, trying in vain to cover Rei. She giggled as she tried to push him away, "C'mon, leave me alone."  
  
Kurama wouldn't listen and kneeled down to keep tugging. Hiei stood up and walked out of the room, obviously not in a good mood.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Rei asked, as she tried to keep her shorts from being pulled down TOO much.  
  
Kurama barely looked back, "I think he's jealous," he said with a tug.  
  
.oO{Jealous? Of what?} Rei thought as she patted Kurama on the head. He looked up and smiled, "Huh?"  
  
"You're my little puppy. I'll go change before I go to work, okay?" she asked with a smile. This seemed to satisfy Kurama, so he left her alone. Rei checked her watch, "10:30, I can get ready and get there in time for lunch."  
  
She spent the next half-hour trying to find her uniform, since she hadn't been to work for more than a week. She finally found it and as she promised, she changed her shorts.  
  
"I'm leaving now," Rei called as she started to walk out the door. Kurama was outside cleaning up the yard and he stopped to look her over.  
  
"Hmm... I think I like this outfit better," Kurama nodded. Rei had kept her tank-top on, but instead of the shorts she had pulled on a pair of hip-hugger jeans.   
  
"They're a bit too hot though, don't you think?" Rei asked. Kurama just shook his head. "Alright, I'm really going now," Rei waved. It took her about ten minutes to get to the 'Dancing Akabeko'. Rei quickly dressed in her uniform and started waiting on the customers. She worked until 5 o'clock, and was quite surprised when Kurama came to pick her up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked as she pulled her long hair into a pony-tail. She was dressed back in her hip-huggers and tank-top and the windy day was blowing her hair into a mess.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, I was just bored," Kurama answered as they turned into the park. They passed by the playground and Rei stopped him.  
  
"It's been a while since I've stopped and actually sat on a swing," Rei pouted as she pulled on Kurama's arm, leading him to the nearest swingset. He shook his head and laughed, "It's a good thing there's no kids here. They'd all be laughing at us!"  
  
Rei wiped off her swing and sat down. "Who cares? Even if I'm fourteen and you're fifteen, it's still alright if I swing, right?"  
  
Kurama shrugged, "I guess. But it's kinda odd. You don't see many kids our age in a playground."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't care. It's nice here," Rei sighed as she swung back and forth. Kurama started swinging, too, and in five minutes they were both high in the air. Around 7 o'clock, Kurama and Rei were still in the playground, talking and swinging, when Rei stopped short.  
  
"Hiei is around here," she whispered.  
  
Kurama started looking around, "I thought I heard something."  
  
"I didn't hear it, I felt his presence... over there," Rei pointed.  
  
"Very well done. I didn't think you two fools would be able to find me," Hiei's deep voice said in the darkness. Rei heard a swish of air and looked up to see Hiei standing on the top pole that held the swing up.  
  
"Hmm... aren't you afraid someone will see up that skirt you wear?" Rei asked.  
  
Kurama started laughing as soon as she said that and Hiei glared, "I AM wearing pants. And it is NOT a skirt."  
  
Rei shrugged, "Looks like a skirt to me, or maybe more like a dress. Yeah, I think it's a dress."  
  
Hiei clenched his teeth and Kurama was trying to bring his laughter under control.  
  
"I should kill you right now," Hiei growled.  
  
"You do that and Yusuke would kill YOU," Rei pointed out.  
  
"Well, what about me?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You can kill him, too," Rei agreed.  
  
"I'm not afraid of Yusuke," Hiei scoffed.  
  
Rei scratched her ear, "Well, last time I checked, he was the one that knocked you out and got me into that mess. I also remember kicking you..."  
  
Hiei's eyes rounded for a second as Kurama gasped, "You've actually kicked him?"  
  
Rei nodded, "Yup. Ain't that right?" she asked, looking up at Hiei. He just looked away and barely nodded.  
  
"Hn. I'm leaving now," Hiei said right before he jumped into the darkness. Rei looked to Kurama and said, "I think we should get home, too. I'm kinda hungry."  
  
Kurama shook his head as he said, "Somehow I don't believe that."  
  
Rei winked at him, "I can't help it if I wanna see who'll get there first!"  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm.... odd," Rei said as she walked into her house. All the lights were still off so she and Kurama must have arrived before Hiei.  
  
"Rei, I'm going to take a shower now. Do you want me to make supper?" Kurama asked from the next room.  
  
"No. I'll make it," Rei answered as she walked back outside..oO{Not right now, though,} she thought as she looked at all the trees around her house. She stared up at the stars for a while until her neck started get stiff. Her eyes were drawn to the top of her house, and she saw that Hiei was sitting up there, watching her intently.  
  
Rei gave him a little wave and a smile, and he quickly looked away; embarrassed at being seen. She walked to the other side of the house and climbed a trellis to the roof and plopped down beside Hiei.  
  
"Perfect spot for star-gazing, eh?" she asked. He nodded and grunted a 'Hn'; his usual answer for anything.  
  
Rei looked at him for a few seconds longer, then turned her attention back to the stars. She unconsciously sighed and put her hands behind her head as she leaned back. Rei and Hiei sat in silence for about a half-hour before Rei remembered she had to make supper.  
  
"Darn. Too bad I can't sit there forever and watch the stars," she grumbled as she pulled some fish from the freezer. By the time she had thawed it, Kurama was out of the shower and still looking quite wet. He was only wearing pajama pants and Rei asked, "Didn't you dry off?"  
  
"Yeah, but my hair is still wet."  
  
"Why don't you dry it then?"  
  
"Because I like it wet," Kurama answered, stopping her nit-picking.  
  
"Whatever. Supper will be done in about a half-hour," Rei said, popping the fish in the oven.  
  
Kurama nodded and leaned against the counter. "I have a question," he started.  
  
"Shoot," Rei answered as she kept working on supper.  
  
"Why did you willingly let me and Yusuke use you, but not Hiei at first?"  
  
Rei was totally not expecting this question.  
  
"Well," she blushed, "I wasn't even going to let Yusuke do anything for a long while, but Hiei got to me first. And the reason that I let you guys mess with me was because the grim truth that this is what the rest of my life is going to be like kinda sunk in."  
  
Kurama looked down and sighed, "I didn't even think of that. If you don't want me to do anything, I wont, you know that."  
  
Rei shook her head as she checked the fish. "That's alright. I'll have everyone else to do still, so might as well keep you, too."  
  
Kurama barely made a sound, but Rei knew that he was relieved.  
  
"Okay, I have a few questions for you," Rei said suddenly, leaning against the other counter.  
  
"Shoot," Kurama smiled as he used her answer.  
  
"One, do you think I've been acting more like a wench? And two, is it really THAT hard for guys to keep their 'desire' under control?"  
  
Kurama blushed at her second question and decided to answer the first.  
  
"Eh... maybe a little like a wench. But from what you told me, I wouldn't blame you. I mean, all us guys are expecting you to have sex with us, so why should you still act like a little virgin girl?"  
  
Rei nodded and blushed a little, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Now answer the other question."  
  
Kurama sighed in defeat, "I was hoping you wouldn't make me."  
  
"But can't I learn a little more about that so I know how to fulfil your desire?" Rei countered.  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes, it's REALLY hard to stop us sometimes. We're just made that way."  
  
"Us? You mean you and your..." Rei started but was cut short when Kurama said, "Don't start twisting my words like that. You know I meant the whole male race!"  
  
Rei broke out laughing and Kurama couldn't help but laugh, too.   
  
"I knew you'd say something like that," Kurama blushed.  
  
Rei wiped her eyes, "You didn't expect me not to, did you? Especially with my sick sense of humor."  
  
Kurama laughed again, "No. But I wasn't sure exactly how you would say it."  
  
Rei giggled as she turned to check the fish again and saw Hiei standing in the doorway. They locked gazes for a second and Rei was the one to turn away. She pulled the nicely baked fish from the oven and turned to Kurama.  
  
"We have salad for a side. Dish yourself up, I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks for telling me that, I really wanted to know," Kurama teased as he walked towards the stove. Rei rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue as she walked away.  
  
.oO{If I had to marry one of the guys, who would it be? Wait, why am I bothering in asking myself that?} she questioned as she flushed the toilet. The water didn't fill up totally and Rei remembered that the Master Bath had it's own water tank so she tried to wash her hands.  
  
"Dammit, my tank is out," she growled. She walked to the main bathroom by the guys' rooms to wash her hands and, thankfully, the water worked. "Well, I'll have to check out the tank tomorrow," Rei told herself.  
  
She walked back into the kitchen and Kurama raised his eyebrow, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing major. Just the tank that gives water to my master bathroom doesn't work," Rei sighed as she dished up her plate. She walked over and sat down next to Kurama.  
  
"Has Hiei eaten yet?" Rei asked.  
  
"No. He's still in his room," Kurama answered as he stood up and washed his plate off at the sink. Rei nodded and thought..oO{Hmm... odd.}  
  
"Wait a second, how come you have your own tank of water?" Kurama asked suddenly. Rei shrugged, "I've stopped asking questions about this house. But I think it's because my room was the main room and the tank had the special water..."  
  
Kurama nodded and walked into the living room. Rei finally started eating just as Hiei walked in. He got a piece of fish and walked back to his room. Rei raised her eyebrow to no one and finished up her plate. She washed it off and walked into the living room to talk to Kurama.  
  
"Fox-boy, I have a question," she started as she hopped onto the couch beside him.  
  
"Not like the last, I hope..." he sighed. Rei laughed and comforted his fears.  
  
"No, not like the last. If you had to chose an animal that most described me, what would it be?"  
  
Kurama looked her over for a second then answered, "You'd be a cat."  
  
Rei's eyebrows raised, "A cat? Seriously? I thought I'd be a bat or something..."  
  
"No, Hiei would be a bat if anyone. You're most like a cat," Kurama nodded.  
  
Rei thought for a moment and asked, "Why is that?"  
  
"Why is what? Why is it that you're like a cat?" Kurama asked and Rei nodded. "Well, it's because you're quick, sly, playful, violent all in one."  
  
"Darn, then that means I have to be a little more careful with my curiousity, or I'll end up dying!"  
  
Rei and Kurama finally stopped talking around 10:30 and Rei decided it was time for a shower. She quickly walked to her room and grabbed some pajamas before anyone got into the guy's bathroom. Rei started undressing as she turned on the showerhead. She let her long hair down before she stepped into the shower. She started washing her hair first then moved on to her body.   
  
Little did she know that a Jagan was watching. 


	11. More Problems

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*****  
  
Rei was almost done shaving her legs when she *felt* the door open and she looked up.  
  
***  
  
Kurama was walking down the hallway towards his room when he saw Hiei slide on his socks out of the bathroom and cover his head just as a bottle of shampoo hit the wall above him.   
  
"HIEI!! I'm gonna KILL YOU!!" Rei yelled as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom and Hiei took off running past Kurama. Kurama looked at Rei, who had scantily draped the towel over herself when Hiei had walked in on her.  
  
"He saw too much, huh?" Kurama chuckled. Rei glared at him and said, "I have to finish getting a shower. Could you guard the door?"  
  
Kurama chuckled again as he nodded and a wary Rei walked back into the bathroom. Less than five minutes later, Rei was out and dressed.  
  
"Don't you dare start lauging again. It was NOT funny," Rei growled when she saw Kurama's face. He couldn't help it and burst out lauging.  
  
"But you should've seen Hiei's face! The way he ran down the hall!" Kurama laughed as he held his sides. Rei smiled, embarrassed at everything.  
  
"Anyways... I'm going to bed now. Thanks for guarding the door," Rei said as she walked to her room.  
  
.oO{Uggh... that Hiei. I am SO going to kill him. You just wait.} Rei thought as she hopped into bed.  
  
***  
  
"Rei? Are you awake?" Rei heard the next morning and sat up to see Kurama sitting on the side of her bed.  
  
"Hn? What's wrong?" Rei asked. Kurama raised his eyebrows, "I did not just hear you say that, did I?"  
  
Rei blushed, finally realizing that she had borrowed Hiei's favorite saying. "Uh... no. Anyways, what's wrong? Why did you wake me up?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I have to go visit my mom and do a bunch of things for her today so I won't be back till late. I don't think Hiei is going anywhere so I thought I'd give you a heads-up before I left."  
  
Rei swallowed and thanked him. Kurama left the room and Rei looked over at her clock.   
  
.oO{8:30 in the morning is not a time I like to see.} she thought as she dropped her head back onto the pillow..oO{I'll just sleep for a little while longer.}  
  
Rei felt like she had just fallen back asleep when Kurama came in and told her he was heading out now.   
  
"Okay. Later," Rei somewhat waved as she yawned..oO{Well, 10:30 isn't so bad... atleast it's better than 8:30}   
  
Rei slid out of bed and onto the floor with a plop. "Time to get dressed and have my day ruined..." she said to herself as she crawled to her dresser. She dressed in a pair of slim blue-jeans, a spagetti strap shirt and pulled a button up shirt on over it. Rei walked to the kitchen and as she passed the door to the living room she saw Hiei laying on the couch.  
  
.oO{Hmm... he looks like he's asleep...} Rei thought with a wicked grin. She quietly tip-toed into the room and silently reached for a pillow. She made her way over to the couch and stood over him, holding the pillow behind her head. Rei let the pillow drop with enough force to startle him, but not hurt.  
  
Sure enough, Hiei woke up.  
  
"What'd you do that for!?" he asked as he sat up.  
  
"I told you I'd kill you. That was a fair warning," Rei said as she stuck out her tongue. He smirked and looked Rei over. Rei gave him a death look as she turned back towards the kitchen. Just then the pillow smacked her in the back and she whirled around to find Hiei right next to her.   
  
"Don't mess with me," she said.  
  
"You started it," he countered.  
  
Rei turned to the kitchen and got a sandwich and a Coke. She walked outside and sat on the porch.  
  
Rei finished eating and sat there watching the birds when Hiei came up behind her. He leaned against her back and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"Hiei, what are you doing?" Rei asked.  
  
She felt his weight shift and he said, "You need training. Kurama told me to help you."  
  
.oO{Training? What is he talking about?} Rei thought just as Hiei lifted her up.   
  
"Hey! Let me down!" she pleaded.  
  
"No. I'm going to throw you. You'll have to stop yourself from falling," Hiei warned just before he DID throw her.  
  
"No no wait!" Rei said just as he did. She twisted in mid-air and landed on her feet. "I said wait."  
  
Hiei looked impressed. "I'm only doing as I was told."  
  
"Why did Kurama tell you to torment me?"  
  
Hiei closed his mouth and raised his eyebrow. "Not torment. Train."  
  
Rei waved the comment away, "It's practically the same thing if you do it."  
  
Hiei walked over to her and slipped his leg behind hers and tripped her. "How good are you in hand-to-hand combat?"  
  
Hiei didn't give Rei enough time to answer before he got down on the ground beside her and pinned her down. He put all his weight on her as she struggled to push him off.  
  
.oO{Wait a second, I can use the weight against him.} Rei thought right before she rolled both of them over, making her on top. She quickly got off of him, blushing the whole time. She tried to walk away, but Hiei grabbed her legs.   
  
"Training is not over," he said as he pulled her back. They wrestled around for a while until Rei got too hot.   
  
"Hold on a sec," she said as she unbuttoned her over-shirt. She pulled it off and Hiei looked a little ill at ease. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"N-nothing. Come on," Hiei stuttered, trying to take his eyes off her chest. Rei walked towards him and faked an attack, and he would've parried it if it had been real.  
  
They did this for a few hours, training and testing the other's abilities, and soon they were both tired out. Rei sat down on the ground and after a few minutes, Hiei came over and sat down beside her, leaning his back against hers.  
  
"Have you ever played that game?" Rei asked.   
  
"Games are for children."  
  
Rei somewhat turned to him, "But you're a kid, just like me... right?"  
  
"Maybe..." was all he said.  
  
.oO{Weird, he only looks fourteen...}   
  
"Well anyways. Gimme your hands," Rei commanded. Hiei obeyed, albeit a little warily. Rei locked their arms and told him, "Now, when I tell you, push your back against mine. 1, 2, Now!"  
  
Hiei and Rei both pushed at the same time, and on their first try, they got up.  
  
"That is a game?" Hiei asked as they sat back down.  
  
"Well, kinda. We used to do it in school to teach team effort. I always thought it was fun..." Rei sighed.  
  
Hiei turned to her slightly and then sat back. This time he locked the arms and told her when to push. They didn't get up all the way this time and they plopped down on the ground.   
  
"We have to get it this time," Rei laughed. They kept trying, but it wouldn't work. They tried again and just then Kurama came up the path.  
  
"Okay, that doesn't look right..." he started as he watched. Rei looked up with a blush and let go of Hiei's arm.  
  
"Kurama-chan! Did you get everything done for your mom?" she asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah," Kurama answered, looking from Rei to Hiei.  
  
Rei looked at her watch. It was 5:30, so she quickly walked inside to start making supper. Hiei and Kurama stayed outside for a while until she called them in to eat.   
  
***  
  
After they had all eaten, Kurama and Rei sat down for a movie and Hiei slinked off to his room.  
  
"So... what do you want to watch?" Kurama asked, his arm resting on Rei's shoulder.  
  
She thought for a moment then decided, "Let's play nintendo. We've seen all my movies a billion times."   
  
So they decided on playing Rei's Super Nintendo. Rei crawled towards the television and pulled out two controllers and pushed the power button. The little 'Nintendo' sign came up and then the 'Super Mario Kart' title.   
  
"I got Toad! I got Toad!" Rei called first.  
  
"Not if I get him first," Kurama taunted. Rei used the control pad and she was the one to pick Toad first.  
  
Kurama turned to her and mock-glared, "That's not fair, Toad is faster than everyone else on here."  
  
"Pick Princess Toadstool. She's just about as fast," Rei said as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
Kurama really glared at her this time and Rei had to laugh. He ended up choosing Yoshi in the end and they picked the track they were going to race on.  
  
Rei beat Kurama three times when on the fourth play she said, "Hey look! I just lapped you."  
  
"Not totally," he said just as Yoshi flew past Toad.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" Rei said to the tv. Yoshi flew across the finish line and Rei glared at Kurama.  
  
"Well, I guess you deserve to win ONCE," she sighed as she scratched her head.  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrow. "Only once?"  
  
"Well, I did beat you three times. It's only fair," she countered, sticking out her tongue. Kurama looked like he had another 'passing thought'- as he called them- and picked Rei up off the floor.   
  
"Woah! Let me down!" she laughed and he did what he was told, but put himself on top of her.  
  
Kurama smiled, "You aren't going anywhere now."  
  
"Of course not, you're too heavy," Rei teased. He barely blushed as he lowered his head toward hers for a kiss, but a noise stopped him. Kurama looked up and Rei did her best to tilt her head to see. Hiei was standing in the doorway staring at both of them lying there on the floor.  
  
.oO{Why does he always end up coming at these times?} Rei thought as Hiei glared at Kurama.   
  
"Well, 'Bat', what are you up to?" Kurama asked Hiei- but he didn't get off Rei. Hiei turned towards the kitchen and didn't bother answering.  
  
"Good," Kurama whispered as he resumed his business. His lips pressed against Rei's just as Hiei was walking back to his room. Rei only slightly kissed him back- not because of Hiei, but because she wasn't feeling too well.  
  
Kurama seemed to understand her body language and stopped the kiss and got off of her. Rei looked at her watch and said, "I think I'll be heading to bed now."  
  
He nodded as Rei stood up. .oO{Oh Kami, I'm dizzy... What's wrong?} she thought as she made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower then jumped under the covers.  
  
***  
  
"Oh shit!" Rei muttered as she ran to the bathroom that morning. She had thrown up atleast 3 times so far and was about ready to kill herself.  
  
"Rei-chan? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Kurama asked from the other side of the bathroom door.   
  
Rei tried not to cry when she answered, "Yeah, I think so. I'm just a little sick at my stomach."  
  
"Well, Botan is here. I'll tell her you're a little busy," Kurama said, sympathy in his deep voice.  
  
Rei threw up again and mentally told her body to stop. She washed her face and walked into the kitchen; hunger tearing her insides apart. Botan was sitting on one of the bar-stools, twirling around and around. Rei had to stop watching before she got sick again, and Botan wheeled around.  
  
"Rei-chan! You don't look so good," Botan said, standing up to feel Rei's forehead.  
  
"I've been better, that's for sure. What's up?" Rei asked as she slowly lowered herself onto one of the other stools.  
  
Botan sat back down and answered, "Well, Yusuke beat Rando and now he's being taught by Genkai."  
  
Rei nodded, "That's cool."   
  
"Yes, I guess so," Botan answered as she started twittling her thumbs. Rei noticed this act and instantly started to dread the worst.  
  
"Just tell me, Botan," Rei said.  
  
Botan sighed, "Alright. You're pregnant." 


	12. Plus One

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*****  
  
Rei was expecting those words, but she still had a hard time taking them. She instantly broke down crying and it took her a little while to stop.  
  
"Oh, Rei, I'm sorry," Botan soothed as she ran to Rei's side. Since both Hiei and Kurama had left that morning, Botan was the only shoulder Rei could cry on and that's exactly what she did.  
  
"So... who's kid is it?" Rei asked between sniffles when she had finally settled down.  
  
"Yusuke's," Botan answered. Rei nodded as she reached for a tissue and blew her nose.  
  
"How come it's Yusuke's?" she asked.  
  
"Because Hiei and Yusuke are the only ones you've slept with. And because you didn't want to even do it with Hiei. Remember when I told you that you could choose if you wanted pregnant or not?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Well, because Hiei had 'raped' you," Botan started, adding emphasis to the word raped, "you didn't even think about kids. But when you did it with Yusuke, the thoughts of children dominated both of your minds."  
  
Rei's jaw dropped. "So I even have to be careful what I'm thinking about or else I'll get pregnant?"  
  
Botan somewhat shook her head, "Just don't let it dominate your thoughts like it did with Yusuke. I mean, that was the ONLY thing you thought about. He was also thinking about it a little so that's why it was so easy for you to get pregnant."  
  
Rei blew her nose again and started mumbling, "Yusuke was thinking about kids? What'll I tell the other two? Should I get an abortion? No, I would never be able to live with myself if I did..."  
  
Botan put her hand on Rei's shoulder, "I'll take care of telling the boys, you need to get cleaned up and go to the doctors."  
  
***  
  
Rei did as she was told and by 2 o'clock she had gone to the gynecologist and gotten the report.  
  
"Well, you've been pregnant for about a week. And just today you had morning sickness?" Ms. Haichi, the doctor, said.  
  
Rei nodded, "I was sick a few days ago, but I thought it was only because of the rain."  
  
Ms. Haichi checked her chart. "That could've been one of the reasons. But it says here that you're pregnant and everything looks normal."  
  
Ms. Haichi gave Rei some medicine- for the mornings- and a few pointers and let her go back home. It was atleast 4 o'clock when Rei was walking up the steps to her home. She saw Hiei on the roof again, but this time he was with Kurama. Rei stopped a second and waved.  
  
"What're you guys doing?" she asked as she shaded her eyes from the sun.  
  
Kurama looked over the edge and answered. "We're fixing the roof. It had a leak."  
  
Rei nodded and walked into the house. .oO{I hope Botan told them... It'd be too weird if I had to...}   
  
Sure enough, Botan was still there; cleaning the house, no less.  
  
"Oh, Rei-chan. What did she say?" Botan asked, taking a rest from sweeping.  
  
Rei sat down, "I'm pregnant, it's looking alright, and she gave me some medicine to make me feel a little better."  
  
"That's good," Botan said as she leaned her chin on the broom handle. "I told the guys. I don't know how they're taking it..."  
  
Rei winced, inwardly wishing she didn't have to go through all this. She propped her feet up on the couch and whined, "Why does stuff like this always happen to me?"  
  
"It's just your lot in life, I guess. Call it bad-yukai luck," Botan answered, starting to sweep again.  
  
***  
  
Botan left before 5:00p.m. and Rei got off the couch to start cooking supper. Her mind was screaming at her body the whole time and she was also having an interesting conversation with her it.  
  
.oO{I hope the guys won't disown me or anything... They wouldn't do that, would they? They can't... What am I going to do when the baby is born? What'll Yusuke say? The last thing he needs right now is a baby...}  
  
Stirring the rice, Rei started to wonder what it'd be like to be a mother. In the middle of her musings, Kurama walked in.  
  
"What's for supper?" he asked, searching the fridge.  
  
"Rice and whatever else you can find," Rei answered. Kurama stopped suddenly and asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Rei was caught off-guard and stuttered, "I-I didn't know until this morning. You were already gone by then."  
  
He turned to her, "But I thought a woman knows when she's with child."  
  
Rei glared at him, "Y'know, I didn't even know what a kiss felt like until about two weeks ago. Now I'm pregnant. You think I know everything there is about being a girl?"  
  
Kurama held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, I was just kinda hurt, that's all."  
  
"I'm really moody right now... I just can't stand these last minute warnings about my powers!" Rei shook her head as she drained the rice.  
  
Kurama only nodded and walked from the kitchen. Rei finished up making supper and started on the dishes, because she wasn't that hungry. Hiei kept his distance from her for the rest of the night, but Kurama was a little nicer. He would come in every once in a while and dry the dishes or make sure she didn't need anything.  
  
That night, Rei started to get a little paranoid. She could feel a Jagan watching her, so she quietly walked to Hiei's room. He was laying on his bed- asleep. And it wasn't one of his fakes, he was really asleep this time.  
  
.oO{That is so creepy. It had to have been Hiei.} Rei thought as she got a quick shower, trying to wash away all her fears and doubts. She hopped into bed, but her night was anything but restful and little did she know that that would be the last time she'd see Hiei for a while.   
  
***  
  
Three and a half months passed and Rei's tummy was getting larger every day.  
  
"This is kinda fun," Rei laughed one day. Kurama was helping in the garden and had helped her every day since she found out.   
  
"Gardening or pregnancy?" he asked, digging a hole for the daisies.  
  
"Both, actually. I've had a great helper so far," she flirted. Kurama smiled and said, "I don't think Yusuke would be happy to hear that."  
  
"What about me?" the just-mentioned boy said. He was coming up the shrine steps with a pack over his shoulder and neither Kurama nor Rei had heard him approach. Rei was fairly frightened, because Botan hadn't told Yusuke yet.  
  
"Hey! What're you doing here?" Kurama stood up and greeted Yusuke.  
  
"The old Fossil let me come home for a few days, I have to go back soon, though. So I thought I'd come here," he said as he made his way to Rei. Yusuke reached out his hand and helped her up, but he didn't notice her slightly large tummy. She was a little dizzy when she stood up and only when she leaned against him for balance did he notice.  
  
"Oh my. You're pregnant?!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
Rei nodded and Yusuke asked, "Who's is it?"  
  
"Your's," she whispered.  
  
Yusuke dropped his bag almost as fast as his jaw did. Kurama stepped in here and ushered them into the living room before someone passed out.  
  
"Mine... are you sure?" Yusuke asked warily. Rei nodded, "Botan came and told me that I was pregnant. I guess I had control over it, but I guess I wasn't thinking right..."  
  
To Rei's surprise he didn't yell at her. He only smiled and said, "That's alright. I think it'll be neat to be a dad."  
  
This time Rei's mouth was the one to drop open and Kurama decided it was time for him to leave the room.   
  
"Wha? But... I thought?" Rei stumbled. Yusuke had to laugh at her confusion.  
  
"What? Did you think I'd yell at you?"  
  
Rei blushed, "Uh... not... really. I just thought the last thing you needed right now was a baby running around."  
  
"Ah, who cares what I need? I still think it'd be nice...But wait! What would I tell Keiko?" he exclaimed. Rei's mouth fell open again and she slapped him.  
  
Yusuke started to laugh as he held his cheek and said, "I don't care what anyone says, but I still think you hit harder than her. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Keiko anything," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Though I was hoping for a good screw when I came..." Yusuke sighed.  
  
Rei glared at him and said, "Sorry to dissapoint you." She snuggled against him and they talked about plans for the future for a few hours.  
  
***  
  
A few days later, Yusuke had to leave for Genkai's again. Almost as soon as he left, Hiei came back. He didn't bother saying anything to Rei but went straight for his room. Kurama and Rei exchanged glances and Kurama was the first to move for Hiei's room. Kurama didn't bother knocking and walked in with Rei close behind. Hiei was sprawled face-down on his bed and Kurama uncaringly shook him. Hiei looked up and glared and Kurama asked him, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Hiei looked like he had seen a lot of action the past 3 and a 1/2 months and he answered, "We're all in danger."  
  
Rei asked, "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Because... there is another Jaganshi."  
  
Rei and Kurama just about fell over and Kurama exclaimed, "What!? What do you mean? And where have you been these past months?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and answered, "Didn't you hear? Exactly what I said, and I've been collecting evidence. I've had a feeling ever since I came here that there was another Jaganshi out there."  
  
Rei spoke up, "I've thought a Jagan was watching me, but I always thought it was you," she glared at Hiei.  
  
"No. I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Then who was watching me when I was in the shower that one day?" she asked, reminding him of when he walked in on her.   
  
He glared at her and answered, "I just told you. I wouldn't do that. I DO have honor, you know."   
  
Rei was tempted to say he didn't have much, considering her was the one that raped her, but she bit her tongue. Even though she hadn't said it out loud, Hiei looked at her. She could swear there was hurt in his eyes again, but she decided not to take pity on him.  
  
"Then why did you walk in on me?"  
  
"Because I was thinking and didn't notice the water running."  
  
Rei wasn't buying his cover story and was about ready to punch him when Kurama spoke up.  
  
"Well, why does this put us in danger?" Kurama asked averting Hiei's attention back to the situation.  
  
"Because. He is after Rei," Hiei said, looking to her.  
  
"Me? But why me?" she asked, pointing to herself.   
  
Hiei gave a small nod to her stomach. Rei gasped, "What does he want with my baby?"  
  
Hiei shifted uncomfortably and guessed, "Maybe because it's Yusuke's baby, too, or maybe because he wants your power."  
  
Rei sighed and thought, .oO{Gracious. The surprises never end.}  
  
"What can we do?" Kurama mused aloud. Rei turned to him and she saw a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Protection. Anger. Other unrecognizable emotions.  
  
"We can fight him. Or we can run and then he comes after us and we all die anyways," Hiei listed the only two possibilities.  
  
.oO{That did not sound like something Hiei would say!} Rei thought as she said, "We fight."   
  
Both the guys looked at her, but Kurama was the first to put it into words. "You aren't fighting."  
  
"Why not! I'm just as good as both of you," Rei protested. Kurama shook his head and motioned to her small tummy. Rei unconsciously covered it with her hand and shook her head, "I don't think it'll get hurt. I'm fighting."  
  
Kurama started to protest again but Hiei stopped him, "She can do what she wants."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei with disbelief in his eyes. Hiei was staring at the floor and didn't bother repeating himself. Rei was even caught off a little, because she didn't think Hiei was one to be on her side.  
  
"Alright, but you'll have to be extra careful," Kurama sighed in defeat. Rei nodded and asked, "When are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Hiei said as he stood up.   
  
"We need food, right?" Rei asked. Hiei gave a small nod so Rei walked off to the kitchen. Finding a pack she could put it in, she packed them some food and water that would last quite a while- but was still light enough to carry. Not bothering with extra clothes she met the guys outside.  
  
Kurama was still wary to let Rei go, but she didn't care. She could be careful. She WOULD be careful.   
  
Hiei told them his plan and Kurama did a little fixing of it. Glaring, Hiei grunted his approval. Now ready to go, Rei was starting to have second thoughts.  
  
"Rei, I still think you should stay," Kurama started again.   
  
"Shut up, Kurama. She's coming with us," Hiei growled.  
  
Sure enough, Kurama shut up, but not before flipping Hiei off. Rei stifled her laugh and Hiei said, "I could take your finger and shove it up your ass if you wanted, Kurama. Don't mess with me."  
  
"Ohh, testy, aren't we. C'mon guys, I'll race one of you to the end of the steps," Rei laughed.  
  
Hiei and Kurama decided to play along and they all split at one second. They all had no idea what adventure was ahead of them, though. 


	13. Fight

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 13  
  
.oO{NOTE: I own Rei Amerasu~and her baby~ and Kokai the Jaganshi, everyone else is Yoshihiro Togashi's. I even own this story, so if you use a bunch of things out of it, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you.}  
  
#Kenshin pops up#: That she will. She takes her writings seriously... sadly... she really is a "crazy" otaku... poor girl... #Kenshin pops back down after a glare from Author#  
  
#Author sighs# I personally think this is a stupid chapter, but I needed to put it in to explain some things... Sorry. #Author bows#  
  
*****  
  
Hiei had won their little race, naturally, and now they were walking towards the woods.  
  
"Why are we going this way?" Rei asked, shifting the food pack to her other shoulder. Hiei glanced behind him at her, "Because this is the quickest way."  
  
"How do you know where the Jaganshi is?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned around and faced them totally and they saw that his bandage was off and his implanted Jagan was showing.   
  
"Does that answer any other questions?" Hiei asked, annoyed at their inquisitiveness. Kurama and Rei shared a secret smile and they started pestering him with meaningless questions. Hiei finally growled in frustration and threatened to use his Jagan to torture them into becoming his slaves.  
  
Rei grinned devilishly and said, "I'm already a slave... or do you want more?"  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei turned wide-eyes upon her, but she just walked past them. Kurama cleared his throat and Rei heard him whisper, "I actually wouldn't mind more..."   
  
Rei pretended like she didn't hear and let Hiei take the lead again. They walked for a few hours before they stopped for something to eat. Rei dropped the food-pack and sat down.  
  
"Man, I'm beat," she sighed to herself. Kurama looked up and said, "That's one reason why you shouldn't have come."  
  
Rei glared at Kurama and out of the corner of her eye she could see Hiei doing the same thing. Kurama glared back at both of them as he ate his sandwich. It was about 5 o'clock before they started back up again. Hiei was in the lead- as usual- and Kurama was hiking next to Rei.  
  
"If you ever get too tired, I can carry you," he whispered.   
  
"I don't think that's going to happen," Rei shook her head. Kurama sighed and said, "You're as stubborn as a mule."  
  
Rei smirked, "That is always so nice to hear."  
  
"I have a question," Kurama started. Rei nodded for him to go on and he did, "Why didn't you cry more when you're grandma died?"  
  
Rei looked up, surprised that he had brought that up. Sighing, she answered, "Because, I'm so used to this shit in the world and I'm not one to cry."  
  
"But you didn't even seem mad when Hiei raped you," Kurama whispered, leaning closer to Rei so that Hiei wouldn't hear. Rei rolled her eyes and said, "I couldn't change the fact of either. My grandma died. People do that. Hiei 'raped' me. I can't get too mad at him because half-way through, I didn't want him to stop."  
  
This made Kurama stop dead in his tracks with his mouth hanging open. Rei tried not to laugh and grabbed his arm to pull him along.  
  
"I guess I don't show my emotions enough. I've been desensitized with everything that has happened to me in the past that I've never really learned to let anyone get close enough to me," Rei sighed.  
  
Kurama was still a little shocked from her first revelation, but nodded none-the-less. Rei gave him a 'whatever' look and kept pulling him along. If she didn't, he'd likely end up way behind. Hiei stopped suddenly and Rei accidentally ran into him.  
  
"Dammit, why did you do that?" she asked, hoping she didn't hurt the baby. Everything seemed alright, but Hiei wasn't moving. Kurama came up next to her and asked, "Whatever happened to 'dang'?"  
  
"I got tired of being a good girl and not cursing," she said as she stuck out her tongue. Hiei growled, "Idiots! Stop talking!"  
  
Rei looked over at him again and noticed his posture wasn't what it should be. She grabbed Hiei's arm and tried to pull him, but he was stuck straight to the ground.  
  
"Bitch! Stop pulling!" Hiei growled again. Rei stopped and her jaw dropped. She instantly became angry, "You did not just call me that."  
  
Kurama was a little worried. "Uh... you guys... this isn't the time for a fight."  
  
"Shut up," both Rei and Hiei growled at the same time. He backed off, but kept watch on their surroundings.  
  
"I think I might just take advantage of you not being able to move. I wonder how many times you can get punched without blacking out," Rei thought aloud. Hiei didn't seem to like that idea and it shown straight through his red eyes.  
  
"Bring it on, bitch," Hiei said again, trying to act tough, but he was absolutely helpless. Just then this eerie laugh echoed through the woods.  
  
"Hahaha... what a nice surprise. A team that is falling apart, right here in my midst. What luck, this should be fun," the voice said just as Hiei was rammed into a tree. He fell to the ground, but before he could catch his balance, he was thrown into the next tree. Hiei coughed and some blood showed in it.   
  
Rei bit her lower lip and looked around at the trees. .oO{Shit! I can't see anyone, where is this guy?} Right then a telepathic message came to her.  
  
'He's using his Jagan to stop me from moving, but he is not anywhere close,' she heard in her head and looked over to see Hiei staring right at her. She had questions buzzing around her mind, but instead she called, "Kurama, can you see him?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. I can't even hear any subtle differences, it's too dense here."  
  
Rei looked around. If Hiei was to be thrown around again, he wouldn't last long with all the trees that where around them. Cursing silently, she ran over to Hiei.  
  
"Are you able to move yet?" she asked, but he shook his head. She slung his arm behind her neck and stood up so he could lean against her. He went along with her for a minute until they got closer to Kurama when Hiei pushed her. She fell into Kurama's arms, and a bolt of energy landed into the dirt right where Rei had been standing.  
  
"That always seems to happen, doesn't it?" she sighed. Kurama looked at her incredulously, "How can you be joking at a time like this?"  
  
"It's just my mentality, besides, it IS true that that always happens," she said as she held on to him just as another bolt flashed out. Kurama jumped and landed both of them on a tree limb.  
  
"Wait here," he said as he jumped back down to help Hiei. Looking down at the small clearing where they were, something caught the corner of Rei's eye. Squinting, she noticed it was a piece of red ribbon off in the distance. It disappeared after a moment and re-appeared closer by. Thinking quicker than usual, Rei took off her shoe and threw it at the ribbon. She didn't hit it, but instead hit their Jaganshi.  
  
He became visible the moment he hit the ground. He had all white hair, and his eyes looked purple. Kurama and Hiei looked up, and Kurama was the first to move after him. The Jaganshi was too quick, though; he jumped up again and jumped straight into the air. Hiei was able to move now and he pulled his katana out and jumped up to meet this Jaganshi. Hiei just about sliced off the Jaganshi's leg, but the Jaganshi twisted in mid-air. In what was about 5 seconds, the Jaganshi looked over at Rei and landed on her branch.  
  
Grabbing her around the waist and slinging her over his shoulder, he jumped off the branch and called, "If you want to see the bitch again, Hiei, I suggest you come after me."   
  
"Rei!" Kurama called out and she stretched out her hand, but he was too slow and too far away.  
  
***  
  
Landing in a clearing, quite far away from the other yukai, that Jaganshi dropped Rei on the ground. Rubbing her butt as she stood up, she walked over to him and gave him a hard slap.  
  
"Asshole. No one calls me a bitch," she growled. He rubbed his cheek and smirked, "But that weak Jaganshi called you one."  
  
"Yeah, and I was about ready to beat the crap out of him before you showed up."  
  
"I would have liked have seen that. But, fate is so funny. Now you'll get to watch him die," the Jaganshi laughed that eerie laugh again. Rei shifted onto her still-shoed foot and wished that she had thrown a piece of bark or something else other than her shoe.  
  
"Annoying, isn't it? Only having one shoe to stand on. Tsk, oh well, I wonder what it's like having only one leg?" the Jaganshi laughed again as he made a move towards Rei. Backing away, she just about tripped when Kurama caught her.   
  
The guys had finally caught up and their little treck through the woods in search of Rei did not lighten their mood.  
  
"Listen up, bastard, you can do what you want with me, but leave Rei alone," Kurama growled. Rei had all she could not to gasp out loud; she didn't think she'd ever heard Kurama cuss before. Bending down, she pulled her other shoe off- just in case she needed to fight- that way it'd be easier instead to have two barefeet.  
  
The Jaganshi laughed again, "Rei, eh? I thought she was 'the bitch'... Are any of you curious enough to know my name? Or has Hiei told you it already?"  
  
None of them answered, but the Jaganshi went on anyways, "Kokai. And I'm going to be the last person that you're all going to meet."  
  
Hiei smirked, "That's what you think." He attacked Kokai with his katana, but Kokai disappeared.   
  
"Damn, where did he go?" Hiei growled. Kokai reappeared and punched Hiei across the clearing. Hiei was about ready to stand back up, but Kurama stepped in. Pulling his rose out of his hair he called, "Rose whip!"  
  
It instantly transformed into his whip and he slashed it at Kokai. Kokai disappeared again, but not before the whip grazed his leg. "Stand still and fight like a man," Kurama said as he pulled his whip back towards him. A little bit of Kokai's blood dripped off the whip and Kurama touched it with the tip of his tongue. There was a hissing sound and the rest of the blood on the whip evaporated. Kokai reappeared for what seemed like the millionth time, but disappeared again.  
  
"Holy shit man! Will you stop that!?!" Rei yelled at him. Everyone was getting really annoyed at Kokai, but they couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"Why? I'm having fun. Or would you rather me kill one of your friends?" Kokai's creepy voice asked. Rei bit her tongue. It would not do well if she got the guys in trouble.  
  
"Why are you so intent on killing us?" Kurama asked, keeping his whip close at hand. Kokai turned to him. "Because, I want power."  
  
Kurama thought for a minute, "Then why didn't you take Rei when you had the chance?"  
  
"Because, I... um, maybe," Kokai stuttered. Rei's mouth dropped open.  
  
.oO{That Kurama... I'm going to kill him after I kill Hiei.} she thought as Kokai said, "That is of no concern to you."  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think our Jaganshi was a ditz," Rei heard Hiei mutter. She turned wide eyes to him and he looked like he was trying not to smile. .oO{Stupid boys, what is their problem?} she thought.   
  
Kokai was so confused now, that he didn't notice Kurama walk over to him. "I don't think you're really a Jaganshi," Kurama whispered in his ear. Kokai jumped back, but Kurama flicked the whip end around Kokai's waist.  
  
"You try to move, and you get cut in half," Kurama told him.  
  
"That's what you think," Kokai said as he disappeared. The whip fell to the ground and Kurama looked around. Kokai's voice had sounded different when he'd said that.  
  
"You've done well to keep up this far, but how will you fare against my true form?" the new voice spoke.  
  
"Kurama! Watch out!" Hiei called. Hiei's eyes were burning red and he looked dead serious. .oO{How can this be the same guy who thought Kokai was a ditz?} Rei thought just as Kurama was knocked to the ground by his unseen attacker. Kokai reappeared, but this time he wasn't the white-haired, purple-eyed boy they first met.  
  
His hair had turned a deathly silver-grey and his eyes were so purple they looked almost black. He was taller now, too. Instead of being about Yusuke's size, he looked more like Kuwabara. Even Kurama had to look up a little to see Kokai's face.  
  
"Any more tricks up your sleeve?" Kurama asked as he stood up. Kokai hadn't expected him to get up so quickly, but he hid his surprise by saying, "Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Kurama shook his head, "I hate waiting." He slashed his whip towards Kokai, but Kokai jumped and did a back-flip away from it. Kurama clenched his teeth, and Rei could tell he was cursing himself. Kokai stretched out his hand towards Kurama and Kurama was thrown back.  
  
.oO{How is he doing that? I don't see any sign of spirit energy...} Rei thought. Kokai stretched his hand out again and Kurama was picked up in mid-air. Rei started to move to help him, but Hiei grabbed her and pulled her back against his front.  
  
"Idiot, you can't do anything to help," he growled into her ear.  
  
"But I have to do something," she growled right back. "Why did I come then?"  
  
"Exactly! Kurama didn't want you to come, because there was nothing you could do. Even if there was, he wouldn't want you to," Hiei poked, not releasing his grip on her.  
  
"Why? You guys don't care if I fight."  
  
Rei felt Hiei shake his head, "We DO care. If something were to happen to you or your baby, Kurama and I would never be able to forgive ourselves."  
  
This was definitely new to Rei. Her eyes widened and she looked at Kurama and Hiei in a new light. .oO{They actually care what happens to me? Kurama I can believe that, but, Hiei?} she thought and she looked at Kurama again. He was still being held in mid-air and Kokai showed no sign of letting him down. Rei decided she had start acting like a spirit wench and help her guys out.  
  
"Hey, Kokai, why do you want me?" Rei said suddenly, standing up. Hiei, Kurama and Kokai all looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
.oO{Okay, Rei, you better make this count without making a TOTAL fool out of yourself.} she thought as she started taking steps towards Kokai. She swayed her hips, and hoped the whole time being pregnant didn't make her un-sexy. .oO{I guess it doesn't.} Rei thought as Kokai's eyes followed her movements. He let Kurama go, and Kurama fell to the ground. Rei tried not to wince as she heard the impact, but Kurama sat up and reassured her that he was fine with one look. Rei pushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes as she finally reached Kokai.  
  
He looked her over approvingly and his eyes seemed to burn marks through her. Kokai reached out his hand to touch her and she heard Hiei growl quietly. Kokai must have heard, too, because he drew Rei toward him quickly and asked, "What? This your woman, Jaganshi? Just ten minutes ago I heard you call her a bitch."  
  
Hiei didn't even wince, but when Kokai leaned his head against Rei's and teasingly ran his tongue over her lips did Hiei growl. Rei tried to pull away without making it too obvious, but Kokai had her in a death grip.   
  
.oO{Well, another bright idea brought to you by Rei.} she thought. Hiei was about ready to rip Kokai's head off, but Kurama had made his way over to Hiei and was holding him back. Rei did what she could to stall, because they seemed to be having a telepathic conversation.  
  
.oO{Okay, that was weird. How can you tell when people are having a telepathic conversation?} Rei thought. Kokai was now taking full advantage of her coming to him. His hands were wrapped firmly around her hips and he seemed about ready to make-out with her. Rei fought the sickness in her stomach of having a total stranger fondle her, but she had no choice. She had to help the guys and this was the only way she knew how. Kokai seemed to be deep in thought, though.  
  
"You're coming with me," he growled as he picked her up. She didn't protest, for she had gotten herself into this mess. Kokai was about ready to jump into the air when Kurama threw his whip again and it wrapped around Kokai's leg. Rei struggled free from his grasp and Hiei- who had used his sickeningly-fast speed- came up behind Kokai and ran his katana through his chest. Kokai staggered to the ground and glared at Hiei, Rei and Kurama all in one look. Suddenly, his entire body disintegrated.  
  
"Woah, what the hell?" Kurama asked. Hiei smirked. "Let's go home," was all he said.  
  
Standing up, Rei brushed off her butt. "That was an adventure... but the day isn't even over... How do we know he's dead?"  
  
Hiei smirked again, and shook his head, "I'll tell you when we get home."  
  
Kurama and Rei shared questioning glances, but Hiei kept walking. Rei picked up her shoe and as they walked back through the woods, she picked up her other shoe that she had thrown.  
  
"Well, for some reason I thought this would have been harder," she sighed as she slipped her shoes on.  
  
"Me too, after the fuss Hiei made out of it," Kurama whispered, sidling up beside her.  
  
Rei nodded, "I thought we'd atleast have a good fighter."  
  
"We did, or did you not see me get thrown around a few times," Kurama smiled.  
  
Rei blushed, "Yeah, but he let me walk up to him."  
  
"Hmm.... You're right..." Kurama mused.  
  
Rei shrugged, "Well, anyways, he seemed a little ditzy in the beggining. And I atleast thought we'd have a few days worth of fighting. That's why I packed food."  
  
"It was probably just an act. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Hiei tells us." 


	14. Secrets

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 14  
  
.oO{Rei is still my character. Her baby is still my character. This story is still my property.}  
  
#Chichiri pops up# They are! No Da! #Author gives him a smile and he pops back away#  
  
*****  
  
They all reached the house by sundown and the first thing Rei did was throw up in the bathroom.  
  
"You want me to make supper?" Kurama asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"Sure," she coughed. Ten minutes later, Rei was out of the bathroom and Kurama was done making supper.  
  
"Mmmm.... what is this?" Rei asked as she sat down at the table. Kurama was dishing out bowls of what looked like rice, but smelled like spaghetti.  
  
"It's called orzo. It's Italian. My mom taught me how to make it with butter, and I personally think it's better than rice."  
  
Rei took one bite from her chopsticks and just about fell over. It WAS better than rice. She quickly finished her bowl and dished up a second serving.  
  
Hiei looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You must be really hungry."  
  
She smiled as she nodded, "I need to eat."  
  
"Being pregnant will do that to you," Kurama smiled. Hiei looked back to his own bowl, "Just watch out, or you'll get too fat."  
  
Rei's chopsticks stopped an inch from her mouth.   
  
"Why would that concern you?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged, "Well, it didn't seem to bother you that you're pregnant. You still acted like your wenchy self for Kokai."  
  
"Excuse me?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What made you do that anyways?" Hiei asked, unfazed by her outburst.  
  
Rei put her chopsticks down before she decided to throw them at Hiei. "I was trying to help."  
  
"You acted like a whore."  
  
"Okay, let me make this easy for you to understand," Rei tried to calm herself as she set her folded hands on the table, "I will do what I can to help you guys, no matter what. Even if it means using sexuality. And you better bet your ass I will do the best I can."  
  
Kurama poked his two sense in, trying to deter the fight that was brewing, "C'mon, Hiei. She didn't get hurt, and that's the good thing. She even helped us by doing that, and you know it."  
  
Hiei looked away and gave up. Having a moody mom-to-be and a fox-yukai team up against you is not the best thing you should do. Kurama broke the silence by asking, "Are we sure Kokai is dead?"  
  
"Yeah," Hiei said, but he didn't say any more because he walked into the living room. Kurama stood up and followed, but not before he grabbed Rei to bring her along.   
  
Hiei was sitting on the couch and Kurama took the next chair over. Rei still had her bowl full of orzo in her hand, so she sat on the floor and ate as she listened.  
  
"Kokai was a Shadow demon. That's why he could disappear," Hiei began. "That's even why he was able to slip out of your whip."  
  
Kurama nodded, "I had a feeling he was one. And that's why he couldn't disappear when Rei was in his arms."  
  
Rei wasn't following now, "What? What did that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Since Kokai was a Shadow demon, he could disappear and walk through things. But his power can't be transferred to another object," Kurama explained.  
  
"So that means, he couldn't disappear. So I really did help?" Rei asked.  
  
Kurama nodded, "Yeah. It's a good thing he was distracted, or else we would have had a hell of a time trying to beat him."  
  
Rei looked confused again.  
  
"I've fought him before. He wasn't your average fighter. He was tough and had a lot of tricks," Hiei started. He looked at Rei fully in the eyes, "He also had a plan to get more power."  
  
Kurama stood up, "I have to go put away the food."  
  
.oO{Don't leave me, Kurama!} Rei thought, but it wouldn't do well to say that out loud. Hiei waited until Kurama was out of the room before he said, "I took you because of Kokai."  
  
Rei's mouth dropped open, "Because of Kokai?"  
  
Hiei looked away, "And my own search for power, but it was mostly because I didn't want Kokai to get it."  
  
Rei was quite tempted to laugh. .oO{Ha aha. So he raped me because of Kokai?}  
  
Hiei looked over at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed she was smiling. "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how funny this is..."  
  
There it was again. That you-have-to-be-out-of-your-mind look. Rei didn't care, though. She was in a good mood and had just had a great supper.  
  
"So, were you and Kokai major enemies?" Rei asked as she went over and sat on the couch next to Hiei.  
  
He didn't look too comfortable now. "Yes and no."  
  
"Why 'yes and no'?"  
  
"We used to be two of the best fighters in the Spirit World. One day we got into an argument and he challenged me. We fought and he told me about a 'girl back in the real world that would give power to whoever slept with her.' And it was his plan to be the first, and get the power. He just about beat me, too, but I knocked him out and then I went to get the Spirit Artifacts."  
  
"My goodness... No one can keep a secret in Spirit World, can they? I bet Botan told everyone..." Rei sighed. Hiei just stared at her with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe he had just told her his reason for raping her and she's sitting here talking about Botan being a blabber-mouth. She turned to him, "What?"  
  
Hiei just shook his head, but his eyes lingered on Rei a little longer. Kurama came out of the kitchen again and noticed the silence. He looked towards Rei, but since she was smiling, he figured everything was okay.  
  
"I'm going to go get a shower now," Rei said, standing up. "You better not walk in on me," she glared at Hiei. As she walked from the room, he smirked.  
  
"Everything went okay?" Kurama asked warily.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Kurama cast a glance on the hallway, "So, why did you really take her?"  
  
Hiei looked up, "I told you why. Because I didn't want Kokai to get her power."  
  
"But is that all?"  
  
Hiei glared at Kurama, hoping he wasn't going to say anything else. His wish was granted as Kurama stood up and walked out of the room. But leaving Hiei alone with his thoughts was not the best thing to do.  
  
***  
  
"Six months! Wooyeah!" Rei exclaimed one day as she ran down the hallway. Walking into the kitchen she saw Kurama at the stove and Botan sitting on one of the barstools.  
  
"Rei-chan! Yusuke is coming home today!" Botan said as she jumped up. She gave Rei a slight hug, not wanting to hurt that baby.  
  
"Really? That is so cool! I haven't seen him for more than 2 months... I wonder what he'll say about my tummy..." Rei suddenly saddened. Being pregnant was certainly doing some damage to her self esteem, and ever since Hiei had told her not to get fat, Rei had been worried.  
  
Botan glared as Hiei entered the room, "And here is the jerk of the hour. You made poor Rei get scared that she was going to get fat."  
  
Hiei looked very surprised and gave a questioning glance to Kurama. Kurama just rolled his eyes and Hiei quickly exited the room.  
  
"Botan! You didn't have to do that!" Rei said, sympathy for Hiei seeping through her voice.  
  
Botan glared again, "He shouldn't go picking on poor mothers. They can't help it they get a little big."  
  
Rei laughed, "You'd make a great mom."  
  
Rei was still laughing as she got up and walked over to see what Kurama was making. He pulled some chocolate chip cookies from the oven and Rei grabbed one.  
  
"You're going to get burnt," he reprimanded.  
  
"I don't care, I want one!" Rei laughed. She took a small bite of hers and set the rest on a plate on the table to let them cool.  
  
"So... do you think Yusuke is going to be happy he's back?" Botan asked, getting some milk from the fridge. Grabbing some glasses, Kurama came and sat down at the table with them.  
  
"Yeah, I think he'll be glad. Not sure to what extent, though," Rei sighed. Just then they heard a familiar voice call outside, "Hey Hiei! Is everyone inside?"  
  
Rei quickly jumped up and ran to the door, just in time to see Yusuke smile at whatever comment Hiei had made. He looked to where she was standing and said, "Hey, Rei."  
  
"Hey, Yusuke," she smiled back. He came up to the door and dropped his sack of stuff at the doorframe. He wrapped his arms around her- still carefully- and gave her a small kiss. Rei heard Botan sigh behind her, and slightly pulled away.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me, I was just admiring the scenery!" Botan quickly smiled before she ran back to the kitchen. Yusuke and Rei gave each other a look and burst out laughing. Putting his arm around her waist, Yusuke and Rei walked into the kitchen. Kurama and Botan were sitting at the table still and Rei sat down beside Botan.   
  
"Hi, Yusuke. Anything exciting happen while you were away?" Kurama asked, shoving the plate of cookies towards Yusuke. Yusuke gladly took a few cookies and the glass of milk Rei poured him.  
  
"Nothing really. Genkai can be a bitch sometimes..." Yusuke said through a half-full mouth.  
  
"I've heard that name too many times in the past 2 and a half months," Rei sighed.  
  
Yusuke looked at her, "Oh really? How?"  
  
"I've been called it!" Rei laughed. Yusuke shook his head, "I guess I shouldn't call people that..."  
  
Botan spoke up, "My goodness, this conversation has gotten depressing all of a sudden. Somebody cheer up!"  
  
"We aren't depressed, just thinking," Yusuke said.  
  
"Thinking? My, that's a first," Kurama teased.   
  
"Hey!" Yusuke laughed. They all started laughing and Rei couldn't help but wish life would always stay this way. Hiei came in just as they finished their laughing and gave them an odd look. He came up behind Rei and reached over her to get a cookie. No one noticed the move, though.  
  
"So, did you learn anything usefull?" Botan asked.  
  
"You bet! I even got a pretty good work out," Yusuke said, rolling up his sleeve to show his muscle. Botan reached over the table and felt it.  
  
"Well! I think I need to have a talk with Genkai! She seems to know what she's doing," Botan said.  
  
Rei stood up to get some more milk for their talk. Hiei instantly took her evacuated chair and she glared at him. He only smirked back. She brought the 2% back over to the table and plopped it down on Hiei's lap.  
  
He was caught quite off-guard, but had stopped it enough before it did any real damage. He looked up at Rei and glared, but she gave him a smirk this time.  
  
"You stole my seat, get up," she said. The others were now watching them, and Kurama looked like he was about ready to laugh. Hiei wouldn't budge so Kurama pulled Rei over onto his lap.  
  
"These two have been fighting ever since you left," Kurama told Yusuke. Rei was situated quite comfortably on Kurama's lap, but Yusuke didn't care. He gave her an evil smile and she smiled back.   
  
"Have any of you seen any action since I left?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama, Hiei and Rei all rolled their eyes, but Rei was the first to speak.   
  
"We fought a Jaganshi, but he wasn't much of a fight."  
  
"Hey, it was only because you distracted him," Kurama poked.  
  
"Yeah, remember? We were the ones getting thrown into trees," Hiei pointed out.  
  
"Oh, wow. You guys saw more action than I did then, huh?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, seems that way," Rei sighed. "Are you going to stay here the rest of the day?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head, "I have to go home and make sure my mom hasn't gotten into any huge trouble yet," he said as he started to stand up. Rei stood up, too, and walked him to the door, "Will you come back tomorrow?"  
  
"If nothing comes up, definitely," he said as he gave her a soft kiss. He waved goodbye and Rei walked back to the kitchen. Kurama and Botan were in the living room, watching the news, and Hiei was who-knows-where. Sighing, she grabbed herself a few cookies.  
  
"Well, here's to another adventure," she sighed again as she raised her glass of milk to no one. Amusingly enough, she didn't know how right she was. 


	15. Adventure Continues

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 15  
  
.oO{I own all the characters in this story! Bwa-ha-ha!... okay, maybe not all of them. Just Rei, her baby... oh yeah, i also own this story.}  
  
#Tamahome pops up# Why do we keep 'popping up'? Anyways .oO{She needs better descriptive verbs} If you steal Author's story, she'll sue... and that means more money for me! #Tamahome laughs evilly and fades into the background#  
  
*****  
  
Botan had spent the night that night, and she and Rei had sat up almost the whole night talking.  
  
"Oh my gawd... did you see the way Yusuke looked at you?" Botan asked. Rei blushed, "C'mon, Botan, of course I saw."  
  
Botan waved the comment away, "He looked like he was about ready to jump on you and get down to business!"  
  
"Botan! That is sick!" Rei laughed. She shook her head, and her braided hair slapped against her cheeks. Botan rolled another roller into her blue hair as she said, "I'm so serious! I think he really likes you."  
  
"I would hope he did! I'm having his freakin' baby!" Rei exclaimed. There was a knock at her door. Rei pulled her blanket around her tank-top as Kurama opened the door slightly.  
  
"You girls are going to have to quiet down if I'm supposed to sleep," he sighed. He wasn't mad, just really tired. Rei and Botan blushed, "Aw, c'mon, Kurama. Why don't you stay in here with us?" Rei volunteered. Kurama was the one to blush now, but he shook his head.  
  
"No thanks. You're all too hyper for me," he said and he closed the door. Botan started laughing and said, "You are so lucky! He's so nice!"  
  
Rei raised her eyebrow, "Do you like him?"  
  
Botan seriously shook her head; her face instantly losing it's glow of laughter, "No. I like someone else."  
  
"Who?" Rei asked, remembering that Botan hadn't told her yet who she wanted to lay.  
  
"Not telling," Botan mumbled as she rolled in another curler. Rei's mind searched all the possible people, but she couldn't find one that Botan would like.  
  
"Did you know that you can still have sex when you're pregnant?" Botan asked suddenly.   
  
Rei nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think I want to. I don't want to hurt the baby."  
  
"I doubt it would hurt the baby. Now, tell me the truth, if you had to choose, who is your favorite? Yusuke, Hiei or Kurama?" Botan asked, her hair now up in curlers.  
  
Rei thought for a moment. "I can't choose. I like them all. Or are you asking sex-wise?"  
  
"Even Hiei!" Botan asked, almost becoming too loud. "Hiei is such a jerk, why do you like him? And it can be both, if you want," she whispered.  
  
"Because. He's cute, and... I dunno, really. I just like him," Rei whispered back.   
  
Botan gave her a look that told her to answer the other part of the question. Rei blushed, "Well, I'm not sure. I've only slept with Hiei and Yusuke."  
  
"I know... but which one did you like better?"  
  
Blushing again, Rei answered, "Uhmm... Hiei."  
  
Botan looked like she was going to have a heart attack, "HIEI!" she practically screamed. "Why Hiei?" she asked, getting control again, and whispering.  
  
"Gracious, Botan, you certainly know how to ask the most embarrassing questions. Because... Hiei was, uhm... well... 'bigger'."  
  
Botan burst out laughing. "Oh good Kami, that is hilarious! So THAT'S where all his growth went to."   
  
Rei couldn't help but laugh with her. "That was mean! He's barely any shorter than me."   
  
"Did you ever find out why he raped you?" Botan asked. Rei nodded, "Yes, because he didn't want Kokai to get my power."  
  
Botan raised a sceptical eyebrow and whispered, "And what did you say to it?"  
  
Rei shrugged, "I made it sound like it was no big deal. I was in a hyper mood that night." Botan shook her head and said, "I don't understand you."  
  
"And I don't understand you even more. Can I go to sleep now?" Rei asked. Botan nodded and since Rei got the bed, she turned out the light.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Botan was awake before Rei even thought about getting out of bed. The guys were already awake and when Rei woke up, Botan was dressed and talking to the guys.  
  
Nodding her morning salutations, Rei made her way to the fridge.  
  
"I think I might just get lucky today and not throw up!" Rei mumbled to herself. She was right and she was able to enjoy an orange without any interruptions this time.  
  
Kurama came into the room and said, "We have to leave."  
  
"What?" Rei asked, her orange almost falling from her hands.  
  
"We have to help Yusuke with another mission."  
  
Rei glared at Botan who had just entered the room.  
  
"Botan, please tell me that Koenma hasn't sent Yusuke on another mission. He just got back!"   
  
Botan sighed, "Sorry, Rei. I could just kill Koenma-sama sometimes, but he wouldn't listen. 'Fraid this time it's not just Yusuke that's leaving."  
  
Kurama nodded, "Hiei and I are going as well."  
  
"Shit..." Rei sighed. "Oh well, I guess I don't have a say anyways..."  
  
Kurama smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back soon."  
  
"You better, and keep Yusuke safe!" she called as Kurama walked out the door. Catching Hiei's eye, Rei waved goodbye to him. He nodded and ran off to follow Kurama.  
  
"Well, I better get going and go tell Yusuke. Are you going to be alright?" Botan asked, coming up next to Rei.  
  
Rei nodded, "Yeah, I'm used to it now, I guess."  
  
Botan placed a sypathetic hand on Rei's shoulder and walked out the door.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm going to be in my human form for a long while, so can I stay here?" Botan asked, almost near the shrine steps.  
  
Rei nodded again, "You know you're always welcome."  
  
Botan smiled and waved as she ran off.  
  
"Well, empty house once again," Rei said and went back to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Botan roamed the streets in search of Yusuke and finally found him at the theatres with Keiko and Kuwabara. She decided she better not bother him when he was around Keiko; the poor girl still didn't know that Botan and Yusuke were NOT a couple.  
  
.oO{I just wonder what she'll do when she finds out about Rei,} Botan thought. She pressed against the building she was hiding behind when Yusuke started walking that way with Kuwabara in tow.  
  
"Yusuke! How come I can't go!?" Keiko called after him.  
  
"It's guy business! Just hold a few seats for us, okay?" Yusuke called back. Kuwabara didn't seem to have the slightest clue of what was happening and when they walked right past Botan. Only then did she notice the five, suspicious characters following them. Yusuke pulled Kuwabara into a dark alley and the five boys followed. Kuwabara started boasting that he and Yusuke could beat them and a few more up in no time.  
  
.oO{Ack... that idiot...} Botan thought as she moved closer to see the action. Sure enough, Yusuke and Kuwabara beat them all up in record time, but Botan noticed a sixth boy come out of the darkness. She pulled out her bat that she had been carefully hiding. Swinging it, she whacked the guy upside the head and he fell down; unconscious.  
  
"Woah, Botan. Where did you come from?" Yusuke asked, noticing her for the first time.  
  
"Botan!" Kuwabara almost squealed. Botan winced, .oO{This is not going to be fun.}  
  
She quickly explained to Yusuke his mission, but totally forgot Kuwabara was there.   
  
"So, these bug-things could take over Tokyo?" Kuwabara asked, finally reminding Botan that he was standing there. Searching her mind for billions of excuses, she used a few, but he stopped her.  
  
"I'm not stupid, I know what I see. I'm going to help Yusuke," Kuwabara announced. Botan silently nodded and led them to an old storage facility. Lifting one of the floor plates, she showed them a 'black-hole'.  
  
"This leads to another world?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Bingo," she used her trademark answer, and turning to Kuwabara she said, "You don't have to do this, you know."  
  
He shook his head, "I'm somewhat of a Spirit Detective. Heck, I have more Spirit Awareness than Yusuke does; I'm going to help." With that he jumped through the 'black-hole' and Botan made Yusuke follow.  
  
"Well, I better go explain to Keiko where Yusuke has gone."  
  
***  
  
Rei was getting quite lonely, now that it was back to only herself in the house. She always atleast had Kurama around, or knew when he was coming back.  
  
"Dang..." she sighed, using her old word. Dropping her head onto her folded arms on the table she sighed again. Just then her front door opened.  
  
"Rei-chan! I'm back!" Botan called.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen," Rei called back. Botan walked in and noticed her bored state.  
  
"Well, I think we need to find something to do."  
  
Rei shook her head, "I'm too tired to do anything."  
  
"Well, can I atleast talk to you?" Botan asked, remembering that she had forgotten to warn Rei.  
  
Rei lifted her head, "Go ahead."  
  
"Do you want me to tell you about Yusuke's mission?"  
  
Rei nodded and Botan went on.  
  
"He has to go and destroy the Saint Beasts. The leader of the beasts has unleashed a swarm of bugs on the Earth, and if Yusuke does not destroy the whistle that controls them, then all hope is lost."  
  
"We're going to have bug-possessed people walking around, then?" Rei asked. Botan nodded, "Bingo."  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough info for me. I'm going to bed now," Rei sighed and walked to her room.  
  
"But, Rei! Doesn't that scare you any?" Botan called after her. Rei shook her head, "I've had too many surprises that I've started to expect them."  
  
Botan shrugged as Rei closed the door. Moving towards the couch, Botan figured she had better make herself a bed for the night.  
  
***  
  
Two days passed, and more often than not, Botan and Rei were roaming the city, looking for any 'bugs'. Botan had her trusty baseball bat by her side and Rei just used her fists.  
  
"This is actually kinda fun," Rei said, as she punched the bug-infested guy they had found. He was knocked unconscious and the bug crawled from his mouth.  
  
"You're just too violent," Botan tried not to laugh as she sprayed the bug with bug-killer. Rei shook her hand out, "I can't help it."  
  
Botan stood up after she had killed the bug. "We're going to have to be careful. More and more of these guys are popping up all over the place."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still having fun! It's been a while since I was able to punch someone," Rei thought, trying to remember the last time.  
  
Botan laughed this time and they started walking to the other end of town. Botan had recruited Rei as an official 'Bug Smasher'- as she had been calling herself.  
  
"You know how Yusuke and them are doing?" Rei asked, as they walked.  
  
"Yes, actually. They've beaten their first two Saint beasts and are moving steadily along."  
  
Rei nodded, wishing they were all back here with her, but she was being selfish.  
  
Botan looked at her watch. "Oh gosh! It's almost 5:30! I told Koenma I'd give him a lowdown on what's been happening around here at 6:00!!" Botan whipped her oar out of thin air and sat down. "Stay out of trouble. I'll be back by 9:00."  
  
Rei nodded and waved goodbye to Botan as she flew away.  
  
Rei walked to where they had been going just as it started to rain. Lifting her face to the sky, she didn't notice the bug-infected man come up to her.  
  
"This is for all the others you've destroyed," he hissed and drove his fist into Rei's tummy. Eyes widening, she dropped to the ground, holding her stomach in pain. She saw the bug-infested jerk fall to the ground and the bug crawl from his mouth. In the few seconds she was still conscious, she felt herself being picked up and looking up into the face of her savior, she saw the most beautiful blue-green eyes.  
  
***  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks on the steps, Yusuke looked around frantically.  
  
"Did anyone else feel that?" he asked. Kurama and Hiei nodded.  
  
"I wonder what it could be?" Kurama asked.  
  
"It felt like Rei calling me," Yusuke whispered.  
  
Kuwabara spoke up, "Come on, guys, we need to get going."  
  
Nodding, Yusuke started moving again. Kurama looked at Hiei, who was still standing there with his eyes closed. Opening them quickly, Hiei gave a look to Kurama that only Kurama could understand... 


	16. Minus One

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 16  
  
.oO{I own Rei and Ishida[somewhat, it's really a joint ownership with him] and this story.}  
  
#Sanosuke sighs# Poor girl... she's been writing this story for more than 3 months... if you steal it, I'll have to come beat your face in. #Sanosuke smirks#  
  
#Author smiles at him# I have to say sorry before I begin here... Many of you asked me not to do this, but, I'd already written this before We even knew that Rei was pregnant. I'm going to be a posting billboard. Go read "Unwanted or Unbidden?" by Kara Amaya. It's really good! Go read it! Go, c'mon, Go! NOW! #Author gets a little scary when people don't listen#  
  
*****  
  
Waking up, Rei looked around at her surroundings. Sitting up quickly, she finally remembered what had happened.  
  
"You're awake. That's good, you've been out for at least 6 hours," a deep voice said.  
  
Looking to the door, Rei saw those blue-green eyes again and wanted to melt. Thankfully, she was sitting down.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, averting her gaze. The tall boy walked over to her.  
  
"You're in the hospital. It's a good thing I found you when I did, or you would've caught your death of a cold."   
  
Looking him over again, Rei saw that he wasn't any taller than Kurama. But hearing 'death' instantly brought her mind back to the present. Laying her hand on her stomach, the boy looked away; sadness filling his gaze.  
  
"You have to tell me... Did I lose the baby?" she asked, hoping since he had brought her here he would know.  
  
He nodded slowly. Rei bit her trembling lip. .oO{Why does shit like this always happen to me?!?} she screamed in her mind. The boy leaned a little closer to her hospital bed and she cried on his shoulder.  
  
A half hour-- and twenty billion tears-- later, the boy pulled away.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"R-Rei Amerasu," she stuttered.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rei. My name is Ishida Takatsuki."  
  
Rei did her best to smile and he asked, "How old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen, but I'll be fifteen in a few months," she answered.  
  
Ishida's mouth dropped open. "You're fourteen? And you were pregnant? You look a lot older."  
  
Smirking, she said, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment. How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen. I don't think I look it, though," he blushed.  
  
Rei couldn't help but smile. This boy reminded her so much of Kurama. Besides the sweet personality and height, there was really nothing else they had in common, though. Ishida had brown hair that was a little more spikier in the front than in the back. His blue-green eyes weren't as soft and caring as Kurama's; Ishida's held more feeling. Realizing she was staring, Rei blushed and turned her head.  
  
But to her surprise, Ishida was staring back. Turning her gaze back to him with the tip of his finger on her chin, he said, "I'm truly sorry about what's happened to you."  
  
Rei nodded, understanding his words, but all she wanted was him to leave the room. Just then, Botan came bounding into the room. Ishida spun around and chin-upped a greeting to Botan. She smiled back and walked over to Rei's side.  
  
"Rei-chan, are you alright?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, I'M fine..." Rei mumbled. Botan gave her a small hug, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh stop that. I know I'm going to be hearing that enough in the next few weeks."  
  
Botan turned to Ishida and he left the room. Rei looked at both of them with questions written in her eyes, and after Ishida closed the door, Botan said, "Do you know him?"  
  
Rei shook her head, "No, but it looked like you knew him."  
  
"No, I don't. You two looked a little comfy, though," Botan winked.  
  
Rei was going to hit her with a pillow, but since she didn't have one and her left hand was hooked up to the IV unit, Rei lied back down.  
  
"I'm tired. And hungry, and will someone get this friggin needle out of my arm!?" Rei cried.  
  
"Aww... it's alright, Rei," Botan soothed. "I can leave now, and I'll try to see what I can do about the food, but I'm afraid the needle has to stay there."  
  
Rei nodded, "'Kay... you can come back later."  
  
Botan smiled and left the room. Rei instantly fell asleep, but her dreams didn't give her any rest.  
  
-----  
  
Stairs. Billions of them. All leading up. What was this? Seaweed men? What the heck? She saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. But no Hiei. Where was he?  
  
Finally; a door. They went inside. There was a white tiger, talking to a tall man. The man froze the tiger; literally. Rei lifted her arm. At least, she thought she did. She saw it wasn't her arm, but Hiei's.  
  
She could see Yusuke's mouth moving and a blur of sounds, but she couldn't understand any of it. She stepped forward and threw her cape onto the White Tiger's severed head and Rei awoke.  
  
-----  
  
"Okay, that might have been the freakiest dream I've ever had..." Rei said as she sat up in the hospital bed.   
  
"What dream?" Botan asked. She had been sitting there in one of the chairs watching a Soap Opera.  
  
"I had a dream that I was Hiei, and I saw all the guys fighting one of the Saint Beasts."  
  
Botan raised both of her eyebrows. "I don't think I want to know any more..."  
  
"Psh... whatever. Go back to watching your show," Rei said as she looked at the hospital food that was by her bed.  
  
"I got you what I could to eat," Botan motioned. "Have you ever really watched a Soap Opera?"  
  
Rei nodded, stuffing a piece of bread-roll in her mouth. "Yeah, and I thought it was hilarious."  
  
Botan turned around and gave her a playful glare. "I think they're sweet."  
  
"Rrriigghhttt...." Rei winked. Turning her attention to the tv, Rei decided to see what was so great about Soaps.  
  
~~  
  
'Oh... Marco... Don't you love me anymore?' the blonde on the tv asked the Spanish-looking guy.  
  
'I don't know, Simone,' he answered.  
  
'Then who do you love?' Simone asked, pulling herself out of Marco's arms.  
  
'Your... mother...' he answered her.  
  
Gasping, she slapped him, 'I knew it. And you've been having an affair?'  
  
'No. Not with your mother, but with Andrea,' Marco answered.  
  
.oO{That guy is an idiot. He keeps digging his grave a little deeper.} Rei thought.  
  
'Andrea, too!?' Simone gasped again as she slapped again.  
  
'What about Shawn? What were you two doing that night I came home?' Marco asked, turning the tables on Simone.  
  
.oO{Busted, I want to change it... C'mon, Botan... change the bloody channel!} Rei thought again.  
  
'We were doing... nothing,' Simone answered just as Andrea walked in.  
  
'Hi, Marco,' the red-head said.  
  
Simone pulled a gun out of no-where and pointed it to her head.  
  
'No! Simone! Don't do it, honey!' Marco tried to stop her.  
  
'Shut up! You're next!' Simone said and right then the Soap said 'TO BE CONTINUED'.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh my gosh, Botan! I told you Soaps were hilarious!" Rei started laughing so hard it hurt.  
  
"Har har, I still like them," Botan said as she turned the channel.  
  
"I can see why! Oh, good Kami, that was soooo much like a blonde..." Rei held her sides.  
  
"You better stop that, half of the nurses here are blonde."  
  
Rei coughed, but only to hide the word 'ditz' and Botan shook her head.  
  
"You're hopeless. Oh yes, You get to go home today," Botan told Rei.  
  
Rei lifted an eyebrow. "But I've only been here less than a day."  
  
"Nu-uh, when you fell asleep this last time, you were out for a good 26 hours."  
  
Rei's mouth dropped open. "How?" she asked as her lips made a little 'o'.  
  
"Well, when you fell asleep, it was pretty much time for your operation-thingy... and that's where you were," Botan twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"Operation?" Rei asked, but she already figured out what for.  
  
"Yeah, to make sure you weren't bleeding and to... you know... take it out," Botan said, tears stinging her own eyes.  
  
Rei nodded, "Well, I think I'll go home, then." She decided it was better if she didn't let her mind dwell on it for too long.  
  
"But how in the world was I out for 26 hours?!" Rei asked.  
  
Botan shrugged. "I think it was the medicine and all the things you've been through finally catching up with you."  
  
"So that means," Rei started counting on her fingers, "I've been here for a little more than a day, had surgery and they're going to let me go home?"  
  
"It wasn't a huge major surgery, just a little... uh... cut, twist, pull kinda thing," Botan winced as she said those words. Rei bit her lip as she tried not to cry.  
  
"I'm sure there could have been another way to do that," Rei said, blood starting to form on her lip. Botan kicked herself for telling Rei, but Rei had a right to know.  
  
"There probably was, but I wasn't here at that moment and since you were out and no one was there to tell the doctors what you wanted, they just did what was easiest..." Botan said as she handed a tissue to Rei.  
  
Rei blew her nose and dabbed her eyes as Botan did the same. .oO{Ahh... Botan. Gotta love having a friend that will cry with you through anything...} Rei thought.   
  
Just then Ishida entered the room.   
  
"Hi, how're you doing?" he asked.  
  
Rei looked at him and then Botan, who's eyes were equally as wide as Rei's.  
  
"I've been... better," Rei answered cautiously.  
  
Ishida laughed. .oO{Such a cute laugh,} Rei thought, just as he started to speak again.  
  
"I never told either of you, did I?" he asked.  
  
Botan looked to Rei and vice-versa.  
  
"I've been interning here at the hospital. That's why it seems I'm always around. And I've also been assigned to help you at home, Rei."  
  
"But, I thought I was going to help her," Botan spoke up.  
  
"For the rest of the time. For the first few days, or however long the doctors see fit, I'll be there helping her with medication and making sure she isn't hurt or anything."  
  
Botan's mouth dropped open and she looked at Rei. Rei looked relatively calm, but after what all has happened to her, Botan didn't wonder why.  
  
"Alright. Take me home, Cap'n," Rei sighed.  
  
Ishida's eyebrow lifted as his lips quirked into a grin. Botan still looked at sea and the 'Captain' walked over to Rei's bed. Unhooking the IV unit, Ishida told Botan how to help. Botan hurried to get Rei's kimono/robe that she had brought from home and helped Rei into it.  
  
Lifting her from the bed, Rei felt Ishida's muscles ripple as he helped her into the wheelchair. Botan gave her an evil little grin, too.   
  
"I don't need a wheelchair," Rei argued.  
  
"For the hospital you do. We have to go down four floors. And we also have some paper work, so be kind to yourself and let me push you," Ishida argued right back. Botan giggled and Rei flashed her the death look. Heading for the elevator, Botan leaned towards Rei as Ishida pushed the button.  
  
"Aren't we going to have fun..." 


	17. Dreams and Nurses

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 17  
  
.oO{I own Rei and Ishida and the story... yada yada blah blah.}  
  
#Trowa raises eyebrow# And I thought I was one for little words. Yes, and if you steal Author's story, I'll come give you nightmares with my freaky clown suit that makes me look like I have big thighs. #Trowa nods for effect#  
  
#Author gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder# Okay, due to Toonami's time schedule and everything...oO{They need more anime} I'm not sure if I'll be able to see all the episodes of YuYuHakusho soooo.... if any of you know any good Episode Summary sites, I'd really appreciate them!#Author gives an embarrassed smile# Also, to answer a question. OaD was taken off FF.net because of the lemon. Therefore, the reviews were taken off, too. I took the lemon out, and now you guys get to read it again! BUT! The original OaD is on my ezBoard. You can find it as my homepage on my Member Directory page. #Author waves#  
  
*****  
  
Ishida had wheeled Rei down to the ground floor and Botan had followed. Signing the paper work and everything he needed to do, Ishida picked Rei up out of the wheelchair.  
  
"What're you doing? Doesn't she need this?" one of the nurses asked him.  
  
He shook his head, "No, she doesn't want it."  
  
They gave him knowing glances and he helped Rei out to the parking lot.  
  
"Okay, can you stand here as I get the car?" he asked Botan and Rei.  
  
They nodded and he quickly ran off.  
  
"Wow... he is so cute!" Botan said. Rei rolled her eyes, "You've seen him before."  
  
"Yes, but only for a second, pretty much. And did you see the way he smiled!" Botan sighed.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes again. .oO{This is going to be one week of hell if Botan is going to flirt the whole time.}  
  
"And, oh my gosh, he kept looking at you!" Botan kept going.  
  
"Botan, let me tell you something here quick. You suck as a Cupid," Rei said with a genuine smile.  
  
Botan understood that she was teasing and smiled back. "But I did a good job setting you up with Yusuke and them, didn't I?"   
  
"Yes, and that's one thing I can't thank you enough for," Rei sighed as Ishida pulled up. He help Rei in and Botan followed.  
  
"Pfft.. helps you in but forgets about me," Botan whispered. Rei jabbed her in the ribs, "It's because I'm a patient. You're just a helper."  
  
Botan rolled her eyes. They drove the rest of the way in silence as Rei helped Ishida find the entrance to her shrine. They got out of the car and Ishida looked at all the steps.  
  
"Oh dear. That's a lot of steps," he said.  
  
"Yup," was all Rei said before she started walking up them.  
  
Ishida grabbed her arm, "There is no way you can get up all these right now."  
  
Rei pulled out of his grasp. "I can do it."  
  
"No, you can't," he said sternly just as he picked her up again. He walked up all the steps with Rei in his arms without even breaking a sweat. He let Rei down to open the door and she walked in before he could pick her up again. Sitting down on the couch, she waited for Botan to come in.  
  
"Do you know if I'd be allowed to get a bath?" Rei asked, her hand resting on her forehead.  
  
"I dunno. Ask Mr. Muscles out there," Botan pointed as Ishida came back in with a few things in his arms.  
  
Botan and Rei looked at him blankly and he gave them a questioning glance.  
  
"Can I get a shower?" Rei asked suddenly. His eyes got wide for a moment as he blushed, but he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll probably need help," he said. Thankfully, he was motioning at Botan, and wasn't meaning for him to help.  
  
"Okay. I going to get one now," Rei said as she stood up.  
  
Botan followed and Ishida said, "I'll be in here, I guess."  
  
Rei was already in her room and was starting to strip down when Botan came in. Botan turned her head to respect Rei's privacy and sat down on the stool in front of the mirror.  
  
"Ishida is a little, how do I say it... odd," Botan started. Rei looked up as she ran the water for a bath. Her robe was on and she turned to Botan.  
  
"Is this the same girl who had said he was absolutely cute?" Rei asked.  
  
Botan blushed, "He still is, but he seems a little familiar... or something. I don't know how to explain it!"  
  
Rei nodded. She didn't know exactly what Botan meant, but she understood that Ishida was a little hard to explain.  
  
"Help me in, please," Rei said, awakening both of them from their musings.  
  
Botan stood up and helped Rei into the tub before she sat down again.  
  
"I mean, he's really nice most of the time, but he can get mean. He's really good at fighting verbally with you, too."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes as she sunk into the warm water.   
  
"He's really strong, and super cute! And he seems to know what we're thinking, sometimes," Botan kept going.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it, either," Rei said, sitting up a little.  
  
"It's weird, but anyways, how do you feel?" Botan asked, going back to the helper state.  
  
"I'm fine. But I'm mostly sad, and a little glad."  
  
Botan raised an eyebrow. "Sad and glad?"  
  
"Sad that it's gone. Sad that I never got to hold it in my arms. Sad that I didn't get to watch it grow..." Rei's eyes started tearing up.  
  
"Oh... it's alright, Rei. Go ahead and cry," Botan soothed. Tears started pouring down Rei's cheeks as she continued.  
  
"But I'm also glad. I don't think I was ready to be a mom. The poor thing would've had to deal with a mom young enough to be it's sister. And I have 2 demons living with me. What would that do to a little kid's emotions?"  
  
Botan shrugged, "I understand what you're saying."  
  
Rei went on, "As selfish as this sounds, I'm also a little glad that they didn't cut open my stomach. But I'm still going to miss him."  
  
"Him? How do you know it was a 'him'?" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't really, but I had had an odd feeling that it was," Rei answered as she wiped some tears away. Botan looked away again and Rei guessed.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?"   
  
Botan nodded. Rei sniffled and said, "Well, he's probably in a better place now. A LOT better than where he would've been."  
  
"Oh, Rei, don't say that. I think you would've made a great mom. And this isn't a bad place, just a lot of things go on..." Botan tried to soothe again.  
  
"Maybe..." was all Rei said. She finished washing the rest of her body and had Botan help her with her long hair.  
  
"I just love your hair. It's so soft and long," Botan said as she rinsed on top for Rei.  
  
"Thanks. It does get a little annoying, though," Rei answered as she shut her left eye because water was running down that side.  
  
"Just look at my hair. I have to curl it and everything. And since it's blue, no one thinks it's real."  
  
Rei laughed but quickly shut her mouth because Botan poured the water down her head.  
  
"Noo... You're trying to drown your patient!" Rei laughed as Botan laughed with her.  
  
"But it's so true. EVERYONE thinks I dye it," Botan started again.  
  
"I would understand why. Everyone thinks I dyed the white streaks in mine. And EVERYONE," Rei ephasized the word, "Thinks I wear contacts because the color of my eyes."  
  
Botan leaned in to look at Rei's eyes. "You're right, they are odd."  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and said--sarcastically--, "Just 'cause they're green-orange doesn't mean they're odd."  
  
"Rrrriiiggghhhtt....." Botan used Rei's sarcastic answer. Rei splashed her and Botan used the sprayer to get her back.  
  
"Aha, but you forget that I'm already wet, so it doesn't matter much," Rei said. Botan gave up and finished rinsing Rei's hair for her.  
  
Botan helped Rei out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.   
  
"I wonder what the guys would say to this," Rei muttered. Botan nodded, "They have perverted minds. We don't have to tell them."  
  
Rei nodded back. She pulled her kimono/robe on and walked into her room. Pulling out a pair of maternity jeans that Ms.Tanekai from her grandmother's nursing home had given her.  
  
"That is so not fair. Even when you're pregnant you still look great," Botan whined. "I have to work my ass off to stay in shape!"  
  
Rei looked embarrassed, "Maybe it's because I have to look good for my guys. If I got ugly, then what would Koenma do? He wasted powers on me."  
  
Botan nodded, "I guess that might be it. Oh yeah! I better go see if Ishida has died from boredom yet."  
  
Rei gave Botan an evil grin and Botan grinned back. Plopping down on the couch next to Ishida, Botan started.  
  
"It's Ishida, right?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes. Ishida Takatsuki."  
  
"I'm Botan. We weren't properly introduced, it seems," Botan said as she held out her hand. Rei rolled her eyes as she sat down on the other chair. Ishida shook her hand and Botan seemed happy enough. Rei felt like she was going to throw-up so she turned on the tv. She watched part of the Breakfast Club movie before she decided to turn it. She owned the movie anyways.  
  
"You two hungry?" Rei asked, struggling to get up. Ishida hopped up and made her sit back down.   
  
"If you want something, I'll get it," he said. Rei thought for a moment.  
  
"Get me take-out rice. It's been a while since I've had it from the shop down the street."  
  
Ishida looked like he could slap himself for taking her as a patient, but he went to get the food anyways.  
  
"Ooohhh... You got him eating out of your hand," Botan said when Ishida went back outside.  
  
"Yeah right, Botan. He's my, uhh... nurse, I guess," Rei thought out loud.  
  
Botan shrugged, "Maybe I should get hurt..."  
  
"Oh no, Botan... please don't get all starry-eyed on me. I thought you like someone else."  
  
"I do, but I can like Ishida at the same time, can't I? You seem to do that a lot with the guys," Botan pointed out.  
  
Rei gave up. She didn't want to have an argument right now. All she wanted was some great food and to get some sleep.  
  
Ishida came back a little while later with the take-out boxes in hand.  
  
"Here you are, Princess," he said mockingly.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Rei asked. {no duh, Rei}  
  
"Oh no. I'd never dream of doing that," Ishida said sarcastically as he handed Botan her food. She thanked him as Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your eyes that you roll them that much?" Ishida asked as he sat down on the couch with his food.  
  
.oO{Woah, he's been watching me this whole time?} Rei thought as she accidentally bit her chopstick.  
  
"No. There's something wrong with things around me," she said as she stuck out her tongue to him.  
  
He smirked and Rei missed the guys even more. Even Hiei. Fighting with Ishida wasn't the same as fighting with Hiei....  
  
.oO{Oh, stop that, Rei. You're going to get yourself all depressed and the last thing you need is to cry.}  
  
Rei finished her food and walked to her room without any trouble. She instantly fell onto her bed and cried her eyes out. She cried for the guys, for the people of Tokyo, for her son that she would never hold.  
  
Wiping her eyes more than two hours later, Rei thought the reason she was having little flashes of pictures in her brain because she had been crying too long, but she noticed they were like her first dream. She closed them and watched.  
  
Stairs. Again. .oO{What is up with this?!} Rei thought as he eyes flew open again.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to see what happens next," she said aloud.  
  
Closing her eyes for a little longer this time, she noticed she was Yusuke instead of Hiei.  
  
.oO{Why?} was all she asked. Why was she having dreams about the guys? And why did they seem so real?  
  
.oO{Remember, Rei. Don't ask questions, just take what you get,} Rei remembered her grandma saying. That was when Rei had come 'back to life' when she was a kid. She was so scared and didn't understand anything.  
  
"Take what I get? Fine with me," Rei said aloud before she let her mind take her to it's own little world. 


	18. Bug Juice

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 18  
  
.oO{I own Rei! Yeah! And Ishida! Kinda! Yeah! And this story! Uh-huh!}  
  
#Duo grins hugely# Yeah! Someone as hyper as me! #He runs over to Author and plows her down with a huge hug#  
  
#Author is now laying on the ground with Duo on top of her# Well... {heheheh...} Let's get to the story. ^x^ #Scene fades out#  
  
*****  
  
-----  
  
Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara. She was Yusuke. Odd as it sounds, it was true. Her brain must've been on too much medication. They were standing there. The seaweed men in their path. Hiei pulled out his katana, Kurama; his whip, Kuwabara; his spirit sword. They started cutting the seaweed men.  
  
She was looking at a window. She called the guys over. She couldn't hear what she said, though. The sounds were all still fuzzy. The guys nodded. Kuwabara started running to the wall. Kurama followed. Hiei after that.  
  
Rei started running towards them. Kuwabara stopped suddenly. Kurama jumped onto his shoulders and Hiei onto Kurama's. Rei jumped as hard as she could and landed on Hiei's shoulders and pushed herself off towards the window. She didn't look like she was goind to make it, but she did. She pulled herself up into the window and started running up the stairs.  
  
She found a door at the end of the stairs and ran through it. Botan and Keiko were in front of her. At least, they were on the big screen in front of her. Standing-- really in front of her-- was a blonde guy with red streaked front bangs. He was dressed in white and red and he was holding what looked like a whistle.  
  
-----  
  
Rei sat upright as she awoke from her dream.  
  
"Holy shit... that was freaky..." she gasped. The dream was a little too real for her taste and it had upped her adrenaline. A little sweaty, she got out of bed and walked to the living room. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon the next day.  
  
"How the hell do I keep sleeping for so long?" Rei asked no one. But, surprisingly, she got an answer.  
  
"It's because you've been so tired. Everything that has happened to you in the past few months has come out of nowhere and bit you in the butt."  
  
Rei whirled around towards the voice and saw Ishida sitting on the porch by the door.   
  
"Where's Botan?" Rei asked. Ishida shrugged.  
  
"She said she had to go out."  
  
Rei lifted an eyebrow, "How do you know what all has happened to me?"  
  
Ishida stood up, "I know a lot of things about you, Rei. Not only because Botan told me some, but I had known a bit to begin with."  
  
Rei felt quite small under his gaze and she started to get dizzy. Ishida quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. Slowly lowering both of them to the ground he asked, "Did I scare you?"  
  
Rei pressed a hand to her forehead. "Not really. Maybe. Kinda."  
  
Ishida laughed. "Sorry. Maybe I should explain?"  
  
"Yes, please do."  
  
"Okay, how do I say it... I've had connection with Spirit World for a while. It was because of my brother."  
  
Rei nodded, but motioned for him to go on.  
  
"My brother died a few years ago and he came to me one night and told me about the Spirit World. He wasn't supposed to do that, though. Since he had committed suicide, Botan couldn't take him back right away. He had to apologize to me for some things."  
  
Concern filled Rei's eyes as he continued.  
  
"Since I had found out about a few things, Koenma let me become a Spirit Detective, sorta."  
  
Rei was a little confused now but Ishida didn't continue.  
  
"Why 'sorta'?" she asked, leaning towards him.  
  
He leaned back and said, "It's hard to explain. I'm not really a Spirit Detective, but I am able to help with little things."  
  
"So that's why you seem to have more time around here," Rei said as her lips curved into a pout.  
  
"Are you talking about Yusuke?" Ishida asked. Rei was a little caught off-guard but he said, "Botan told me about him and your... um.. involvement."  
  
"What all did she tell you!?" Rei asked, a little startled.  
  
"Just that you and Yusuke... well, you know," Ishida blushed. Rei breathed a sigh of relief as she asked, "She didn't tell you how I met him, did she?"  
  
"No. How did you meet him?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I was just wondering."  
  
"No. You brought it up, now tell me," Ishida said, unrelenting.  
  
"I said it doesn't matter," Rei said as she tried to stand up but Ishida grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you!" Rei gave up. "Botan kinda played Cupid."  
  
Ishida raised an eyebrow. "Is that it? No affairs? No murders?"  
  
Rei leaned away from him, "Did you WANT that stuff, pervert?"  
  
Ishida laughed at her and said, "No, but the way you wouldn't tell me made me think it was something terrible."  
  
.oO{You really have no idea...} Rei thought as she stood up. Ishida was still laughing so he let her go. Rei walked to the kitchen and decided she was in a mood to cook so she pulled out a cookie sheet.  
  
"Time for biscuits. That's like the only thing I make," Rei muttered to herself. She had measured out all the ingredients when Ishida came into the kitchen. Rei scowled at him and he smiled back.  
  
Pulling a chair out and sitting on it backwards, he rested his arms on the back and watched Rei. She decided to ignore him; it would only make things complicated if she didn't. She finished cutting out the biscuits when Ishida asked, "How many people usually live here?"  
  
"Three including me," Rei answered nonchalantly as she put the cookie sheet in the warm oven.  
  
Ishida nodded, "Does Yusuke live here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because he lives with his mom. Are you done yet?" Rei asked a little impatiently as she leaned against the counter. Ishida smiled and stood up.  
  
"Just call me if you need me," he said before he left the room.  
  
Rei breathed a sigh of relief and then laughed. "He's fun to be mean to!" she thought aloud.  
  
Rei was pulling the cookie sheet out of the oven when she stopped dead in her tracks. Botan and Yusuke. It was almost as if they had both called her. Racing through the halls, she found Ishida in the yard.  
  
"Where is Botan? Did she tell you where she went?" Rei asked breathlessly.  
  
Ishida looked up from where he was sitting by the garden. "No. Is something wrong?"  
  
Rei didn't answer as she ran back through the house to her room to get her shoes.   
  
"Where are you going?" Ishida asked, leaning against her door frame.  
  
"To find Botan," Rei answered as she walked out the door.  
  
"How're you going to do that? Are you going to run all over Tokyo looking for her?" Ishida asked, grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"Let go," Rei said as she tried to pull from his grasp.   
  
"At least let me help," was all he said. Rei nodded and they ran off towards town. Rei tried to remember where they were in her dream as they ran.  
  
Moving towards the Sarayashiki Junior High school, Rei stopped short. This was where they were.   
  
"C'mon," she said as she pulled Ishida behind her. Walking through the gates she noticed some bug-infected teachers lying on the lawn.  
  
"Oh dear. What happened here?" Ishida asked absently.  
  
"I have no idea," Rei answered as they heard a faint scream. It sounded a little too much like Botan. Rei ran through the school doors and up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Gracious, you seem a little too much in shape," Ishida panted. Rei barely nodded as she searched the hallway. No sign of them on this floor. So she started up the next flight of stairs.  
  
How long had it been since her dream? A few hours? And she had been asleep for more than 15 hours that night. There was no telling where Botan was now.  
  
Arriving at the next floor, Rei saw some movement at the end of the hall and heard a scream. Ishida was right next to her and she almost took off running down the hall.  
  
"Stop. What if we make more trouble for them? Let me go first," he said as he held her arm in his tight grasp. Rei stepped back and let him go first. They slowly walked down the hall and turned the corner. Sure enough, there was Botan with Keiko. There were at least 15 bug-infested teachers around them, but that wasn't too much for Ishida and Rei to take out. Using nothing more than their fists, Ishida and Rei cleared a pathway for Keiko and Botan.  
  
Rei looked to Ishida, who was busy knocking one of the teachers out. Nodding towards him, he punched the last teacher and they ran back down the stairs and outside. Botan and Keiko were hiding behind a few bushes and Rei walked over to them.  
  
"Hey, come to my house. I doubt those guys would come after us there," she said as she reached out her hand to them. Keiko took it and Botan and Rei helped her up.  
  
"I don't get it. Why is this happening?" Keiko asked. Rei and Botan gave a side-ways glance to each other as Ishida walked up to them.  
  
"I suggest we get going. Like, right now," he said as he ushered them along. Keiko was kinda lagging behind so Ishida carried her on his back the rest of the way. Rei quickly opened the door to her house and Ishida set Keiko on the couch.  
  
"Hold on a sec, I'll be right back," Rei said as she quickly walked to her room. She grabbed her bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a washcloth and towel. Walking back into the living room, she helped Botan and Keiko clean their cuts they had gotten. Ishida sat there patiently until they were done. Rei laughed, "Alright, we're done now, you can use it."   
  
She handed him the washcloth and peroxide-- which he took happily-- as Botan asked.  
  
"Could I get a bath? And maybe borrow something clean to wear?"   
  
Rei nodded. "Sure. You can take a bath, too, if you want," she said to Keiko. Keiko looked like she didn't know what to do so Botan pulled her along.  
  
"Oomf, what a day," Rei sighed as she plopped onto the couch. Ishida was still cleaning his cuts, but answered, "Yes. It has been a day."  
  
Rei glared as she rolled upside-down on the couch so that her head was near the floor and her feet at the top. Ishida raised his eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Bahh... everything. Yusuke's 'girlfriend' is in my house, I lost my kid, I've got so many problems it's not funny."  
  
"No one was laughing," Ishida said as he closed the peroxide and set it on the floor. Rei tilted her head and saw him looking at her with sympathy again. Looking away, she said, "I hate it when you look at me like that."  
  
Ishida was taken aback and asked, "Why?"  
  
Rei sat back upright on the couch and yawned, "Because. You make me actually want to be your friend."  
  
Ishida rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the towel, washcloth and peroxide with him.  
  
"I'm going to put the peroxide in the main bathroom because it seems we have to use it a lot."   
  
Rei nodded and walked into the kitchen. She heard Ishida in the laundry room and couldn't help but smile. .oO{He even does the laundry. Ha, I can't help but think of Kurama. I wonder what those guys are doing right now...}  
  
***  
  
"Ahh... I feel a lot better now," Botan sighed as she sat down on the couch. Both she and Keiko had taken a bath-- at different times-- and were dressed in Rei's pajamas. Rei came out of the kitchen and asked, "You guys hungry?"  
  
"Yeah!" Botan answered.  
  
"Um, kinda, but you've already done so much, I wouldn't feel right eating your food, too," Keiko tried to resist, but Botan and Rei absolutely wouldn't let her.  
  
"If you don't eat by your own choice, they'll pry your mouth open and force-feed you," Ishida mumbled as he walked into the room.   
  
"Shut up, Ishida," Botan and Rei laughed at the same time. Rei stood up and asked, "Whatd'ya wanna eat?"  
  
"Biscuits and gravy!" Botan laughed. Rei couldn't help but laugh, too.  
  
"You're lucky I made biscuits before I came looking for you guys. Is that alright with you, Keiko?" Rei asked. Keiko looked a little surprised for a second that Rei knew her name, but she nodded anyways. Rei made some gravy quickly and told everyone it was time to eat. Ishida showed Keiko where everything was and helped her get her food as Rei walked into the living room where Botan was still sitting. Sitting next to her on the couch, Rei asked, "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have a question. Does it bother you that you're healing so quickly?"  
  
Rei raised her eyebrow and answered, "No. I'm half 'restorative' demon anyways. It's only natural, don't you think."  
  
Botan nodded, "That's the exact reason. I just wanted to know if you had any questions." She stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Rei couldn't help but think there was another reason, though. 


	19. Girlfriends

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 19  
  
.oO{I own Rei and Ishida and this story. No more, no less. Maybe... *thinks for a second* I also own Kokai, still, even though he's dead. ^_~}  
  
#Bit Cloud hops out of Liger# A little forgerful, eh? #Bit smiles#  
  
#Author glares# Bite me, Bit{haha!}. It took me about a week to write chapter 18... Everything is taking so dang long! #Author cries as Bit hugs her# ^o^  
  
*****  
  
They finished eating and Ishida went off to 'his' room that he had claimed from the other two that weren't being used. Rei brought out some blankets and pillows from her closet and made a bed for Keiko to sleep in. Keiko was busy talking on the phone; telling her parents where she was and that she was going to be spending the night at a 'friends' house.  
  
"Hey, Botan, can you help me with this?" Rei asked as she tried to pull the sheet over the couch cushions. Botan stood up and helped her just as Keiko got off the phone.  
  
"Well, they're going to let me stay. And they didn't ask too much about where I was all day."  
  
Botan straightened the cushions, "That's good. I wouldn't know what to tell them, either."  
  
Keiko nodded as she sat down on the chair. "I still don't know what happened."   
  
Botan smiled nervously and Rei exited the room. She didn't want to get pulled in to one of Botan's lying sprees. Keiko was confused enough as it is.  
  
.oO{I think I'll go lie down. It's almost 10 o'clock,} Rei thought, but before she could, Botan called her back into the living room.  
  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" Botan asked. Rei sat down next to her on the blankets she had strewn about the floor.  
  
"You explained it that fast?" Rei muttered. Botan gave a slight nod and said, "We can watch Godzilla. What do you guys think?"  
  
Keiko didn't really have an opinion and Rei wasn't planning on watching the whole thing, so they decided on 'Destroy All Monsters.' Botan popped the movie in the VCR and pushed the play button as she sat back. The girls ended up talking almost all the way through the entire movie and Rei could tell why Yusuke was friends with this girl.  
  
She was nice and tried to make everyone happy. She didn't really have an opinion of her own, and she was smart, too. Almost the exact opposite of Yusuke.  
  
.oO{Yusuke,} Rei thought. He felt so close at that moment. Closer than he had for a few days. Hoping it wasn't just a passing feeling, Rei closed her eyes and tried to think. .oO{Yes, he's still close. He must be back from his mission.} she thought with a silent squeal.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed," Rei said as the end credits started rolling on the movie. Botan and Keiko said goodnight and Rei walked to her room.  
  
.oO{I wonder if I'll have anymore weird dreams?} Rei thought just before she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Rei was awoken the next morning by a lot of noise coming from the living room. Hearing Kurama's voice, she figured the guys were back! She got out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans.  
  
.oO{Okay, that is REALLY freaky! I'm already starting to lose my belly.} she thought as she pulled on a shirt. She heard someone walk towards her room and knock on her door.  
  
"Rei, can I talk to you?" she heard Kurama ask from the other side. .oO{Oh no!} she started to panic, .oO{What is he going to do when he sees my tummy? What will YUSUKE do?!?}  
  
"Sure, come on in," she said as she jumped back onto her bed and pulled a pillow over her midsection. Kurama came in less than two seconds later and he turned to her.  
  
"Stand up," he commanded. .oO{No! He saw through me.}  
  
Downcast, Rei stood up, but didn't lift her head to look into Kurama's eyes. She could tell he was looking her over and she caught his glance. They shared a look and Kurama came over and gave her a hug. Rei leaned her head against his shoulder and told herself not to cry. She didn't have anymore tears left. There was no way she could cry. Rei was facing the doorway as Hiei walked by their eyes locked for a moment.  
  
Kurama ended the hug and said, "Don't worry about Yusuke. We kept him safe, but he's at Kuwabara's house at the moment. Hiei thought we should come here first."   
  
Rei nodded and sighed. .oO{I wonder if Hiei knew...}. She leaned against Kurama for support as they walked into the living room. Keiko had already gone home and Botan was sitting next to Ishida. Rei plopped down on the couch and Kurama plopped down next to her. Kurama started talking to Ishida as if they had met before.   
  
"So... how many more days are you going to stay here with Rei?" Kurama asked.  
  
Ishida looked over at her. "I think I'll leave tomorrow. She's doing a lot better than the doctors had expected."  
  
"What! You can't leave that soon!" Botan whined. "You've only been here about four days."  
  
Ishida shrugged and Rei felt the need to get away. Kurama just about stood up to come with her but she pushed him back down.  
  
"No. I need to go for a walk," she whispered in his ear. Rei walked out the door and stood there for a second.  
  
.oO{School has been going on for a while. I wonder what Yusuke's school is going to do with all their unconscious teachers...} Rei thought as she covered her mouth to keep from laughing.   
  
"What's so funny?" Hiei's voice asked from the roof. Walking off the porch and looking up to see him she answered, "Nothing."  
  
He jumped down and stood next to her, "Then why did you laugh?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and turned to the woods. She didn't feel like answering Hiei. She heard him follow, though. She turned around and he walked into her. Out of habit, he wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure she didn't fall. For a split second it looked like Hiei blushed but Rei pushed that thought away. There was no way Hiei could blush. He let her go and he turned back towards the house. Rei watched him walk away, too.  
  
.oO{That was odd,} she thought as she walked the trail to her favorite spot in her woods. Passing her small swimming pond and hot spring, she hopped over some fallen branches. Sitting down on the mossy tree trunk, Rei looked around. It'd been more than half a year since she had moved here. More than half a year since her grandma had died. More than half a year since she had met all the guys. Rei smiled as a warm ray of sun peeked through the wooded canopy. That was probably the best thing that had happened to her; meeting the guys.  
  
Rei heard someone call for her and she looked at her watch. .oO{Time for lunch!} she thought as she ran back towards the house. Botan was standing outside waiting for her and she asked, "Where were you?"  
  
"I was in the woods," Rei answered. Botan nodded and said, "Well, it's time to eat."  
  
They walked inside and Rei dished herself some salad and walked to the living room.  
  
"Oh, is that all you're going to eat?" Kurama asked her. Rei nodded as she munched on a carrot. It didn't look like that was the answer Kurama wanted, but he let it go. Rei finished her salad and listened to everyone talk. Deciding she had heard enough of Botan trying to keep Ishida at Rei's, Rei stood up and walked into the kitchen. Hiei was sitting there all alone at the table eating his lunch so Rei got herself a can of peaches and sat down across from him. The only acknowledgement of Rei's existance was Hiei's usual 'Hn'.  
  
Hiei and Rei ate in silence, with the occasional laugh from the three in the living room. Rei soon became bored, so she stared at Hiei as she ate; never taking her eyes off him. He looked up a few times, only to look back down at his plate.  
  
.oO{Haha. I'm such a jerk,} Rei laughed inside her head.   
  
"Grr... stop staring at me," Hiei growled suddenly. Rei couldn't keep in her laugh as she said, "I'm sorry, I'm just so bored!"  
  
"Take your boredom somewhere else," he mumbled.   
  
"This is my house," Rei stuck out her tongue. Hiei looked at her for a second, and his eyes seemed a bit more like flames than usual. Rei raised her eyebrow as she tried to hide a smile.   
  
.oO{Good, he doesn't totally hate me... I think...} Hiei noticed the smile though, and he looked like he was blushing again. Quickly standing up, he put his dishes in the sink and walked outside.  
  
"I think I'm getting to know him better every day," Rei sighed. Kurama walked in just then and asked, "What?"  
  
"Oh, just I notice little things about Hiei almost every day," she waved the statement away, as if it had no real meaning. Kurama thought it did, though. His eyes seemed to have clouded over as he said, "Oh."  
  
Rei was getting quite confused by everyone's mood changes, so she asked, "Did something happen while you were fighting the Saint Beasts?"  
  
Kurama shook his head as he pulled a cola from the fridge, "No. Hiei has figured out a code of honor, so to speak, for himself. You might notice some differences in him."  
  
Kurama's intonation of the word 'him' sounded almost sarcastic so Rei asked again, "Are you sure nothing happened. You don't seem very happy."  
  
Turning to her fully now, Kurama did his best to smile, "I'm fine. Nothing happened. I'm just a little tired, so I think I'll go take a short nap."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure nothing's wrong," Rei sighed. Kurama nodded and walked quickly from the room.  
  
***  
  
Three days later Botan bounded into Rei's room to announce, "I'm going to Kuwabara's with Kurama to see if Yusuke is awake yet. I'm going to meet Keiko there, too."  
  
Rei was still in bed and slightly nodded, "I think I'll stay here."  
  
Botan nodded and warned, "Hiei'll still be here, though."  
  
"Who cares? I'm going back to sleep now. Say 'hi' to Kuwabara for me," Rei mumbled as she rolled over. Rei could tell Botan rolled her eyes, and before she left the room she went over and pushed Rei out of the bed.  
  
"Get up! It's 10:30! You've spent half of the day already!"  
  
Grumbling, Rei stood up and pulled the blankets around herself. But not before Botan saw her receding tummy.  
  
"Ho-ly... You seriously are something else, Rei. It would take any other woman about a year to get all that flab off..."  
  
Rei awoke from her half-sleeping mind and quickly asked, "What'll I tell Yusuke?! He doesn't know yet!"  
  
Botan bit her lip and sighed, "I'll break the news to him a little when I'm over there today. You stay here and do something. Don't worry. I think it'll be alright."  
  
Botan and Kurama left before 11 o'clock and Rei thought it best that she didn't sit in bed and fret over everything. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast/lunch when she heard Hiei's door open and him plop down on the couch. Moving to the doorway of the living room, she saw him laying there, almost as if he was dead.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked, trying not to think of the day he came back 2 and a half months ago. He looked almost as bad as he did that day and he probably felt like it, too.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just really tired," Hiei sighed. Now Rei was pretty concerned. Hiei doesn't get tired a lot, and he NEVER sighs.  
  
.oO{'Hiei has figured out a code of honor, so to speak, for himself. You might notice some differences in him.'} Kurama's words surfaced in Rei's memory again and she thought, .oO{I guess Kurama was right... But these differences mean sighing!?}  
  
Rei turned back to stir her soup and turned off the heat on the stove as she poured it into a bowl. She left about a bowl's-worth in the pot, just in case Hiei wanted some and walked into the living. Hiei rolled onto his back on the couch and asked, "What is that?"  
  
"Tomato soup. There's some left if you want it," Rei said as she blew off the steam. He nodded but rolled back over. Rei blew on her spoonful again before she stuck it in her mouth just as the doorbell rang. Rei set her bowl on the coffee table and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Ishida asked when she opened the door.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just eating," Rei answered as she let him in. She was only slightly aware that Hiei had gotten off the couch and was very close by her side. Ishida walked into the living room and sat on the just vacated couch. Rei walked over and sat back in her chair and Hiei stood in the doorway, looking more alert than he had a few minutes ago. Ishida raised his eyebrow at Hiei and Hiei only glared back.  
  
"Well, anyways, I just got back from the hospital and they agreed that you didn't need my help anymore, so I just came back to get a few things of mine."  
  
Rei swallowed another spoonful and said, "You know where your room was, so go right ahead."  
  
Ishida nodded and got off the couch to get his stuff. About five minutes later, Ishida walked back into the room only to have Rei in the kitchen and Hiei glaring at him still.  
  
"What's your problem?" Ishida asked with another raising of the eyebrow.  
  
Hiei didn't answer, though, but only growled. Rei came in before Ishida could spout off a witty rejoinder and Hiei's countenance changed almost instantly.  
  
"Here, don't forget your wallet," Rei smiled as she handed it and a pair of pants to Ishida. "I found it in your pants the other day."  
  
Ishida almost put it into his pocket before he decided to tease Rei a bit. Giving her a skeptical look he opened the wallet to make sure all his money was there. Rei laughed and playfully pushed him, "You don't think I'm that bad, do you?"  
  
Ishida smiled and looked away and Rei laughed again.  
  
"Hey, anyways, I got my stuff, so I'll see you again, maybe," Ishida said goodbye as he walked to the door. Rei nodded, "Maybe. Later."  
  
She watched him walk to the shrine steps before she walked back into the living room. Hiei gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled and walked to the kitchen. Hiei followed her and poured himself some of the soup she had made. Sticking her hands into the water she had run into the sink, Rei started washing the dishes. By 1 o'clock she had all the dishes done and as she was drying her hands, the phone rang.  
  
Jumping at the sound, Rei almost didn't reach the telephone before Hiei did.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Rei? This is Ms. Tanekai, you know, from your Grandma's nursing home," the female voice answered.  
  
Rei sat down on the chair beside the phone, "Oh, hello. What's up?"  
  
"I need a babysitter. Do you think you can do it?"  
  
Rei's eyes clouded over and said, "I never told you. I can give you back your maternity clothes you let me borrow."  
  
A small gasp came from the other end, "Oh, Rei, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright. Sure, I can babysit your kid. Is it a girl or a boy?"  
  
Ms. Tanekai laughed, "Girl. She's not that much trouble, but, I can only say that because I'm her mom."  
  
Rei had to smile. Ms. Tanekai was so nice. "Okay, I'll be over in less than a half-hour. I've got someone else here, though. Is that alright?"  
  
"Sure. Is it a boy?"  
  
Rei blushed, "Uhm, yeah."  
  
"Well, as long as there's no messing around, I shouldn't see why there would be a problem," Ms. Tanekai said, her usual motherly tone coming back into her voice.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that with this one," Rei quickly said.  
  
"Alright. Oh, I have another favor. Can you watch her for a few days?"  
  
Rei shrugged, "I guess so. I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Thanks again, Rei. I'll get Sachi ready."  
  
Rei hung up the phone and stared at nothing. Hiei came in and asked her, "What?"  
  
Shaking her head, she said, "I'm babysitting. Come with me."  
  
Rei stood up and grabbed Hiei by the arm. She didn't want to have to do this alone. She didn't know what would happen to her if she held a small child. Grabbing her coat and her bag of maternity clothes, she pulled both Hiei and herself outside. 


	20. Babysitting

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 20  
  
.oO{I own Rei. And this story, and everyone else I said I did.}  
  
#Goku instant-transmissions here# Wow! Check this out! 20 chapters!#Goku smiles#  
  
#Author sighs# He's right! This is the longest running story I've ever written. Fanfiction and not. #Author pops open a confetti balloon#  
  
*****  
  
Rei was still pulling along a confused Hiei by the time they got to the bottom of the shrine steps, but he stopped her.  
  
"Okay, what is this all about?"  
  
"Ms. Tanekai from Akuza's old nursing home-the lady who let me borrow some clothes- called and asked me to babysit her kid and I need someone to come with me because I don't know what'll happen," Rei said so quickly that half her words sounded like a different language.  
  
Hiei seemed to understand, though. "What makes you think I could help you?"   
  
"I didn't. You just happened to be the only one home," Rei said nervously. .oO{Why was he acting this way? Maybe he doesn't like kids.}  
  
Hiei nodded, albeit slowly, and let Rei lead him to Ms. Tanekai's house. Knocking on the door, Rei shivered a little when a cool autumn wind blew past. Ms. Tanekai opened the door and her eyes instantly rested on Hiei.  
  
"Oh, Rei. Come on in. Was this your guest?" Ms. Tanekai asked as she led them inside. Ms. Tanekai's house was warm; not just temperature, but with an air of caring. Ms. Tanekai lived here with her two children because her husband had died only a year before.  
  
"Yeah. Hiei, this is Ms. Tanekai. Ms. Tanekai, Hiei," Rei introduced. Hiei nodded his greeting and Ms. Tanekai gave a small wave.  
  
"I'll go get Sachi. She should be ready. 3 year olds. Sachi insisted on packing her own clothes," Ms. Tanekai rolled her eyes. Rei smiled and set her bag on the table.  
  
A few minutes later, Ms. Tanekai came down the hallway with a cute little girl. She only came up to above Rei's knee, but that only made her even more adorable.  
  
"Here she is. Sachi, this is Rei. She's going to take care of you for a few days," Ms. Tanekai said to her little girl.  
  
"Hello, Sachi. That's a pretty bag you have," Rei said, bending down and pointing at Sachi's pink backpack.  
  
Sachi smiled, "Mommy bought it for me."  
  
Ms. Tanekai smiled and took Rei to the kitchen.   
  
"How in the world is your stomach so small?"  
  
Rei blushed. "I dunno. It just happened."  
  
Ms. Tanekai nodded and sighed, "I wish I was like that. But anyways, Thank you so much for doing this. I have to take Sachi's brother out of town for a game and we won't be back for a few days. You can take her to the park, movies, I don't care. I know you'll take good care of her."  
  
Rei nodded, "Okay. There's your clothes you let me borrow. Thanks again."  
  
They walked back to the living room to find Sachi and Hiei locked into a staring contest. Ms. Tanekai laughed, "Come on, Sachi. Don't do that."  
  
Rei found it hard to keep in a giggle as she picked up the 'kiddie-bag' that Ms. Tanekai had made up for her.  
  
"She's not on bottles or diapers anymore, but she is on sippie-cups and 'no-leak' underwear," Ms. Tanekai reminded as she stuck a few more things in the outside pockets. "Here's a hundred dollars. For babysitting her and if you go out somewhere."  
  
"Thanks," Rei said. She was stuck carrying the 'kiddie-bag' so Rei turned to Hiei. "You get to babysit her until we get home."  
  
Eyes wide, he asked, "Wha? Hey, come back." Rei was already walking out the door and Sachi latched onto Hiei's pantleg. He looked down at her cute, little smiling face and couldn't fight anymore.  
  
.oO{Ohh.... Rei is so going to pay...} he thought as he picked Sachi up.  
  
***  
  
Rei slowed down when she got away from Ms. Tanekai's house and waited for Hiei and Sachi to catch up. Hiei pulled up beside her with Sachi on his back. He gave Rei a small glare and she smiled. Hiei wouldn't want to admit it, but he looked really good with a kid hanging onto him.  
  
"Hiei-san, I'm cold," Sachi said in her quiet little voice. Hiei stopped and let her down. He just about took the 'kiddie-bag' away from Rei and made her carry Sachi but she wouldn't let him. With a growl, he picked Sachi back up and carried her on his hip like a mom would. Sachi snuggled close to him to stay warm and Rei turned away so Hiei wouldn't see her smile.  
  
"Sachi, what do you want to do today? Do you want to go shopping?" Rei asked.  
  
Sachi seemed to think for a moment, but she snuggled closer to Hiei and said, "No. I want to see your house."  
  
Rei nodded as they walked past Rei's old school. Rei didn't so much as slow down, but Hiei did.  
  
"You haven't gone to school for a while," he said absently.  
  
Rei slowed down then to get into step with him. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Just then a ~very~ annoying voice rang out from the playground, "Hey, Rei! I see you ditched the skirt!"  
  
Rei looked down at her baggy jeans and layered shirts. "Yeah, seems I have, Leiko," she called back.  
  
Leiko ran up to the gate and looked at Rei. "Is this your bitch?" she asked Hiei.  
  
"Maybe, why don't you go back over there and find yours?" Hiei mumbled.  
  
Leiko raised her eyebrow. "Is that your kid, too?"   
  
"Leiko. Think for a second. She's more than 3 years old. I've only skipped school for 3 months," Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. I'll just go tell everyone, though," Leiko said with a flip of her hair.  
  
Rei slowly nodded to herself as she and Hiei started walking again. "Well, that is going to be nice. There's going to be a huge rumor all over school..."  
  
Hiei looked at her, "Why do you care? It would've been true anyways."  
  
"But she'll say it was yours."  
  
Hiei looked away with a look in his red eyes that Rei could not decipher. Sachi broke the odd silence by saying, "She was a jerk."  
  
Rei laughed and said, "Very much so."  
  
***  
  
They arrived at Rei's house by 2 o'clock and Rei went and made one of her extra rooms ready for Sachi. It was right next to where Ishida's was. Rei sighed as she changed the sheet on the mattress and wondered how Yusuke was doing.  
  
Sachi came in less than 2 seconds later holding Hiei's hand and leading him almost as Rei had.   
  
"Can I have some juice?" Sachi asked.  
  
"Sure. Hiei, help her get some," Rei smiled. She was being absolutely devillish to Hiei, and she didn't care. He gave her a small growl as Sachi lead him back out of the room. Rei laughed to herself as fluffed the pillow and threw it on the bed. Walking out of the room, she went to the kitchen. Sachi was on one of the spinning bar-stools and Hiei was sitting at the table.  
  
"Did you get your juice?" Rei asked, opening the fridge door.  
  
"Yup, but there's no more left," Sachi answered as Rei walked over to the answering machine. The red light was flashing so she pushed the play button.  
  
'Rei, it's Botan. Yusuke woke up and we're all just hanging out. Uhhh... Yusuke said he probably won't come to your house for a few days because he's still tired, but Kurama will be back before 5:00. Later!'   
  
Rei stood there for a second; dazed. .oO{It's just because he's tired. Not because I lost his kid. It can't be...} Regaining her consciousness she turned around and just about ran to her room. Falling onto the bed she started to cry.  
  
A few minutes later she wiped her eyes. "Rei, you're such a loser. You don't know what the reason really was and yet you still bawl your eyes out," she growled to herself. Standing up, she went to her bathroom and threw water on her eyes.  
  
"I hope that works," she sighed. Drying her eyes and looking into the mirror she silently wished she had some make-up to cover the puffiness. But what did she care? It was only Hiei and Sachi here.  
  
Smiling, she walked back into the living room. Sachi was on the couch watching a movie with Hiei. Or better yet, Sachi was making Hiei watch the movie. She was still on his lap and Rei sat down on the couch beside them.  
  
"Was Yusuke your boyfriend?" Sachi asked as she got off Hiei's lap. Rei looked at Sachi, "Who told you that?"  
  
"He didn't really tell me," Sachi shrugged as she looked at Hiei. Rei glared at him and muttered, "Hiei, I'm going to kill you."  
  
"You always say that, but you haven't done it yet," he sighed. Rei got up and plopped herself down on his lap.  
  
"No, not yet," she growled into his ear. Sachi giggled and asked, "So Hiei's your boyfriend?"  
  
Rei blushed and said, "No. Just a friend." Hiei looked into her eyes, but Rei had to look away. He was so familiar. Through those 6 months and even when he was away, he always seemed very close. What was it with Hiei that made her feel this way?  
  
Rei quickly got off Hiei's lap and walked to the kitchen. She touched her stomach and shook her head. There was no way. Opening the refridgerator, Rei heard the kitchen door open and Sachi walking over to her.  
  
"Can I have something to eat?" Sachi asked, pushing out her lip so that Rei wouldn't argue.  
  
"Of course you can. You don't have to beg," Rei smiled. She picked Sachi up and set her on one of the spinning stools.  
  
"Well, you didn't look like you were having fun," Sachi said. Even though she had said it as a child, she sounded like a sage old woman. It make Rei stop for a second. She turned back to the fridge with a smile threatening to show on her lips so she asked, "Is a sandwhich alright?"  
  
Sachi nodded so Rei brought out the sour pickles, balogna, Swiss cheese and mustard out. Sachi helped her put it together and less than a minute later Sachi walked back to the living room with her plate in hand.  
  
"Ahhggg... Why am I so confused?" Rei sighed as she leaned against the wall. Sliding down to the floor she thought, .oO{I don't know anything anymore... I wish I had all the answers, or atleast make life not so complicated.} The clock struck 3 and Rei decided to get off the floor. Maybe she should clean to get her mind off things. Rei walked through the living room again and Sachi was still hanging all over Hiei, even though she looked really tired. He gave her a 'help-me' look and Rei grinned evilly. Maybe she could kill him and get rid of her boredom.  
  
Opening the door to her room, Rei looked around. .oO{Nothing in here for me to clean... What about the guys' rooms?}  
  
Rei just about walked into their rooms to check, but she thought she better not. They didn't go snooping in her room, so she won't do it to them. She sat in her room for quite a while; cleaning.  
  
.oO{Oh well, there's always the living room and bathrooms. And the clothes. I could wash and fold the rest of the clothes...} she thought to herself as she walked back through the living room. Hiei was dozing on the couch with Sachi asleep on his lap. Rei leaned against the kitchen doorframe and took in the scene. .oO{So cute. I wonder if Hiei was ever a big brother...?} Hiei's head shot up and he glared at her just as she thought that.  
  
"What?" Rei held up her hands in surrender. "You shouldn't be glaring at me anyways. You were the one who read my thoughts," she glared back.  
  
"Hn. Don't go prying into my life," he growled.  
  
"I didn't. I just thought the frickin thing!" Rei growled back. Rei rolled her eyes and then said, "Or does that hit on a soft spot?"   
  
Hiei's glare became all the more lethal and his growl deeper, "I said don't."  
  
With a flip of her hair, Rei walked into the kitchen. The clock on the stove beeped to tell it was 4 o'clock as Rei grabbed herself an orange soda and walked into the laundry room. Grabbing the nearest basket, Rei sat down in it and started folding the clothes in the next basket over. She was sitting there for a good 45 minutes before Sachi came running in.  
  
"What'cha doin'?" Sachi asked as she sat down in one of the empty baskets.   
  
"Folding clothes," Rei answered without looking up.   
  
"Is that so?" Kurama's voice asked from the doorway. Rei looked up and dropped the boxers she was folding. .oO{Just my luck; they had to be Kurama's.} Rei thought with a blush. Sachi let out a small giggle and Rei gave her an 'oh-stop-that' look. Sachi smiled an innocent little smile and hopped out of the basket. Picking it up and putting it over her head Kurama said, "There, go torment Hiei now."  
  
Sachi giggled again and skipped from the room as Kurama sat down in another one of the empty baskets.  
  
"Wow, this is actually comfier than I thought it would be," Kurama said. Rei nodded, but didn't look up. She had kinda just thrown his boxers into the basket and picked up some washcloths. Kurama looked at her for a moment before he leaned forward and lifted her chin with his forefinger.  
  
"I take it you know Yusuke isn't coming over tonight?" he asked, running his finger along her cheek, right under her slightly puffy eyes. She nodded dumbly. She didn't know how to answer. But Kurama saved her any more embarrassment by asking, "What's that little girl doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Sachi? Ms. Tanekai asked me to babysit her," Rei answered. Kurama nodded and watched her as she folded. Rei asked, "Is Botan coming back tonight?"  
  
"No. She has to go back to Spirit World tonight to talk to Koenma."  
  
Just then they heard a bunch of giggling and Sachi appeared at the door.  
  
"Can I have something to eat?" she asked. Rei raised her eyebrows and asked, "Didn't you just eat an hour ago?"  
  
Sachi nodded but said, "I'm thirsty."  
  
"I can get it," Kurama volunteered and would've stood up if Sachi hadn't shook her head. Biting her lip, she grabbed Rei's hand and said, "I want her to."  
  
Rei sighed and smiled at Kurama as she stood up. "Alright, let's get you something to 'eat'."  
  
Sachi lead her into the kitchen, but stayed away from Hiei. Sachi stuck her tongue out at him and whispered to Rei, "He's cute, isn't he?"  
  
Rei's eyes fluttered to Hiei and she watched him for a few seconds. He was laying on the couch with his eyes closed, but yet he seemed so alert. .oO{Yes, he is cute...} Rei answered Sachi's question in her mind. Shaking her head quickly to get rid of that thought, she opened the fridge door.  
  
"Oh hmm... Nothing besides some sake, but you wouldn't be allowed to drink that," Rei mumbled. Sachi was twirling on the barstool, "Mommy drinks that a lot. But she won't let me."  
  
"That's what I thought," Rei nodded. "How about I take you down to the grocery and you pick out some things you want to eat for these few days you're going to be with me?"   
  
Sachi squealed and jumped off the stool. Rei sighed and shook her head as she pulled her jacket off the chair. .oO{Well, I know how to make kids happy. But what's up with Hiei?} Rei shook her head again.  
  
"That doesn't always work," Hiei muttered as he grabbed a bottle of sake out of the fridge. Rei yelped; she hadn't heard him come in.  
  
"What doesn't always work?" she asked.  
  
"Shaking your head. And what about me?" he asked.  
  
"You jerk! Would you stop reading my mind!" she yipped. He looked at her blankly and shrugged.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"You can read my mind, why don't you know?" Rei shrugged back as she slung her purse over her shoulder.  
  
"You still didn't answer my first question, either."  
  
"I don't have to," she scowled. Kurama came in and looked back and forth between them.  
  
"Oooohhkkayyy... Maybe I should go back in there," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"No. I'm taking Sachi to the grocery right now. Just make sure you aren't thinking anything around this one," Rei pointed behind her at Hiei. Kurama nodded in silent agreement and Hiei must've glared at him too because Kurama looked like he was having a hard time not laughing.  
  
"Actually, I came in to ask you if I could go with you," Kurama said.  
  
Rei nodded, "Sure," and walked out of the room to find Sachi. Kurama followed her and Rei helped Sachi get her coat on.  
  
Hiei came out of the kitchen and Sachi made a face at him, but when Rei turned around he wasn't even looking at them. Sachi giggled and Rei rolled her eyes. .oO{Dude, I'm tired of not catching things. And what's gotten into Hiei? Is it because there's a kid here?}  
  
Rei picked Sachi up and straddled her on her hip. Kurama opened the door and they walked outside. Rei breathed in; the cold air stinging her lungs. They walked down the shrine steps, but Rei still could not shake the feeling that she should've stayed there. 


	21. And Boys

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 21  
  
.oO{Rei. Ishida. Kokai. This story. I own them, that I do.}  
  
#Li Showron looks at Author blankly# Broken sentences do not sound good coming from you. Give me the job; I bet I'd do better than you. #Li still looks at her blankly#  
  
#Author smirks# Such ugly words don't sound right coming from such a pretty face. #Author sticks out tongue# Y'know, I'm starting to think I shoulda put this as a Romance/Drama instead of Romance/Humor. It's a Romance/Drama/Angst/Action/Adventure/Humor/Mystery! ^v^ #Author rolls eyes at her stupidity#  
  
#Author remembers something# Oh yeah! FF.net took off my other lemon story! #Author is getting pretty ticked that she's being banned for a little while even though they never said we can't put lemons on.#  
  
*****  
  
They made it to the grocery without any trouble, but Rei still had that itching feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
  
"It's probably nothing. Fighting with Hiei can make you do that," Kurama had said when she told him. He said it with no feeling, though.  
  
Rei held Sachi by the hand and let her pick out what juices and stuff she wanted while Kurama went and got the food and stuff Rei told him to.  
  
"Can I get this one?" Sachi asked, holding up a case of red Kool-ade.  
  
"Sure," Rei smiled, just as she heard the unmistakable voice of Kuwabara.  
  
"Shizuru is so mean. She kicks us out of the house and then sends us to get her groceries," he was complaining. Rei turned around to see if she could find him, but she soon wished she hadn't.  
  
With him was Yusuke.  
  
The same Yusuke that said he wouldn't come over because he was tired.  
  
Rei's eyes threatened to fill with tears again so she turned back to Sachi.  
  
"Hey, whadd'ya say we go find Kurama?" Rei tried her best to smile. Sachi raised her eyebrows and looked behind Rei.  
  
"Alright," Sachi agreed. Rei just about made it, too, but Kuwabara recognized her.  
  
"Hey! Rei, is it?" he called. Rei slammed her palm against her forehead and turned around slowly. Kuwabara was smiling like an idiot and Yusuke looked very startled.  
  
"Hey, how're you doing?" Kuwabara asked as he walked up to her. He had somewhat drug Yusuke with him, but Yusuke wouldn't look Rei in the eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little bored," Rei tried to smile genuinely for Kuwabara's sake.  
  
"I'd ask you over to my house, but Shizuru kicked us out," Kuwabara complained. Rei smiled and said, "You guys could come to my house. It's only Kurama and Hiei there."  
  
"And me!" Sachi piped up. Yusuke finally looked up, but as soon as he saw it was a small kid, he looked away.  
  
"You know Kurama and the Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"Mmmhmmm... They're kinda living at my house at the moment," Rei answered.  
  
Kurama suddenly pulled up beside Rei with his basket full of the groceries Rei had sent him after. Kuwabara's mouth dropped open and he finally believed Rei.  
  
"Hey," Kurama said. Rei turned back to Sachi as the guys talked, "You want to find some sweets?"  
  
Sachi shook her head, "I don't want any sweets. I want to listen to them talk."  
  
Rei slumped her shoulders in defeat and let Sachi walk back over the the guys. Kurama seemed to shorten the conversation because less than a minute later he said, "This basket is getting heavy. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Kuwabara waved goodbye, but Yusuke didn't so much as look up. Kurama hurried up and pulled up beside Rei again, "Come on, let's get going."  
  
***  
  
Walking home, Rei complained to Kurama-- out of Sachi's hearing-- and he listened quietly the whole time. She opened the door and let Sachi run in as she hung her coat up at the peg.  
  
"But, I mean, good gracious! He said he was tired, but he's still well enough to go to the grocery," she whined.  
  
"He might not have had a choice," Kurama volunteered. "Kuwabara did say his sister made them go outside."  
  
"Yeah, but why didn't he go home then?"  
  
"Who? What happened?" Hiei asked, leaning against the wall with Sachi hanging onto his arm.  
  
"Yusuke," Kurama and Rei answered at the same time. Hiei lifted Sachi off the floor by just flexing his arm as he asked, "You guys ran into him?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and waved him away, "But, like I was saying, don't you think that's just a little hypocritical?"  
  
Kurama nodded, "Yeah, I agree that was pretty low, but, we don't know the whole story so we can't accuse him just yet."  
  
Rei stuck her lip out and threw herself on the couch. "I guess you're right. It still irks me though."  
  
"Just stop thinking about it then," Kurama stated.  
  
"Bahhh... whatever," Rei stuck her tongue out at him. To Rei's surprise, Kurama winked back at her.  
  
"Oooohh... What did I miss?" Sachi ran up to Rei and jumped onto her lap.  
  
"Nothing," Rei smiled. Looking at her watch, she asked, "Isn't it time for you to get a bath?"  
  
"What time is it?" Sachi asked, grabbing Rei's arm to stare at the watch.  
  
"Seven-thirty. I don't think your mom would be too happy with me if I let you stay up past your bed time," Rei said as she stood up, carrying Sachi with her.  
  
Walking to the bathroom wasn't too hard, but trying to get Sachi settled down enough so Rei could run the water was another thing. Finally, Sachi let go of Rei and she felt the water.  
  
"Is this warm enough or too hot?" Rei asked.  
  
Sachi plunged her arms in as far as they could go and she answered, "It's perfect!"  
  
Rei smiled and helped Sachi into the bubbly water. As Rei was washing Sachi's hair for her, Sachi asked, "Was that Yusuke with the black hair?"  
  
Rei sighed, "Yeah, that was Yusuke."  
  
"He's cute."  
  
"Yes. Very," Rei wished she didn't have to talk about Yusuke right now. Thankfully, Sachi didn't ask anymore questions about him. They rinsed Sachi's hair and got her dried off before 8 o'clock. Sachi was now dressed in her favorite pink pajamas and running back into the living room.  
  
When Rei walked into the living room, Sachi was sitting between Kurama and Hiei on the couch.  
  
"Okay, it's eight now. Time for bed," Rei commanded.  
  
Sachi pouted and asked, "Can't I stay up longer?"  
  
"No... Say goodnight to those boys and get going."  
  
Sachi obeyed and Rei followed her into her room.  
  
"How old is Kurama?" Sachi asked as Rei pulled the blankets up around her.  
  
"15, I think. Now, go to sleep so you can wake up full of energy tomorrow," Rei kissed the top of Sachi's head.  
  
Right before Rei turned off her light, she heard Sachi sigh, "Goodnight, Rei."  
  
"'Night, Sachi."  
  
***  
  
Rei rubbed her head after she closed Sachi's door and walked into the living room.  
  
"Oy... So many emotions," she sighed to herself.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were talking in hushed tones, but when Rei entered Kurama said, "C'mere, Rei."  
  
She obeyed and he pulled her shirt up a little.  
  
"Hey, you perve!" she laughed.  
  
"Aw, come on. Don't tell me you don't like it," Kurama stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Shuichi Minamino! What has gotten into you!?" Rei mock gasped as she tried to pull her shirt back over her stomach.  
  
"Oh no, I must be in trouble! She used my human name!" Kurama faked fear and pulled Rei's shirt back up. He lightly ran his finger over a spot that looked like it had been a stretch mark a few days ago, causing Rei to get goosebumps. "Weird, I guess you were right," he looked at Hiei.  
  
Rei's jaw dropped, "You guys have been talking about me behind my back!?"  
  
Kurama started laughing and tried to justify their actions, "It's 'cause we have nothing else better to do!"  
  
Rei shook her head and tried not to laugh with him. "Fine, whatever. I'm gonna go get a shower now."  
  
Kurama let her go but Hiei wouldn't even look her in the eye. Rei walked to her room and into the bathroom that hooked onto it. She turned on the water before she took her khaki short-sleeved shirt off first and then the dark green, long-sleeved. Pulling her black, baggy pants off, Rei sighed.  
  
She walked through the door back into her room and quickly checked that it was still locked before she turned to the full length mirror. "I wish I was thinner," she said to no one. Being pregnant made her hips fill out and gave her thighs more of a round look. Her stomach was almost totally flat again, though. She couldn't help but wonder what the guys would think of her 'new' body.  
  
.oO{Hiei wouldn't care; he doesn't like me anyways. Kurama wouldn't care, either, but that's because he's a sweetheart. I bet Yusuke would go for Keiko, though. She's still totally thin.} Rei sighed again. She was getting herself depressed and that's not a good thing. Walking back into her bathroom, she turned off the water. Pulling her bra and underwear off, she slid into the tub.  
  
"Maybe I'll get a shower in a few days. I'm tired of wasting all this water in a tub," she whispered to herself. After a billion sighs, the water was lukewarm and her skin; pruney. Rei stood up and dried as she looked at her watch. "10 o'clock. Jeez, no wonder I look like this," Rei whispered to herself. Putting on a warm nightgown, Rei let the water out of the tub and walked into the living room to see what everyone was doing.  
  
Hiei was already in bed, it seemed, because he wasn't in there. Kurama was dozing on the couch as Rei entered. She turned off the light in the kitchen and the living room before she walked back into her room.  
  
***  
  
The next few days passed, and NOTHING happened. Besides Kurama's odd mood, that is.  
  
"Damn... I'm SOOOOOOOOO bored," Rei complained. She was lying on her back; thrown every-which-way on the couch. Kurama was sitting on the other chair and Hiei was on the floor with Sachi.  
  
"You said a bad word!" Sachi gasped. Rei just looked at her and for a second felt like flipping her off.  
  
"When is your mom supposed to be coming back?" Kurama asked. Out of the three, he seemed to be the only one that Sachi wasn't starting to tick off. .oO{I was not meant for children. Not right now, atleast,} Rei thought as Sachi proceeded to tell him. It seemed that Ms. Tanekai was supposed to call them before 6:00 p.m. to let them know that she was home. It was 4:00 p.m. now, and Rei felt like she was going to die. Dying for Sachi to leave. Hiei seemed like he was feeling the exact same way.  
  
Sachi was busy trying to make a pillowfort when 5:00 came around. Hiei was sitting there watching her, Rei was still on the couch, and Kurama was in the kitchen. The smell of chocolate came wafting through the room and Sachi peeked out of her fort. A few minutes later, Kurama came out of the kitchen with a bit on cocoa still on his clothes.  
  
"What're you makin'?" Sachi asked as she pulled herself out of the fort.  
  
"Brownies," he answered. He didn't dare sit down, or Rei would yell at him for getting cocoa on the chairs. Thankfully, the phone rang and Kurama quickly answered it.  
  
A little more than a minute later, he hung up.  
  
"That was Ms. Tanekai. She's coming in a few minutes to pick Sachi up," he said. Rei stood up; her cool expression not giving away the joy she felt. She walked with Sachi to Sachi's room and helped her pack her few things. They walked back into the living just as Ms. Tanekai rang the doorbell. Rei went to answer it.  
  
"Hello Rei! How was Sachi for you?" Ms. Tanekai asked. She looked happy to be home, so Rei decided to lie.  
  
"She was fine. I think she's a little tired of us, though, so I'll let you take her," Rei pasted on a fake smile. Ms. Tanekai smiled back, "She was a bitch, wasn't she?"  
  
Rei was taken aback, "Uh, how, I, wha?" she stuttered.  
  
Ms. Tanekai laughed, "I'm her mother, I know how she is. I've been trying to teach her, but... I guess some kids learn slower."  
  
Rei nodded, "She wasn't that bad. We're just not used to a kid."  
  
"Understood," Ms. Tanekai rested a hand on Rei's shoulder, "I'll take her out of your hair now."  
  
"MOMMY!" Sachi squealed. Ms. Tanekai and Rei both cringed and shared knowing looks.  
  
"Hi, Sachi. Say goodbye to Rei; you're brother is still in the car."  
  
Sachi waved goodbye and Rei gladly closed the door. The house was a little colder now, so she walked into the kitchen where the oven was. Kurama pulled the brownies from the oven and set them on a rack before he turned off the oven.  
  
"Aww! You just killed my one source of warmth!" Rei whined as she rubbed her arm.   
  
"Why don't you get a shower?" he suggested.  
  
That idea didn't sound too bad to Rei, but when she went to turn on the water in her bathroom, none came out.  
  
"Why does this happen to me? I think this house is against me, or something..." she grumbled to herself as she pulled on her coat to check the tank outside. Sure enough, it was frozen.   
  
.oO{Dammit, it's only October, why is MINE frozen and the other not?} she grumbled again as she walked back into the house. She pulled her coat off and threw it on the couch. Kurama was sitting there watching the nightly news and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"My tank is frozen so I'm going to take a shower in the 'public' bathroom," she said. She had dubbed the guys' bathroom the 'public' bathroom after Hiei had walked in on her. Kurama only nodded as she walked from the room. Practically ripping her clothes from her body, she turned the water to the highest temperature the heat would go without scalding her. She was starting to get a little warm when she heard the door open.  
  
"Rei?" she heard Kurama ask. She put her arms over her chest--the shower curtain was only a foggy clear one-- and answered, "Yeah?"  
  
"Can I, uh, come in?" he asked slowly. .oO{You're already in here,} she thought, but then she understood what he wanted.   
  
He wanted in the shower with her.  
  
Rei blushed furiously and stuttered, "I g-guess."  
  
He proceeded to slowly pull off his shirt. Rei watched him through the shower curtain and couldn't help but squeal in her head. He was muscular, but it was the lean muscle. Like that of Yusuke, only...  
  
Rei turned her head away as he slightly turned his head toward her. Kurama looked a little different. He was still Kurama, but he looked like some unseen demon was pushing him on. Rei didn't turn her head back to him, because she knew his was totally nude now.  
  
She moved away from the corner where she was standing as his hand started to open the curtain... 


	22. Sisters

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 22  
  
.oO{Ohh... Rei... ^.^ anyways... I own Rei, Ishida, Kokai and this story.}  
  
#Yukito drops in# You got anything good to eat? #he looks at Author pleadingly#  
  
#Author grins# Yeah, I'm a better cook than Rei. Check the cupboard. I cut my hair like Sakura!! #Author cries# I can't believe I did it. #Author sniffles#  
  
*****  
  
Kurama stepped into the shower as Rei turned her back to him.  
  
.oO{Oh gosh... This is too much! I'm mooning him, too!} Her face was still totally red and she felt him step towards her. To Rei's embarrassment, he pulled her back around towards him.  
  
.oO{Why the hell am I acting like this!? I've already given him a blow job!} Rei growled to herself. For a second, the 'real' Kurama seemed to come back as he whispered, "Would you rather me not do this?"  
  
Rei thought for a second, but her curiousity was getting the best of her. "Only if you'd rather not," she whispered back. Kurama seemed to be surprised that that was her answer but the surprise in his eyes was soon replaced with lust.  
  
Kurama just held her there for a second, as if he was trying to figure out what he was going to do. Slowly, he bent his head towards her and gave her a kiss. Rei couldn't help but compare it to the other two boys' kisses. It was the softest, even though she had kissed Kurama before. He was always the softest.  
  
He stopped kissing her as he had a 'passing thought'. He lightly pushed her to the shower floor and leaned over her.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Go for it," she answered.  
  
***  
  
Hiei was sitting in the living room when he started to hear the noises from the bathroom. A gasp here, a moan there.  
  
"Disgusting," he growled to himself. "Where does Kurama get the idea he can do that?"  
  
Without a second thought, Hiei opened the front door and decided to take a little run. The cold nipped at his cheeks and the wind whipped his black outfit about. His legs started moving, almost as if they knew where to go. He ran to an old building before he realized why he was coming here. It was the same place where he first met Yusuke and Rei.  
  
Hiei growled at himself for letting his mind wander and he finally realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"Hello, Hiei. What are you doing out here?" the voice asked.  
  
"Kurama and Rei were getting gross. I needed a run. What's it to you?" he asked.  
  
"Aww... don't be so mean, I just need you to give this video to Yusuke next time you see him," the voice answered and stepped into the light.  
  
"Why don't you give it to him yourself, Botan?" he asked her.  
  
She stuck out her lip in a pout, "Because I'm busy. And from what you said, so is Kurama. When he's done, tell him to come to Spirit World. Koenma-sama needs to talk to him."  
  
"Hn." Hiei grabbed the VHS tape and stuck it between the folds of his cloak. He was about to walk out of the building when Botan asked, "How's Rei?"  
  
"She's fine," he answered without turning around.  
  
"Is she really, or is that what you want her to be?"  
  
Hiei walked out of the building without answering her. He could wait a few days before giving Yusuke the tape, couldn't he? But, he had been entrusted with something. He couldn't just take his good old time.  
  
"I guess that means tomorrow," Hiei said to himself as he turned off the path towards the shrine. .oO{They probably aren't done yet.} he thought with a grimace, remembering the sounds and what they made him feel. He silently cursed himself for not getting out of there sooner, but he was curious. He'd never seen or even heard Rei when she was having a good time.  
  
A sharp gust of wind blew and Hiei clutched the video tape to his chest. .oO{Whatever was taped on there must be important.} he thought. Tomorrow, he would give it to Yusuke. Hiei looked up at one of the clock lamposts and figured he had a few hours before he had to get back to the shrine. If they weren't done, that was their fault. It was getting cold, and he silently wished he was in the shower...  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke decided to pay a little visit to the 'peeps at the shrine', as Kuwabara kept saying. He knocked on the door, but Yusuke, finding it open, just walked in.  
  
"How can you do that?" Kuwabara asked, sitting on the couch next to Yusuke.  
  
"I used to live here every once in a while. S'pecially when mom was out with her new friends."  
  
Kurama came out of his room a second later as he was drying his hair.  
  
"Oh, wow. How long have you guys been sitting there?" he asked, a droplet of water trickling down his nose.  
  
"We got here barely a minute ago," Yusuke answered. Kurama seemed to sigh with relief; they hadn't been here when the action in the shower happened. Shaking his head a little so the water would stream to the ends for easier drying, he sat down. Turning to Yusuke, Kurama tried to figure out the easiest way to ask him, "Why are you here now?"  
  
Yusuke seemed a little caught off-guard by the question, but quickly regained his composure, "Kuwabara wanted to come."  
  
"Yes. But why are you here? I thought you didn't want to come until you thought some things through. Have you done that?"  
  
"Yeah," was Yusuke's short reply. Rei had walked into the room and was staring at him wide-eyed. All the guys turned to see why Yusuke had stopped talking and Kurama motioned for her to sit with him. He was sitting in his usual chair, so she had to sit on his lap. Kuwabara whistled, "You guys are that close, huh?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, "Nah, I just like foxes."  
  
"You lucky dog," Yusuke grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Not dog. Fox," Kurama corrected, winking at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke smiled and rolled his eyes, "Same kingdom."  
  
Kurama whistled, "Wow, Yusuke. Have you actually been studying?"  
  
"Eh, staying at Kuwabara's and seeing him studying kinda gets to ya. I figured I should do a little catching up because of all the months I missed," Yusuke stretched his arms behind his head.  
  
Rei wasn't as nervous as she had been when she first walked into the room. Yusuke seemed almost the same as he had been when she first met him, but there was still something new. Power? Sorrow? Friends? Rei couldn't tell. She just sat there and listened to the guys' bantering with a contented smile.  
  
Kuwabara seemed to look Rei over and he said, "She has nice legs," to Yusuke. Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, but they're a lot nicer when they open."  
  
Rei gasped, "Oh my gosh! Yusuke!" She would've jumped up and smacked him if Kurama hadn't held her down. The guys all laughed at her embarrassment. .oO{Three words... Guys are Idiots. Why do I like them?} Rei thought with a sigh.  
  
Kuwabara had to go home about 2 hours later, and Kurama wanted to go to sleep, so they left Yusuke and Rei alone in the living room. Rei instantly started blushing, hoping she wouldn't have to break the silence.  
  
"How are you doing?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Eh, uh, what?" she stumbled. Yusuke smiled at her genuinely and patted the cushion on the couch beside him. Rei stood up and walked over to him. Sitting down she answered, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"How it happened. I mean, did you fall or something?" he asked, asking her why she lost the baby.  
  
"I was hit," she started, and when Yusuke's eyes darkened, she went on, "Not by Hiei or Kurama. It was one of the bug guys. Me and Botan had been beating them up all day and when she left to talk to Koenma, I started walking home. He hopped out of nowhere and punched me in the stomach."  
  
Yusuke nodded slowly, "I see. But you're alright, though. Right?"  
  
Rei looked into his eyes and noticed for the first time that he wasn't mad at her for losing the baby. He was more afraid for her safety at the moment, "Yes. No internal bleeding or anything. I still feel terrible about it, though."  
  
Yusuke put his arm around her shoulder and soothed, "This might sound funny coming from me, but I don't think we were meant to have a kid together yet. I mean, if that infested guy hadn't hit you, something else might have happened."  
  
Rei could see the logic in that, but she still couldn't help but sniffle, "I thought you were mad at me. That's why you wouldn't come over."  
  
Yusuke looked down at her. He finally noticed how helpless Rei really was. She only wanted to be loved. He pulled her close and whispered, "I was for a while, but then I got to thinkin'. I'm not mad anymore."  
  
"But why didn't you come over?" she asked.  
  
"Because, I didn't think we were ready to see each other that soon after all this. But when we met at the grocery, I figured it was about time I explained myself," he blushed.  
  
Rei nodded against his chest, "What about Keiko?"  
  
Yusuke blushed even more, but thankfully she couldn't see it.   
  
"What about Keiko?" he asked.  
  
"You were worried about her, weren't you?"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Botan said she was meeting her there. She never thought of inviting me to come see you when you were at Kuwabara's."  
  
"Maybe I was a little worried..." he admitted.  
  
Rei sighed, "Oh well. What time is it?"   
  
Yusuke looked over at the clock on the wall and answered, "11:30."  
  
"I need to be going to bed," Rei said as she stood up. Yusuke stood up and said, "Yeah, I need to get home."   
  
There was an akward moment, and finally Yusuke moved. But it wasn't toward the door. He pressed his lips against Rei's and gave her a passionate kiss.   
  
"Talk to you later," he said as he picked up his coat and walked to the door. Rei barely nodded and as soon as he closed the door she touched her fingers to her lips.  
  
Letting out a quiet squeal, she went to her room to get into her pajamas.  
  
She was dressed in her warm, blue, wool pajamas when she heard the front door open. She was sitting on the couch with a book and blanket when Hiei walked in.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he asked. His face was all red and he looked cold. Rei hopped off the couch and pulled the blanket with her.  
  
"You weren't back yet. I wanted to lock up," she said as she wrapped it around him, led him to the couch and made him sit down. He looked very confused by her good mood, but didn't protest. He was REALLY cold.  
  
"I guess fire demons aren't as hot as you would always think," Rei said as she put another log on the small fire she had made in the fireplace. Hiei didn't answer her, but just watched. The only light in the room was from the fire. Rei didn't turn back around at not being answered; she wasn't expecting to be answered. She just straightened up and rubbed her arms as she stared at the fire. Hiei slowly got off the couch and walked up to her.  
  
Standing a few centimeters behind her he asked, "Aren't you usually asleep by this time?"  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep after Yusuke left."  
  
Hiei backed off for a second, "Yusuke was here?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Rei could tell that Hiei was thinking. She was starting to get seriously tired, though. And what did Hiei have to do with Yusuke?  
  
.oO{Weird,} she thought. Rei rubbed her arms vigorously and said, "Well, I think I should go try to sleep now."  
  
Hiei nodded, "G'night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Rei had locked the door and gone to her bedroom, but she still couldn't sleep. She heard Hiei go into Kurama's room and wake him up. They talked for a few minutes, but Rei couldn't tell what they were saying because it was too quiet. A few minutes later, she heard the front door open then close. Her eyelids were getting heavy and barely a few minutes later, Rei was fast asleep.  
  
***   
  
The next morning, Rei was the only one in the house.  
  
"Where are Kurama and Hiei?" she asked herself. She walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table: 'Rei, I had to go to Spirit World because Koenma wanted to talk to me. I'll be back soon. Just don't kill Hiei while I'm gone.'  
  
It was Kurama's writing. .oO{Don't kill Hiei, huh? I'm not sure how hard that'll be...} Rei was getting so confused with her feelings. What did she feel for Yusuke? Kurama? or how about Hiei? what about Ishida?   
  
Rei was startled that she even thought of Ishida, but she did consider him a friend. She wondered when she would get to see him again.  
  
Rei poured herself a bowl of cereal as she thought. She hated cereal, but, when there's nothing else, that'll have to do. She was deep in thought when Hiei entered the room.  
  
"Yo," she said through the crunchy cereal. He stopped for a second and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"'Yo'," he said back. Rei rolled her eyes as she swallowed.   
  
"I take it you know Kurama isn't here," he asked as he grabbed an apple out of the fridge.   
  
"Yeah. Why not?" she asked.  
  
"He had to go to Spirit World. I don't know why."  
  
That stopped Rei from asking any more questions. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She finished her cereal and stood up, looking at the clock as she did so. It was lunch time, really, so Rei thought she should just walk around town for a while.  
  
"I'm going out. You can come if you want," she said to Hiei as she grabbed her jacket. He didn't bother moving, so Rei just walked out the door. She walked around aimlessly until about 3 o'clock until she ran into Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey you guys. What's up?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Botan, who just shrugged, "We're going to watch a movie."  
  
Rei could tell he wasn't telling her everything, but she still asked, "Could I come? I'm seriously bored."  
  
"Sure," Yusuke said. She followed the other three to Kuwabara's house and they went up to his room. Rei was introduced to Shizuru barely a second before Yusuke pulled her along.   
  
"Botan! What exactly did you tell Keiko?" Yusuke asked when they had sat down.  
  
"Ehhh... I couldn't tell her everything! Your mission is a secret pretty much!" she shot back.  
  
"But she thinks I was lying to her."  
  
"Hey! Stop fighting. Aren't we going to watch the movie?" Kuwabara stopped them. Botan stuck her tongue out at Yusuke until he turned back to her.  
  
"Besides, I agree with Botan. The more she knows the more trouble she could get into," Kuwabara went on.   
  
"Thanks Kuwa-chan," Botan smiled.  
  
"I'm always on your side, Botan," Kuwabara reassured. Rei rolled her eyes to Yusuke who tried not to laugh with her.   
  
"Just push play already!" Yusuke commanded. Kuwabara did and they watched the opening 'credits'.  
  
"He must not have enough to do," Yusuke muttered and Kuwabara nodded. Koenma came onto the screen and Kuwabara asked, "That's the high-ranking official? That little brat?"  
  
"He said the same thing I did when I first met Koenma," Yusuke muttered. Botan looked a little chagrined, "Don't say that around him. He's sensitive."  
  
Koenma explained to them that the video could only be watched by people with very high Spirit Awareness. Rei heard the door open just a few seconds before that and guess it must be Shizuru. Koenma then went on the explain that an ice apparition by the name of Yukina was being held captive for her tears. It seemed that ice apparitions tears turned into gems that sold very high on the black market. He showed a picture Yukina and explained about her living conditions.  
  
Kuwabara jumped up. He looked very odd, and Yusuke asked, "Kuwabara?"  
  
"I'm in love..." Kuwabara managed to sigh and said, "I've got to go save her!"  
  
"What? I thought you weren't going to have anything to do with Spirit World again," Yusuke smirked.  
  
Kuwabara got in his face, "I can't trust you to do something like this. Sister!" he called.  
  
"What?" They all turned to see Shizuru standing there. "Hey sis, can you give me some money?" he asked.  
  
"Whatever," she said, pulling out her wallet. She threw it to him and he ran downstairs.  
  
"Does he even know where it's at?" Botan asked.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll figure it out and come back in a few hours. In the meanwhile, let's watch that movie again."  
  
Botan and Rei looked at each other and nervously smiled.   
  
"Sure..." 


	23. Triads

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 23  
  
.oO{I own my peeps. And the story. Yep.}  
  
#Vegeta stands there and glares.#  
  
#Author raises eyebrow# Is it just me or are all the short, dark haired anime guys punks? #Author has another thought# and they all seem to be really hot too! ^v^ #Author laughs evilly as Hiei and Vegeta glare at her# Oh! Go read "It's Worth Life" by Cassalaine. It's a GW fic, and a VERY good one at that! #Author thumbs-up#  
  
*****  
  
Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Rei got off a bus in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Where are we?" Rei asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Yusuke said, giving her an agreeing glance. Botan rolled her eyes at the two, "We are going to Tarukane's compound."  
  
"We know WHY we're here, we just don't know where here is," Yusuke pointed out.  
  
Botan shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I guess."  
  
Kuwabara turned and looked down at the forest. Without warning he started running to it.   
  
"Hey! Kuwabara!" Yusuke called. He grabbed Rei by the arm and they ran off after him.  
  
"Wait for me!" Botan squeaked. They soon caught up with Kuwabara and stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"Damn.. This place is just damned," Yusuke was muttering. Rei was starting to agree with him. Botan had run ahead with her Spirit Compass and called, "Come on you guys! There's a path up here we could walk on!"  
  
"More walking?" Yusuke groaned. Rei sighed, "Seems that way."  
  
"Come on, Urameshi!" Kuwabara called as he ran past Botan. Rei and Yusuke stumbled up the hill to where she was.  
  
"Seeing him like this makes me not want to tell him about the rest of the video..." Botan bit her lip.  
  
"I know," Yusuke and Rei agreed at the same time.   
  
.oO{'Yukina has a tie to your group already. She's Hiei's younger sister,' Koenma had said. Why did it have to be Hiei's sister?} Rei asked herself.  
  
***   
  
They walked about two more miles when Botan looked at the Spirit Compass.  
  
"Yusuke," she barely got out before he answered, "I know. He's already here."  
  
Before them stood a tall man dressed in a suit. Rei and the others could all tell he was really a demon in disguise though.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I was going to ask you. This is private property," he answered. "Leave at once."  
  
Kuwabara pleaded, "Don't be so strict."  
  
"We're lost and in trouble," Yusuke added.  
  
"Please let us stay at Mr. Tarukane's," Botan piped in. Rei stood there and watched their surroundings. She was getting a bad vibe and she could tell the guys were too.  
  
"That's an impossible request," the guy pushed his sunglasses back up his nose.  
  
"Don't be so cold, please," Kuwabara pleaded.  
  
Yusuke scratched his head, "I agree with him. Tarukane is making a lot of money in mean ways, isn't he?"  
  
"You seem to know too much for just lost children. I guess I have no choice," the guy said just before he transformed. He had green tentacles, a snout nose and what looked like a mouth in the middle of his chest.  
  
"I will let you leave, but as dead bodies," he said just as his chest-mouth opened. "It is too late to turn back now. No human has been able to go back alive after seeing this figure."  
  
"I wonder why," Rei muttered under her breath.  
  
Kuwabara looked annoyed, "You bastard. You must be one of Tarukane's henchmen."  
  
"You're right. He ordered me to kill anyone with out mercy who tried to steal his Yukina."  
  
"Yukina is a demon. That means she's one of you," Yusuke said.  
  
"Don't you feel anything knowing she is being treated cruelly by a human?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
The guy didn't bother thinking, "No. Not at all."  
  
"What?"   
  
The guy laughed, "There are some humans who sell their entire beings to fulfill their evil desires, aren't there? This is the same thing. You would do the same if the money piled up in front of you."  
  
"You must be joking! Don't lower us to your level," Yusuke was starting to get irritated, also. He didn't have to say anything to Kuwabara, because they both started powering up their attacks at the same time.  
  
"I feel like puking by just looking at you," Kuwabara said.  
  
"What?!" the guy exclaimed.  
  
"Can't he hear?" Kuwabara turned to Yusuke.  
  
"Maybe he sold his ears, too," Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"You are just pathetic humans!" the guy said right before he lunged. "Bastards! Die!!"  
  
Kuwabara jumped up to meet him in midair. He swiped his sword three times and landed safely. The guy started sliding into three pieces just as Yusuke powered up his Spirit Gun and shot.   
  
After the guy disintegrated, Yusuke turned back to them, "Looks like this place is also hard to get through. Plus, since we're so far in the woods, we don't even have a mountain road to walk on."  
  
Botan looked at the Spirit Compass again and said, "But we are going to right way. The compass is picking up a strong ice apparition."  
  
"I can tell that without using any type of apparatus," Kuwabara said as he held up his pinky. "Look at this!"  
  
Rei and Botan looked at each other and whispered, "Dirty finger..."  
  
"I can see it very clearly. It is the red thread of my destiny that attatches to Yukina's little finger," Kuwabara moved his hand a little and said, "If we follow this red thread, it will lead us to her. Let's go!"  
  
Kuwabara started walking off, leaving Rei, Yusuke and Botan behind.   
  
"Well, I guess we follow," Rei shrugged.  
  
***  
  
They were still following Kuwabara, who was still following his pinky.   
  
"I think he's flipped," Rei muttered to Yusuke. They had been walking side-by-side since they started following him.  
  
"I agree," Yusuke whispered back. Just then they saw Kuwabara start walking off the path and into the bushes.  
  
"Ahh... Kuwabara? This way," Botan called to him. She started walking down the path and Rei caught a glimmer of light. Just then Botan was pulled upwards and her backpack fell off.  
  
"Botan!" Rei and Yusuke called at the same time.  
  
"Yusuke! Rei!!" she called back. They saw a giant web and Botan's hands and feet were stuck fast with the sticky string. Botan looked over her shoulder, "What is that?" The light seemed to move and show a giant spider!  
  
Botan screamed just as the spider started talking.   
  
"I've been waiting for you," he said.  
  
"A spider came after an octopus. Let Botan go," Yusuke said. The spider looked over at Botan, who was still hanging upside down.  
  
"I will soon... She will be my food after I kill you. I know it is useless, but if you want to rescue this woman, fight against me..." he said, just before he was interupted by Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara powered up his Spirit Sword and hit the web, "I will not forgive any guy who prevents me from reaching Yukina." Kuwabara sliced the web up and Yusuke grabbed Botan just in time before she hit the ground. The spider guy fell to the ground also, but landed it.  
  
"Are you two really human?"  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions," Kuwabara answered him.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
Yusuke started powering up what looked like his shot gun, but instead was a really powerful punch. "Sorry if I make this quick."  
  
The spider jumped and Yusuke punched him right in the abdomen. That killed it and it fell backwards on the ground; twitching.  
  
"Disgusting," Rei stuck out her tongue.   
  
"You did it!" Botan jumped for joy.  
  
Yusuke scratched the back of his head, "He was weak."  
  
"Let's make camp for the night. It's getting dark," Rei suggested. They all agreed and soon they had a nice fire burning. Rei rested her head behind her hands as she listened to the other three talk. .oO{Well, he's finally caught up,} she though as she felt Hiei somewhere close.  
  
Rei peeked up at a tree and saw his familiar form, "Goodnight you guys," she said to the others before she closed her eyes to sleep.  
  
-----  
  
She saw Hiei. Tied up with some odd pink stuff. Or was it really pink? She couldn't quite tell. It looked like a memory. He didn't have his Jagan. Someone stood over him.  
  
'I will ask you again. You haven't changed your mind, have you? It involves pain far stronger than you can imagine to put a Jagan on your body. You will groan, scream, writhe and suffer between life and death,' the guy said and snorted, 'I wonder what makes you do this.'  
  
Hiei answered his usual "hn", 'Stop talking. Do it immediately.'  
  
Chuckling, the guy said, 'Then let's begin. You don't need to put up with the pain. If you feel pain, it's ok to scream.'  
  
She saw a claw shaped object start twirling above him and start to come down just as she woke up.  
  
-----  
  
"That was certainly interesting," Rei mumbled to herself. Yusuke and Botan were already awake and Botan said, "Mornin' Rei. It's getting bright, isn't it?"  
  
"We should get going," Yusuke said. Kuwabara sat up and yawned. Rei thought he might have seen Hiei when he looked toward the tree, but Hiei quickly got out of sight. They stood up and started walking. They walked almost a half a mile before they were jumped by some goons.  
  
Six of them to be exact. Kuwabara and Yusuke had no problem defeating them, though.  
  
"Piece of cake," Kuwabara said.   
  
"Even though there's a lot of them, that doesn't mean they'll win," Yusuke added. Botan looked at the Spirit Compass again and ran up to them, "The place where Yukina is is close."  
  
"All right. Let's go!" Kuwabara pulled out a headband and tied it on his head. It read: Yukina, My Life.  
  
Rei, Botan and Yusuke's jaws dropped. Botan pointed to it and asked, "When did you make that thing?"  
  
Kuwabara looked unfazed, "It shows how spirited I am!"  
  
He didn't have much longer to explain because more goons came running up the hill. One of them said, "You are too bold!" As another jumped towards them.  
  
"How annoying! Those who try to thwart my love..." Kuwabara started saying as he powered up his sword and ran toward them, "Shall be cut by me and die!"  
  
He cut down more than half before Yusuke said, "I think I should keep up with him," and started running towards the guys.  
  
He powered up his Shot Gun and hit two of them right in the face. He then ran up to a very large guy who powered up to become even larger. Jumping, Yusuke landed more than 5 shot guns in his face.  
  
"Since he was big, he wasn't hard to miss," Yusuke said as he landed back on the ground.  
  
They started walking again and reached a clearing.   
  
"This must be it," Kuwabara said.  
  
Botan checked her Spirit Compass again and said, "Yes, I'm sure of it. Yukina is here."  
  
Kuwabara yelled, "Wait for me! I will rescue you!" and started to walk off. Yusuke would've followed it Botan hadn't grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"There are three evil presences far stronger than those of the demons we've just beat," she said, and she pulled out her oar. "Rei and I will go scouting."  
  
Rei and Botan hopped onto the oar and Yusuke said, "Be careful!"  
  
Botan and Rei flew over the house and Botan gasped, "Such a big house!"  
  
"I know! I wonder what it looks like inside?" Rei answered just as the heard a big explosion. The shock wave of it hit and threw Rei off, but she luckily grabbed hold of the oar.  
  
"Hold on Rei!" Botan said as she flew toward the fire. The fire spewed at them and Botan did a barrel roll. They saw Yusuke and Kuwabara come out of the fire totally unharmed though, but then they noticed a blue shield around them. Rei had managed to get back on the stick and they both called out, "Yusuke!"  
  
He gave them a thumbs up as they landed beside him. With a nod, they all start for the door. They opened it and someone stepped out in their way.  
  
"The gang of demons, the three devils, first devil: Miyuki," the purple haired lady said. She was dressed in a red chinese dress with a white shirt under it, but yet Rei still couldn't help but wonder if this was really a guy. "I will be your opponent," Miyuki said.  
  
They didn't answer. They all seemed flabberghasted. Rei hoped that wouldn't last for long. 


	24. And Brothers

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 24  
  
.oO{Yeah yeah, we know. Rei, the story and the others. Just watch YYH, anything in there is not mine.}   
  
#Miroku stands up# Oh yeah, and the whole thing about a "Spirit Whore" is hers too. #Miroku grins wickedly#  
  
#Author is a little flustered# Ehhehh.. yeah. That was from my sick mind... #Author bows#There's a cross-dresser warning in this chapter. #Looks at Miroku who is trying to get a peek#And also, sorry about the last chapter. I was subject to Writer's Block there for a while, so it ended up being almost exactly like the episode.  
  
*****  
  
"Miyuki, the first demon. I will be your opponent," the lady said. Kuwabara would have none of it, though.  
  
"A woman?! You must be kidding! How can I fight a woman? No way!" Kuwabara started walking down the hall when he noticed no one was following him.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi! Let's go!"  
  
Miyuki didn't look too happy that she was being passed up just because she was a lady, "That's sweet, but it's discrimination. Even though you think that way, I will still kill you mercilessly."  
  
Kuwabara wasn't expecting her to say anything like that, "I told you, no way! We have no intention to fight with a woman."  
  
Yusuke did, though. Taking a step forward he said, "I'll fight her." Kuwabara looked surprised, "Urameshi! You can't!"  
  
"Phehh... She's a fighter too and she's trying to get in our way. I don't care if she's a baby or somebody's grandma, I'm still fighting."  
  
Miyuki smiled as if she was hoping for that answer and jumped back. Holding her arms in a karate position she said, "If you wish to pass, come on!"  
  
Yusuke smirked, "Before that, I need to make sure." Yusuke runs toward her and does something so quick, that Rei only caught little glimpses of it. But even that couldn't stop her surprise.  
  
"Yusuke..." she tried not to laugh. Botan and Kuwabara looked at her with questions in their eyes, but they couldn't ask them because Miyuki landed.  
  
"You jerk. That is inexcusable," she gasped. She was holding her chest and she looked like she was in pain. Yusuke held up his hands and said, "But I know now."  
  
Botan and Kuwabara turned to Yusuke with their questions.   
  
"Hey, Urameshi. What did you do?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke smirked, "Don't beat yourself up. You know you have no chance in winning."  
  
That was aimed at Miyuki who turned around to him, "Shut up!" She reached into her bangs and pulled out a strand of hair. Before any of them could blink, she had transformed it into a whip. She started running toward Yusuke, who dodged the whip and rolled on the floor, sitting in front of Botan and them.  
  
"I won't forgive you for putting me to shame!" Miyuki said, making the whip wrap around Yusuke's throat. Rei wanted to take a step forward, but Yusuke was getting what he deserved.  
  
"Put her to shame?" Botan asked. Kuwabara thought for a moment and straightened up.  
  
"Urameshi! Did you grab her?!" he asked, looking disgusted. .oO{You tell him, Kuwabara,} Rei thought. "I should beat you up right now! You sick guy!" Kuwabara went on.  
  
Miyuki looked almost as mad as Kuwabara, so she jumped into the air and punches through the ceiling. There was barely any light up there, but there was something glinting.   
  
"It's a sharp end," Botan muttered under her breath. Yusuke looked like he was struggling for air now, being held in midair with a whip around his neck.  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, you're seriously disadvantaged at this point, ne?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke managed to get the whip off enough to say, "If you want me to fight you that much, I will." And he started swinging back and forth until he broke through the ceiling. For about 5 seconds, they were up there until Miyuki was sent crashing to the ground again. Yusuke landed safely and she jumped up, "You bastard!"  
  
Yusuke didn't bother dodging. He just punched her in the chest and Kuwabara started freaking out, "Urameshi! You, you, you, it is unmanly of you! How dare you aim at a girl's chest?!"  
  
Yusuke looked behind him at Kuwabara, "What are you talking about? I'm in the middle of a fight."  
  
"You idiot! There are certain things men shouldn't do!" Kuwabara was still mad.  
  
"I still can't understand you," Yusuke said, just as Miyuki stood up and started running towards him. He gives her a backwards roundhouse kick and she crashes through the wall. Botan, Rei and Kuwabara run up to the scene and Kuwabara was still angry.  
  
"Urameshi, you..." he started to say, but he was cut off when Yusuke said, "You're starting to get really annoying!"  
  
Kuwabara put up his fists and said, "You're cruel! You hit that woman's breasts and kick her in the face! Even though she is a demon, she is still a woman! You should rethink the way you fight."  
  
Yusuke looked like he knew all this already, "Well, if she was a she, I would treat her with discretion.... so I checked."  
  
"What?" Botan and Kuwabara ask at the same time. Yusuke answered calmly, "She is not a woman, but a man."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Botan stepped forward to hear more.  
  
"Is she a transsexual demon?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke put his hands up and did a grabbing motion, "I checked at the beggining."   
  
Rei smacked him upside the head and he stopped the motioning. Kuwabara seemed to understand what Yusuke had done and said, "Ohh.. that moment.."  
  
Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not sure if they're injected or padded, but they're just plump. Not real."  
  
Rei tried to cover her mouth as a giggle threatened to come out, because she knew what Yusuke was going to say next. "She's got that thing down there," he said, looking very careless and giving an OK gesture. Kuwabara was still very surprised and asked, "But how? How did you pull that stunt in a moment?! I don't know if I should be impressed or disgusted."  
  
"I've learned how to do things like that fast with Rei," Yusuke answered the first question. Rei blushed all over and hit Yusuke upside the head a second time. Miyuki started getting back up, though.  
  
"It's discrimination not to use discretion just because you now know my true gender. Even though my body is a man's, my mind is a woman's!" she said as she stood up and tried to punch Yusuke. Yusuke was too quick, though.  
  
"Don't be stupid. If you're a man, don't act like an in-between!" he said as he picked her up and threw her. Miyuki hit her head against the wall and tried to sit up again, but couldn't. Yusuke walked up to her, "If you insist your mind is a woman's, don't leave things unfinished. Be a woman both physically and mentally."  
  
Miyuki didn't look like she heard it all, though. "I-I lost..." she said and fell unconscious. Kuwabara came up behind Yusuke and asked, "Is she really a man? It's hard to believe."  
  
Kuwabara bends down and looks at her and then says, "Excuse me," as he reaches for her skirt. But Botan hit him with her oar before he could look.  
  
"Insolent!"  
  
They all hear a camera move and Yusuke and Kuwabara turn to it. "Let's give them a show, shall we?" Yusuke muttered.  
  
"Are you watching us, Taru-chan??" Kuwabara asked into the camera.   
  
"After we beat two more, we'll be there!" Yusuke added and he and Kuwabara gave peace signs. Botan pulled Rei over and they joined in.  
  
"Haha, let's go now," Botan smiled.  
  
***  
  
They were running down another hallway with Botan leading them. Rei was listening to Yusuke and Kuwabara's conversation, though.  
  
"You're just crazy. What did you think you would do if she was really a woman?"  
  
Yusuke smiled, "You idiot. If she was, I just would've been glad."  
  
"Ohh? I'm just gonna tell Keiko about it then."  
  
Yusuke stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Kuwabara by the shirt. "What?! That's none of your business!"  
  
Kuwabara chuckled to himself and said, "Actually, there is this CD I want." Yusuke barely listened before he started wrestling with Kuwabara. Rei just stood there and watched them.  
  
"Are you trying to blackmail me!?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"I dunno," Kuwbara answered. Botan came up and yelled, "Stop it you two! Did you forget about Yukina?"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke stop wrestling and they all look at Botan. Kuwabara throws Yusuke aside and says, "You're right. It's not time for this." He tightened headband and held his pinkie back up. "Yukina, Kuwabara, a man, will rescue you soon." He ran off just as Yusuke finally stood back up.  
  
***  
  
Botan looked at her Spirit Compass just as it beeped. "This way," she said, pointing down the hall. Out of the blue, Kuwabara pushed the others. They looked back at him and his headband slowly started to fall off of his head; cut in half. Something appeared down the hall and said, "The second demon, Immaki, has come to see you." He was a short guy with black robes and purple clothes. He held up his hand and to it was attatched claws.  
  
Kuwabara calmly bent down and picked his headband back up off the floor. He crushed it and said, "How dare you cut my important headband of love?! No one can cross the pure love that Yukina and I share!"  
  
With that, Kuwabara started running towards Immaki, but Immaki disappeared.  
  
"He disappeared!" Yusuke said.   
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sherlock," Rei muttered. He held up his fist at her and she smiled sarcastically.   
  
"Someone's got PMS," he muttered. Before Rei could smack him, out of no where the claws appeared and ripped a hole in Yusuke's back. Yusuke grabbed his shoulder in pain and said, "Run!"   
  
They all obeyed and Botan pulled out her oar. Letting the boys run, the girls rode the oar down the halls.   
  
"Botan! Take this corner up ahead!" Yusuke shouted. Botan did and right when Immaki turned the corner Kuwabara said, "Now! Urameshi!"  
  
Yusuke let off his shot gun and Immaki couldn't help but get hit by a few. Immaki couldn't believe it either, so Kuwabara and Yusuke had to explain it to him before he slumped to the ground. Another camera was watching them, so Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to this one and mocked Tarukane.  
  
"C'mon you guys! Only one more!" Botan took the lead again.  
  
***  
  
Rei was starting to wonder if there were really three demons they had to beat when Kuwabara called out, "Watch out!"   
  
Botan turned just as the wall broke beside her and a hand reached out for her. They stood there in surprise as the smoke cleared to show a big, red demon with three horns. Botan started jerking about, trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"I, the third demon, Gokumonki, am your opponent."  
  
Yusuke powered up his Spirit Gun and said, "Eat this!"   
  
Gokumonki puts Botan in front of him and said, "Oops, it might hit this girl." Botan stopped dead still and squeaked, "Yusuke, do something, please."  
  
Yusuke lowered his hand and growled at Gokumonki, "You're a monster." Gokumonki only laughed at him and reached behind his back. He pulled a huge club out and swung it. The ceiling above them broke and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Rei scrambled to get out of the way. Yusuke and Kuwabara landed from their jump and glared at Gokumonki.  
  
"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara powered up his weapon. "Interesting," Gokumonki said before Kuwabara came running at him. Swinging his sword, Kuwabara hit the club, but the club cut off the Spirit Sword's attack.  
  
"What's the matter, Kuwabara?!?" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara barely turned his head to say, "I can't use my full power or I'll hurt Botan!" before Gokumonki swung the club again and hit Kuwabara down the hall.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Botan and Yusuke called at the same time. Yusuke ran down the hall to help him just as Gokumonki swung again. Ducking, he made it past and bent down beside Kuwabara. "Are you all right?"  
  
Gokumonki laughed, "With this girl, you both can't hit me. I'm gonna smash losers like you."  
  
"Botan! Hold up your arms," Yusuke called. She looked confused, but did so anyway, falling out of her jacket, "Banzai!"  
  
She ran up next to them and the boys laughed, "Stu-pid."  
  
Gokumonki didn't like it now that his human shield was gone. He lifted his club again and just about got to swing it before Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped, "Shonen Jump!" They hit Gokumonki in the chest and he fell into the wall. He tried to get back up, but fell unconscious too quickly.  
  
"All right!" Yusuke put up his fist. A camera had caught their entire fight on video and they did the same as the last two. Botan went and picked up her jacket and walked over to Rei.   
  
"I don't want to do THAT again," she gasped. Rei nodded as Yusuke called, "C'mon."  
  
They ran down the hallway and Kuwabara started talking.  
  
"All we have to do is find her and blow up Tarukane," he said, just as Botan's Spirit Compass beeped.  
  
"Wait a sec," she said.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I feel it..." Kuwabara started. They looked at him and he had that same stupid look on his face. "There's nothing evil in it. It must be her's..."   
  
"How do you know?" Yusuke asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Faith in Love," Kuwabara answered. Botan, Yusuke and Rei all share the same look they had since they first got here. "Wait, I'll try to communicate with her."  
  
Kuwabara stood there concentrating his Spirit Energy to send a telepathic message. He closed his eyes and put his hand to his temple. After a few seconds he said, "I got her!"  
  
The others looked very surprised. A minute later he opened his eyes and started running down the hall. They followed him and Yusuke asked, "Well?"  
  
"Anyway, thanks to her being out of the barrier, I found out where she is. Even if she says no, I will go and rescue her," Kuwabara told them as they ran down some steps. They ended up in a wide hallway that had an assortment of odd creatures in cages.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Yusuke asked as they kept running.  
  
"Ahh... It's weird..." Botan tried to answer. Kuwabara was in the front and he looked behind him to make sure everyone was still there; Yusuke, Botan and Rei.  
  
"Hey! The doors closing!" Yusuke pointed.  
  
"She's in the far back room," Kuwabara said. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan made it through the doors before they got too close.  
  
"Rei!" Yusuke called and tried to stop them from closing. She gave him a smile and said, "Don't lose!"   
  
***  
  
The doors closed and Rei leaned against them. "Well, what do I do now? I could just sit here and listen to the explosions, or find a place to watch the fight from..." she sighed to herself. She decided to check out those weird animals they had passed. She passed about a dozen cells before she unexpectedly stopped outside one. For a second she wavered as to whether she should keep going or look at this one. She decided to look at it.  
  
Rei tapped the glass that was holding it slightly and she saw a bright flash of color and a big, bushy tail. She stepped back away from the glass, hoping this monster wasn't as big as some of the others she had seen. Behind a divider, she saw a pointy ear peek out and then tear-drop eyes.  
  
"Ohmigosh!" she accidentally squealed when the animal came out fully. It looked like a mix between a squirrel and a cat and was ABSOLUTELY adorable! Without thinking twice, Rei walked closer to the door and found it was unlocked. Easing it open slightly, she finally caught her senses back. Remembering some of the hilarious-yet-scary stories she had heard about squirrels as a child, she closed the door again quickly. She couldn't see the animal anymore, though. Feeling a slight brush of fur hit her neck she gasped.  
  
The squirrel/cat was sitting on her head.  
  
Rei was still very calm though. She couldn't feel any hate or anger from this little creature as she had from the others. Slowly reaching her hand up, the creature grabbed it with it's small arms and hopped onto it. She looked at it closely and it stared right back at her, cocking it's head to the side.  
  
"You're a nice little thing. I just wonder if you'll hurt me," she told it, letting it jump from hand to hand. It was about as tall as her head and was probably thin, but Rei couldn't tell with all the fur.  
  
"I'll name you Chiba," she said, daring to get close to this monster. It looked pleased that it had a name and squeaked, "Phwee."  
  
Rei was quite surprised but still trusted the little thing. Setting it on her shoulder, she went around the other monsters to look at them. She found more than 5 rows of monsters, instead of just the main two they ran past. After she had looked at them all, she started back up the steps they had run down on their way to the doors. Reaching the top of the steps, Rei saw a doorway they hadn't noticed before. People were coming through it, so she hid in the shadows of the stairway.  
  
"We have to get out of here. Tarukane is gonna flip," one of the guards said. He had a bloody nose and the other had a black eye. Rei's curiousity was going to get the best of her again it seemed.  
  
"Phwee?" Chiba seemed to ask from her shoulder.   
  
"Shhh... we're going through here," Rei whispered to it. As she walked down the hallway, two Spirit Energies seemed to pop out at her.  
  
"Kurama and Hiei," she mumbled to herself as she went through a door. They turned around and asked, "What...?"  
  
"...Is that?" Hiei finished for himself, pointing at Chiba. Rei covered it's little ears and defended it, "I found it."  
  
Kurama was staring at it intently and it was staring back. He straightened back up and asked, "How do you know it won't bite you?"  
  
"I dunno, I just do," Rei shrugged and Chiba hopped onto Rei's head. Hiei looked at it and turned back to the window, "Yusuke and Botan are coming up."  
  
"Rei!" Botan bounded through the door. She stopped short when she saw Chiba. She pointed at it and before she could ask anything, Rei sighed and answered, "I found it. It won't bite."  
  
Yusuke raised his eyebrow and Botan patted Chiba's head. Coming up behind her, Yusuke grabbed her chest.  
  
"Yusuke!!" Rei squeaked and turned around to him. Chiba held on with his little paws but still didn't bite her.  
  
"Did it bite?" Yusuke asked, about ready to burst out laughing. Rei glared at him and answered, "No! But I will!" and started chasing him down the hall.  
  
Botan turned to the other two still in the room and asked, "Should we go, too?" Hiei was too busy watching Kuwabara's every move around Yukina to answer so Kurama did.   
  
"I guess we should follow those two." 


	25. Play Time

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
.oO{*sighs* Cha.}  
  
#Domon drools# Ramen.... #O_O#  
  
#Author leans away from him# Cha. #^_~# #Author coughs# Well, this was my first lemon chapter in a LONG time. Of course you guys don't get to read the lemon. #Author laughs evilly# It's on my ezBoard, though. And if you don't read it, that's all right; it's not that different from this, only a little more detailed. #Author thumbs up#  
  
*****  
  
Yukina, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Rei, Botan, Kuwabara, and Chiba--perched on Rei's shoulder-- walked out Tarukane's compound and no one bothered to stop them. Yukina parted with them before they got too into the woods, and Kuwabara wasn't too happy about that.  
  
"HA!" Yusuke laughed. "Another case of the Great Urameshi handled!"  
  
Rei and Botan rolled their eyes and said, "Ego alert."  
  
"Hey, wait a sex. I mean, sec. I mean, woah," he stutterted. The girls' eyebrows shot up and they looked at him. He tried not to blush and asked, "What?"  
  
"I think it's safe to say we all know what's on Yusuke's mind right now," Botan muttered.   
  
He smirked and said, "I can't help it. It's just been a while since me and my girl got together."  
  
Botan's jaw dropped and she gave Rei a 'do-you-know-what-he's-talking-about' look. Rei rolled her eyes and Kurama teased.   
  
"What makes you so sure she's yours? What about me and Hiei?"  
  
"She's mine."  
  
"No, she's ours."  
  
Botan put up her pinky and said, "You're both wrong. She's Koenma's."  
  
Everyone tripped besides Hiei, but even he seemed to stumble a bit. Rei regained her footing and asked, "What the hell?!?"  
  
Botan laughed evilly and said, "I think Koenma-sama might need you soon."  
  
Rei cradled her head in her hands and sighed, "What did I do to deserve this. I'm gonna be getting funky with a toddler."  
  
"He can be a teenager, too," Botan said.  
  
"Is he cute?" Rei's head shot up. Everyone tripped again and Yusuke finally said, "Enough! This is getting way too weird."  
  
They were quiet for a little while before Botan said, "You're lucky, Rei. You can have a billion different guys and not have to worry about STD's or anything."  
  
Rei blushed furiously and said, "That was a part of the 'contract' too, huh?"  
  
"Yup. Lucky you, ne?"  
  
Rei shook her head as Yusuke glared at them again. They could tell this talk was doing nothing good to him, so Botan and Rei shrugged and started walking again. Kuwabara was quiet; Hiei was very deep in though; Kurama was watching the scenery; Botan was just walking and Yusuke made his way over beside Rei.  
  
"So... did you really, y'know... get 'funky' with Kurama and Hiei?" he whispered.  
  
"Just Kurama," she whispered back. He nodded and straightened up.   
  
"Hey you guys," he called, "Are we all going back to Rei's when we get home?"  
  
"That's where I live, sooo.... Yeah, probably," Kurama shrugged. Hiei nodded, but Kuwabara and Botan had to decline.  
  
"I have to talk to Koenma," was Botan's excuse and Kuwabara didn't even bother with one.  
  
"Botan, tell Koenma I officially hate him, okay?" Rei winked. Botan winked back, "Rrrriigghhtt..."  
  
The boys looked back and forth between the two and they didn't have to even ask the question.  
  
"No, it's not a secret thing. I seriously do hate Koenma," Rei answered.   
  
"Well, I might as well go now," Botan said as she pulled out her oar.   
  
"Later, Botan," Yusuke said as he reached up and pet Chiba.  
  
"Bye, Botan-chan!" Rei called after her.   
  
"Is she a pussy?" Yusuke asked, a grin lurking over the horizon.  
  
"Chiba? Not totally I don't think," Rei answered cautiously.  
  
Yusuke just nodded and Rei finally got what he was doing.   
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, you're a perverted freak!" she laughed.  
  
He shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
They finally reached the clearing and waited for the bus to come. Riding a while, they finally made it to the terminal and walked out.  
  
"Later, Yusuke," the others called to him. He grabbed Rei's arm before she walked off, though. There was an un-asked question in his eyes so Rei called out to Kurama, "I'll see you guys tonight."  
  
The bus terminal was more than a mile away from Yusuke's house and even farther from Rei's.  
  
"Hop on my back, I need some training," Yusuke said. Rei obeyed and Yusuke walked them to his mom's apartment. He pulled out a key and opened the door. It was a dusty mess inside and on the table was a note.  
  
"'Dear Yusuke, I'm out with friends. Won't be back for a month or so. Love, Atsuko.' Yeah, usually," he read the note aloud and sighed. Rei was still standing in the doorway. "Come on. Are you usually this shy?"  
  
"Nooo... I was just wondering where I should step," she gingerly walked across the carpet. Yusuke looked around the apartment and nodded, "I guess you're right. We'll take care of that later, though."  
  
He picked Rei up and carried her to what seemed to be his bedroom. He set her down on the bed and started kissing her neck.  
  
"I've had such a terrible time. Once you start, you can't stop. It's an addiction. And besides, look at all the fights I've been in lately. First Genkai's, then the Saint Beasts, and now this. I'm in serious need of a recharge," he sighed.  
  
"Ow, is that all I'm good for?" Rei asked, with a little pout on her lips. Yusuke looked at her lustfully and kissed her lips, "Nah. You're good for a lot more."  
  
***  
  
Yusuke and Rei played on the bed for a little while before they decided they needed a shower. Rei threw the sheets in the washer before walking back into the bathroom. Lightly knocking on the door, she slowly opened it.  
  
"You're really weird, you know?" Yusuke said as she slowly opened the door.   
  
"You could've been using the pot for all I know," she defended.  
  
He walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Doesn't matter. You already know what the rest of my body does..."   
  
The goosebumps came again and he lightly touched her bare skin. "You, on the other hand, have a body I haven't explored yet," he said. His voice sounded a little deeper; as if it was coated in passion. The shower was still running, so Rei walked over to it and sat down on the tub. Yusuke followed and asked, "Here or there?"  
  
"Right here," Rei answered. Yusuke didn't bother turning off the shower, but sat down on the tub's edge right next to her. He started playing with her, but that was the wrong thing at the wrong time. The ended up getting naughty on the bathroom floor when they heard a voice in the kitchen.  
  
"Yusuke! What is this?"   
  
Yusuke's eyes widened as he looked up at Rei, "Oh shit. Mom's home."  
  
"Oh shit, Chiba's in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh shit is right," they heard Atsuko right outside the door. She didn't open it, thankfully, but Yusuke stood up and slightly cracked it so she could hear them better. Standing out of sight, he asked, "Hey, Mom. I thought you weren't supposed to be back for a while?"  
  
"I wasn't, but my friends ditched me. And besides, you haven't been home for a little while," you could hear the pout in her voice.   
  
"Uhh.. yeah, I've been busy," Yusuke tried to save himself but it was a very bad choice in wording.  
  
"I can tell you've been busy. Just don't hurt yourselves," Atsuko started to walk away, "Oh yeah, and don't get her pregnant."  
  
"Already happened once," Rei muttered under her breath. Yusuke gave her a 'help-me-here' look and she shrugged. They heard the front door open, close and lock before Yusuke walked back over to Rei.  
  
"Well, she was drunk. But I really don't think she'd care if she was sober and knew." They had both lost their want and so they figured they should get the shower now before any more water was wasted.  
  
After they washed each other-- Yusuke had fun washing Rei's long hair-- they dried each other off and then dressed.  
  
"Yusuke, you don't have to do everything for me," Rei complained as he tied her pajama pants. He had talked her into spending the night, so she was wearing a pair of his pajamas. Atsuko's clothes were all dirty, and besides, it was Yusuke's idea.  
  
"I know, but I like it," he said, helping her pull his big shirt over her head. Even though it was big around the waist, it still pulled a little at the chest. Yusuke looked at it appreciatively and Rei gave him a death-glare. He smiled and got another set of sheets out of the closet. They made the bed again and Rei got Chiba and made him a little bed as Yusuke made sure all the doors were locked. He came back into his room and locked that door. Rei looked up from helping Chiba get used to his little make-shift bed and Yusuke grinned at her.  
  
He was only dressed in a pair of his pajama bottoms and even though it was cold outside, inside was very warm. She stood up and settled into bed, and Yusuke settled in right next to her. She was facing the wall and he wrapped his arms around her. The clock struck 1 and Rei was starting to nod off.  
  
"Rei," he whispered. "Promise me something?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Promise me you'll let me do this no matter what."  
  
"What if you get married?"  
  
"Just promise me."  
  
"All right, I promise."  
  
***  
  
Rei woke up before Yusuke that next morning because Chiba had made his way onto the bed. He was practically sleeping on Rei's face.  
  
"Pff.. Why don't you wake Yusuke up?" she asked it. It did, too. He was still holding her waist and when he woke up, he squeezed her against him a little.  
  
"Mmm... I wouldn't mind trying that once," he moaned as a yawn.  
  
"Trying what?" Rei asked, turning under the blankets to face him.   
  
"Hittin' you from the back," he winked.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, "Everything revolves around sex for you, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yup, that and fighting. It's a great way of life," Yusuke smiled. Rei stared into his eyes and asked, "Have you ever slept with anyone else?"  
  
"No. Only you," he answered, sitting up and stretching.   
  
"And you aren't mad at me for letting Kurama get some action?" she asked, crawling onto his lap.  
  
"Nope. I told you to let them get a little something," he quickly kissed her nose. Atsuko had come back early that morning and knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"Hey, you guys hungry? It's almost lunch time."  
  
Yusuke turned Rei's arm over to look at her watch and said, "Holy cheese, she's right."  
  
"'Holy cheese'?" Rei raised her eyebrow. He gave her a 'just-humor-me' smile and stood up, with Rei still on his lap. Carrying her with her legs around his waist, he just about opened the door when Rei hopped off.  
  
"Aww, c'mon," he winked.   
  
"I don't think your mom would like the looks of that. I don't want to be called a whore--even though that's what I pretty much am."  
  
"Aww.. don't think of it that way. Think of yourself as the Energizer Bunny. You keep us going, and going, and going... and always coming back for more," he kissed her cheek.  
  
"You aren't making me feel better," Rei sighed with a small smile.  
  
"I'm not? Then why did you smile," Yusuke cocked his head to the side and opened the door. Chiba hopped onto Rei's shoulder and they walked into the kitchen, just a foot behind Yusuke.  
  
"Finally decide to get up, huh?" Atsuko asked.  
  
"Just like you," Yusuke answered.  
  
Atsuko sipped some of her coffee and looked up when Rei entered.   
  
"Hmm.. I don't know if I was expecting Keiko, but you certainly did better chosing this one," she said. Rei was very much surprised. .oO{Did she just say I was better than Keiko?}  
  
"Mom, don't. She's embarrassed enough," Yusuke tried to help but Atsuko turned around to him, "Did you make her embarrassed? You better not have!"  
  
Rei decided to speak up, "No. Everything's fine."  
  
Atsuko turned back around to her and said, "Come sit down. Tell me about yourself."  
  
Rei sat down and asked, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Where did you meet Yusuke? Where are your parents? Why are you spending the night at this idiot's house?" she pointed behind her at Yusuke, who said, "Hey!"  
  
"I first met him at work and then a friend introduced us," Rei started, not knowing how much to say because she didn't know if Atsuko knew about Botan or not. "My parents are dead and I spent the night because he wanted me to."  
  
Atsuko nodded, "That's too bad. But I still think you're prettier than Keiko. Don't you think so, Yusuke?"   
  
Yusuke looked Rei over and nodded, "Yes, very much so."  
  
"Well, I have to meet someone today for lunch so... you two stay out of trouble," Atsuko stood up.  
  
"All right, bye Mom," Yusuke said.  
  
"Nice meeting you," Rei bowed.  
  
"You too," Atsuko bowed back and went out the door. Rei sat back down with a sigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe I was just nervous about saying the wrong thing?" Rei answered.  
  
"Nah. Mom's pretty cool about it. I can tell. She likes you," he smiled at her as he stirred the eggs. "How do you like your eggs?" he asked with a wicked grin.  
  
"Preferably unfertilized," Rei grinned back. Yusuke wasn't expecting her to say that but he caught himself, "See, you can be just as perverted as me."  
  
"No, it just gets to ya'," she winked. "You think we should head back to the shrine soon?"  
  
"Not really. Those two can manage without you, can't they?" Yusuke shrugged and set the eggs on a plate.  
  
Rei shrugged and started eating when he set it on the table. She fed a little to Chiba, but the little thing seemed like it was more thirsty than hungry. She ran a little water into a sake cup and set it on the table for Chiba.  
  
"You're gonna spoil that thing," Yusuke said, watching her.  
  
"No, I just don't want it to bite me," Rei said. Yusuke looked down at his plate and smiled, remembering what he had done yesterday to try and make Chiba bite her.  
  
Rei finished eating and started washing the dishes. Yusuke finished and stood up, "You don't have to do them."  
  
"Face it, Yusuke. You know you want me to do them, 'cause you wouldn't and your mom is too busy to," she said. Yusuke grabbed a drying towel and 'rat-tail' whipped her on the butt.  
  
"Hey, use that thing for what it's made for," Rei rubbed her backside with a grin. Yusuke obeyed and they were almost done with the dishes when Yusuke hit her with the rat-tail again, but since the towel was wet, it hurt more. She pulled the wet washrag out of the sink and threw it at him. He almost dodged it totally, but it grazed his shoulder, wetting the bare skin.   
  
"Oh, you wanna play rough, do ya?" he asked, advancing toward her slowly. Rei backed up but ran into the counter, so she was stuck in a dead-end. Yusuke lifted her onto the the counter and started kissing her hard on the lips. Just then, they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I'm not answering it," Yusuke said and resumed his kissing. The knock sounded again and finally went away. There were these little windows by the door and Rei saw some brown hair.  
  
.oO{Must've been Keiko,} she thought. She bit her own tongue and said, "I think that was Keiko."  
  
Yusuke looked toward the door and shrugged, "Who cares." He went back to kissing her lips and inserted his tongue. They made out for about five minutes before Yusuke figured they better clean the rest of the house.  
  
***  
  
"Well, all clean and now your pajamas are dirty," Rei said. They were covered in dust and in need of another shower.  
  
"Shower?" Yusuke grinned, his eyes lighting up with hope. Rei gave in, "Sure. Shower." 


	26. Who are they?

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 26  
  
.oO{I'm in a good mood. You know what I usually say here, but this time, it's different! Ces, Kireau, Kanu are not mine. They are Cassalaine's, Miyu6's and Hiei_Obsessed's, respectively. Ask before using them.}  
  
#Chibodee looks at above statement# Ha! Are you proud of your nation? #peace signs#  
  
#Author nods# Yes, but that's not the reason I'm happy. It only took me 4 hours to write the last chapter--lemon and un. It's actually 3:10 a.m. where I'm at right now, October 03, 2003. #Author thumbs up#  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke and Rei finished another naughty shower and decided they had better head back to the shrine. It was almost 4 o'clock, anyways. Rei grabbed her dirty clothes and Chiba as Yusuke locked up the apartment.  
  
"Mom'll be back tomorrow or so, so I'll just stay at the shrine with you guys," Yusuke smiled. Rei nodded and walked down the steps. They made it to the shrine with no problem and Rei opened the door. Kurama was laying on the couch and Hiei was somewhere.  
  
"Finally! We thought we were going to die of boredom!" Kurama said when Rei entered. Rei was very confused and put Chiba down on the chair.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't know. There's just something about you," Kurama sat up and pet Chiba. Rei shrugged and went to throw her clothes in the washing machine. She walked back into the living room to find Kurama and Yusuke talking. Chiba was lying on the coffee table and Yusuke was petting its stomach as he talked.  
  
"We didn't do much; just sat around. Cleaned my house," Yusuke said. Rei's jaw dropped, but she quickly checked it. .oO{He just lied... but Kurama has good hearing. But why does it matter to them what we do?!}  
  
Rei sat down on the floor and turned on the tv. Nothing good was on so she turned it off.  
  
"I dunno about you guys, but I'm bored," she said, laying down on the carpet.  
  
"Alright, I'll give you something to think about," Yusuke started. "I dare you to go to school tomorrow."  
  
Rei sat straight up and asked, "What?!"  
  
"Yah, I dare you to go to school. You can take Kurama or Hiei with you, I just dare you to go, for the whole day."  
  
Rei thought for a second and nodded, "All right. You have to go to yours, then."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Yup."  
  
"But you have to stay out of trouble the whole day."  
  
Yusuke's eye twitched a little and he started, "That's easier said than..."  
  
"No, you have to. I DARE you to," Rei held up her hand. Yusuke frowned and agreed.   
  
"Kurama... will you come to school with me tomorrow?" Rei asked sweetly. Kurama nodded at once, so Rei was set. She decided to go and try on her uniform again. She found it buried in her closet and tried to pull it on.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke. I don't think I can go," she called from her bedroom. He came in and looked at her. Her skirt looked like a mini-skirt and the vest barely fit over her chest.  
  
"Nice...." he said. "You need bras, too."  
  
"Holy cheese! What is it with you people!?" Rei asked. Yusuke raised his eyebrow and grinned. Rei glared at him and said, "Yes, I know I used it. You've got a bigger hold on me than you think."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind going bra shopping with you," Yusuke cleared his throat. Rei threw a slipper at him and he hopped out of her room just as she closed the door.  
  
***  
  
Nothing happened that night besides Rei wanting to kill Yusuke; Kurama- a little depressed than usual and Hiei- no where to be found. The next morning, Rei dressed in her winter outfit, which still fit, albeit a little tightly. Since her school's uniforms were maroon, Kurama fit right in with his.  
  
"Hmmm... Why do you need me to go, though?" he asked. Rei shrugged, "To fight off jerks, maybe?"  
  
Kurama sighed and followed her like a puppy to her school. She stopped in front of the gates and mumbled, "I used to call these the gates of hell."  
  
Kurama stood beside her, "That bad, huh?"  
  
"Yup." They entered and no one seemed to notice they were there. That is, until lunch. Kurama was sitting at the table with Rei. He was practically being drooled over. All the girls in school were swooning over him as they ate their lunch, but none had the guts to approach him with Rei there. Rei bit into her apple and glared at them. Kurama took no notice, though.  
  
"Ohh... Who's this?" that evil, and ~very~ annoying voice asked.   
  
"A friend," Rei answered Leiko.  
  
"Did you ditch the shorter one?" Leilo curled a tendril of Kurama's red hair around her finger. He stood up and moved over beside Rei. .oO{YES!! Thank you, Kurama!} Rei cheered in her head.  
  
"Not really. He's at home," Rei said, not really caring how it sounded.  
  
"Taking care of the kids, huh?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Leiko was starting to get annoyed at Rei's short answers, so she did the same thing as last year.  
  
"How about you fight Daichi?"  
  
"Has he gotten any stronger?" Rei asked, not really caring.  
  
"Heck yes. He'll pound you to the ground."  
  
Rei finished her apple and squished her paper bag. "C'mon, Kurama. Let's do what she wants."  
  
***  
  
They were on the familiar playground. Everyone was gathered again, but there were a lot of unfamiliar faces in the crowd. .oO{Man, I really haven't been here for a while, have I?}  
  
Daichi was still the same though. Big, dumb and weak.   
  
"Come on, Dai! You can beat her this time," Leiko screamed from the side-lines. Rei tied back her hair and shrugged to loosen her muscles. Kurama sat there watching; ready to jump in any minute. Daichi charged at Rei just like last time, but he expected her to jump. She didn't.  
  
Rei dodged his path and kicked him in the stomach.   
  
"Dai! Come on! Kill her!" Leiko screamed.  
  
Daichi got up but held his stomach. He charged again and expected Rei to dodge. She jumped. She punched him in the face and he fell to the ground again.  
  
.oO{I would think she would've dumped him by now. This guy's an idiot.}  
  
"DAI!! WHY AREN'T YOU WINNING?!?" Leiko screamed. It seemed one of the spectators had enough.  
  
"Just shut up already!"  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!?!" Leiko screamed at her. The girl looked at Leiko cooly and punched her with a wicked right hook.  
  
"What's all this racket out here?!" a teacher came out onto the playground. Rei looked at Kurama, who was ready to leave and the girl who smacked Leiko ran past them. Rei followed her quickly and they got out of there before the teacher even noticed they were there at all.  
  
The girl stopped to catch her breath and Rei walked up to her.  
  
"What's your name?" Rei asked. The girl was 5foot with shoulder length brown/blonde hair. Her eyes were a very clear blue and yet her skin was pale. He choice of clothes was a little different, but very cool none-the-less. She had 7 plastic bracelets on her left arm, one bracelet that looked like hematite on her right, a mood ring on her right ring finger, a ball/chain choker and a hematite necklace.  
  
"Ces Tyre. Your's?" even though Ces was wearing the usual uniform, she still spruced it up with what looked like ankle length combat boots.  
  
"Rei Amerasu. Cool clothes," Rei said, hoping to make friends with this person. Ces looked down at herself. "Thanks. Who's he?" she asked, pointing to Kurama.  
  
"Uhh... Shuichi Minamino," Rei answered.  
  
"Hey," Ces acknowledged him.   
  
"Hi. I dunno about you guys, but I think we should get further away from here. They're coming," Kurama said. Rei looked around and motioned for Ces to come with them. They walked up to the shrine and went inside.  
  
"Well, I lost my bet to Yusuke," Rei sighed as she sat down on the couch. Ces stood there, looking around so Rei said, "I hope you don't mind it's a little messy. This was the only place I could think of that no one would find us."  
  
Ces sat down and asked, "You mean Urameshi?" Rei nodded. "You know Urameshi?" Rei nodded again.   
  
"Quite well, actually..." Rei tried not to smile.  
  
"That's pretty cool," Ces said.   
  
"Yah. Where do you live? Is it far from here?" Rei asked. Ces looked down and said, "Not really. Couple blocks from school."  
  
Kurama hadn't said anything since they had run from the teachers, and from the look on his face, something seemed wrong. Rei tried not to think about it though and laughed, "Man, I can't believe you hit Leiko. That was just great."  
  
"You've never hit her?" Ces asked.  
  
"No. I always beat up Daichi. I had a big itch to punch her a few times, though."  
  
Ces nodded, "Yeah. She's really annoying."  
  
"Totally."  
  
Rei stood up and asked, "You hungry?"  
  
"Nah. I'm fine."  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Rei heard Kurama ask Ces something. Rei quickly got herself a grape soda and walked back in.  
  
"Don't want anything to drink?" she asked, holding up the pop.  
  
"Nope. I'm fine."  
  
"All right. How old are you?"  
  
"17. I go to the high school there," Ces answered Rei's question plus another Rei was about to. Ces looked at her watch, "I think I should go now. I have to go to work. But thanks for helping me. And nice meeting you."  
  
"Nice meeting you too," Rei saw her to the door. As soon as she left, she asked Kurama, "What?"  
  
"She has ESP. From what I could tell, she's a good fighter, too."  
  
"What did you ask her?"  
  
"If she'd lived in the area long."  
  
"I see...." Rei was starting to think things over when Yusuke came in.   
  
"HAH! I knew it! I won!" he said, just as Hiei walked in.  
  
"No. You both lost. You caused a fight, and she didn't stay."  
  
Both Rei and Yusuke frowned. But then Rei remembered what she was going to do with the rest of the day.  
  
"Who wants to go shopping with me?"  
  
"Noo!! You just had to do that today. Keiko is making me go back to school and take a bunch of tests," Yusuke sighed. That left Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"I guess you guys are coming. I hate shopping; I hate shopping alone even more."  
  
***  
  
Rei had somehow managed to get Hiei to come with her and Kurama came just because he's nice. Yusuke headed right off back to school and they headed toward the mall.  
  
"I thought all girls loved shopping," Kurama said.  
  
"Nope. I'm not like all girls, though," Rei answered. She stopped for a second outside a lingerie store, but blushed too bad to even go inside.  
  
"We know that's why you came today. Don't be embarrassed," Kurama whispered in her ear.   
  
"Oh shush. I can't help it," Rei whispered back. She finally went back to the store and bought some bras and {ahem} other things. The guys waited outside across the way at a bookstore. She quickly got out of there and walked over to them.   
  
"Find what you needed?" Kurama asked and Rei blushed all the more.   
  
"Maybe, did you find what you needed in the women's romance novels?"  
  
Kurama blushed almost as red as his hair and said, "I was only browsing through waiting for you."  
  
"Riighhtt..." Rei winked. They got out of the book store when out of the blue, two girls attatched themselves to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Hello," Kurama said. He looked down at a pair of very green and very sparkling eyes. She had long brown hair with natural red highlights. Hiei was very ill-at-ease, though. The girl attatched to him had long black hair with red streaks and her red eyes seemed to hint at her being a youkai. A few guys were running down the mall-hallway and stopped when they saw the girls hugging guys. They turned around and headed back up the way they came.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry. Thanks for helping us," the one attatched to Hiei said. "I'm Kanu and that's Kireau. Those guys were chasing us for some odd reason," Kanu frowned. They let go of the guys but didn't stop looking at them.  
  
"Ahem. Hi. My name is Rei Amerasu," Rei interjected, hoping to draw their attention away from her guys. .oO{Woah, my guys? Where did that come from?}  
  
"Hi, Rei," Kireau said. She was quiet, but very friendly. Kanu was an inch taller than Rei and dressed in all black, but Kireau was almost as tall as Kurama, and was dressed in very trendy clothes.  
  
"Well, see you guys around," Kanu said, glancing at Kireau to follow. They ran off and left the three by themselves again.  
  
"That was odd," Kurama said, but he looked a little preoccupied. Hiei nodded in agreement and Rei was itching to get home before they ran into anyone else. 


	27. WrestleMania!

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 27  
  
.oO{Like I said last time, I own my peeps and everyone else isn't mine. Including Saori; she's may strom's.}  
  
#Yugi falls# You coulda made it a litte clearer #-_-()#  
  
#Author looks like she's half-there# I have Writer's Block again. We're getting into the Dark Tournament and I don't remember much of it. SOMEONE HELP ME!!! #Author slams head on keyboard# And gosh, I need new material. The only thing that happens is Rei getting emotional and crying her eyes out over some stupid little thing. #Author is annoyed with her characters#  
  
*****  
  
Rei and the boys got home before dark and Rei was starting to get that 'followed/watched' feeling again. Kurama was still pondering over events from earlier that day, so Hiei seemed to be the only one that still had a sane mind.  
  
"Didja guys have fun?" Yusuke winked at the two when they opened the door.   
  
"What're you doing here?" Rei asked as she hung her coat on the peg.   
  
Yusuke put his hands behind his head, "I was bored. And Mom is drunk. So hey, what the heck? I decided to hang out here again tonight. Especially since Keiko's got me hanging out with her tomorrow."  
  
"Keiko is making you hang out with her?" Rei asked on her way to her room. Chiba hopped off her bed and climbed up her arm to sit on her shoulder. Yusuke followed her and told her the plan.  
  
"So... lemme get this straight. You have to go shopping with Keiko tomorrow?" Rei asked as she walked to the laundry room. Throwing her new underwear in the washing machine, Yusuke caught one before it was submersed in the soapy water. Holding the lacey, pink bra up, he asked, "Pink?"  
  
"No, Yusuke, it's green," Rei rolled her eyes and grabbed the bra from him. He smirked and walked back into the living room. Rei shut the lid on the washer and turned the knob and then she realized Yusuke hadn't answered her question. She put her hands on her hips and Chiba jumped off as she thought for a moment.   
  
.oO{Y'know, he made me promise him that I'd always let him love me... Why?} Rei quickly walked into the living room and asked him, "Is Keiko trying to go out with you?"  
  
Yusuke looked up from his manga a little surprised, "I dunno. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering..." Rei could only get out before Kurama called her into the kitchen for some help.  
  
"Could you slice these potatoes?" he asked. Rei nodded and got out the knife. She brooded over her thoughts for a few minutes before a shocking pain shot through her finger. Being deep in thought, she hadn't paid attention to the knife and there was now a nice cut on her left index finger.  
  
Rei put down the knife and washed the cut off. Kurama noticed something was wrong, but only when Rei's eyes filled with tears did he say something. "Thanks, I can handle it from here."  
  
She quickly walked from the kitchen and into her room. Chiba was on the bed, but he moved before Rei squished him when she fell onto it. "Oh... why do girls have to have so many emotions?!" she growled to herself through her tears. From 6 months ago till now, she had cried more than she had before she met the Spirit Boys. What was up with that?  
  
'It's because they have big hearts,' Rei heard Hiei say in her mind, but the next voice was Kurama's.  
  
'They have to have big hearts for their big lives.'  
  
'That's one way to put it,' Hiei agreed.  
  
'Why are you guys having a conversation with each other in my head?' Rei asked them.  
  
'It's because we want you to know it'll all work out. Don't beat yourself up over it,' Kurama soothed.  
  
'Why are you peeking in on me anyways? What if I just wanted to be depressed?' Rei asked.  
  
There was a slight pause and Kurama laughed, 'I think I'll leave the "peaking" to Hiei. It's just that in your... emotional state, your mind seemed to call out for some help.'  
  
'I said I DIDN'T PEAK ON HER!' Hiei tried to argue but was drowned out by Rei's question, 'What the heck? "Call out?"'  
  
'Yeah, hard to explain,' Kurama said.  
  
'Do try,' Rei rolled over on her bed and stared at the ceiling as she listened to the voices.  
  
'Well, I think it comes with the "package" of you being half-human, and half-youkai. And maybe also since you're a girl.'  
  
'Whhhaatt?' Rei asked.  
  
'You're a whiny bitch and you need someone to give you attention,' Hiei translated.  
  
'Hiei, what are you doing?' Rei asked.  
  
'Playing Nintendo.'  
  
'Shut up and keep playing.'  
  
Kurama went back to explaining. 'You're a very complex being.'  
  
'You make me sound like a lab rat.'  
  
'Sorry, but don't interrupt. You remember what I said yesterday? About how bored we were and just something about you?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well, I think it's because your spirit heals. Your presence heals us and we feel complete, but both me and Hiei's healing powers aren't as good, so your body calls out for help for you.'  
  
'So, I complete you?' Rei asked with a laugh.  
  
'I didn't mean it like that,' Rei could bet her life that Kurama was blushing. 'But anyways, since we're so used to you, we notice the slight changes in power.'  
  
Rei sat up, 'I'm seriously confused now.'  
  
'I am a little, too,' Kurama laughed, 'But it's time to eat, so come on.'  
  
Rei shut her mind off and walked into her bathroom to wipe off her eyes. She came back out and Chiba jumped onto her shoulder. They walked to the kitchen and both Kurama and Hiei acted like nothing happened.  
  
"The soup is getting cold. Go ahead and dish yourself up," Kurama smiled.  
  
"Actually, it is already cold," Hiei said.  
  
"That's because you wouldn't turn off the Nintendo until you beat me," Yusuke smirked. Hiei glared at him and Yusuke stuck out his tongue. Rei watched them and blew on her spoon before she fed the soup to Chiba. The boys bantered each other for a few minutes until Yusuke got done eating.  
  
"Alright, what are we going to do tonight?" Yusuke clapped his hands together as he stood up. They all thought for a moment and Rei said, "Why don't we go to the park?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Kurama looked at Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke nodded, but Hiei just looked back down at his bowl. So they agreed on the park. Putting their bowls in the sink, they all got their jackets. Heading out the door, Kurama pulled up beside Rei.  
  
"When was the last time we were at the park? Before you found out you were pregnant?"  
  
Rei thought for a moment and nodded, "I think so."  
  
The park was just as deserted as it was that day except today, there was the sound of a bell. They started down the path just as Kuwabara walked by the gates.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabaka! Where ya going?" Yusuke called to him. Kuwabara called back, "I was going home."  
  
"Why don't you hang out with us?"   
  
"I guess so," Kuwabara gave in, walking towards them. They walked down the path under the trees towards the playground. Kuwabara pointed, "Why are we going here?"  
  
"Ah, Rei wanted to go on the swings," Yusuke said. "I'll probably just sit on the bench."  
  
Rei raised her eyebrows. .oO{How dare him,} she thought. When they were walking down her shrine steps, Yusuke had said he'd beat anyone on how high they could go on the swings. Rei only bit her lip though. She sat down on one of the swings and looked around. The trees provided a good covering for the playground. There weren't any kids on the playground so they were safe from getting laughed at. Kuwabara and Kurama both sat on swings and Hiei took his usual place above them on the bar. Rei stood up and sat back down on the swing quickly, making the set shake. Hiei looked down at her and glared, but she smirked back. Yusuke sat on the bench until Kuwabara and Rei started having an air competition.  
  
"Hah, I'll beat you both," Yusuke said, sitting on the free swing. They all went super-high, but Rei had to stop because she started getting sick. The bell sounded closer than it had before and Hiei looked up. Kuwabara and Yusuke were still trying to get higher on the swing and Kurama seemed to be listening to the bell. Hiei jumped off the bar all of a sudden and pushed something.  
  
He fell to the ground and Rei finally saw what it was he had pushed. It was a girl. Her hair was reddish-brown with blue streaks. She had blonde bangs on either side of her face and and her left eye was crimson, though the other was an amber color. Hiei was on top of her, holding her arms down. Kurama and Rei walked over to them as Kuwabara and Yusuke finally noticed something. The girl had strong facial features, dark eyebrows and eyelashes, and broad shoulders.  
  
"What's this?" Yusuke asked, coming up behind Rei.   
  
"It seems to be a demon," Kurama said.  
  
"100 percent correct, now if you'd kindly get off me," the girl said. Rei was caught surprised at the intonations of the words. The first part was bright and cheery and then the second part was dark and mean. Hiei got off her, but he was still on his guard. She stood up; her loose shirt showing a tattoo in the middle of her chest. It was a full blue moon. Rei didn't look too long at it 'cause that was perverted, but she noticed the other guys doing that. Her hair reached her shoulders, and she looked about 5'4" when she stood up. But that was mostly because of her long legs.  
  
"The name's Saori. Hi," she said light and bubbly. The guys looked as surprised as Rei. Finally, Kuwabara asked, "What are you?"  
  
"Shadow demon," Saori answered nonchalantly, patting the dust off her backside. She turned her head and looked at it to make sure there was no more dust and they saw a bushy grey/blue tail.  
  
"HOLY?! You have a tail!" Yusuke pointed. Saori looked at him cooly, "Yeah. So?" She tightened the string of the bell that was on the end.  
  
"So that's what that was," Kurama thought aloud. Saori raised her eyebrow and said, "Don't think me rude, or anything, but you guys didn't give me your names."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Rei snapped out of her musing. "I'm Rei, that's Shuichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei."  
  
The guys nodded or waved and Saori grinned hugely, "Hi! Nice meeting you, but I have to go now. So, bye!"  
  
Saori waved and ran off, not waiting for them to answer. Rei's jaw dropped and she noticed the guys were all the same way.   
  
"That was odd," Kurama mused.   
  
"Very," Yusuke agreed. They walked back over to the swings and started talking.   
  
"I wonder how old she was," Kuwabara said.  
  
"That reminds me, how old are you, Rei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
She seriously hoped he knew at one time how old she was and was just being forgetful. "I'm 14, going to be 15 next month."  
  
"Thought so. Let's have a party then!" Yusuke grinned.   
  
"Yeah, and then we could have a Christmas party the next month," Kurama agreed.  
  
"Yeah! That would be fun."  
  
"Where would we have them?" Rei asked, but she knew where the answer would be.  
  
"Your house!"  
  
***  
  
They all walked home just after dark. Hiei was kinda out of it, so they let him go to his room. Yusuke, Rei and Kurama sat on the living room floor and played Nintendo, though. Kuwabara had gone home when the street lights came on; he'd said Shizuru would yell at him if he didn't.  
  
"Move it!" Yusuke said, moving over as he moved his character on the screen over.  
  
"Yusuke, you don't have to do the same thing Luigi does," Rei said. He was squishing her against Kurama so she moved her Toad and hit the button for him to fire off the red shell she had been keeping and made Luigi fly off the track.  
  
"Hey!" Yusuke said, throwing down the controller and tugging Rei's hair. She had put it up in braids and was in her pajamas with a blanket making a nest around her.  
  
"Ah, no you don't. We're supposed to be playing Nintendo, guys," Kurama said, trying to break Rei and Yusuke out of their wrestling.  
  
"No more Nintendo. It's time for WWF!" Rei stood up and turned off the game as Yusuke grabbed her leg. They wrestled for a few seconds before Kurama joined in.  
  
"Oh no! It's a tag-team match!" Kurama said, tagging Rei's hand and pushing Yusuke off her.  
  
"No fair! That's two against one handicap!" Yusuke went at him. Hiei appeared at the doorway and moved the couch and chairs out of the way before he tagged Yusuke's hand. Kurama had Yusuke in a pin, and Hiei just about threw Kurama off if Rei hadn't thrown herself on him. They ended up making a dog-pile on top of Yusuke.  
  
"Ohh! Get off, I can't breathe!" Yusuke laughed. They got off, but Kurama kept up the pin.  
  
"One, two," Rei slapped the floor and only got to two before Yusuke broke the pin. Yusuke went after Rei then and Hiei stopped Kurama from getting Yusuke.   
  
"No! I'm tagging out!" Rei squealed as Yusuke grabbed her legs. He grabbed her waist for some odd move when Rei held up her hands, "Hold it! Bra-break!"   
  
"Oh, I really wanted to know that," Kurama shook his head. Rei fixed herself as Yusuke turned to help Hiei pin Kurama. Turning back, she grabbed Yusuke and put him in a full nelson.   
  
"Agh! I give up, I give up!" he said, just as Hiei pinned Kurama.  
  
"Oh no, it's a tie," Kurama sat up.   
  
"Not if I can help it," Hiei said, moving towards Rei. 


	28. Birthday Wishes

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 28  
  
.oO{Yoshihiro Togashi is the owner of YYH. I'm the owner of OaD. Don't sue.}  
  
#Ryou points# You don't own everything in OaD#smirks#  
  
#Author# No. I'm actually thinking about discontinuing it, too. I'll guess we'll see. Also, I have NO idea when the months and such are. For now I'm saying this is all happening in the fall. #sighs#  
  
*****  
  
Rei took a step back when Hiei walked towards her, but then she remembered they were only wrestling.  
  
"Yeah, right. Bring it on," she smirked. He raised an eyebrow and used his speed to get behind her. He grabbed her arms and tried to put her in a sleeper hold when she asked, "There's no rules, is there?"  
  
"No. Just don't kill him," Yusuke answered right before Rei kicked backwards and hit Hiei in the groin. He let go right then and sank to his knees, looking up at her with wide-eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that. You should've expexted it," Rei said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Aren't you going to finish him off?" Yusuke asked, feeling quite sorry for Hiei.  
  
"Nah, he won," she said and turned on the tv. Hiei clenched his teeth and sent her a telepathic message: 'I'm going to get you back for this one.'  
  
'Go ahead,' she smirked. Kurama could tell that Hiei was about ready to smack her, so he sat down on the couch too. Coincidentally, WWF was on tv right then so they watched it. It was 1:30 when they all finally went to bed.  
  
"'Night, guys," Rei said, standing up. Yusuke looked up at her from where he was sitting on the floor, "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"  
  
"No, sleep on the couch," she said, sticking out her tongue. He pouted and she headed for her room.  
  
***  
  
Waking up late, Rei rolled over and just about squished Chiba.  
  
"Oh! Sorry boy," she sat up. "Actually, I'm not really sure if you're a boy..."  
  
"He is," Botan said. Rei looked up, quite startled that Botan was there.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"You scared me."  
  
"Sorry," Botan said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She twiddled her thumbs and Rei said, "Botan, why do you do this? Why are you here?"  
  
She turned to Rei, "I really came to see Yusuke, but he's not here. Also, I did a little research on what little we knew about Chiba here."  
  
Rei turned to her pet and said, "What did you find out?"  
  
"He's really an animal. Rare, though not a hybrid or something like the others Tarukane had. His species is called 'kinena'. They only get about 18-24 centimeters tall and are very protective. It seems they are so protective that they won't even go near any other species besides their own."  
  
Rei looked at Chiba, "But he comes near us."  
  
"I know, that's why I dug a little deeper with some things..." Botan started nervously. "Kinenas are almost demon animals, and they get so protective that they protect even their mate's friends. I was going to do a blood sample on Chiba to see if he wasn't grafted with another animal, but that's when I found out something else."  
  
"Oh no," Rei sighed.  
  
"That's right. You have a little Kinena blood in you."  
  
"How in the world did that happen!?" Rei stood up on her bed. Botan tried to settle her down. "I don't know. You father was a yukai. There's quite a few possibilities. But there's also something else."  
  
Rei groaned and sat back down. "When you turn 15 you'll be able to turn into a kinena, more or less."  
  
"WHAT THE?!?!" Rei jumped back up again. There was a knock on the wall and they heard Hiei say, "Quiet down." Rei sat down and leaned forward, "Explain quickly before I hurt you."  
  
Botan backed away and answered, "Well, it's your demon form. Since you're half-demon, you can actually turn into a half-kinena thingy. Y'know, tail and all."  
  
Rei turned to the wall and started hitting her head against it. Botan stood up, "Don't do that, Rei!" Rei turned to her, "How do I turn into my demon form?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. That's something you'll have to find out when you turn 15. But anyways, back to Chiba."  
  
Rei nodded and sat down, "Right. What else did you find out?"  
  
"Since Chiba is a kinena, he's going to protect you since he pretty much chose you. As a mate, I'm not sure," Botan bit her lip and Rei raised her eyebrow at Chiba.   
  
"You better not have," Rei told him. He just cocked his head to the side and peeped, "Phwee."  
  
"Since me and the guys are your friends, he won't harm us. He'll protect us. And he'll do the same to everyone else he feels is your friend."  
  
Rei picked Chiba up by the foot, "How much protection can he give? He's smaller than my head."  
  
Botan reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a powder compact, "That's exactly what I thought. I'll have to asked Koenma-sama." Botan flipped open the compact and Rei moved down the bed to look at it. Koenma appeared and Botan asked him the question.  
  
"Hmm... I don't have the information here right now, and I can't stop to check for it. I'll send one of the ogres to look for it," Koenma said. Botan nodded and said goodbye.  
  
"Well, I guess we're stuck for a little while," she shrugged.  
  
***  
  
Rei and Botan went into the kitchen to make the two guys lunch. Kurama was out in the garden, sighing over the plants that were turning in for the winter. Rei went outside and said, "If you keep doing that, you're going to get depressed."  
  
"I know. But they were so beautiful," Kurama played with a few seeds and petals in his hand. Rei looked up on her roof and saw Hiei in his usual place. "Why don't you come down? It's time to eat."  
  
Hiei glared and her and not until she went back inside did he come down. Both the boys ate quickly and went back outside. Botan and Rei put the food away as Chiba ate his share from his cup.  
  
"What's wrong with Hiei? Did you do something?" Botan asked, drying off the dishes. Rei laughed, "We were wrestling last night."  
  
"Oh no," Botan laughed. "You don't have to go into any more detail."  
  
Rei winked and stuck out her tongue. She looked back to the dishes with a nervous twitch. .oO{There's that power again. I've felt it before...}  
  
The girls finished cleaning the kitchen, so they went outside to help Kurama take the seeds off of the dried flowers.   
  
"What are these for?" Botan asked, putting hers into the bag. Kurama toyed with the dried flower and sighed again, "They're for me to use."  
  
Botan looked to Rei, who just gave her an 'I'll-tell-you-later' look. Rei had a thought, "Ohh! It's been a while since I've taken a walk in my woods. You wanna come?"  
  
Kurama shook his head, and Botan shrugged. Rei shrugged back so the girls went off to the path. They walked through and stopped at the hot spring.  
  
"Hmmm... that looks really good right now," Rei said. She checked it out and noticed it was perfectly clean, so she started taking off her jacket.   
  
"Oh my gosh! You're actually going to go in?" Botan asked. Rei looked at her incredulously and nodded, "Of course. It's nice and warm."  
  
Rei pulled off her blue button-up shirt and Botan asked, "What about the guys? You're stripping right here and what if they come looking for us?"  
  
Before Rei could answer, they heard Hiei. "The ditz has a point."  
  
Rei looked above her to one of the trees. "So, like this isn't anything you haven't seen before?" she said, holding her arms out giving him a full view of her in her bra and jeans. Hiei looked her over and turned away. He jumped to the next tree and got out of there.  
  
"I don't think he'll come back," Rei said, slipping off her pants. Botan nodded a little and started stripping too. They got into the spring and talked until the sun started to go down. Rei was asking questions like 'Why when I'm 15?' or 'Why do I have to have a demon form?' Botan tried to answer them the best she could.  
  
"Because in Kinena years, 15 would be the time they start maturing enough to go out into the world. And I don't know why you have to have a demon form. You just do."  
  
Rei nodded and they got out to go back home.  
  
"Hmm... I hate putting clothes back on without drying," Rei growled as she used her shirt as a towel. She pulled on the rest of her clothes, but used her jacket for a shirt instead. They walked back to the shrine and noticed Yusuke's shoes there. Rei opened the door and saw Yusuke lying on the couch with Kurama and Hiei talking to him. He was scratched up and a bit dirty.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked, coming over to his side. Kurama answered for him, "Toguro is back."  
  
"Toguro? You mean that guy you beat at Tarukane's?" she asked. They all finally remembered she hadn't been with them. Kurama quickly explained everything that had happened and she soon understood.  
  
"Yeah, so I have to go train," Yusuke said, sitting up. Rei pushed him back down, though. "No, first I need to clean off these scrapes."  
  
He didn't protest as she got out the peroxide since he was busy talking to Hiei and Kurama. There was a ring at the door and Botan went to answer it. Kuwabara came in and asked Yusuke, "That was Toguro, wasn't it?!"  
  
Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, and as soon as Rei lets me leave, I'm going to Genkai's."  
  
"To train?"  
  
"Yeah. You can train here with Hiei and Kurama."  
  
Rei finished cleaning Yusuke up and he finished his plans with the three guys. He clapped his hands together and sat up, "All right. See you guys in two months."  
  
***  
  
The month ended and Rei was starting to wonder if Yusuke would come back for her birthday party that he himself had planned. Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara kept her company though.  
  
"Hiei is too easy with him," Kurama muttered over his drink. He was sitting in the kitchen as Rei was washing the dishes.   
  
"What?" she asked, half listening. Kurama looked up and said, "Hiei is being too easy on Kuwabara."  
  
"How do you mean?" Rei put away a few cups. Kurama shook his head and finished his drink. He set it in the sink and walked out the door.  
  
"Well, I wonder what that was about?" Rei put her hands on her hips. Botan appeared at the door and said, "One more day! You'll be 15!!"  
  
Rei hit her head with her fist, "You just had to remind me."  
  
Botan sat at the table, "Aw, c'mon. Aren't you a little curious as to what you'll look like?"  
  
"Curiousity has never been my good point," Rei answered. Rei got out two glasses and set the on the table along with the orange soda. Chiba was playing in the sink, somewhat swimming in the clean water Rei had run for him.  
  
"I thought cats hated water," Botan looked at him. Rei shrugged, "Chiba's just weird."   
  
There was a small 'phwee' so Rei apologized. Botan helped Rei clean the rest of the house as the guys trained. It was 10 o'clock when they finally came back in.  
  
"I'm hungry," Kuwabara panted. He was all sweaty and smelled noticably worse than the other two.   
  
"Woohf... you guys are dirty. Go back outside, I'll bring your food," Rei stood up and ushered them out. Botan helped her dish up their rice and gave them their cans of pop. It was around 11 when Botan and Rei finally got to rest.  
  
"Those guys are really training," Botan said as she fluffed the blankets on Rei's bed. They were switching off each time Botan came over. Rei got the bed last time, so she was in the sleeping bag on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I hope they train enough though. Kurama said the ways to lose the fights were: 1. touching anything other than the ring after the match has started; 2. Getting killed; 3. being unable to fight any longer, like, getting knocked out or something... I think that was it," Rei counted on her fingers. Botan nodded and finished putting her hair up.  
  
"Well, tomorrow you'll be 15!" Botan cheered. Rei threw her pillow at her and laid down.  
  
***  
  
Rei woke up next morning to Botan's giggling. Looking up groggily, she asked, "What?"  
  
"I think you should look in the mirror," Botan grinned. Rei stood up and just about fell over when she saw her reflection. 


	29. Christmas Gifts

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 29  
  
.oO{Kinenas are my property. And so is the other stuff.}  
  
#Nokoru holds up Author's stamp of ownership#  
  
#Author thinks# I think these last few chapters have been shorter... Weird. #Author shrugs#  
  
*****  
  
She was a human kinena.  
  
"Holy crap!" Rei exclaimed, getting closer to the mirror. She opened her mouth and looked at her fangs. "Botan, tell me I'm dreaming...."  
  
"Sorry, but if that scares you, you should look at your backside."  
  
Rei turned around quickly and checked her butt. She had a big, bushy--and squirrelish-- tail like Chiba.  
  
"Agghh!!" Rei sunk to the floor. "I didn't think it would happen like this. How do I change back?!"  
  
"Not sure... I think it's cool!" Botan grinned. Rei glared at her and smoothed out her brown tail. She had brown, pointy ears that stuck out from under her hair and her eyes had changed. Instead of a bit of orange around the pupils, there was a LOT more orange than green. Her green was also a little more greyish now. And her pupils were slits, but she could still see the same.  
  
Rei flopped backwards on her sleeping bag and groaned. This was not going to be fun to explain to the guys.  
  
"Well, happy birthday! You're fifteen!" Botan hopped off the bed and handed Rei a gift.   
  
"A gift? Wow, thanks. It's been a while since someone has actually done that for my birthday," Rei opened it. It was a compact thingy that Botan was always using.  
  
"It's for whenever you need to talk to me or anyone else who has one. I'm thinking about giving one to Yusuke, but knowing him, he'd either lose it or break it."  
  
Rei opened it and checked it out. "Thanks, Botan. This is really awesome," Rei gave her a hug. "But what do I do about this?" she asked, tugging one of her new kinena ears.  
  
"Like I said, I'm not sure. You're going to have to figure it out. But for now, let's go see the guys!" Botan pulled her along. Rei tried to break free, but Botan had already opened her bedroom door. Just Rei's luck, Kurama was walking down the hall.  
  
"Hoooolyyy shi-," Kurama gaped but caught himself before he said the rest.   
  
"Agghh!" Rei's kinena ear twitched and she grabbed it. Kurama looked her over and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"She has some kinena blood in her. Y'know, like Chiba. Since she's 15 now, she can turn into one," Botan explained. Kurama nodded and walked over to her. He reached up and tweaked her kinena ears.   
  
"Hey, stop that..." Rei said, but without much force. She hadn't noticed that it felt good when her ears were scratched. Kurama was grinning wickedly and asked, "Why? You don't sound like you want me to stop."  
  
All of a sudden, Rei started purring. Kurama broke out laughing. Rei blushed terribly and tried to go back to her room, but Hiei walked into the hall because of all the noise. His jaw dropped and he pointed at Rei.  
  
"Bahh," she sighed and went back into her room. She sat on her bed for about an hour trying to figure out how to change back until Botan talked her into coming back out. They ate lunch and cleaned up, but the whole while Rei was being watched by Hiei.  
  
"Dude, could you just leave me alone?" Rei asked, unsheathing her new, retractile claws.   
  
Hiei shook his head, "Have you tried thinking of changing back? Or like powering down?"  
  
Rei was about ready to say 'of course!' but then she remembered she hadn't thought of it really. She closed her eyes and thought hard for a second until she heard Hiei say, "See, I was right."  
  
She looked at her reflection in the water. She didn't have the kinena ears anymore and her eyes were back to normal. She looked over her shoulder and her tail was gone too.  
  
"Hiei! Thanks!!" she called after him as he walked out the door. He carelessly waved over his shoulder and took a drink from his pop. Botan came back into the kitchen and said, "Oh hey! You're back to normal now."  
  
Rei smiled, "Yup. Hiei helped me."  
  
Botan raised her eyebrow, "He did now?"  
  
"Mmhhmmm... Get your head out of the gutter. What time are we having my 'party'?"  
  
Botan sat down on the swivel chair and said, "Around 6, I think. It's not a huge party, just all of us hanging out."  
  
"Yay!" Rei exclaimed. She was in a LOT better mood now that she wasn't a kinena. They finished cleaning the kitchen and then they went to the hot spring.  
  
"Good thing I brought my swim suit today," Botan said. They hopped into the hot spring and Rei nodded, "Yeah, I don't mind skinny dipping, but you can never be too sure about those guys."  
  
Botan agreed and they somewhat dozed for a few hours. It was around 5 o'clock when Kurama started calling for Rei.  
  
"Hey, Rei, can you come here?"  
  
"Coming, hold on!" Rei called back. They had brought towels this time too, so she got out and dried off. She dressed and walked through the woods. Kurama was sitting on the porch, "What do you want to eat for you birthday supper?"  
  
Rei was surprised, but still happy, "Whatever you feel like making."  
  
"Seriously?" Kurama's eyes questioned.   
  
"Yeah, I'm in a good enough mood," Rei winked. Kurama was happy with that and called to Hiei on the roof.  
  
"Hey! Come down, I need help cooking!"  
  
Hiei stared at Kurama like he was crazy. "No."  
  
"Yeah, come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why? Can't you cook?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Rei bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, but Hiei could feel it. He turned to her and said, "Don't you dare!"  
  
Botan had come out of the woods and said, "Haha! Hiei can't cook!"  
  
"Go die."  
  
"Sorry, it's kinda hard for the Grim Reaper to die."  
  
Hiei glared and Rei felt a little sorry for him, "Don't worry. No one can be worse at cooking than me."  
  
"Hey! I happen to like your biscuits and gravy!" Botan stuck up for her.  
  
"But that's the only thing I can make!" Rei laughed.   
  
"How about we all cook?"  
  
They all looked towards where the voice came from. It was Kuwabara. Kurama waved and called him over. Kuwabara walked over to them, but they noticed that Shizuru was with him too.   
  
"I have some food here," Shizuru said, holding up the basket she was carrying. "Kurama had invited Kazuma, so I came too."  
  
"That's great! The more the better!" Botan clapped her hands together. Kurama and Botan had managed to pull Hiei into the kitchen, but he was standing there as if he had no idea of what to do. Rei giggled at him and he glared.  
  
"You know, you do that WAY too much. You need to loosen up!" Rei nudged him. He shook his head and looked at the wisk Kurama gave him a little confusedly.  
  
"Dude, just go sit down," Kuwabara teased. Hiei did that happily but Shizuru took his place.  
  
"Botan, you mix up the batter. Kurama, you and Kazuma go into town and get ice cream. Rei, you get to help me," Shizuru automatically took control. Everyone went to what she had told them to do and soon they had a party!  
  
***  
  
Rei's birthday party was a blast. They had a chocolate cake and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream for the dessert. After that, they all went into the yard and played football. Rei got to talk with Shizuru a little, and Rei found she was really cool. Not only was she an aspiring beautician, but she had a crazy-strong sixth sense.  
  
After they played football, Kurama handed a note to Rei.  
  
"I checked the mail when I was in town. This is for you," he said. She opened it and started reading Yusuke's writing.  
  
'Rei, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your party. Have a great birthday! I promise I'll make it up to you. Genkai wouldn't let me come, even though I just about beat her up for it. I'm thinking about you. Hope you're safe.--Yusuke. P.S.= I might not make it to the Christmas party either. I'll make it up to you! I swear!'  
  
Rei folded the letter and shook her head. She had a sardonic smirk on and almost started laughing. She had expected it, but atleast he had told her that he wasn't coming. Stuffing the note into her pocket, she hopped up and started playing football again.  
  
Shizuru and Kuwabara went back home the next day, so it was left to Botan, Kurama, Hiei and Rei.  
  
"Man, I'm bored again," Rei flopped onto the couch. Botan was laying on the floor, "Ditto."  
  
"We can start planning for our christmas party!" Rei hopped up. And that's just what they did.  
  
***  
  
"Omigosh!!" Botan exclaimed on December 24th. "Tomorrow is Christmas! And today we have the party!!"  
  
"Yeah. I wonder how Yusuke has been doing?" Rei sighed. They were sitting at the kitchen table and the snow was falling outside.  
  
"Hmm...I think he's doing well. Not sure with this snow though. It wasn't supposed to snow," Botan got off the table and looked out the window.   
  
Kurama and Hiei were inside since it was too cold to stay out for long. Rei heard Kurama sigh from the living room, so she walked in.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, smiling at the tree. She usually never put a Christmas tree up, but this time, she did. Kurama was lying on the couch and he said, "I'm bored. Let's go outside."  
  
He stood up and grabbed Rei around the waist. Opening the door, he jumped out into the snow with Rei still in tow.   
  
"Kurama! Come on! I don't have a coat on!" she laughed. He set her down and quickly made a snowball and threw it at her. It hit her on the shoulder but still went down her shirt.  
  
"Nooo!!! Ooohh, I hate it when this happens!" Rei whined while trying to stop the snow from going into her pants. She pulled her tucked white turtle-neck and maroon vest out of her sage green pants and grabbed a handfull of snow. She ran towards Kurama and he turned to go, but Rei grabbed him by the back of the shirt and stuffed the snowball in it.  
  
"That's--just--not--right," Kurama stuttered while trying to stop the snow as Rei had. Rei grabbed another snowball and threw it at him. Soon, they had a two-man war going.  
  
"Hey! No fair! Ya'll didn't invite me to a snowball fight!" Botan yelled out the window, and she grabbed her jacket along with Rei's.  
  
"Time out!" Rei called as she grabbed her jacket from Botan. Kurama smirked, "There is no time out!"  
  
Botan grabbed a handfull of snow and threw it at him, "Go ahead, Rei. I'll keep him down."  
  
Rei laughed and pulled on her jacket and gloves. She got them on and made a snowball just as Hiei came out of the house. She threw it at him, but missed.   
  
"Aw, come on. My grandmother can throw better than that," Kuwabara called from the shrine steps.  
  
"Kuwabara! Come help!" Kurama called to him.  
  
"No, I think I wanna help the girls. I'm coming, snow bunnies!"  
  
"But, but... I'm a snow fox! Help us!" Kurama tried to change his mind.  
  
Shizuru hit Kuwabara in the back of the head as he hopped through the snow. "Stop that. I'm helping the girls, go help those sorry excuses for men."  
  
"Yeah!! C'mon Shizuru! We'll show them!" Rei and Botan both said and laughed. It was 3-to-3. Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara on the Snow Losers{as Rei's team called them} and Shizuru, Rei and Botan on the Snow Bunnies. When it started getting dark, neither sides were close to winning.  
  
"Hah! You will never win!" Kuwabara called to the girls. They shut him up with a barrage of a billion snow balls and Kurama and Hiei ducked behind their snow fort.  
  
"The Losers win the war? Now that'd be a cold day in Spirit World," Botan scoffed. Shizuru nodded her assent and Kurama called from behind his fort, "We should go inside before we all die from hypothermia."  
  
It was only 5:26, but the sun was already going down. They all changed out of their wet clothes. Rei and Botan had switched their pajamas, so Rei was wearing the green tank-top and red pants and Botan had the long, red, nightgown shirt with green shorts.  
  
"You guys are weird," Kurama shook his head. Rei stuck out her tongue and they went into the kitchen. Rei pulled out the sugar cookie dough she had made earlier that day and Kurama came in to help them cut out the shapes. Shizuru helped too, but Kuwabara and Hiei stayed out of the kitchen the whole time; they had learned their lesson on Rei's birthday.  
  
Shizuru showed the three cooks an easier way to getting the sugar cookies to cook right and by 8 o'clock, they were all eating sugar cookies and milk by the fire. Kurama was in his chair, Hiei was leaning against the fireplace, Shizuru had claimed a spot on the couch next to Kuwabara and Botan grabbed the other chair, so Rei laid on the floor by the tree. No one talked there for a few minutes, they all just savored in the cookies and dim light and then they spent the rest of the evening playing cards. Shizuru helped the 'Card Bunnies' win before they all had to go to sleep. It was midnight when the fire started to go out. Kuwabara was sleeping on the couch, Botan and Kurama had fallen asleep in their chairs, Shizuru had gone home by 10 and Hiei and Rei were still up.  
  
Rei stared into the fire and sighed. She was going to have to get used to this. Having a great time and then seeing them leave again. She felt her sleeping bag against her shoulders and looked up at Hiei, who was holding it out to her.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered. He nodded and sat down beside her, staring into the fire as she was doing.  
  
"Are you coming with us?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"I hadn't really thought about it," Rei shrugged, pulling the sleeping bag around her shoulders. Hiei nodded and looked back at Botan.  
  
"I think she's coming. You can come with her," he suggested. Rei nodded, "I'll try." 


	30. The Dark Tournament Begins! sorta

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 30  
  
.oO{Copyright 2003. All rights reserved. No part of this story may be reproduced in any form without permission in writing from the Author.} {Oh yeah, YYH is Yoshihiro Togashi's and without him, this story would've NEVER happened!}  
  
#InuYasha laughs# Crazy girl! She was reading that from the front of a REAL book! Feh, what a loser. #InuYasha's ears twitch#  
  
#Author looks at them temptingly# Yeah, but this is still mine. I would seriously appreciate it if you guys didn't print this or nothin'. #Author gives in and tweaks InuYasha's ears#  
  
#hands the honorary InuYasha plushie to Hiei_Obsessed# If she hadn't helped me with the episodes, this would've turned out as a mess! Three cheers for her! #hiphiphooray!hiphiphoorayhiphiphooray!#  
  
*****  
  
Rei fell asleep in front of the fire and woke up around 9 in the morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Kurama was awake, but Kuwabara and Botan were still asleep.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Kurama whispered.  
  
"Where did we get this American tradition?" Rei asked.  
  
"Exactly where you said. America," Kurama slipped off his chair and came over to her. Rei gave him a 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look. He smiled and helped her stoke the fire. Kuwabara stirred and mumbled, "Huh? Shizuru went home?"  
  
Kurama looked at Rei, and she rolled her eyes. Kuwabara woke up totally and sat up, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Whatever you make," Kurama said. Kuwabara started muttering and pulled the blanket around him. He stood up and walked over to the fire and asked Kurama, "Can you make breakfast?"  
  
"No. I have to go visit my mom," Kurama answered.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot you had a mom," Rei gasped. Kurama laughed and nodded, "I know."  
  
"Well, tell her I said 'hi'," Rei said. Botan woke up too and asked, "Breakfast?"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and said, "Alright you guys. I'll make breakfast. How about biscuits and gravy?"  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara went home that day. Kurama left for his mom's to train and take care of her and Hiei stayed home. Botan started getting nervous around 7 o'clock, about two weeks later and Rei just about killed her.  
  
"Koenma-sama is, um... not really coming, but, yeah," Botan stuttered.  
  
Rei grabbed her head and sighed, "He's 'coming'?"  
  
"Yeah. But, oh, I don't know!"  
  
They were sitting outside making an igloo when a blue ogre and teenage boy walked up the steps. Botan hopped up and pulled Rei with her. Rei got closer and could tell it was Koenma's Spirit Energy. When they got closer, he seemed to recognize her, too.  
  
"Rei, you've gotten bigger," he said.  
  
"So have you," she said, but before she could think better of it, she punched him. It split his lip, and he touched it gingerly, "I guess I deserved that."  
  
"Damn right you did," Rei folded her arms over her chest. He nodded and licked his lip, "Well, Botan. What did you tell her?"  
  
Botan became even more nervous, "Well, y'see. I, uh..."  
  
"Not much, huh?"  
  
Botan looked down, "No."  
  
Rei looked to the sky, "Gosh, just tell me."  
  
"Koenma-sama," Botan motioned to him, "Has a job in Spirit World. He gets tired from time to time. But since his dad isn't there right now, it's gotten pretty hectic. So Koenma-sama has to keep it in line."  
  
Rei thought for a moment and said, "So I'm the battery again?"  
  
"More or less," Botan cringed.  
  
"Though, you might want to point out what'll happen the next day, Botan," Koenma reminded.  
  
"Oh, heheh, yeah. You'll be practically useless for the next 30 hours after."  
  
"Useless?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll have to spend the whole time sleeping or something to get back to normal."  
  
Rei nodded. "Whatever."  
  
"Koenma-sama, you aren't really going to do this, are you?" the blue ogre asked.  
  
"Of course," Koenma answered him.  
  
"But, what if some of your enemies find out. It'll put her in danger."  
  
"I'm used to danger," Rei had to look up to look into the ogre and Koenma's eyes. Koenma turned and looked at the ogre, who didn't argue anymore.   
  
"So, we go now?" Rei asked. Koenma looked surprised she had suggested it, but nodded, "Sure."  
  
***  
  
Spirit World hadn't changed much since Rei had been there last. Botan came with her, but only stayed for a few minutes. Koenma didn't seem very embarrassed, but Rei was.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed," he said, reading her feelings. He led her through his office that Rei remembered, but then he led her through a door she hadn't noticed last time. It was darker, but felt a lot more comfortable than they other parts of his office. Koenma reached for a switch on the wall and a soft light lit the room.  
  
"Nice," Rei whispered but she was really thinking, 'awesome room!' The floor was carpeted, there wasn't much stuff in the room besides a bed. It was a grand king sized with billions of pillows and a few fluffy comforters. The canopy over it was made of a sheer fabric Rei had never seen before but she couldn't help but laugh at it.  
  
"Little extravagant, huh?" Koenma asked, sitting on the corner of the bed. Rei nodded, "Yeah, but it's cool."  
  
Koenma nodded in agreement and looked Rei over. She blushed and he said, "Like I said, don't be embarrassed. This is nothing I haven't done before, though it has been a while since...." he trailed off, thinking to himself.  
  
Rei's jaw dropped and Koenma said, "I'm atleast 50 years older than you if I'm a day, so that's one thing to be taken into consideration."  
  
"I guess you're right," Rei slowly walked near the bed. Koenma kept on talking so she wouldn't feel odd.  
  
"Though of course, you're the first one that'll actually fix me up. The others were just for fun."  
  
Rei stopped on the other side of the bed and threw one of the many pillows at him. It hit him and he threw it back at her. They fought around the bed for a little while before Rei got tired from giggling and dodging pillows. She flopped backwards onto the bed and Koenma propped himself over her. He gently brushed the hair away from her face and said, "Let's get to it, shall we?"  
  
They 'messed' for 10 minutes before Rei started feeling lightheaded. Koenma was very gentle, though. An hour later, he stopped. He slipped off her and held her as she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Rei somewhat woke up the next morning when Koenma got out of the bed. He dressed and touched her cheek, "Rest today."  
  
"No argument there," Rei mumbled and rolled over. Koenma smirked and said, "Now you can tell people you've been sexed unconscious."  
  
"Bah," Rei shook her head and tried to giggle, but she was too tired. She fell back asleep and Koenma left the room.  
  
It was around 6p.m. when Rei heard Koenma come back in. He got some clothes out of his walk-in closet and stuffed them into a duffel bag.  
  
"Where you goin'?" she asked, opening one eye.  
  
"The Dark Tournament starts tomorrow. I'm going because Yusuke's team is mine."  
  
Rei sat up, "I'm coming too."  
  
Koenma tried to make her lay back down, but she wouldn't. "You shouldn't even be moving yet. It hasn't even been 24 hours."  
  
"I've always been a quick healer," she said, moving to the edge of the bed. He let her do what she wanted and soon she was dressed. Koenma let her stop at her house to get some clothes before they went to Hanging Neck Island. Rei couldn't quite remember how they got there, though. She remembered standing in front of the huge hotel.   
  
There were well dressed humans standing in the lobby talking amongst their little groups. Koenma came up to a still half-asleep Rei and handed her a key.  
  
"This is the key to the room. It's the Urameshi team's room, so you'll be with the guys. I'll be busy, so you should probably go get a shower or something," he said and Rei looked at the key in her hands. She nodded and walked down the hallway to an elevator. She started nodding off but finally got to the room. Opening it up, she walked through the nice sized sitting area and to the right. Opening one of the doors, she found the bedroom.  
  
She threw her bag onto one of the beds and pulled out some clean underwear. Her clothes were clean, so she just had to get a shower. She found the bathroom and proceeded to get a hot shower. It was around 7 when she got out. Towel draped over her shoulders to keep the water from dripping onto her shirt, she walked out of the bathroom and into the sitting area just when the door opened.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke asleep while Kuwabara carried him on his back, and some short person Rei didn't know came in.  
  
"Oh, Rei," Kurama seemed surprised.   
  
"Yo," she rubbed her hair with her towel and barely waved. Hiei smirked and walked past her and Kuwabara chin-upped. "What happened to him?" she asked, pointing to Yusuke.  
  
Kurama helped Kuwabara set Yusuke on the couch and answered, "He's been asleep since we got on the boat."  
  
"Tell me what happened," Rei sat on the other couch and closed her eyes. Kurama smirked, and sat down on the chair, "We got to the place, met up with Yusuke and the other guy and went on the boat."  
  
"Yeah, and Yusuke was asleep the WHOLE time!" Kuwabara grumbled. Rei smiled, "What else happened?"  
  
"We set Yusuke to one side of the ship and fought the demons like we were supposed to. We thought we were doing all right until that guy over there," Kuwabara said, pointing to the masked person that had come in with them, "Used some type of Spirit Gun."  
  
Rei opened her eyes and looked at the short guy. He didn't seem like he had much Spirit Energy, but she couldn't tell, she was so tired. The guys could see that so they cut the story short.  
  
"So we fight the bad guys and Yusuke half-wakes up but then he goes back to that," Kurama said, pointing at Yusuke. Hiei came back out of the bedroom and something furry jumped onto Rei's shoulder. She opened her eyes again and found Chiba's eyes straight in front of hers. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, "I think my heart just stopped."  
  
Kuwabara laughed at her and said, "He's that scary?"  
  
Rei opened her eyes and looked for Hiei, but he was back in the room. She looked to Kurama, who answered, "Since you didn't come back last night, Hiei brought Chiba with him."  
  
Rei was wide-awake, "Huh?"  
  
Kurama smiled, "No one would've been able to feed Chiba, so Hiei stuck him in his shirt. Of course, he was going to make me, but I had to decline."  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"He stuck Chiba in his shirt. I bet it was kinda hard to fight with him down there, but Hiei did all right. Chiba's still alive, so that's a good thing."  
  
Rei looked at Chiba, who seemed to be smiling at her. She shook her head and asked, "Did you give Hiei a hard time?"  
  
The guys knew she was talking to Chiba, so they didn't answer. Chiba seemed to smile all the more and scratched his ear. Rei shook her head again and put him on her shoulder as she stood up. Hiei came back out of the room and sat down then and Kuwabara pulled a can of pop out of his bag just as the door opened. A guy came in and gave them coffee, but Kuwabara wouldn't drink any.  
  
"It might be poison. I say stick with the trusty aluminum," he opened the can and took a swig of it. Kurama, Hiei and the masked guy all took a cup of coffee, but Rei didn't bother. She stood behind the couch and looked down at the coffee table.  
  
"There's only one cup left."  
  
"Well, duh. I didn't have one, remember? We had this conversation already," Kuwabara sipped his pop.  
  
"Yes, but there should be two left. One for Yusuke and one for you," Kurama stated.  
  
"Do you think Urameshi can drink in his sleep, too?" Kuwabara asked just as they heard a sip. Rei looked up and the guys looked behind them to a short, brown haired kid. He was wearing a colorful hat, jeans, and an equally colorful shirt. But what stood out the most were the three small stars under his left eye.  
  
"How did he get in here?"  
  
"He must've been here the whole time," Kuwabara guessed.  
  
The kid spoke up--and sounded like a girl, but he wasn't, "Fibber fibber, I came in after you got here. Isn't that what good boys are supposed to do? Oops, I guess I did forget to knock though..."  
  
"Who is this kid? I didn't even sense him come in," Kuwabara was getting paranoid.   
  
"I'm Rinku, by the way," the kid said. Rei was starting to zone out, so she only heard a little of the conversation. Rinku was saying how lucky they were that they were guests, so they didn't have to sit through all the rules or anything. Rei zoned back in when he said, "Guess you don't have to learn about all the prizes and stuff when you're gonna be dead soon."  
  
"This kid talks like death is a toy," Kuwabara said. Chiba started rubbing his head against Rei's ear, so she couldn't hear if anything was said next.  
  
"Don't you think you're talking too much?" came a deep voice from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Zeru," Rinku hopped off the table he was sitting on. The man he called Zeru was tall and strong, though he still looked a little thin. He had short, blonde hair and looked almost like a vampire, and he gave a side-glance to Rei. She raised her eyebrow and started to zone out again. Zeru said something and then, "Let's just say, tomorrow you'll strongly resemble your coffee cup."  
  
Right then the cup broke in two. The odd pair walked out the door and the guys looked at the cup.  
  
"You guys, I can barely stand right now, so I'm going to bed," Rei quickly said before she walked to the bedroom and collapsed on one of the beds. Someone came in a while later and put a blanket over her. Around 9 o'clock Rei heard other voices in the sitting room, so she pulled the blanket around her and walked into the room. Kireau, Kanu, Ishida, Ces and Saori were sitting there talking to the boys.  
  
"Oh, Rei! What's up?" Saori jumped up and hugged her. The others waved a little and she answered, "I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Kanu toyed with one of her red streaks and answered, "All of us girls are youkai's. We heard about the tournament and wanted to enter..."  
  
"... But we lost on the boat," Kireau spoke up.  
  
"But we were lucky enough not to get killed like the other demons," Saori finished.  
  
"Why?" Rei asked, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Kurama. Saori, Ces and Kanu glanced at Hiei and Kireau looked at Kurama.  
  
"These guys let us live," Ishida answered, feeling left out. Rei couldn't help but giggle in her mind about how happy Ishida looked about being in an all-girls' team.  
  
"What's your team name?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Akakihana. Put literally, I think it means 'red autumn flower'," Ishida shook his head.  
  
"That fits your team pretty well. Did you choose the name yourself?" Hiei asked him from where he was sitting, still staring out the window. Ishida glared at him and Saori said cooly, "No, we needed a fifth fighter and we found him. Us girls chose it."  
  
Hiei looked over at her and shrugged. Ces watched it all and said, "I was the main leader of this group until we found Ishida. Now he's the leader because he's the only guy. I was the one who made the name."  
  
"That's cool, I like the name," Rei smiled and shot a pointed look at Hiei. His red eyes flamed a little and he looked back out the window. Rei watched him for a second more before turning back to the girls, "What are you guys gonna do then?"  
  
"We're going to watch the Dark Tournament..." Kireau smiled.  
  
"... And cheer for the Urameshi team!" Saori put in and they all laughed. 


	31. Fight Once and Recharge

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 31  
  
.oO{Uggh... no sue. No steal. No 'fanify.' AND! This was another lemon chapter; you don't have to read the lemon, but it does explain some things.}  
  
#Takato holds up his digivice# Weird, she isn't a digimon. But yet she talks like one... #Takato smacks digivice#  
  
#Author sighs sadly# I just don't want my story 'fanified'-- meaning, using major parts from this story and incorporating it into theirs-- by people. It takes time and energy to write stories, and when you use someone elses story ideas, that's like stealing their life. (Author is an emotional person. It hurts when stuff like that happens) #Author hugs Hiei plushie#  
  
#Author remembers# Thanks for reading my rantings. Heh, this wasn't meant to yell at any of you in particular, I'm just trying to take precautions just in case one of you do fanify. #Author throws candy and chibi-plushies into crowd#  
  
*****  
  
The eight fighters--and Rei-- talked until 11p.m. and the Akakihana team went to their room. Kuwabara started teasing Ishida about sleeping in the same room with four other girls, but Ishida said he was sleeping on the couch. Rei and the girls gave a pointed look to Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, don't do that," he put up his hands. Rei and Ces rolled their eyes and Ces whispered, "Does he always act that stupid?"  
  
Rei closed the door to the Urameshi team's room and walked down the hallway with the girls. "To a point, yes."  
  
"Does Hiei always act like that?" Kanu asked, looking down the hallway.  
  
"Sometimes. He's kinda hard to predict, but I also think he doesn't like Ishida," Rei shrugged. Kanu nodded and the five girls talked a little until they reached the Akakihana team's room.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Rei," Ishida said before he closed the door when his teammates were inside.  
  
"Bye, Ishida," she said and walked down the hallway. There were demons trying to find their rooms and a few gave tempted glances to Rei. She just bit the inside of her cheek in disgust and kept walking. One of the demons were so bold as to whistle at her but she didn't even slow down. She saw Hiei down the hallway glaring at the demon who had whistled at her, so the demon turned back to his room.  
  
He opened the pop he had gotten out of the vending machine and Rei walked up to him, feeling a little safer since he was there. "Where'd you get the pop?" she asked.  
  
He pointed down the hallway at a vending machine and searched through his pocket for some change. He handed it to her and stood in the hallway--almost protectively-- as she got herself a can.  
  
"Thanks," she said, opening the can. He nodded and said, "Kuwabara wouldn't let any of us have his stash."  
  
"Yeah, sounds like him," Rei agreed and they walked through the Urameshi team's door. Kurama was sitting on the couch and Kuwabara was getting a shower. Rei sat down next to him and asked, "Yusuke hasn't woken up yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Rei nodded and took a sip of her orange soda. Hiei settled back onto the window seat and finished his pop as Kurama and Rei talked. Kuwabara came out of the shower and told them it was vacant.  
  
"No really, dunce," Hiei muttered and got up to get his shower. Rei was starting to get confused with Hiei's sudden emotional changes, but she did that a lot, so she couldn't blame him. She went back into the bedroom and pulled the covers up over her in the bed she had claimed. Hiei came out of the bathroom and just looked at her, but she was almost too asleep to care.  
  
***  
  
The guys woke up early that morning because they were the first team to fight. Their opponents were the Rikkuyukai team; Rinku and Zeru were from that team. Yusuke hadn't woken up yet, so Kuwabara was starting to get anxious.  
  
"What are we going to do? He's not up. Someone is going to have to fight in Urameshi's place," he said. Hiei was sitting on the couch and Kurama was pulling on his shirt as he walked through the bedroom door.   
  
"We won't worry about that right now," Kurama tried to calm him down. Kuwabara seemed to calm a little and they finished getting ready. Rei-- on the other hand-- wasn't even close to waking up, so Kurama left her to sleep. The Masked Fighter, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara--carrying Yusuke again-- walked out of the hotel and to the stadium where the Dark Tournament fights were going to take place.  
  
Kuwabara set Yusuke down beside the ring and looked around. Kurama was busy looking at their opponents so he didn't notice Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan find seats in the stadium. Kuwabara was about ready to wave to them when the announcer--a cat-like woman, with brown hair and a flashy outfit-- stood up with a microphone.  
  
"Fighters, demons, crime lords and whoever else! Welcome to the Dark Tournament! I am your announcer, Koto! So, let's go over the rules a little and then let the first fight begin!"  
  
Koto proceeded to tell the audience what the rules were and then introduced the two teams.  
  
"Team Urameshi!" she said, sweeping her arm towards the guys. A lot of demons booed, but when Koto introduced Team Rikkuyukai, there were more cheers than boos. Kuwabara became indignant, and when Koto asked who was going to fight first from the Urameshi team, he volunteered. The match was set; Rinku versus Kuwabara!  
  
Hiei smirked to himself and watched the oaf get into the ring. He would have to be pretty stupid to lose against that little kid, but this was Kuwabara we were talking about. He looked up to the stands and noticed Botan, Keiko and Shizuru sitting there, cheering for Kuwabara. He also saw the girls from the Akakihana team, cheering for the same guy. He bit the inside of his cheek; where the hell was Rei? He turned to Kurama.  
  
"Where's Rei?"  
  
"She was still sleeping," Kurama answered, watching the fight that had just started intently. Hiei turned back to the fight until he felt something sit in his hair. Raising his eyes, he saw Chiba bending over his bangs to look at him. Hiei clenched his jaw and, almost out of habit, talked to Chiba, "Y'know, you're really getting on my nerves. Go torment Kurama."  
  
The small animal peeped 'phwee' but wouldn't get off his head. Kurama looked down and pet the kinena, and Hiei glared at him. He whirled around and started walking out the exit with Chiba still on his head. Rei was going to have to take care of her pet better. Hiei was too busy to. Walking to the hotel, Hiei opened the door to their room and walked into the sitting room. There was music coming from the bedroom; it was loud and the bass was turned up.  
  
He opened the door slowly and looked in, and what he saw made his eyes widen in surprise. Rei was walking around the bedroom in only her underwear. And it wasn't the type of underwear Hiei was used to. Instead of the old bras and high top underwear, she had on a lacey bra and bikini-cut panties. Rei started to sing along softly to the music as she pulled her long hair into a pony-tail with the rubber band on her wrist. Chiba stirred in Hiei's hair and pressed his paw against Hiei's forehead. "No," Hiei accidentally said when Chiba jumped off his head towards Rei. He reached out to catch Chiba in mid-air, but he had been so surprised by Rei that his reflexes got screwed up.  
  
Rei heard him and whirled around, showing Hiei the ~full~ view of her. She realized what she had just done when Hiei stared with his mouth slightly open. She blushed, but didn't turn around. Chiba climbed up her arm and sat on her shoulder and Hiei finally snapped out of it.  
  
Hiei turned around and walked out the door quickly, making Rei wonder if she had seen him blush. He closed the door to the Urameshi team's room and walked down the hallway, cursing himself the whole time. He shouldn't have walked out of there that fast. He made his mind up less than a minute later and walked back to the door. He opened the bedroom door again and saw Rei sitting Indian style at the head of her bed. She had dressed in a light-blue, button-up shirt, but from what Hiei could see, she still only had her underwear on and no shorts.  
  
"Oh, hi again," she said.   
  
"Yeah," Hiei breathed. He walked over to the bed and kicked off his shoes before he got on it. He walked on his hands and knees up to Rei and set his hands on either side of her. Hiei stopped as his head was just a few inches from Rei's. He had a quiet--almost cocky-- smile and Rei couldn't help but stare into his flaming eyes. Without a second thought, Rei leaned in slowly and softly kissed his lips.   
  
Hiei seemed surprised, but happy with that action and sat back, reaching for Rei. He pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her neck, making Rei shiver. He was rubbing the small of her back, and she closed her eyes--trying not to make a sound. They fluttered open though, when Hiei planted a soft kiss of his own on the tip of her nose. Rei bit his ear and ran her fingers through his hair. She traced the outline of the bandana on his forehead, but it ended in his hair.   
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What's up with this? Where does it tie at?" Rei asked, slipping her finger under the bandage. He grabbed her hand and reached into his blue hair, her fingers trailing behind. His hands showed her where the knot was and she untied it. Hiei pulled the bandage out of his hair and threw it on the floor. He didn't open his Jagan, though. He only ran his fingers along her back and up her arms.  
  
Rei sighed and slung her arms around his neck. Hiei seemed to pull away for a second, but then wrapped his arms around her waist. They sat there, hugging each other and just basking in the other's company until Hiei's fingers started unbuttoning Rei's lower shirt buttons.  
  
She didn't protest, so he kept going. The way she was entwining her fingers in his hair made him shudder with pleasure, but he couldn't do that to her; she could get hurt. She kissed his earlobe just as he slowly pulled her shirt off her shoulders. Rei let him pull the shirt off and he threw it next to his bandage.  
  
Hiei yanked his tucked shirt out of his pants and took it off. He leaned foreward and made Rei lay down, with himself on top. His fingernails toyed with the rubber band in her hair and with one quick move, it was cut; letting Rei's hair fall freely to her shoulders. Hiei nuzzled against her neck and toyed with her long strands before lifting his head and kissing her on the lips. Rei leaned into the embrace and closed her eyes and Hiei took the kiss up to the next level. His hands massaged her arms as the kiss deepened. Rei parted his lips with her tongue and startled him a little. Hiei had no idea what he was doing, but it felt good. Only when Rei started to unhook one of his belts did he stop kissing her.  
  
He raised his head a little, "No."  
  
"Why not?" she asked innocently. Hiei knew how wrong that was. He was the one that took away her innocence.  
  
"Because, I shouldn't," he said; his words contradicting his actions. He sat up, but didn't move off of her hips, his legs still on either side of her.   
  
Rei tried to pout, "That's beside the point."  
  
She reached her hands up again to resume her unhooking, but Hiei grabbed her arms.  
  
"No," he said with more force, holding her arms down. Rei's look talked him into explaining.  
  
"It hasn't been long enough since Koenma had you," he tried to explain. "You could be seriously hurt."  
  
"Oh, screw Koenma," Rei said and hooked her finger through one of Hiei's belt loops to pull him down for another kiss.  
  
Hiei lost all his incentive to stop her and even helped her unhook his belts. He slid out of his pants and pressed himself against Rei. Almost on cue, a really sensual song came on the radio. Hiei hadn't heard it still playing when he had come back into the room, so he looked and saw Chiba sitting next to the radio with a very innocent look in its eyes. Rei followed Hiei's gaze and broke out laughing when she saw Chiba. Hiei smiled to himself; he should probably give more respect to that kinena. But the half-kinena under him was begging for attention at the moment.   
  
He lifted Rei up and set her on his lap again so he could take off her bra. But he didn't have the slightest clue how to. Rei giggled and said, "Here, I'll show you."  
  
Taking his hands, Rei moved them in the way to unhook her bra. Gently, Hiei did so and tossed it aside. He pushed Rei back and spread out on top of her.  
  
He thought for a moment and asked Rei, "Did you like it last time?"  
  
Rei laughed at him and said, "Hiei, just shut up and do me."  
  
***  
  
They heard the spectators still in the Fighting Dome erupt in a roar and then Koto's voice, "Winner: Rikkuyukai. Next fight!" from the bedroom.  
  
Hiei looked up and stopped but Rei didn't mind. She felt like she could go asleep again, though. Hiei got off the bed and started dressing, only saying, "I should probably get down there."  
  
"Yeah," Rei agreed, coming to the side of the bed where Hiei was sitting. She grazed his ear with her lips, but he only grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of him. Looking her body over, he said, "You should probably get dressed and come down, too."  
  
Rei was a little confused by his change; only minutes ago he had been as sadistic as she had and a few minutes before that: really sweet. When they had turned into their demon forms, Hiei had become rougher, but when she turned back and he stayed, it seemed like he was fighting something. Rei snapped her fingers and pulled on her bra, "I've figured out what outfit I want to wear!"  
  
Hiei stopped pulling his shoe on ad looked up, "You were up here trying to pick out an outfit?"  
  
"Not... really, I had just woken up, pretty much," Rei set her hand on her hip. Hiei stood up and started to fasten his belts when Rei came over, "I want one of these."  
  
Rei pulled a belt from Hiei's pants slowly, watching for a reaction. His eyes closed for a second and his fingers dug into his palms, but he didn't protest. Rei pouted a little in her head, but winked at him when he opened his eyes. Walking to her suitcase, Rei pulled out an outfit and started to dress in front of Hiei. He finished dressing himself and before he opened the door, said, "Keiko is out there with Botan and Shizuru."  
  
Rei looked over her chinese dress, "And?"  
  
"Just saying. Keiko might wonder why you're here with Yusuke."  
  
"Eh, I guess you're right. I'll go kinena then!" Rei winked and transformed. She pulled on her chinese dress which looked quite a bit like Miyuki's but without the long sleeves. Tying the belt around her waist, Rei looked behind her. Her tail couldn't come out, so it peeked through the long slits on the sides of the dress. Pulling a hairthing up to her thigh, she stuck a handkercheif and her key in it. She grabbed a jacket just in case and ran out the door. Hiei was already down the hallway, so she walked a little further behind. Chiba had jumped onto her shoulder, so she pet its little head.   
  
By the time she got to the dome, it sounded like the fight was almost over. She ran up next to Hiei and saw Kurama walk away from a pile of flowers on the ring. Hiei walked over next to Botan and Kuwabara and Kurama jumped off the ring. Rei hurried up and stood next to them just as Yusuke said, "That's a relief," from where he was laying on the grass.  
  
They all looked at him, but he was still asleep. Kurama smiled quietly and said, "Yes."  
  
"What?" Rei asked just as Botan and Kuwabara said, "Enough with the secret stuff. What just happened?"  
  
Kurama only smiled and looked away. Kuwabara, Rei and Botan shared annoyed looks until Kuwa-chan realized he didn't know the kinena girl beside him.  
  
.oO{Dang, and I thought I'd get away with not having to explain,} Rei thought with a nervous bite to her lip. Botan saved her, though. "This is one of my demon friends! She came to watch you guys fight!"  
  
"Ohhh," Kuwabara answered. Rei sighed in relief and looked to the other side of the ring. Zeru was standing there watching her intently. She stared right back at him and wondered why he was paying attention to her at all when Koto said into the microphone, "Fighters! Next match!" 


	32. Ashes on the Wall

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 32 (This is the last one for a while again... sorry!)  
  
.oO{The Akakihana girls are not my property. See Chapters 26 and 27 on who owns who. Rei is mine and so are Kinenas.}  
  
#no one comes# #crickets chirp#  
  
#Author# I think that settles it, we're officially losing pace, here. Especially with my crappy cliffhangers!!! #Author screams and rips out hair#  
  
#regains control# I was reading through the last chapter(I also fixed the end, so IT'S DIFFERENT!) and I noticed how it messes up the REAL episode. Since Hiei was ~busy~ with Rei, he missed a lot of his lines and junk... hmmm... maybe I should change that? #wonders#  
  
*****  
  
"Will the next fighters please come forward!" Koto said. None of the guys moved on either side. All the demons in the crowd were yelling things at the teams but still neither teams moved. "Next fighters forward," Koto said again, but this time she seemed more annoyed. Looking at both teams, she tapped her foot and rolled her eyes, lifting the microphone to her mouth again.  
  
Zeru stepped forward from the Rokuyukai team and the demons in the crowd went wild. Kurama and Kuwabara, on the other hand, seemed greatly disturbed.   
  
"What? Their team leader is going now?" Kurama asked, almost to himself.  
  
"But, shouldn't he go last? Maybe there's a mistake?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"No," Hiei spoke up, "Zeru is the strongest of the last four remaining. He's fighting angry, it's obvious he isn't taking this seriously."  
  
Yusuke rolled over and mumbled something to himself and Botan sarcastically said, "Yes, and we're just the picture of proffesionalism."  
  
Rei nodded her agreement as Koto turned to their side of the ring, "Can we get on with it here, Urameshi team?"  
  
There was a slight pause in their talking and Hiei stepped forward.   
  
"I'll go," he said, pulling off the cloth around his neck, "This one has been irritating me since last night."  
  
"Team Rokuyukai: Zeru! Team Urameshi: Hiei!" Koto said and the demons all roared.  
  
The fighters stared at each other for a moment and Hiei said, "I know a great deal about your technique. You harnessed heat energy with such great precision it resembled a knife cut, but one of the edges was sloppily melted. You have your flaws."  
  
"As do you. I don't think I need advice from someone who has to use a fake eye," Zeru crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Rei again. She flipped him off but he had already turned his attention back to Hiei because Koto had said, "Fight!"  
  
Zeru automatically powered up his energy, making flames shoot across the ring; knocking Koto off. Hiei only stood there with his hands in his pockets, so Zeru asked, "Not intimidated yet?"  
  
Zeru powered up more and made the flames reach all the way out towards the crowd. Rei ducked over Yusuke so they wouldn't get hurt, and Kuwabara and Kurama protected themselves. The Masked Fighter jumped up on the wall that divided the seats from the ring and made a Spirit shield. Rei looked up to see what she was protecting and noticed Shizuru and Keiko sitting near the nosebleed section. Demons on either side of the shield were getting cooked, though, because the fire was bouncing off it and going where it could.  
  
Hiei chuckled to himself, making Zeru angrier. "I wouldn't laugh just yet," Zeru said, holding up his hand and making a fireball. He threw it at Hiei and it seemed to explode, but Hiei jumped from the spot. Koto had finally managed to get back on the edge of the ring and now said, "Unfortunately, Hiei was not charred by the fire. But there's more coming his way."  
  
They looked up and saw Hiei jumping around in the air, trying to dodge the fire shots. He landed on the roof/wall of the dome and Zeru shot at the spot, but since Hiei dodged, the cement was hit making the pieces crush some demons under it. "Beat him up, Hiei! He's been giving me weird looks since last night," Rei muttered under her breath.  
  
"Zeru's blows are fantastic! And making Hiei run for his life-- along with a good deal of the fanbase," Koto said. Zeru made another fireball and asked Hiei, "You've become quiet. Have you noticed any more of my supposed 'flaws'?"  
  
"Actually," he answered, "I'm bored."   
  
That annoyed Zeru, so he said, "Actually, you're dead!" He didn't throw the fireball and instead powered up more, making the fire shoot up towards the sky. "This guy's gone crazy," Kuwabara said and Rei had to agree with him. The fire that was hovering over the ring suddenly sucked into Zeru-- who was holding his his fists in front of him and seemed to be concentrating. His skin started to change color; instead of the pale white, it was turning burnt red!  
  
"Oh! Wow!" Koto dodged a flame, "His skin is changing color! He seems to be engulfed in the flame. He's- glowing like a poker..."  
  
Hiei only smirked and Zeru charged. He shoved his hand straight through Hiei's midsection and the Urameshi team--including Rei and Botan-- watched in surprise as their fighter flew through the air.   
  
"I'm not finished yet," Zeru said and shot a firestream at him. It engulfed Hiei in it and they all thought he was dead.  
  
"I love it!" Koto said, and Rei just about beat her up. Why hadn't Hiei been able to block that?!  
  
"No, no, I can't believe it!" Kuwabara said as Hiei started falling to the ground. Kurama and Botan were in pretty much the same state, and Rei wondered if it was her fault that Hiei hadn't blocked it. After all, it had been less than a half hour ago that they were in the hotel. Maybe he thought he wouldn't get hurt because she was supposed to give him more power?  
  
"You see it for yourself, people! Hiei is done!" Koto announced joyfully. Hiei crashed to the ground and Zeru sneered, "Heh, what a weak thing. You can rest in hell."   
  
As he was walking away, Koto said, "Oh-- yes--. Well this wasn't a long one, but when you've got scortching moves like Zeru's, a little goes a long way!"  
  
"Yes," was the answer. Rei looked up and noticed Zeru's sticken face. "You're so talented I'm reluctant to make the kill."  
  
Koto turned and everyone in the dome were surprised. There stood Hiei!!   
  
"Oh my," Koto gasped. "Hiei survived! He's on his feet. He's... smoldering." And that he was; his shirt was a little scorched and ripped, and he was surrounded by flames. Zeru turned quickly and asked, "How.. could you?"  
  
Right then a hole burnt in Hiei's bandana, showing his Jagan eye. The bandana fell to the ground and he answered him, "I believe we've covered that. So my Jagan eye might not be natural, but it does give me exactly what I need!"   
  
The Jagan glowed with a bright, white light and Hiei said, "Dragon of the darkness flame!"  
  
"I can't believe it's true. He's going to attempt the darkness technique," Kurama was surprised.   
  
"The 'darkness'? What does that mean?" Botan asked him. Hiei lifted his arm and smokey, black flames accumulated in his hand.  
  
"The black flames of death, from the deepest pit of the Spirit World. Oh help me," Zeru whispered to himself. Black streaks shot from the sky through the dark clouds that had gathered. The red sky seemed to darken even more and the streaks of dark surrounded the island.  
  
"You know it's impossible to control it completely. Once I release it I have no say," Hiei said. Fire surrounded him and black flames were around his body. "I have the power to pull you into oblivion. I assume just my right arm will do."  
  
Zeru's eyes widened and Hiei went on, "You should never have insulted the Jagan eye. Because you see, in a way it has it's own mind and loathes disrespect. Resisting it is not something I would do."  
  
Zeru stepped back in fear and put up his arms to protect himself, but that was futile. Koto ran off the stage and Hiei got ready. He outstretched his arm, and as his shirt ripped off he said, "Dragon-- of-- the darkness-- flame!"  
  
He held his right arm straight out and black fire shot from his hand. It was cylindrical with spirals around it and flames followed the path from the ground. The front of the attack was shaped like a dragon's head and Zeru could do nothing to protect himself. He stood in horror as the image came near him and everyone looked away for fear of what they might see. The darkness engulfed him and when everyone looked again, all that was left was a burn mark on the wall.  
  
"Hiei... has.. succeeded," Kurama wondered aloud. Hiei himself looked surprised that he was still alive. Koto was still staring at the ashes when she said, "Well, he's definitely out of the ring."  
  
"Believe me," Hiei looked at her, "He's not coming back. That cinder's all that's left."  
  
Koto turned around, surprised, and said, "Yes, and I suppose counting to ten would be a little ridiculous."   
  
Hiei only looked at his charred arm and Koto said, "Let's give it up for Hiei!"  
  
"Yeah! We're punching our way to the top! Hiei can beat anyone with that move!" Kuwabara was elated, but then realized what he had said, "Hiei can beat anyone with that move. Am I listening to myself?! What if he decides to be a bad guy again? What if he decides to shoot us with the dragon?!"  
  
Hiei came up to that side of the ring, "Don't worry, (for now). We've entered into an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Of course, after we win the tournament, I can't guarantee a thing."  
  
Rei watched him and noticed a smile tugging at his lips, but when he moved away his eyes twitched with pain. Kurama seemed to have noticed it, too. Two guys on the other side of the ring looked at the outline of what had once been their captain and ran through the doorway. Less than ten seconds later they appeared again, but being drug in one hand by a tall, mohawked man. In his other hand was a bottle alcohol. He was very muscular; his blue vest and somewhat tight green pants showed that. He also liked fur from what he had for leggings and around the collar of the vest. On his face was stubble and when he talked to Rinku, he sounded Australian.  
  
"Ah crap, it's Friday."  
  
Rinku turned around and said, "Y-you're here?"  
  
The Aussie took a big drink from his bottle and wiped his mouth. "'ey, would you explain to those guys not to run away again? There's a fight to fight."  
  
He dropped his bottle behind his back and it crashed near the other two's heads. He mumbled things as he walked towards the ring and tried to get up.  
  
"Okay, upsie-dasie," but he fell backwards on his back and grinned. "'ey, no need to make the ring taller; let's just have some fun." He stuck a toothpick in his mouth and added, "It is Friday."  
  
Botan seemed surprised and said, "Oh dear, a drunk madman has escaped to the ring."  
  
The man finally got onto the ring and stood up-- only to wobble a little and fall on his butt. He sat Indian style and called Koto over to him. "Hey announcer-sheila. You look pretty hot, could you c'mere a second?"  
  
Koto looked around and stuttered, but when the man punched his fist down and said, "I got a question for you!" she went running to him. She bent down and cleared her throat, "Um, eh, what kind of question?"  
  
"Two of 'eir fellas just died on accident. How can their team continue?" this was interupted once by Koto's 'really?' and a belch from him.  
  
"Doesn't matter how many that die, each team in only allowed ONE alternate fighter," Koto grabbed her nose. "Rukkuyukai can fight with Rinku and one alternate, if they find one."  
  
"You sure about that?"   
  
Koto became indignant. "I AM a walking rule book. My entire life is this tournament. Of course I'm sure!"  
  
The man became very excited and stood up.  
  
"YES! That means I can fight these last two boys myself. I think that's really ripper," he said and then fell back down. Koto walked over to him to see if he was alright and he grabbed her by the neck. Rubbing his unshaven cheek against hers, he said, "Thanks for everything, sheila."  
  
He stood up and Koto held her nose and muttered under her breath, "Prick."  
  
The man stumbled across the ring towards the Urameshi team's side. Kuwabara said, "His Spirit energy is a lot less than Zeru's but for some reason I've got a creepy feeling. Watch out you guys."  
  
Botan walked up to him, "What could you be worried about? He's an alternate fighter and secondly, he's a lush."  
  
"Eh, I dunno," Kuwabara somewhat gave in. Hiei didn't look too sold, though. The man stood at the edge of the ring and yelled to them.  
  
"Let's go, you suckers. I wanna get a good brawlin' before my fun wears off. In that case, they better all fight me at once," he burst out in druken laughter and then instantly stopped to stare at them. Kuwabara turned to the others and said, "So, who's going to take him? It hasn't been very long since all three of us fought our matches. I guess we should draw straws or something."  
  
The man was starting to get annoyed. "Hurry UP!" he yelled at them. Koto added, "Chu seems extremely impatient," finally giving Rei this guy's name.  
  
.oO{Chu doesn't seem so bad, just a little drunk,} she thought. .oO{I wonder if he'll become a friend?}   
  
Chu looked over his shoulder at Koto and asked, "Eh, what did you say?"  
  
Koto looked nervous and answered, "I.. only say it as I see it."  
  
Chu walked back to her and pointed a finger in her face, "Don't go all confusing me with big words. Just get me a fighter!"   
  
"Right!" Koto said and ran towards their side. Chu muttered to himself, "Pretty tail she's got, that one. I think I might fall in love with her."  
  
"Urameshi team, present your combatant," Koto pressed.  
  
"Well, we've still got that masked fighter guy," Kuwabara started again. Rei felt Yusuke move and looked behind her, but he wasn't there. "Come on man, it's your turn," Kuwabara called to the Masked Fighter.  
  
"If you can't give me someone, I'll have to disqualify," Koto said and Kuwabara pleaded, "No no, hold on a second. I guess I'll have to take control of this fight unless of course I can get Urameshi to wake up!"   
  
They turned and looked around, but Yusuke wasn't there. "Where'd he go?"  
  
Yusuke jumped into the ring and stood up. "Waking up to the smell of alcohol. Can't help but feel a touch of home," he said and scratched his ear. He raised his arms and said, "Hey all you demons! I've had to sleep long enough through all your clever trash talks and now I'm ready to kick some asses!"  
  
.oO{Oh dear, that certainly is the same old Yusuke.} Rei thought. Yusuke proceeded to stretch his muscles as Botan asked him if he was ready to fight. He had been sleeping for almost a day.  
  
"Ah, give me a break. I always get some light exercise in the morning," Yusuke waved a little and walked away from the edge. Chu muttered something and spat on the ground, but Yusuke kept walking towards him. He smirked, despite what the crowd was yelling: 'KILL YUSUKE! KILL YUSUKE!'  
  
Kuwabara, Botan and Hiei all said something, but Rei didn't hear. She was too busy watching Yusuke. Chu said, "Stand there for a bit, I forgot something," and instantly disappeared, only to reappear next to Koto with her microphone in his hand.  
  
"Sorry, sheila, gotta borrow. Uh, okay, I just wanna set the record straight before we get this thing going. Right, basically, it's that I'm a really ace person and the only thing I suck at is PAPER, ROCK, SCISSORS!"   
  
There was total quiet in the dome and Koto whipped out another mic. "Uh, let me try to translate for the drunkard here. Earlier this morning the Rokuyukai team decided their roster through paper, rock, scissors. Chu lost pathetically and became the alternate, but he wants you to forget all that because he is number 1!"  
  
"Yeah!!" Chu yelled. Koto nodded, "No need to thank me. That's why I'm here."  
  
"Wow, she's a really perceptive person, isn't she?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Oh no, Chu is going to start acting dopey again, I can feel it!" Rinku said to himself on the other end of the ring.  
  
"I'm strong, okay? Do you even get what I'm trying to yab to ya?" Chu asked.  
  
"Yeah, stupid, I understand," Yusuke laughed and pulled off his jacket. "It's not too difficult, you know. You were scared to fight me before and now you're blaming it on some dumb game."  
  
"Nah, that's not right. Didn't you hear what the Foxy was saying?"  
  
Yusuke held up his hands and moaned, "Paper, rock, scissors," like a ghost. Someone in the crowd called Chu a pathetic drunk and he jumped off the ring and against the wall, grabbing a demon by the neck. They fought a little, but finally he let go and let the demon live. Chu came back with another bottle and took a drink of it. He threw it to the side and got back up in the ring as he explained his fighting style: the dreaded 'drunk-fu.'  
  
"Yeah, wobbly, give me a break. So the tipsy fighting thing might be weird, but I've still heard of it before. You had better give me something to make this fight a real challenge. I didn't come all this way to babysit a drunk," Yusuke added. Chu instantly became serious.  
  
"Then wait a minute. You won't yabber there once I hit my groove. 'Course, I have to stumble into it first," he said and started stumbling across the ring. He chuckled to himself and said, "We're going to enjoy this."  
  
He stopped and his fighting aura seemed to break through. 


	33. Rock, Paper, Scissors

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 33  
  
.oO{Mwahaha, Rei, Kokai, Sachi and a few others are mine. Kanu, Kireau, Ces, Saori are other peeps, and Ishida is half mine. Don't sue.}  
  
#Ranma-san pops up# Tell them about what you're thinking. #...#  
  
#Author throws cold water on him# No, they'll find out soon enough. #Ranma-san is now Ranma-chan#  
  
#Ranma-chan:# WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?! #Ranma-chan tries to dry her hair#  
  
#Author:# Sorry, it was a muscle spasm. #^_^#  
  
*****  
  
Lightning could be seen as the match started, but soon cleared up and the crowd started to calm down. Koto couldn't say anything for a little while because the crowd was so noisy, but Chu and Yusuke just stood there and sized each other up.  
  
"You know," Chu finally said, "I've heard lots about you. But I think you're just a scared little kid that gets lucky."  
  
Yusuke balled his hands into fists and clenched his teeth. Chuu said something and then uncovered his spirit power.  
  
"Watch carefully. I want to know what you think of my stumbling little feet," Chu said and started moving around the ring like last time. Yusuke just stood there watching Chu stumble a circle around him.  
  
Koto rubbed her eyes, "Wow, people. I guess the loon has talent after all. His moves are so fast and bizarre, I can't even tell where he is."  
  
Rei could barely see Chu, so she watched Yusuke's eyes. He looked back and forth until finally he stopped. In what was about six seconds, Chu had karate chopped Yusuke-- who blocked it with his arms-- but then Chu punched him in the stomach. As Yusuke flew across the ring, Chu jumped into the air and punched him back to the ground. Yusuke just laid there, holding his stomach.  
  
"Well, even with this killer view, I have a feeling we've missed some things. Let's check it out with our instant replay feature!" Koto said and turned to the big screen over the crowd. It showed Chu actually hitting Yusuke five times and throwing him to the ground with a smack to the back of the neck. Koto and the crowd of demons were loving the beating Yusuke was taking. Yusuke was still laying on the ground, though.  
  
Chu walked over to where Yusuke was laying and asked him, "Had enough have ya?"  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes and jumped up as he said, "Of course not," making Chu stumble backwards.   
  
"This game has just begun!" Yusuke said and started throwing punches at Chu. Chu moved from side to side, dodging the blows with his eyes closed the whole time. "Would you stop jiggling!?" Yusuke growled, annoyed that he couldn't hit the tall man. Chu stopped and threw a punch, but Yusuke swiped it away. Chu appeared behind him and gave another karate-chop like punch, and Yusuke blocked again with his forearms. But Chu was still too quick; he threw a punch and landed it squarely on Yusuke's jaw.  
  
Chu kept throwing the punches as Yusuke stumbled back. Yusuke finally caught his balance when Chu stopped, and he spit out some blood and wiped his chin. Charging forward, he punched at Chu's midsection more than five times, but each time the man just moved to the side. Kuwabara tried to yell some advice, but Yusuke didn't want it.   
  
"Kuwabara! Do me a favor and shut the hell UP!" Yusuke yelled back right when he finally landed a blow on Chu's face. Chu flew backwards and Yusuke tried catch his breath. Chu disappeared and reappeared behind Yusuke. He lifted his leg and threw Yusuke across the ring and into the wall with a great roundhouse kick.  
  
"Wow! What a blow! I wish we could watch all that in the instant replay, but we don't have enough time. Suffice to say, Yusuke has been buried under a pile of rubble!" Koto announced. Chu belched and stumbled backwards again, falling on his butt yet another time.   
  
"'ey, Foxy, could you lend me a hand?" he asked Koto. She handed him the mic and he yelled, "YEAH! I still need another one!"  
  
Koto pulled out her other mic and translated, "Yes, as with all Suiken(?) fighting masters, Chu gets more effective the more he drinks. I believe he's asking us to be patient as he aquires the rest of his--"   
  
She was interrupted by Chu pulling her down and rubbing her head. Chu said "Exactly," but it was somewhat drowned out by Koto's laughing. Chu and Koto sat there and he asked, "What are the chances of you and I gettin' together?"  
  
"Slim to none," was her answer. Some demon yelled for them to stop and count because Yusuke was out of the ring.   
  
"Oh, wake up jerk! I was just checking on Chu to make sure he was fit to fight! 1, 2," Koto started counting. By 5, Chu started mocking Yusuke. And at 9, Yusuke jumped from the rubble, surprising Chu and just about everyone else.  
  
"That was close. I coulda been killed if I didn't guard myself," Yusuke said, rolling his arm and holding his shoulder. Kuwabara seemed to understand what had happened. "I get it! The old 'see-it-coming-and-block-with-the-shoulder' trick! What a champ!"  
  
Yusuke finished stretching his shoulder and asked, "So one dumb mistake and I'm pushing up daisies, right?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much so, kid," Chu answered.  
  
"You know, this whole life or death thing; I'm startin' to like it," Yusuke licked his lip. "Lemme guess, you too?"  
  
"There ain't any pleasure in playing if it ain't for keeps," Chu answered.  
  
"Looks like we finally found something in common," Yusuke said and started moving his shoulder again. Koto looked back and forth between the fighters and said, "You can continue any time now."  
  
Yusuke lifted his arm and got ready to shoot off a Spirit Gun at Chu. He moved his arm, though, and shot the ceiling above some of the demon crowd. He smirked at Chu, "My Spirit Gun. You better get to know it. I still have three left and one could probably kill you."  
  
Koto started saying, "The Dark Tournament isn't the happy games. Where are the cheats? the blackmail? the dirty backstabs?" and Kuwabara started yelling at Yusuke for being such a copy-cat: Kuwabara was the one with the honor code. Chu laughed at Yusuke, "Everyone's shoutin' at you now. You wanted a fair fight!"   
  
Chu kept laughing until he almost threw up. "I think my drink wants to come back and say hello," he held his mouth. Yusuke just stood there with a bumfuzzled look on his face. Chu was over it, and wiped off his chin, "Right, it's about time. You've got your secret technique and now I've got mine."  
  
Chu reached behind his back and everyone waited for some terrible weapon, but what he pulled out was really a small canteen. "This is the strongest alchey(?) ever made. It's called 'Ogre Killer'."  
  
"Oh yeah, people, that's some strong stuff. Take a sip of it and you'll wake up the next day in jail," Koto elaborated. They looked at Chu, who was gulping it down. Chu threw the empty metal canteen on the ground and started to tense up. His power came out again and eclipsed the whole stadium. The crowd hushed and watched as Chu ground his teeth and flexed his muscles. His arms got bigger and he looked like he was in pain. In a second, though, Chu stopped his aura and ran to the edge of the ring, holding his mouth.  
  
He crouched down and threw up, making Koto and a lot of other spectators trip. Koto recovered and went over to help him as Rinku started talking almost to himself.  
  
"Chu might look funny, but actually he's becoming invincible. You might think the drink is Chu's secret technique, but it's actually the form that the drink brings out."  
  
Yusuke listened to a little of his tale and turned back to Koto and Chu. It seemed Chu was flirting with the fox announcer again, but he was sober.  
  
"I think you should act more excited, kid. After all, this is what you've been waitin' for," Chu said and held his hands in front of his chest, making a little circle with one palm up and one down. Electric sparks formed in the middle of it and Chu's energy and alcohol fed it, making a bigger ball. Chu finished powering it and held it in his right hand, "Time for us to test our powers."  
  
He smacked the round energy with his left hand and started running sideways. "I was waiting for the end fight," Yusuke said and ran after him. Chu stopped suddenly and wound up like a pitcher would.   
  
"See you on the other side!" he yelled and threw the ball. Yusuke jumped in the air and shot off a Spirit Gun. The two energy balls clashed, but neither won. Yusuke and Chu charged at each other and started throwing super-fast punches.  
  
"It's impossible to count how many punches have been landed. Or who's even winning. I don't even know why I'm talking," Koto said into the mic. Chu drew back his arm and hit Yusuke in the jaw, sending him back, but Yusuke recovered quickly. He kneeled down with his right hand on the ground to recover his balance, but Chu powered up a spirit ball again. Only this time it was more than four times the size of the first one! He threw it at Yusuke, who mentally cursed himself for landing in such a position that he couldn't defend.  
  
Yusuke raised his right arm quickly and said, "Spirit Gun: DOUBLE!"  
  
It broke through Chuu's blast, but the huge, orange ball kept going. Yusuke's Spirit Gun Double hit Chu right when Chu's energy ball hit Yusuke. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left. Koto wondered aloud if it was truly a draw until Rinku looked up, "Up there!"  
  
Yusuke and Chu dropped back to the ring; landing on their feet. Both fighters were breathing hard and had somehow mysteriously lost their shirts. Chu asked Yusuke if he had anymore energy left. He didn't. They started laughing at their own helplessness, leaving everyone outside the ring to think that last blast was a little too much for their brains. They settled down and Chu said, "Hey, I know a way we can settle like a couple of manly-boys."  
  
Yusuke smirked, "I've got the balls."  
  
Chu drew two nice-sized daggers out of his leggings. He flipped them over, "Let's do this with a knife-edged death match."  
  
"A.. knife-edged... death match?" Yusuke asked, somewhat confused. A few people watching muttered amongst themselves about what a 'Knife-edged Death Match' was as Koto reminded them all that no weapon was off limits. Including small rodents.  
  
Yusuke heard a small 'phwee' from the sidelines and looked over to see Chiba throroughly annoyed with Koto's last statement. Chu started walking towards him with the knives, so he quickly turned his attention back. Chu didn't stuff the knives into Yusuke's chest, though. He shoved them into the ground; one, at the most, 7 feet from the other.  
  
"Take off your shoes and put your foot in front of the knife," Chu instructed. They both stood inside the limits of the knives, but Chu was still atleast a foot and a half taller than Yusuke-- giving him something of a handicap. Chu proceeded to tell Yusuke the rules.   
  
"The edge of that knife, is the edge of your world. If you step outside that line, it's sudden death. And I mean sudden death. We only use our bodies: no weapons. Can you do that?"  
  
Yusuke smirked, "No sweat."  
  
Koto seemed perturbed that they had made the rules; that was the job of their well-paid committee. And that's who they were waiting on at the moment; the committee needed to give the 'OK' for Chu and Yusuke to start their match. They gave their answer: no. The crowd wasn't happy with that decision. The committee changed their minds and repealed their first decision, but didn't say yes. Just as the match began, storm clouds gathered over the ring. Lightning and thunder dominated the once clear sky and Koto made note of the new weather developments.  
  
The wind was blowing litter and other small particles about, and two huge lightning bolts shot straight from the sky and into the knives. Yusuke and Chu just stood there, waiting for the committee to give the OK. The crowd was starting to get rowdy and Koto was becoming nervous. The sky darkened and the committee finally gave the go ahead. Koto yelled into the mic, "Alright, people! Get ready for supreme brutality!"  
  
The lights in the stadium spotlighted the fighters as they began. They landed just about every punch on the other, but neither took a step forward, nor back. They kept punching and punching, but neither one seemed to be getting tired. Chu finally punched Yusuke hard enough in the chest to push his heel against the knife's edge, making the blood spill out of the fresh wound. Yusuke smirked and used that opportunity to barrage Chuu with punches, making him also cut his heel. Chu gave Yusuke a big punch in the stomach and the crowd started chanting "Chu! Chu!"  
  
Keiko ran through the doorway and latched onto Kuwabara.  
  
"Make him stop," she said.  
  
Kuwabara looked down at her, "I can't, even if I wanted to. I can't make Yusuke stop, because he has a promise to keep." Kuwabara went on to explain a lot more, but Rei only half listened to their conversation.  
  
Yusuke laughed when he punched Chu, adding to Kuwabara's little speech. They kept punching each other more, each time getting harder than the last. Finally, Chuu punched Yusuke hard enough so he wouldn't recover as quickly as the last times and moved his head in for a headbutt. Yusuke saw it coming and pushed against the knife so he could get his head up there to counter. Lightning struck Chu's knife when they hit, and for a few seconds, neither man moved. But then Chuu's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the cement. Koto counted to 10, but Chu couldn't get up.  
  
Koto announced the winner of the round as Yusuke and his team. The demon crowd wasn't happy with the turn-out and Yusuke looked very tired. Kuwabara hopped into the ring and he gave Yusuke a thumbs-up. Yusuke gave it back as Rinku ran up to Chu.  
  
"Oh boy, look what Yusuke did to you," he said. Then he noticed the ground, "Your skull cracked the cement. Yusuke won, but he's so small... he should teach the big blue oaf how to fight."  
  
Chu sat up and turned to Yusuke, "Urameshi... we agreed to fight a death match, mate. Finish me off."  
  
Yusuke stood there and stared at Chu, was was very serious. Yusuke only smiled and gave him a wink and thumbs-up, "Nah, we'll fight again when you're better."  
  
Chu smiled back, "You're ripper."  
  
Yusuke nodded and Kuwabara helped him hobble from the ring. The demon fans were booing at Chu and Rinku. Keiko had gone back to her seat, but Shizuru was still off somewhere.  
  
"Hey, if you want a piece of us, why don't you come down here and take it?" the short kid yelled. The crowd kept yelling, though. 'Finish him off, Urameshi. We want some blood!' or 'Yeah, c'mon. Kill that drunken loser!'   
  
Yusuke got mad at them. "SHUT UP!!!!" he screamed. "If you idiots got somethin' to say, say it. But say it to my face, or else say it to my fist."  
  
The crowd was silent. Yusuke's gang just stared at the demons, and none dared to say anything. Yusuke caught Toguro's eye and gave him the Finger. Toguro remained where he was in front of one of the doorways to the stairs and didn't even give Yusuke a glare. But that could've been because of his sunglasses.   
  
Their first fight was over, but how many more remained?  
  
(?)= okay, I'm actually watching this as I write it, soooo..... I'm writing what it sounds like. Forgive me, peeps, this is harder than I thought! So also, this is another one of my really good episode summaries. *rolls eyes* 


	34. Day Off

(Like I say below, this is the last for a long while again. I think I might take a break and work very hard on the rest of the DT, and then post. But if I do update before then, I can e-mail anyone to tell them. Just leave your e-mail address in your review. Thanks!)  
  
"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 34  
  
.oO{See my half-dozen other notes of non/ownership.}  
  
#Ferio drops by# Wow! Another one written in a day. #he means my last chapter#  
  
#Author nods sadly# Yup, but it's going to get slow again. I might have to buy the next videos like I did the last time, or else do.... things. #^_~#  
  
*****  
  
The first thing Yusuke did when they got out of the stadium was yell, "WOOHOOO!!!" at the top of his lungs. Rei--still in kinena form-- and Botan just laughed at him and Kuwabara, who had joined in the yelling. Kurama smiled at them and shook his head and Hiei seemed thoroughly annoyed. The Masked Fighter didn't seem to care about anything they did. Yusuke had forgotten his jacket and shoes in the stadium but Rei had picked them up, so she was stuck carrying them.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, didn't you cut your heel?" Kuwabara reminded him. Yusuke looked blank for a second and then remembered. "My shoes! And my jacket!"  
  
Rei stepped forward and handed them to him. He looked at her for a few seconds before taking his stuff. Botan had an evil twinkle in her eye, and ushered the rest of the team along. Yusuke leaned against a tree and looked Rei over. He slipped his shoe on his left foot and asked, "Rei?"  
  
"Yup," she answered, giving him a smile. She walked over to him, bent down and lifted his right foot to clean off the blood with the handkercheif she had put around her leg. Yusuke tweaked her ears as she did so, though. When she stood back up, he pulled his shoe on and noticed her tail peeking through the slits in her dress. He grabbed her ass, but his excuse was, "I was trying to grab your tail!"  
  
She shook her head and gave him an unbelieving smile. "Sure, Urameshi. Sure."  
  
He smiled back at her and threw his jacket over his shoulder, holding it with his left hand. "So, why do you have ears and a tail?" he asked, sliding his right hand around her waist.  
  
"I have kinena blood in me," she said, but decided to explain more, due to Yusuke's confused look. "Oh, that's right, you weren't here. Kinenas are Chiba's species. I don't know all the details, but this is my 'demon form'. Since I'm 15, I can turn into this."  
  
Yusuke's mouth made a little 'o'. "It's hard to explain," Rei finished. Yusuke nodded, "I think I get it."  
  
They walked in silence for a minute before Yusuke asked, "I'm sorry I missed your birthday and Christmas party."  
  
Rei hopped in front of him and gave him a hug, "I don't mind. If you hadn't have been training, you would be dead by now. Chu was a really strong fighter."  
  
Yusuke hugged her back and answered, "Yeah, he was. But from here on out, they just keep getting stronger."  
  
Rei loosened her hug and got off her tippy-toes. She looked straight up into his eyes and said, "Just don't die on me, okay?"  
  
Yusuke smirked, "I promise."  
  
They walked back to the hotel and made it back to their room with only a few problems. Such as, Yusuke just about tripping over the carpet because he was looking around and a few demons that weren't happy with the outcome of the last fight. Rei quickly walked into the room and Yusuke happilly closed the door.  
  
"Man, those demons are crazy," he sighed, walking over to the couch and plopping down next to Kuwabara. Kurama and the Masked Fighter were on the other couch and Hiei was sitting on the window seat. Yusuke grabbed Rei's hand as she walked by and pulled her onto his lap. She listened to the guys talk for a few seconds before Botan appeared at the door.  
  
"Are you guys hungry?" she asked. They all answered yes, so she managed to get Kuwabara to help her get the food. The Masked Fighter left to take a run and Hiei seemed to zone out a bit. Rei looked around the room and only half listened to the guys talk. Only when Yusuke's hand slipped under her dress--via the slits on the sides-- and grabbed her tail did she notice it had been twitching nervously. Yusuke looked at her imploringly to stop because it was making him 'uncomfortable.' {^_~}  
  
Kurama chuckled to himself and Yusuke looked over to the other couch. "She does this to you, too?" he asked with a tired expression.  
  
Kurama shook his head, "I can't say my kitsune side hasn't fantasized about it, but no, this is the first time I've seen her for more than 5 minutes as a kinena, so I can't say she has."  
  
Rei's mouth was slightly open as she shook her head. Yusuke pulled her tail out the slit so they could see it better and she slightly turned her head, just in time to see Hiei look away from her with a small smile on his lips. Kurama asked her a few questions about the whole kinena incident-- meaning, the day Botan came home with all the 'good' news-- and Rei answered them. Yusuke started teasing her about how Chiba had 'chosen' her and she turned to the small kinena that was on the coffee table.   
  
"Sic him, boy," she said, pointing to Yusuke. Yusuke only held her closer to his chest and winked, "If he comes after me, I'm using you as a shield."  
  
"I feel so honored," Rei rolled her eyes. Yusuke stuck out his tongue and turned back to Kurama. "Wait a sec, if kitsunes are foxes, then you and Rei-nei can't have kids."  
  
Kurama looked up, "Why not? And where did you get Rei-nei?"  
  
"Because, she's not fox. She's Scat."  
  
Hiei looked over from the window seat and raised his eyebrow, "Scat?"  
  
"Squirrel and Cat. Scat," Yusuke smiled as if he was a genius. "Annnndddd, to answer the 'nei' thing. I have no clue. It just came out."  
  
Rei giggled, "Well, either way, I wouldn't have any kids right now."  
  
Yusuke squeezed her waist and asked, "Learned your lesson last time?"  
  
Rei looked into his eyes and noticed he wasn't sad, mad nor happy. He was just asking a question, almost as if it had never happened to them.  
  
"And this question is coming from the one that--" Rei started but was cut off by Yusuke's hand on her mouth. Kuwabara had come back, but he was only there for a second. He had forgotten his wallet. He looked at the three in the living room with a raised eyebrow, but left without any questions.  
  
"So," Kurama began with a smile, "What were you saying, Rei-nei?"  
  
Yusuke glared at him and Rei laughed at the red-head. Since they were on the subject of kids, Kurama told Yusuke about Sachi and the babysitting job from hell.  
  
"So that's who that little kid was," Yusuke said, remembering when Rei had run into him and Kuwabara at the grocery.   
  
Kurama nodded, "Yeah. She wasn't THAT bad, but when you add a VERY moody Rei and an annoyed Hiei, it becomes a lot worse."  
  
Rei and Hiei defended themselves at the same time, "I was not!"  
  
Yusuke and Kurama laughed at the two short ones, and Rei pouted. "That's not fair. I don't think I'm meant for kids."  
  
"Me neither," Hiei agreed, looking out the window.  
  
"Nu-uh! You're actually pretty good with kids. I think you'd make a great dad," Rei said. Hiei looked over at her and the other two guys gave her odd looks. "Just as long as I'm not the mom!" she quickly added, holding up her hands in defense.  
  
"That sounds better," Yusuke nodded.  
  
Just then the door opened and Kuwabara came in again with his arms full. "What sounds better?" he asked, setting the food on the coffee table, making Chiba jump onto Rei's lap.  
  
"Food," Yusuke answered. Rei smacked him upside the head, but that went unnoticed by Kuwabara. Botan came in with more food and the Masked Fighter closed the door after her. They all ate the fried rice and talked until the guys were too tired to stay awake.   
  
Which was around 8 o'clock.  
  
After all, they had all fought a match today. Yusuke got his shower and walked back to the couch as Kuwabara went in to get his. He sat and listened to Kurama, Botan and Rei talk until his eyes started getting too heavy. Everyone had a shower by 10 o'clock and Botan had gone back to the room she was sharing with Keiko and Shizuru. Yusuke had fallen asleep on the couch, so Rei grabbed the blankets and pillow off his bed to make him comfortable.  
  
When she draped the blankets over him she heard him ask, "Care to join me?"  
  
She bent down and looked at him. He opened his eyes and lifted the blankets a little. Rei shook her head and chuckled to herself, climbing onto the couch with him. She fell asleep against Yusuke's warm chest, mentally thanking whoever had made the couches for building them to fit two.  
  
***  
  
When Rei woke up the next morning, she was the only one on the couch and she wasn't in kinena form. The blankets were draped over the back of the couch, making a tent, so she rolled over easily without getting wrapped up. Kurama was watching her from where he was sitting on the other couch sipping his coffee.  
  
"Good morning," she said, blinking. Kurama set down his cup and said, "Good afternoon is more like it."  
  
"What time is it?" Rei asked.  
  
Kurama looked at his watch, "Almost 11 o'clock."  
  
Rei sat up, "It's still morning."  
  
"You've practically slept half the day away, though," Kurama picked his cup back up. Rei stuck out her tongue at him and Kuwabara came out of the bedroom. Rei stretched and got off the couch, pulling the blankets behind her. She made Yusuke's bed and found an outfit in her suitcase to wear. Since Kurama and Kuwabara were going to leave anyways, Rei thought she had better get dressed so she could take a walk or something. She dressed in a tank top and floppy pants-- almost like pajamas. When she came back out, Kurama was getting ready to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To watch some fights," he answered and threw a cereal bar at her. She caught it and thanked him. Grabbing her sneakers, she slipped them on and munched on the breakfast bar as she locked up the room. She walked out of the hotel and looked around at the trees. Hiei was bound to be somewhere around here. Rei walked along the beach and watched the tide roll in. She felt Hiei somewhere by the beach, but she was stopped when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Hey, Rei! Where ya goin'?" Saori was running in the sand up to her.  
  
"Hi, Saori. I was just taking a walk," Rei smiled up at the taller girl.   
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Saori asked. Rei shook her head, "Be my guest."  
  
They walked a little ways up down the shore in silence until Rei saw some demons getting drunk and messing around with other demon girls right in the middle of the clearing of trees.  
  
"Meh, it's a good thing I don't have any parents. If I did, they'd freak if they knew where I was," Rei sighed. Saori looked away and asked,"You didn't have any parents?"  
  
Rei sunk her sneaker toe into the sand, "Well, I did. But they're dead."  
  
Saori looked a little startled, but nodded. Rei wanted to ask about Saori's family, but decided not to because of the painful look in Saori's eyes. They walked a little ways more in silence until Saori said, "Hey look! There's Kireau!"  
  
The two girls ran up to where Kireau was on the grass picking flowers. She looked up at them and smiled, "Hi guys. Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"We were just walking. What are YOU doing," Saori winked. Kireau smiled down at the little bouquet she was making, "I needed some more for my newest weapon."  
  
Rei raised her eyebrow and Kireau explained, "I'm a fire kitsune. I use plants for my weapons."  
  
"Oh, like Kurama," Rei said. Kireau looked down and blushed a little, "Yeah, like Kurama."  
  
"Just watch out. When she gets excited, she tends to catch things on fire," Saori mumbled to Rei. Rei tried not to laugh when Kireau stuck out her tongue at her shorter companion. Kanu hopped out of a tree above the three. "There's nothing wrong with fire," she said.  
  
"Except when you catch people's homework on fire," Saori said quite seriously. Kanu glared, "That was an accident. I was trying out a new technique."  
  
"Woah, so both of you use fire?" Rei asked, pointing to Kanu and Kireau. They nodded in unison and Rei turned to Saori, "And you're shadow demon, right?"  
  
"You remembered!" Saori bubbled. Rei blushed and scratched the back of her head, "Don't get too excited. I don't remember things often."  
  
The three other girls laughed. "That's alright," Kanu said, sitting down on the grassy ground. "Yeah," Saori added, "I forget things ALL the time."  
  
Rei sat down and they talked for a few minutes before Ces came up.  
  
"Hello, girls," she said as she sat down, completing their little circle.  
  
"Hi, Ces," Kanu and Rei said. Kireau and Saori were busy discussing something, so they only waved. "What's up?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I was bored, so I took a walk."  
  
"Ditto," was the reply from the others. Kireau and Saori went back to their discussion and Kanu laid back on the ground and zoned out. Rei scooted over on the ground so she could talk to Ces.   
  
"So," she started, "What type of yukai are you?"  
  
Ces took a breath and seemed to think backwards in time. "I'm not a full yukai. My great-great-grandma was a miko; a shrine priestess or whatever you want to call them. She ended up falling in love with a Wind demon and so here I am; a miko Wind demon."  
  
"So that explains your awesome ESP," Rei guessed. Ces nodded, "Yup. My great-great-grandma was really good with that stuff. For some reason though, I'm the only one since her to have any powers."  
  
"Really?" Rei was intrigued. "You mean your parents don't have any powers?"  
  
"From what I remember, no. For all I know, they could be dead," Ces sighed.  
  
Rei nodded and sighed also. Then she remembered Saori's look from earlier. "How long have you known Saori?" she asked.  
  
"Longer than I've known Kanu and Kireau. About... two years, I think. I met Kanu and Kireau this summer when we moved from the Makai."  
  
"You and Saori have been living together?"  
  
"She's like the little sister I never had," Ces said, detering any perverted demons that were listening to think she and Saori were gay. "When I met her in the Makai, she was a fugitive for Kami knows what. I helped her out and she's stuck with me ever since."  
  
Rei thought for a moment and then leaned closer, whispering, "What happened to Saori's parents?"  
  
Ces sighed and looked over at her taller-- but younger-- friend, "Saori doesn't like to talk about it."  
  
Rei left it at that and leaned back. Just then, Ishida appeared and pulled her backwards, making her lose her balance and fall on her back. She sat back up and slapped Ishida on the arm as he sat down, "Hey, loser, why'd you do that?"  
  
He gave her a look and answered, "I felt like it."  
  
Rei and Ishida had a glaring contest before Ces asked him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you five. Aren't you guys going to watch some matches today?"  
  
The girls shook their heads. "No, probably not," Kanu answered from where she was laying.  
  
"Ah, I see," Ishida said and noticed Rei's clothes. "That's a... different outfit. Did you roll out the window while you were sleeping?"  
  
Rei glared at him again and answered, "No. I was fully awake too when I put it on. Have you looked at yourself lately?"  
  
Ishida looked down at his clothes. A thermal shirt under a short-sleeved red one and wrinkled black pants. His hair was disheveled; Rei guessed he hadn't even brushed it today. He looked back up at her and gave her a 'shush' look.  
  
"You two are interesting to watch," Saori spoke up. The other girls had been watching Ishida and Rei 'fight' and they looked like they were about ready to burst out giggling. Rei pursed her lips and rolled her eyes and Ishida quickly stood up, "Well, I just wanted to see what you all were doing. I'll be going now."  
  
"I'm going, too," Rei said. Ces gave her a questioning look and she said, "I had originally been looking for my 'team'. I'll see you guys later."  
  
They said goodbye and Rei walked back towards the beach. She could tell she was getting closer to wherever Hiei was because of his spirit energy. She was zoning out as she walked through the tide. The water started getting into her sneakers, so she took them off and walked in her barefeet.  
  
She stopped when she saw Hiei standing on a rock, trying to lift his arm. It was his right arm; charred and bruised. He almost cried out in pain, but he wouldn't. He never would. He was too strong for that. And yet, he wasn't strong enough to lift his arm. How ironic.   
  
"Feh," he sighed and sat down to take a break. He looked at his useless hand and felt like cutting it off and throwing it into the sea. But that wouldn't fix his problem; that would probably only make it worse. Hiei took another breath and started to stand up to practice again. He noticed Rei standing in the water, watching him. Warmth flooded to his cheeks and he decided not to get up. He didn't want anyone to see him this helpless; especially not Rei.  
  
He looked at Rei again out of the corner of his eye. The wind was blowing her hair around and tugging at her pantlegs. Her eyes were staring at the horizon with an unfocused look and Hiei found that his face wasn't the only place warmth was rushing to. {^_~} If it hadn't been for Rei, he'd be... A bolt of pain shot through his right arm and he clenched his teeth as he tried not to touch it.  
  
"Dammit, Rei, go away. Please..." Hiei whispered pleadingly. The wind seemed to have carried his soft words to Rei's ears, because she looked up at the rock he was on and turned back towards the hotel. Hiei watched her as she walked back through the trees and he stood up, grasping his sword in his left hand to start practicing again. 


	35. Change in the Wind

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 35  
  
.oO{Ditto.}  
  
#Homestar Runner comes# Yay! Everwybody! Everwybody! #crowd yells at him: Only anime characters can be here, stupid!#  
  
#Homestar:# Oh, sowwy. #Homestar leaves#  
  
#Yuu stands up# Okay, I'm here. *gaspgasp* Yay! We've reached 35 chapters! Author is getting her groove back! #pops confetti balloon#  
  
*****  
  
Rei walked through the trees aimlessly and sighed. She hadn't heard Hiei's quiet request, but she had felt it. It didn't upset her that he wanted her gone; she was upset because she couldn't help. She felt like she needed to talk to someone, but even if she did have someone to talk to, what would she say? Since it was almost 6 o'clock, Rei thought she had better get back to the hotel before it got too dark.   
  
When she opened the door she found half 'her' team sitting on the couch arguing.   
  
"I say the committee has something against us," Yusuke stretched his arms behind his head.  
  
"I could almost agree with you," Kuwabara nodded. The Masked Fighter just shook his head. Rei sat down on the chair and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"We have to go through four rounds to get to the finals," Yusuke answered. Rei raised her eyebrow because she didn't know much about the rules, but Kuwabara and Yusuke started talking again. She sat there and listened to them argue before she stood up.   
  
"I'm going to get a shower," she muttered for anyone who was listening. Walking into the bedroom, she pulled her pajamas out of her suitcase. "Too bad they don't have any closets I could use," she mumbled. She went into the bathroom and washed herself off and rinsed her hair. As she stood in front of the mirror, she surveyed her appearance. She lifted her hair to the top of her head and tied it. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at her reflection.  
  
"I think I'll get a hair cut," she said to herself.   
  
"Never!" was the answer. She looked to the doorway and found Kurama watching her.   
  
"It's my hair," she lifted her chin defiantly. He shook his head and walked over to where she was standing in front of the sink. He pulled two strands from the high pony-tail and let them hang down next to her cheeks. Then Kurama-- from where he was standing behind her-- reached his arms around and 'scissored' her hair with his fingers.  
  
"If you get it cut, I'll only let you cut it to here," he said.  
  
Rei looked in the mirror and made a mental note of it. "You couldn't stop me, though."  
  
Kurama lets his arms fall and he hugged her from behind. "I could too. I have my ways."  
  
Rei giggled and shook her head as the bathroom door opened again.  
  
"Oh good gravy. Rei, I think you need to find a new place to get all lovey at," Yusuke said and leaned against the doorframe as he watched the two.  
  
Rei started counting on her fingers. "First, it was Hiei walking in on me, then Kurama, then you," she winked at Yusuke. "I think you're right. A lot happens in the bathroom."  
  
She got up and laughed to herself as she walked into the bedroom. The two boys just shook their heads at her as they watched.  
  
***  
  
The next day there was a match. The 'Dr. Ichigaki' team against the Urameshi team. Rei sat in the stands this time as she watched the guys start. There was only three fighters on both teams, making Rei wonder what had happened to Hiei and Kurama. After a few minutes, Rei started having weird visions. She saw the three teammates from the Dr. Ichigaki team sitting near an old man. They were crying. Rei shook her head to get the pictures out until finally she had enough.  
  
Standing up, she walked out the door and out of the dome. Her jeans were a little tight, so she couldn't run very fast, but she still got away from the ring.   
  
"Okay, I'm being stupid again. Just getting away from the ring doesn't mean the visions will stop.... does it?" Rei added when she noticed it HAD stopped. She sighed and walked along. Rei sighed again and tripped over a tree root, falling flat on her face. In less than three seconds, she felt herself transform into kinena form. "Well, this is just great," she muttered to herself.  
  
"What is?" Botan popped out of a bush, startling Rei and making her tail puff. Her hand flew over her mouth as she gasped and it took her a few seconds to get her breath back. "I ripped my pants," Rei stated finally, turning to show Botan the damage her kinena form had caused. Botan pursed her lips and nodded, "Not good at all. You'll have to be careful of what you wear, or you'll be sewing it up every time."  
  
"I know," Rei sighed. "These were old pants, so the fabric must've started rotting. But I can't even sew that well!"  
  
Botan clapped her hands together, "I'll find someone to teach you. I bet Kurama knows how. Anyways," she started up again before Rei could say anything on Kurama's behalf, "I came to find you because Keiko, Shizuru and I didn't want to watch the match. Wanna hang out?"  
  
Rei scratched the back of her head and almost answered, but Keiko joined them. "Botan? Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted."  
  
"That's alright!" Botan made a cat face. "I was just asking her if she wanted to hang out with the three of us."  
  
Keiko looked Rei over and asked Botan quietly, "Do you know her?"  
  
"Of course! She's--" Botan almost said 'Rei' but then noticed the warning look Rei was giving her. "She's Komi!"  
  
Keiko gave them a weird look but then shook her head, "Well, Shizuru and I are going up to the room. We just wanted to tell you."  
  
Botan made another cat face and waved. "Komi?" Rei asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Eheheheh, yeah. Neko and kinezumi: cat and squirrel."  
  
Rei shook her head, "I can't believe both you and Yusuke like twisting words like that."  
  
Botan laughed at her and said, "Should we follow and get your pants fixed?"  
  
"Lead the way," Rei outstretched her arms.  
  
***  
  
Botan opened the door to her hotel room and Rei quickly walked inside. She had been holding her butt to hide the rip and a few demons that weren't watching the fight were giving her weird looks.  
  
"Now I hope I have some thread," Botan started searching around her suitcase. Shizuru was sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette and gave Rei a weird look.  
  
"Have we met before?" she asked. Rei was startled that Shizuru had recognized her but Botan nervously tried to help.  
  
"Of course not! Her name is Komei."  
  
"Komi," Rei corrected. They both winked at Shizuru. "Well, KoREI, nice to meet you," she held out her hand after sticking the cigarette back into her mouth. Rei breathed a sigh of relief; both because Keiko wasn't in the room and that Shizuru had understood. Shizuru shifted on the couch and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "It's 'Komi' for now then, huh?"  
  
Rei sat down on the other couch and answered, "Yeah. Keiko and Kuwabara don't know it's me. The Masked Fighter doesn't either, but I doubt he knows me anyways."   
  
Shizuru nodded and took a puff of the cigarette. "You have a hole in your pants," she said. Rei nodded, "I know," just as Botan snapped her fingers.   
  
"I found the thread and needle but I don't have any scissors," Botan held up the sewing instruments. Rei remembered she had a pair in her suitcase so she quickly excused herself to her room. She opened the Urameshi team's door and searched through her suitcase. She found the scissors and quickly left the room.   
  
"I got 'em," she said as she closed the door to Botan's room.   
  
"Do you have shorts under that?" Botan asked, snipping off some thread with the scissors. Rei shook her head so Shizuru threw her a blanket to drape over her lap as Botan sewed up the hole a bit. For a whole hour, Botan sewed the pants, so Rei asked Shizuru to give her a little hair cut.  
  
"How much?" Shizuru asked, picking up the scissors. Rei remembered what Kurama had said but she couldn't bring herself to cut it all so she took out two strands near the front of her head and said, "Only these two."  
  
Shizuru understood what she meant and then asked, "How short?"  
  
Rei decided on just a little lower than her jaw, so snipsnip, Shizuru cut off the long strands. Even though it was only two of the waist-length strands, Rei still felt a little sad, but she soon got over it. Botan finished up and handed her the pants.  
  
"I didn't sew them up totally because you'll be in kinena form," she hinted. Rei noticed she had turned back normal and she nodded her thanks.   
  
"I'm going back to my room. I'll give your blanket back when I'm done changing," Rei said and quickly ran down the hall, with the blanket as a make-shift skirt. She got to her door and noticed it was slightly open.   
  
.oO{I'm going to have to lock it when I go back out.} She thought as she transformed and quickly changed into some shorts in the bedroom. She started to pull on the pants when they ripped again. She had forgotten her suitcase in the sitting room, though, so she couldn't get different pants.  
  
"Oh well," she said aloud. "Poor Botan sewed these up for no reason. I'll just wear this," Rei held her arms out and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a long poncho-type shirt and ass-shorts that had been turned into kinena shorts thanks to Kurama. She quickly braided her hair into pigtails and made them into buns low on either side of her head. Turning in the mirror, she nodded satisfaction at her new look.  
  
Rei walked out of the bedroom and noticed a tall, red-headed boy sitting cross-legged on the floor going through her things. He looked up just as he lifted a pair of her panties out of the suitcase. Stretching the elastic, he asked in an Irish accent, "Is this what all the human girls wear?"  
  
"Yes! Leave my underwear alone, pervert," she tried not to laugh as she grabbed her panties out of his hands. He looked at her a little surprised, but went back to searching through her suitcase. She noticed that the front door was open totally and laughed at herself. She just couldn't bring herself around to be mad at this Irish red-head, but she didn't want him going through her stuff. Grabbing the suitcase, she zipped it up and threw it through the bedroom door.  
  
"Aww, I get the message, though. I'll be leavin' ya," he unfurled his long legs and put his arms behind his head as he walked out the door. "Oh!" he turned to her, "Another match is startin' now and you'll probably want to watch."  
  
Rei nodded a little and watched as he walked out the door, whistling as he went. He was definitely an odd one, and he talked so fast! Rei had to listen really hard to understand him. Just then Botan popped into the room and asked(a little too loudly), "Who was that?"  
  
"No clue," Rei flinched and followed Botan out the door-- remembering to lock it this time.  
  
"I see you're not wearing the pants," Botan said pointedly. Rei answered nonchalantly, "They ripped again."  
  
Botan pushed the button to the elevator, "Ahh."  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Botan asked a few more questions about that Irish demon. Rei shrugged for all the answers.   
  
"All I know is he's tall, cute and he can't resist an open door and a girl's suitcase," Rei said when the elevator stopped. Instead of walking towards the arena, Botan wavered.   
  
"You wanna see if they've got any concession stands?" she asked. Rei looked towards one of the many doorways and nodded, "Sure."  
  
They walked down a bunch of hallways but didn't find any place to eat. "Well, I'm not too sure I'd want to eat food from this place anyways," Rei said as they walked back towards the stadium. There was an eruption of cat-calls from the crowd just as they entered, but it wasn't for them. Yusuke was standing in the ring, glaring at a big demon who was obviously his opponent.  
  
Botan grabbed Rei's arm and they ran down the steps and jumped over the wall. Hiei and the Masked Fighter were caught in some sort of barrier in the medical tent and Kuwabara was badly injured. She offered to help him, but he said to take care of Kurama. Botan sat down and lifted Kuwabara's head onto her lap as Rei looked around for Kurama. She found him leaning against the wall with scrapes and bruises all over.   
  
She ran over to him and touched his cheek, "Kurama?"  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and tried to smile, but it was too painful. He closed his eyes again and whispered, "You cut your hair."  
  
"Just a little; not all of it. Now be quiet," Rei said and set her leg on the other side of him, stradling his hips, yet not touching.   
  
The demons above them stopped watching Yusuke and stared down eagerly at the two humans who looked like they were about ready to 'get it on'. Rei looked up and blushed as she snapped, "You pervs! We aren't doing THAT!"  
  
Kurama smirked slightly just as the arena was covered in a mist. Rei felt herself being pulled closer to him and he whispered, "No one can see."  
  
Getting the hint, she quickly 'helped' him recover from his injuries and they finished up barely a minute before the mist cleared thanks to Yusuke's Spirit Gun. Yusuke punched the demon in the ribs, but before he could deliver another blow the demon started pleading for mercy. Yusuke almost let him live, but then the demon hit him with a rock.  
  
Yusuke punched the demon in all the right places to break all his bones. The demon went flying into the wall and Koto announced Yusuke as the winner of that fight. Yusuke jumped out of the ring and walked over to Kurama. He made sure Kurama was alright and Koto announced that the next match would start.  
  
Rei noticed the red-headed demon that she had found in her room was on the other side of the ring when he stood up and said he'd fight next. Yusuke and Jin-- who Koto announced him to be-- talked a little and then Jin hopped into the air and flew high above the stadium.  
  
He 'stood' in the air looking across at the horizon for a few minutes before Yusuke called up, "If you're done sightseeing, could we get this going?"  
  
Jin laughed a little to himself and turned himself over, preparing for a nose-dive. He flew in quickly and seemed to be heading straight for Yusuke, but flew right past him.  
  
"What? Jin seems to be... trying a distraction," Koto said. Yusuke pivoted on his left foot and got ready to punch, but Jin landed the punch. Yusuke lifted his knee, though, and said, "How 'bout a trade?"  
  
Jin ducked and dodged the knee and since Yusuke was expecting to hit something, the sudden imbalance flung him across the ring. He rolled a little and Jin floated in the air. "Yusuke's valiant attempt proved unsuccessful compared to Jin's swift aerial attacks," Koto said.  
  
"I admit that didn't have much of a chance," Yusuke said, getting on his hands and knees. "Nice punch though, this is going to be fun."  
  
"That was an amazing, and yet crazy move Yusuke pulled. I doubt any master taught him that one," Koto said.  
  
"We're a pair and apart, Urameshi. Never wantin' to do anything the way people tell us to. Even if we don't make sense. Better to be messy on your own than on someone's watch, am I right?" Jin flicked his ear.  
  
"Well, yeah. Why let a teacher get the credit? I figure I've been doin' alright on my own so far," Yusuke agreed and wiped of his chin. The crowd kept yelling "KILL YUSUKE" and Botan asked, "What in the world are they talking about? They're both smiling..."  
  
Kuwabara chuckled and said, "I think Urameshi's finally found someone he can complain with. He's been a loner ever since I've known him. Heck, Keiko's practically the only one that can talk to him--besides Rei and the rest of us-- and I'll be darned if I can understand that relationship. But this Jin guy's just the same. Like a twin or something."  
  
"Hmm. Well, that'll make fighting with him difficult," Botan thought aloud.  
  
Kurama tried to laugh but it only came out as a soft whisper, for it was too painful for him. "It seems you don't know brothers very well, Botan."  
  
#While you all are waiting for my next chapter, You can read Tye Realm: by Cassalaine, Captured By the Breeze: cLuMzYaZnGrL106, Kurama's Lost Memories: VashnKnvies, or even the Densetsu no Kagami series by Kaeru Soyokaze.# 


	36. Reverse Decisions

I'm really, really sorry, guys. I just haven't wanted to write in OaD for a while... sooo... :( okay, here's the next sucky chapter.  
  
"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 36  
  
.oO{Jin! Jin! JIN!}  
  
#Frei rolls his eyes# Author is happy that Jin is finally in it. A little TOO happy... #he looks at Author#  
  
#Author: staring at tv and trying to talk Irish# That's right, lad. He's just so cute! #^-^#  
  
*****  
  
Jin touched down on the ring and looked at Yusuke, "Let me show you something I picked up without bosses flappin' their gums."  
  
With that he started stretching his right arm, getting the muscles loose. He crouched down and started making a circular motion with his arm. The wind seemed to pick up speed around it and Jin smiled as the wind blew his hair and clothes around.   
  
Yusuke and Koto protected their faces with their arms and Koto asked into the mic, "Is it? Yes! Jin has actually created a miniature twister around his entire right arm. The wind is tremendous!"  
  
Yusuke had to agree. The wind was starting to push him backwards when Jin said, "This is one of my favorites. Tornado Fist's the name."  
  
Jin stopped twirling his arm and lifted it. The wind seemed to stop a little and Jin asked, "So ya ready?"  
  
Yusuke braced himself and Jin came at him, laughing as he went. Yusuke was surprised and tried to dodge it, and he did, but the current of wind swept him out of the ring and towards the wall.  
  
"Looks like Yusuke's got a date with the cement," Koto commented. Yusuke stopped himself from hitting it by landing on his feet sideways and grabbing the top. "Nicely played. Yusuke's clung like a fly on a wall. But I don't suspect he'll stay there for long because it looks like Jin is coming for a second helping."  
  
Yusuke looked up at this and made a startled face as he jumped from the wall. Jin's Tornado Fist broke the cement and killed a few demons as it blew Yusuke.  
  
"I love it. There's the audience participation that makes the Dark Tournament so special. I bet any of you that survived will remember that attack for years to come," Koto bubbled.  
  
"'Audience participation'? Ehhh, I hate that girl," Botan said, holding onto Kuwabara's arm.   
  
"This is bad. It doesn't matter how much fun Urameshi's having. If he gets hit straight on with that wind thing, he doesn't have much of a chance," Kuwabara said.  
  
Yusuke stood up and looked to where Jin was floating over the rubble. His ears were twitching dangerously and he laughed, "It's been a while since I could fight someone and actually have some cheer about it, y'know?"  
  
"I think I do," Yusuke agreed. They both got into the ring and Koto said, "There, both fighters are back in the ring and ready for some fresh new injuries."  
  
Jin seemed to think to himself for a second and lifted his arm again, twirling it for another Tornado Fist.  
  
"Not this time, pal!" Yusuke said and came at him for a punch. Jin stopped, looking very surprised and started moving backwards, blocking each of Yusuke's attacks with his hands. He jumped backwards, but Yusuke went behind him and barraged him with more punches.   
  
Jin put up his arms and his forearms took the blows. He started going backwards again and Koto said, "They're charging up. It's becoming too fast to see. But I guess you people in the audience are used to that by now."  
  
"Kuwabara, you're Spiritually aware, right?" Botan asked.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, I am."  
  
"Good, then you can inform me."  
  
Kuwabara looked nervous. "You mean right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, uh, they're uh, punching each other very rapidly."  
  
"Oh, that's very perceptive," Botan gave him a sarcastic look. Kuwabara smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Yusuke and Jin were still going at it, and neither seemed to be winning until Yusuke landed a punch in Jin's stomach. Jin's arms wrapped around his stomach as he cringed in pain, but before Yusuke could land another punch, Jin floated himself high above the ring.  
  
Yusuke lost his balance and looked up, "There's my chance going airborne, dammit."  
  
"Jin's been hit hard; taking refuge in the air until his squashed diaphragm can recover."  
  
Botan got up and walked towards the ring, "Listen, Miss Koto, why don't you stop the sadist routine and do your job."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Botan pointed up, "Jin's been out of the ring for half of the fight. Did it ever cross your mind to count to ten?"  
  
Koto looked at ease, "Article 4: fighters are outside the ring when any part of their body comes in contact with any solid surface other than the ring itself. And air is not solid."  
  
Botan was annoyed and Koto looked smug, "Stick to what you're good at, Honey, like, dying your hair unnatural colors, for instance."  
  
"I swear I'm going to get her," Botan fumed.  
  
"Hey, what is this? It's not going to be a fair fight if Jin can run wherever he wants," Kuwabara complained. Rei looked up towards where Jin was hovering and noticed he was talking to himself. Yusuke regained her attention when he shot off a Spirit Bullet, and Jin's look of total surprise made her want to laugh.  
  
"Yes, in that stuttering, off-guard position, will Jin be able to move? Not too likely," Koto asked and then answered her own question.  
  
"That's right, I'm cool," Yusuke looked happy with himself. Jin had regained his control, though. "Always underestimatin' the wind," he said and jerked his hands in front. The wind started making a small cyclone, picking him up in it and diverting the Spirit Gun's path out toward space.  
  
Everyone was surprised-- besides Jin, that is. "Hey, I needed that," Yusuke said.  
  
"Did we get that on video. PLEASE tell me we got that. Jin just used a wall of wind to turn Yusuke's Spirit Gun into a space cadet," Koto said. Jin started to come back down and said, as he laughed, "Any attack you have has to come through the air to get to me, and I control air, so you might as well hand them over to me and say 'Do whatever you like with them, Jin."  
  
With that he started laughing again, and repeated, "Do whatever you want with them, Jin."  
  
Yusuke was getting a little annoyed and the crowd kept yelling taunts: 'Yeah, finally someone can stop that Urameshi brat,' 'Go Jin!' 'Rip off his ugly human head.'  
  
"Ugly?" Rei asked, confounded. Jin smiled and waved, as if he was some huge star.  
  
"So, Yusuke's Spirit Gun is out of the question?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I guess he'll just have to stick with the old fist fight," Kuwabara answered.  
  
"But every time he gets close enough for a final punch, Jin flies away. How in the heck is he supposed to hit him?" Botan fumed.  
  
Kuwabara leaned back, "I don't know, Botan. Don't yell at me."  
  
"Been a blast playin' defender, but I think I'll get on with my attack," Jin said and started to do another Tornado Fist. "Hope you think it quick, Urameshi."  
  
"Jin's on the move. He's headed straight towards Yusuke. And yet the Spirit Detective is refusing to back down," Koto said into the mic. "He's not even guarding himself; has he gone berserk?"  
  
Botan started freaking out and Kuwabara asked, "What is he doing?"  
  
When Jin was almost at him, Yusuke smirked and lifted his hands for a Spirit Gun. Jin noticed and realized what he was going to do.  
  
"Hold on, don't be crazy," Jin said.  
  
"Let's see who can take a bigger ass-kicking," Yusuke said and lifted his hand. He shot off a Spirit Gun straight into Jin's Tornado Fist, making the Bullet blow up in both of their faces. Koto was blown out of the ring and Botan was blown ontop of Kuwabara-- much to their surprise.  
  
Finally, Koto struggled back up onto the ring. "Oh my, people. Nothing is left of either fighter. Their bodies must have been obliterated in the explosion; not even a pile of ashes remains."  
  
Yusuke had been blown near the medical tent where Hiei and the Masked Fighter were and he groaned, "A little help?"  
  
"Wait, I stand corrected. Yusuke has somehow survived. Now only Jin needs to be found," Koto started looking around and then looked up, "Never mind again. Jin is alive and looking quite perturbed."  
  
"I thought I was crazy, Urameshi, but you take the prize. T' hell with that; you don't make bombs go boom in your face!"  
  
"Damn! Atleast one of us should've died," Yusuke stood up and yelled back.  
  
"He's no amateur opponent," Hiei said. Yusuke looked over, "I'm not sayin' he is, but that was a clean shot."  
  
"Yes, but Jin saw your strategy at the last moment and took evasive action. Rather than guard himself, he tilted the airstream making most of the blast go upwards and probably saving both your lives."  
  
"So he's funny AND smart; that hardly seems fair," Yusuke said.  
  
"As a Shinobi, he has much experience. A simple trick isn't going to beat him. I hope you have more extensive plans," Hiei pointed out.  
  
Yusuke stopped looking towards the sky for a moment. "Aw, c'mon. It's Yusuke here; I don't have a clue!" he grinned.  
  
"You might not be so proud after you're beaten."  
  
Yusuke made a fist, "Shut up. Something always comes to me at the end."  
  
Hiei looked smug, "Well, yes. Even a fool has to admit a certain truth in that. But even if you do die, I'll be taking your place in the next match, anyways."  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked, a little confused.  
  
"Please, even if you could escape me, it's illegal to enter another fight after you've been ruled unfit," the red-haired 'nurse' said.  
  
"Illegal?" Hiei asked, sounding lethal. "Listen, Ruka, my power has nearly returned and I'm going to fight. And anyone who says otherwise... well, I think you know the rest."  
  
Ruka looked very scared and the Masked Fighter said, "You truly have a way with women, Hiei." Hiei cast a glance at Rei, but she was too busy watching Koto and Jin. Koto had counted to four and Yusuke let out a breath. He bent down and jumped straight into the ring at seven.  
  
"Don't get so excited, Hiei. I'm taking on their leader as soon as I beat down Jin," Yusuke smirked.   
  
"Oh, just as soon as you beat Jin, you say? Better pitch yourself quick then, last I remember it was you runnin' around the floor trying to stay up," Jin said, quite sure of himself. Yusuke chuckled a little, "Yeah, but this time I thought I'd try."  
  
"Funny man, Urameshi. Then I'll try as well!" Jin shot back. Koto said "Fight!" and off they went again. Jin started yet another Tornado Fist, but this time he did his other arm also, humming to himself the whole time. "Don't guess the finger gun can handle two of these dallies at once?"  
  
"Yusuke's having enough trouble as it is with just one of those things and now he has two to fight against," Botan said.  
  
"Yeah, let's hope he's feeling creative," Kuwabara agreed. Yusuke's eyebrow twitched for a few seconds before he braced himself by putting his right leg back. Lifting his hands, he held the left on the bottom and the right on top.  
  
"Wait, now this is unexpected. Yusuke's taking a stance I've never seen him take before," Koto said.  
  
Kuwabara and Botan were as surprised as everyone else seemed to be. "I've never seen Urameshi do that crazy stuff with his hands before," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Me neither," Botan agreed. Kurama spoke up, "Have patience. Yusuke certainly has a history for surprises."  
  
"Let's play it!" Jin shouted and nose-dived towards Yusuke. Yusuke's Spirit Energy was multiplying and he stood his ground as Jin came down in a swirling cyclone.  
  
"Tornado Fist!" Jin called. Yusuke stopped him by grabbing his right fist. "What're you doin' now, Yusuke? Puttin' your hand where no one does," Jin was very surprised. The force of the wind was making Yusuke's feet grind into the ring's cement and it broke as he was forced back.  
  
His shirt ripped a bit and his arm was shaking, but he held on. Smacking away Jin's right arm, he stopped the tornado, but he still had another to deal with.  
  
"It's goodbye!" Jin yelled and almost hit him with the other arm, but Yusuke stopped it with his foot.  
  
"Blockin' it again!?" Jin asked, dumbfounded. Yusuke pivoted and knocked the Tornado Fist out. He finished the twirl and yelled, "Spirit Wave!"  
  
He hit a now un-guarded Jin straight in the stomach and into the sky. Koto giggled and danced a bit, "Sorry guys, but after a punch party like that, a girl can't help but dance."  
  
"After that massive upper-cut by Yusuke, Jin has yet to return from the sky. Could this be the end of the match?" Koto asked. A bright light headed towards the audience kept getting closer and closer until it finally crashed into the concrete, rolling and killing quite a few demons.  
  
"Jin seems to be out cold, unable to use his wind powers to even break his fall! Gee, I better start counting," Koto added.  
  
At nine, Jin stood up finally and said, "Hold it right there, Urameshi. I'll... be coming... in just a second."  
  
With that he fell forward just as Koto counted ten. "And with a knock-out by ring-out, Team Urameshi takes their fourth win!" Koto announced.  
  
"Well, that was a damn good fight, Jin. It's good to know I'm not the only freak around here. Maybe we can hang out sometime if you ever wake up," Yusuke said.  
  
"And he's even made a friend," Botan sighed. Just then a few demons called Yusuke a cheater and Botan flipped. Running towards the wall, she kicked it and yelled, "I swear, can't I even have one moment of positivity around here?!" 


	37. Promise You Forever

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 37  
  
.oO{*sigh* Jin is gone}  
  
#Ascot clears throat# There ARE other guys in this story, you know. #-_-l|l#  
  
#Author# Whoa! Where'd you come from? Yeah, I know, but my being a little Irish makes me like him more. ^_~ This is my last episode on my last tape, and you know what that means?  
  
#Eagle coughs# Buy more tapes? #^_^#  
  
#~_~()# Toonami has taken YYH off again.#*gasp* Author goes and kills Tom from Toonami#  
  
*****  
  
"Team Masho is pathetic! They started out five-against- two and now there's only one left!" a demon yelled from the stands.  
  
"Team Masho and Team Urameshi only have one more match to fight. Whoever wins this match goes on to the finals," Koto said. "Will the last member of Team Masho please enter the ring."  
  
The last cloaked fighter stepped into the ring and faced Yusuke.  
  
"Slap on your game hats, boys. This match decides the winner of the round!" Koto added. Team Masho's fighter took off his cloak and said, "Sorry to say, Urameshi, but you're going to die without ever laying a finger on me."   
  
He was a dark haired man with hair that touched his shoulders. His outfit was similar to the other Masho fighters', but his was black with a red piece if fabric hanging from the shoulder plates. Koto yelled into the mic, "Begin!"  
  
Yusuke started running at the man and said, "Alright, I'm kickin' your ass out of principle."   
  
Just then, a female voice over the speaker said, "Stop the fight immediately."  
  
Yusuke fell flat on his face barely five feet from the man and Koto asked into the mic, "Tournament Committee, please clarify: Why have you stopped this fight?"  
  
There was silence for a few moments before they answered, "Upon reviewing the film of the last fight, it has been discovered that Koto delayed her ten-count significantly during Yusuke's first ring-out."  
  
Koto was embarrassed, "Since when do we pay attention to that?"  
  
"Therefore, by complete and unanimous decision, the fight between Yusuke and Jin has been ruled as a double-loss, and therefore, Yusuke is ineligible to fight for the duration of the round."  
  
All the demons talked amongst themselves; some in favor of the committee, and the rest disagreeing with their ruling. The Masho fighter chuckled and said to Yusuke, "My condolences."  
  
Koto dropped her mic and seemed dazed. The man said something as Koto bent down to pick up the mic.   
  
"As an experienced officiater and as a lover of this tournament, I must object," she said.  
  
"There will be no further deliberation," the committee answered. The demons cheered but Koto looked crestfallen. A blue and green haired boy started walking toward the ring from the other side and talked to the man. The man seemed to get mad at the boy, and he lifted his right arm.  
  
His arm seemed to be covered with rock and he hit the boy in the stomach, throwing him from the ring. The man looked at his 'good work' and turned back to Koto. "And now, as for you, Koto. Do you really think it wise to be on the human's side in this stadium?" he asked her, walking towards her.  
  
Koto walked backwards, trying to get away from the freaky guy. Yusuke stepped forward and put his arm in front of Koto, to protect her from any sudden attack.  
  
"You know, you seem really anxious to intimidate everyone except me," he said. "What do you think that means?"  
  
The man turned his head and smirked. Hiei spoke up from the medical tent, "Detective, don't waste your time trying to change their minds. Fight by their meaningless rules and you'll be pulled down with them. There's only one real law of the Dark Tournament: the strongest man prevails!" Hiei's energy started whipping all over the place.  
  
"I've retrieved enough energy to rip my way out. Let's show this entire stadium a new definition for victory," Hiei made a fist. Yusuke was glaring at the man and answered, "Sounds good to me. I'm already about to go off."  
  
The demons in the crowd cheered and Hiei's energy went even higher. Ruka was thrown backwards and her clothes were getting cut. One of the demons said, "Uh, I don't want to sound like a traitor or anything, but maybe we should cheer for Hiei?"   
  
"Ohhh, I absolutely hate seeing such a good competitor go out of the game without having a chance to inflict pain on someone," Koto said. "But due to Yusuke's ineligibility to fight, and as there are no others on his team AVAILABLE, and there's still a member on the Masho team, by forfeit, the winner of the round is--!" Koto was cut off as Yusuke started running towards the man, but he was also cut off by Kuwabara.  
  
"Hold it right there," Kuwabara was standing up. "We've still got one more fighter on our team." Kuwabara threw off his shirt and everyone had something to say about it.  
  
A guard called to Botan from the doorway and she turned. "C'mon, Rei," she said. Botan and kinena-Rei ran after him and Keiko waved at them from outside. "I hope this is important, I was in the middle of a great speech!" Botan exclaimed.   
  
"Ah, Botan," Yukina was standing outside. They stopped running and Yukina smiled, "Nice to see you."  
  
They walked a little ways from the doorway and sat down on some rocks as Yukina told them why she was there.  
  
"I came partially to cheer Kazuma on, but... I also came looking for my brother," she said. Thankfully she had her back to Botan, because instantly Botan freaked out. Rei tried to think how many people knew about Hiei being Yukina's brother, but right then Hiei sent a telepathic message to her, Botan, and Shizuru: 'You talk, you die.'  
  
Shizuru stood up, "Well, sure. We'll help you look for him." Botan turned to her and Rei wondered if she had gotten the message. Shizuru whispered into Botan's ear as Keiko said, "Well, do you know what he looks like? What he does? Stuff like that?"  
  
"Well," Yukina started, "I only know he's a skilled martial artist. So I thought this tournament would be the best chance I had at finding him."  
  
Right then, Yukina looked towards the screen where they were showing Kuwabara. They started walking towards it and Botan jumped up and down and said something to the gist of, "I forgot to tell you; The committee has ruled Yusuke unable to fight and now Kuwabara is trying to fight in his place!"  
  
They all understood her run-together words and Yukina said, "I can barely see. Is there any way we could get closer?"   
  
Shizuru ran up the steps and tapped two demons on the shoulders. "Excuse me, boys," she said and punched them out of the way. They made a fuss, but she looked at them lethally, "Step aside or experience serious pain!"  
  
All the demons moved out of the way and the girls stood in front of the screen. They watched for a few minutes before Yukina decided she wanted to get into the stadium. Rei just went back the way they had come right before a big green guy stood in the way. Turning, she looked back at the others.  
  
"Go ahead, we'll be there in a minute!" Botan said. The green guy chuckled and said, "Not if I have something to say about it."   
  
Rei ended up getting turned around in the cavernous stadium, and by the time she got back to the ring, Kuwabara was getting back into the ring. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina were in the audience, cheering him on, and Koto announced that Kuwabara was the winner of the match and the Urameshi team could go to the next round!   
  
The look on Hiei's face was absolutely priceless when he saw Yukina. Yusuke hopped into the ring and patted Kuwabara on the shoulder, but Kuwabara was too weak to stand any longer. They managed to pull him out of the stadium and they all took a walk. Keiko and Yusuke went off somewhere, as did Kuwabara and Yukina. Rei was left with Kurama, because the Masked Fighter and Hiei also went seperate ways. Rei and Kurama walked past some trees and saw Botan crouching behind some bushes.  
  
"All I'm saying is, you coulda atleast dropped by our room or something. It's not like we're on some stupid field trip with chaperons," Yusuke's voice said. Rei started inching closer to where Botan was sitting so she could listen in on the conversation also, but Keiko's answer stopped her.  
  
"Maybe I didn't want to interrupt. You seem to be having plenty of fun with those demons."  
  
Kurama pushed Rei along and gave a reprimanding glance to Botan. "You should know better," he whispered to her.  
  
"I can't help it!" Botan whispered back. Rei and Kurama walked further from the trees and stood on the beach. They heard Keiko saying, "Yusuke, you jerk!" and two slaps.  
  
They sat down and Rei turned to Kurama, "Do you think I read too much into things?"  
  
Kurama stared out towards the horizon. "What do you mean? By what Keiko said?"  
  
She nodded. Kurama pulled his left leg towards him and set his left arm on it. "Maybe. Don't worry about it."  
  
Rei sighed and looked at him a few seconds longer. She turned towards the horizon and watched as the sun slowly sunk into the sea.   
  
"Question."  
  
Rei was startled and turned to Kurama, "Answer, hopefully."  
  
"Did you notice Hiei's sudden power surge before he used the Dragon of the Darkness flame?"  
  
Rei blushed and Kurama turned to her. He swiped a strand of hair behind his ear as the wind blew it around and Rei tried to find some easy way to answer his question.  
  
"You probably saved his life, you know," Kurama said. He turned back toward the sea and stretched his legs as he leaned back on his hands. He seemed to be thinking about something, because he was frowning a little, but Rei wanted to know what he was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you hadn't 'recharged' him, his whole arm probably would've been incinerated."  
  
"You serious?" Rei asked.  
  
Kurama nodded, "I think so."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until a lightning bolt shot through the sky and landed in the trees. They both stood up, but it looked like there was no fire, and no one had sounded an alarm.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the room?" Kurama suggested. Rei agreed and they walked back to the hotel. Kurama went to up to the room, but Rei waited in the lobby. She got herself something to drink from one of the vending machines and noticed Shizuru with a dark haired man. He was very good looking, though he had a scar on his face and long, black hair. They were smoking together and seemed to be enjoying each others company, even though they didn't really talk. The man put out his cigarette, nodded to Shizuru and walked away.  
  
A few minutes later, Botan came in. "Hey, Rei!" she called, walking up to her. "Have you seen Keiko and Yukina?"   
  
Shizuru had just walked up to them and said, "They're up in the room. Do you need them?"  
  
Botan looked like she had been laughing her head off for the past half-hour, and she answered, "Well, just tell them to meet me at the Urameshi room."  
  
"Is that an invitation for me, too?" Shizuru asked, tossing hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon," Botan said as she walked down the hall. Shizuru followed, and Botan turned around, "You too, Rei!"  
  
Rei followed after them and wondered why they were going to Yusuke's room. Shizuru branched off to go to the girls' room and Rei walked next to Botan.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
Botan giggled, "You'll see it in a few minutes."  
  
"It?" Rei raised an eyebrow. Botan opened the door and Chiba hopped onto Rei's shoulder. Botan sat on the couch and Rei checked to see if Kurama was asleep.  
  
"Okay, he's not here. Neither is Hiei. And what about that Masked Fighter guy?" Rei leaned against the doorframe. Just then the door opened and Yusuke came in. That is, Yusuke and a blue, penguin-ish animal with floppy ears and a spotch of black hair on its head. Rei pointed and laughed aloud, "What the heck is that?"  
  
Yusuke's eyebrow twitched and he gave Rei a glare. "It's Puu; my Spirit Beast."  
  
Rei and Botan couldn't control their laughter, and Chiba jumped from Rei's shoulder as Puu jumped from Yusuke's head. They seemed to sniff at each other as Yusuke sat down. Puu jumped back onto Yusuke's head when the door opened again. The girls plus Kuwabara entered and they all sat down before they burst out laughing at Yusuke.  
  
"I didn't know your inner heart was that cute, Yusuke," Kuwabara teased. Yusuke almost wallopped him as Puu jumped off his head.   
  
"C'mere, little cutie," Keiko said and picked up the blue puff. They teased Yusuke some more and Puu flew out of Keiko's arms and back onto Yusuke's head. Laughing, Keiko said, "He does look like you, Yusuke. He's got your hair, after all."  
  
Yusuke didn't seem convinced, "Yeah, I'll say he's got my hair. Right between his little claws. You better not leave me any Spirit Surprises!"  
  
After a few minutes, they all couldn't take it anymore and had to leave; laughing at Yusuke the whole time. Rei was following behind Kuwabara as he left, but Yusuke called to her. "Hey, Rei? Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
She stopped and turned to face him. He was looking at the floor, and looking quite ridiculous with Puu half-asleep on his head. "Whatcha need?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm..." Yusuke was having a hard time starting. "I'm gonna have to... keep my distance for a while."  
  
Rei looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Yusuke took a breath, "We won't be able to get lovey-dovey for a while."  
  
Rei still wasn't following totally. "Yusuke, make yourself clear."  
  
"I... have to give Keiko a chance. I mean, I've known her all my life... and well, she can be a bitch if she doesn't get her way sometimes," Yusuke kinda chuckled nervously. Rei--understanding somewhat-- thought for a moment and asked, "If we were going out, this would be a break-up, then. Wouldn't it?"  
  
Yusuke looked away and scratched his head. "Well, kinda. But it's not like a regular break-up. And it doesn't mean we still can't be nice to each other."  
  
It was becoming pretty clear now. Rei looked at her hands until Yusuke came over and lifted her chin with his finger. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and asked, "You aren't going to kill me, are you?"  
  
Rei smiled the best she could and shook her head, "Nah."  
  
Yusuke seemed almost to sigh in relief, "For a second there, I thought you would."  
  
.oO{Yeah, so did I,} Rei thought as she turned to the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.  
  
She turned, "To get a drink."  
  
Rei powered down her kinena form as she walked down the hallway and straight past the vending machines. She walked out the double doors and into the cool, night breeze. Chiba held on for dear life as Rei ran as fast as she could towards the sea. Skidding to a stop, inches from the waves, she sat her ass down and looked out across the horizon. "Promise you, huh?" she asked, remembering their most recent bedroom experience. "Promise you forever, you bastard...."  
  
She grabbed handfulls of sand and threw them into the tide. Only until Chiba stuck his head straight in front of her face did she wake out of her stupor. Her kinena's tear-drop eyes reminded her of all the times she'd cried over stupid things. Stupid things that just usually happened to her. This time she made up her mind not to cry. She'd forget about it, and stay friends with everyone. Including Yusuke.  
  
"Pheh..." she breathed. "Pheh, heh, heh, ha,hahaha," she started laughing. Rei laid down in the sand and stared at the stars.  
  
It wasn't so bad; she didn't have many more troubles than most girls her age. She just let her mind wander, and let her immediate troubles drift through her toes and out to sea. 


	38. Cardgames

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 38  
  
.oO{I ain't no genius, I ain't smart as can be. If I had made YYH, You wouldn't be talkin' to me.}  
  
#Yuhi shakes head sadly# Sorry 'bout the bimbo. She's going crazy, I think... #kisses Author to get her under control#  
  
#Author only gets crazier# Run for yo livez!! I'z be comin' to take yo men and handcuffs! #sweatdrop#  
  
*****  
  
Rei was busy trying to find Orion's Belt when a big, burly demon came into her line of sight.  
  
"Well, if it isn't a little human girl. Er... you don't smell so human, though... Haven't I seen you with that disgusting human boy?"  
  
Rei barely acknowledge him, but then he said, "You look yummy. Maybe I should eat your soul."   
  
Rei jumped up and punched him in the face as she said, "In your dreams, bucko!"  
  
The demon fell to the ground and Rei flexed her hand. "Hmm. That hurt worse than it usually does. Maybe I should exercise more?" she asked herself. She looked over and saw Ishida giving her a weird look.  
  
She grinned and gave him a peace sign-- confirming all his thoughts that she was crazy.  
  
"What the heck are you doing out here?" he asked and looked at his watch, "It's almost 11."  
  
"What are YOU doing out here?" she asked, a playfull gleam in her eye. He mumbled "Don't start messing with me."  
  
Rei sighed blissfully and laid back down in the sand. Ishida almost stopped her but then shook his head. He sat down next to her and watched the sea as she watched the sky. A few minutes later, he stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"You better get inside."  
  
"Is the rest of the Akakihana in the room?" Rei asked and stood up.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
Rei didn't answer and headed for the hotel, leaving Ishida behind. She walked past the Urameshi door and knocked on the Akakihana one.  
  
Saori answered, "Rei! What're you doing? Why are your shoes wet?"  
  
Rei smiled and asked, "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure!" Kanu answered from the couch. "We were all about ready to die."  
  
"Two fire demons in one room is enough to up the heat a little," Ces said from where she sat on the windowseat, next to the open window.  
  
"Not to mention one hot shadow demon!" Saori winked. They giggled and Kireau asked, "Why aren't you in your room?"  
  
Rei looked to the floor where the tall, fire kitsune was leaning on a pillow. "I... felt like hanging out with you guys."  
  
Ces clapped her hands, "Good! I've been dying to talk to someone other than these three." She stood up and stretched her back, "Anyone want a pop? We're gonna have a mini-party!"  
  
"I'll take one!" they all answered. Just then Ishida opened the door and Ces pointed at him, "You've been elected. Come help me."  
  
He rolled his eyes and closed the door again. Ces followed and Kanu turned to Rei, "I swear, it has to be PMS or something."  
  
Rei laughed, "You've noticed that about him too, huh?"  
  
"Just a little," Kanu answered as she stood. "Hey Kireau, do you know if we brought the cards?"  
  
"Cards?" Kireau answered sleepily.   
  
"Yeah, playing cards. Y'know, for Poker?"  
  
Recognition passed over Kireau's eyes for a second, "Oh yeah, they're in my suitcase. Front zipper."  
  
"Thanks," Kanu said and walked to the bedrooms. Rei sat down on the couch and Saori looked to her, quite seriously, "You never answered my first question."  
  
"Oh," Rei started. "I was down by the beach."  
  
"Oh! That's why you're a little sandy, too," Saori bubbled. "Du-uh!" she hit her head with her palm. "I'm a little slow tonight."  
  
Kireau waved her hand, "That's alright. I think this tournament is getting to ALL our minds. Ishida becomes moody, I get tired, Kanu gets moody, Ces gets tired and you get crazy. The fun never ends."  
  
Kireau yawned and Rei shook her head, "I'm not totally sure if that all made sense."  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out what she said," Saori said, a little quizzically. Kanu entered before they could laugh and said, "I heard my name."  
  
"Yeah, we're talking about everyone," Saori threw herself onto the floor and grabbed a huge pillow as she went. "I just wuv dis pwace. So many wuvvwy piwwows..."  
  
Rei looked around their room and said, "I think you guys got a better room than we did. I don't have any big pillows in mine, and dude, ours is so bare."  
  
"I think it's because they knew four girls were going to be living here for the tournament," Ces reentered with pop and Ishida. They set the pops and bags of munchies on the coffee table and Ces straightened up, "Good thinkin'! I totally forgot about playing cards."  
  
Kanu shuffled the deck and said, "So did I until I remembered Kireau had a deck."  
  
Saori sat up and reached for the bag of chips and a pop, "So, what're we playing? Knock? Poker? Euchre? Dai Hin Min?"  
  
Ces sat on a pillow as she opened her pop, "Those all sound fun, but let's start with the easiest first."  
  
"Poker it is, then," Kanu shuffled one last time and dealt the cards. Kireau groaned and Kanu grinned evilly.   
  
"You know I stink at Poker," Kireau rolled over on the pillow.   
  
"There ain't no way you can stink at Poker! It's all about luck!" Saori said, looking at her cards.  
  
Kanu looked very serious, "Trust me. It's possible."  
  
***  
  
Kireau ended up winning seven-out-of-fifteen rounds of Poker, which was more than any one of them. Ishida had turned in early-- well, earlier than the girls-- and Saori and Kireau had fallen asleep where they were on the floor. Kanu went into the bathroom and Ces took her spot on the couch.  
  
"Three-out-of-fifteen, isn't too bad, is it?" Ces asked, referring to her score on the Poker game. Rei chuckled, "Nope, considering there were five of us and I only won once."  
  
"Yeah, and you pulled the greatest move there is. Royal Flush, all the way!" Ces snapped her finger, making her bracelets jingle. Rei smiled and asked, "So, wind Miko?"  
  
Ces nodded, "Yeah. Wind Miko..."  
  
"Did you watch the last round?"  
  
"Yeah, did you see that Wind-boy? Wooh!" Ces looked towards the window.  
  
"Yeah, Jin. But what about the Ice-guy? Poor thing, that last guy hit him a good one," Rei lowered her eyebrows in concern.  
  
"I think their names were Touya and Risho. Risho being the jerk," Kanu came back in. She sat down on the windowseat and looked out as Rei asked, "What about you, Kanu? Any stories behind your powers?"  
  
Kanu took a breath, "Nope. Nothing really." Ces and Rei exchanged a glance, but Ces said, "There is a story behind Saori though."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. She doesn't remember much about being little, but she did say she was abused. She ended up running away from the tribe and got rescued by a human lady. When the lady died, she found herself a fugitive and that's where I came in."  
  
Kanu yawned, "Interesting stuff. How come she never talks about it?"  
  
"She doesn't like to," Ces answered.  
  
"I don't blame her," Rei said. "I had somewhat similar experiences...."  
  
Ces looked over, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but we'll save that for some other time," Rei yawned also. She stretched a little before asking, "You guys don't mind if I sleep here, tonight, do ya?"  
  
Kanu had laid her head on her knees and answered, "There's no problem. We're all falling asleep anyways."  
  
Rei found a comfy spot on the couch and said, "Alright. Thanks. Goodnight."  
  
***  
  
They didn't wake up till after 11, and they awoke to the sounds of cheering. Ces seemed to have been awake for a few minutes before the rest of them opened their eyes.  
  
"Owwwwww...." Saori groaned, turning her head. "Someone remind me not to fall asleep like that again."  
  
"Yeah, same here," Kanu said, trying to stretch her back. Rei leaned forward and stretched a little like a cat and as she was reaching for her feet, had a thought, "You guys didn't see Chiba come in here, did you?"  
  
The other girls shook their head, and Rei groaned, "He always manages to run off without me noticing."  
  
"How much trouble could a komi get into?" Kireau asked, still laying on the floor with her eyes closed.  
  
"It's a kinena," Rei said as she tried to stand up and turned kinena. "And, you're asking the wrong person. I seem to get into enough trouble myself, I'm almost afraid to think what Chiba could do."  
  
Saori looked over to Kireau, wincing as she did, "Why didn't you call it a 'scat'?"  
  
"Do you know what a scat is?"  
  
Ces stood up, "Okay, let's not get into this conversation before breakfast."  
  
Rei giggled as she opened the door. Standing in front of it, looking back at the girls, she asked, "You guys want me to get breakfast todayyeee--hey!"  
  
Rei turned quickly to hit someone when she felt her butt being grabbed. Her hand went straight over Jin's head as he ducked. Grinning wickedly he turned and walked down the hall with his arms behind his head. The blue-haired Ice boy briskly walked to the door with an ashamed look on his face.  
  
"Sorry about Jin... He's a bit unpredictable," Touya bowed and ran off after the taller Shinobi. Rei looked down the hall after them and then back at the girls. The Akakihana girls were already laughing at her, and Rei looked back down the hall as she shook her head. She noticed Chiba's head poking out of Jin's mass of red hair.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Rei ran after them. They turned and looked at her. She caught up and caught her breath a little before pointing to Jin's head, "You have my pet."  
  
He looked surprised and pulled Chiba out of his hair. "This thing? I found 'im strollin' near the beach last night. Didn't see 'nyone near by, so I flew down and picked 'im up."  
  
Rei looked at the kinena and asked, "Chiba?"  
  
Instantly, its ears perked up and he jumped from Jin's hands onto Rei's shoulder. Jin crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Well, that's good. Atleast he has an owner."  
  
He turned and scratched his face as he walked down the hall, "Though I wouldn't have minded keepin' 'im. He was a funny little thing."  
  
Rei watched Jin walk down the hall, but Touya kept his eyes on her. She turned back to him and he blushed. "Haven't I seen you before?"  
  
Rei shrugged, "Maybe. I walk around a lot."  
  
He shook his head, "No... I've got a feeling you were on a team, though I don't think I fought you."  
  
"Oh, the Urameshi team. I'm a... trainer," Rei said. Touya whispered, "Oh, that's where," to himself and nodded. "How's Kurama?"  
  
"He's doing okay, I think. He's a quick healer," Rei twisted the truth a little. .oO{But only a little,} she thought to herself. They had started walking down the hall and were next to Jin before Rei realized it. He was waiting for the elevator to come up when his stomach growled.  
  
"Argg..." he held his stomach. "I need food. And it won't commmmmeeee!!! It takes tooooooo loooonnngg!!" Jin was talking about the elevator, almost ready to curse at it in Irish, when the doors opened.   
  
"Jin, could you possibly be any louder?" Touya asked as they stepped into it.   
  
"Ah, shut yer puss. I could though, wanna see?" Jin teased.  
  
Chiba crawled from Rei's shoulder to Jin's and she asked, "Woah, what do you mean 'puss'?"  
  
Jin looked down at her and noticed her raised eyebrow and slightly annoyed look. He blushed and put up his hands, "'T ain't what you think! It's face! Shut your face! That's what I said."  
  
"Ohhh..." Rei said and instantly lost her annoyed expression. Jin breathed a sigh of relief and mumbled, "Won't usin' that word 'round her," just as the doors opened. They stepped out and saw Yusuke following the Masked Fighter out the lobby doors.  
  
"Hmm... wonder what that was about?" Jin asked no one in particular and set his arms behind his head again. Touya and Rei just shrugged and Rei waved to them, "Nice talking to you two, and thanks for finding Chiba."  
  
Jin and Touya exchanged glances and asked, "Wanna eat with us? We're goin' to the cafeteria."  
  
Rei thought for a moment before shrugging and nodding. They walked to the cafeteria-- which was filled with hungry demons-- and stood in the doorway.   
  
"Well, this is just nice," Jin said, arms akimbo and frowning. He walked into the throng and started shouting, "Move it! I need food!"  
  
Touya and Rei followed close behind, but a few demons looked at him and one asked, "Hey, aren't you that weak Shinobi that got beat by that human kid?"  
  
Jin's mouth dropped and he sputtered, "Weak?!"  
  
The demon looked him over, "Yeah. And ugly."  
  
His mouth dropped even lower. The demon pushed him and said, "Get at the back of the line."  
  
Jin was pushed against Rei and Touya, dejected, but Rei walked up to the demon.   
  
"Hey, maybe we were cutting, but that wasn't called for," she said.  
  
"Ah, shut up, you human bitch," the demon's friend pushed her and she lost her balance, only to get caught by a blue haired man. He was wearing a traditional, white, Japanese outfit and had a sword at his side. Standing next to him was an old man and a few other companions.  
  
"Watch it," he said and practically threw her to the side. Jin and Touya managed to catch her, and Rei hopped back up to get a piece of the blue haired guy.  
  
"Don't even try it," Touya whispered. "That's the Uraotogi team. They made it to the semi-finals."  
  
"I don't give a shit," Rei tried to struggle free.   
  
"You should. That's Shishiwakamaru," Jin said, barely stumbling over the name.  
  
Rei stopped struggling and looked to her right, up at Jin's face. "And?"  
  
"He'll eat you alive."  
  
"Not to mention, if you hit him, all the female demons would be after you for 'spoiling his bishie face'," Touya said, with a small eyeroll.  
  
They all looked back at the line and noticed the Uraotogi team at the head of it. .oO{I wonder how Shizuru manages to make that work,} Rei thought, remembering when Shizuru cleared a path for Yukina to see the screen. Jin's stomach growled and he let go of Rei's arm to hold his stomach.  
  
"Ooooohhhh, must... have... foooood... sooonnn," he groaned. Touya looked around the cafeteria and said, "Sorry, but I don't think you'll get any within an hour."  
  
Jin groaned louder and Rei said, "We'll have to survive on chips and pop, then."  
  
"Whatever'll keep me alive," Jin didn't argue. Touya had a look of distaste and Rei asked, "Is that alright?"  
  
"I guess. But that human stuff tastes funny," he stuck out his tongue. Rei giggled and shrugged, "Can't help ya there. I like them."  
  
Jin grabbed her shoulder and turned her back towards the door. "Let's go. I'm about ready to die."  
  
#Author twirls handcuffs around finger# Okay, yes, I know. These chapters keep taking me forever. The next few are already written, but I don't wanna post them until I know when I can watch YYH again..... ::bows:: Sorry. I have a poll now.#grin#  
  
Who's your favorite Couple?  
  
1. Rei/Yusuke  
  
2. Rei/Kurama  
  
3. Rei/Hiei {there's a pattern, I swear}  
  
4. Rei/Other {please specify which "other"}  
  
I'm just curious. Ja ne! 


	39. Phoenix and Fox

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 39  
  
~OaD has been going on for a YEAR!!! Happy 1st Anniversary everyone!!~  
  
.oO{I've got some gooood ideas! Mwahaha. But they ain't as good as Togashi's. Don't sue.}  
  
#Naruto sticks out tongue# Yeah right! Geezer, your brain ain't workin' right! #flips Author off#  
  
#grabs Naruto by ear# Yes yes, maybe. Now if you'd all excuse me, I have some business to take care off. #walks off with Naruto begging for mercy#  
  
*****  
  
Rei managed to feed Jin enough, and didn't even have to force-feed Touya. She spent a good part of the afternoon outside, and un-kinena, until she ran into Ces as she was walking in the rain.   
  
"Kurama's been looking for you," Ces said. Ces had dressed in a purple plaid skirt and a longsleeved, fishnet shirt over a shortsleeved, dark blue tanktop. Rei hadn't even so much as brushed her hair today.  
  
"Really?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah, he asked me to tell you to go up to the room if I saw you. If that made any sense," Ces chuckled. Rei nodded that it did and thanked her. She walked back into the hotel building and ran down the hall to push the elevator button.  
  
The doors opened and Hiei almost bumped into her. "Where've you been?" he asked, stepping back into the elevator.  
  
"Out with friends."  
  
He looked at her, but she stared straight ahead as the elevator started going up. "Weren't you getting off?" she asked him, blowing at her nose as a raindrop slid down.  
  
"No. Kurama asked me to go look for you."  
  
Rei raised her eyebrows and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. They walked to the Urameshi room and Kurama looked up from the couch. "You've been outside?" he asked, looking at Rei's wet form.  
  
"Yeah," Rei answered and walked into the bedroom. A few minutes later she emerged, wearing a sky blue, short-sleeved nightshirt and cloud pajama pants. Kurama and Kuwabara were sitting on the couches, playing cards and talking about the new stadium they'd be fighting in tomorrow.  
  
Rei was walking over to where Hiei was sitting on the windowseat when the door opened. Botan popped in with her arms full of snacks, along with Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko. Rei managed to turn kinena before any of them saw her and leaned against the wall next to the windowseat. Hiei smirked at her and she whispered, "What?"  
  
He shook his head and whispered back. "Everyone's got their secrets."   
  
Before Rei could ask him what he meant, Botan piped, "Dadadadah! The calvary has arrived!"  
  
Botan set the stuff on the coffee table and Kuwabara and she bantered a little. Keiko went up to Kurama and asked him if Yusuke was back yet, because Puu was acting funny. Hiei bristled when Kuwabara flirted with Yukina, and Rei smirked at him.  
  
"Shut up," he growled quietly. They all managed to settle down and Kurama and Kuwabara restarted their card game. Rei would've played, but the card game only let an even number play.  
  
"C'mon Rei. You can take my place," Keiko said. Rei waved her hand as she sat down on the windowseat next to Hiei, "Nah, that's alright. I had a big card-party last night, anyways."  
  
They played for a little while until Kurama started Dai Hin Min-- meaning Rei could now join. They laughed over the move Kuwabara had pulled when Kurama looked over at the window.  
  
"Come join us, Hiei. We're practically family here," Kurama teased. It had the desired effect.  
  
Hiei twitched and shot a glare Kurama's way, "Kurama, don't make me pull out your precious voicebox."  
  
They all chuckled at him and kept playing. They were getting a little drunk on the saké Shizuru had brought and by the time midnight came around, Botan, Keiko and Yukina had conked out. Hiei was still brooding over the fact that Yukina was sleeping in Kuwabara's bed; the rest still awake were playing cards on the floor, because Botan and Keiko took the couches to sleep on, when Shizuru said, "I fold. I'm gonna go to sleep."  
  
She got off the ottoman she had been sitting on and laid her head on it. Kuwabara threw his cards on the table and yawned, "I'm done too."  
  
Rei and Kurama looked at each other and shrugged, throwing their cards on the pile. Kuwabara laid down on the carpet and instantly fell asleep, Rei walked over to the windowseat and sat next to Hiei and Kurama grabbed a pillow, following her. He laid on the floor a few feet away from the seat and said, "Goodnight, you two."  
  
"Goodnight, Kurama," Rei said, but Hiei just 'hn'ed. He stared out the window and Rei leaned against his legs. Without thinking, he opened them and she fell against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved so she was comfier.  
  
"Goodnight, Hiei," she whispered and fell asleep. Hiei leaned his chin against her head and whispered back, "Goodnight, Rei."  
  
***  
  
The next morning Rei was roughly awoken when Hiei somewhat shook her.  
  
"What?" she groggily asked.  
  
"I can't get up unless you move."  
  
"That's your problem," she said, but he pushed her forward. She held herself up by her elbows and Hiei started to get up when Kurama said, "Oh... man. That's something I'd rather not see first thing in the morning."  
  
Rei looked behind her and understood what Kurama was talking about. It looked like they had been doing it doggy-style. Hiei hurriedly got off the windowseat and shot Kurama a glare. Kurama watched Hiei walk by then turned to Rei. He didn't say anything; he just raised his eyebrows and grinned.  
  
"Kurama, sometimes I wonder what goes through your mind," Rei yawned and laid back down the windowseat.  
  
"You'd be surprised," he said as he tossed a pillow at her. She sleepily raised her eyebrows, but her eyelids were too heavy. She took the pillow happily and shoved it under her head. After a few minutes, Kurama managed to wake Kuwabara up, and he went to get ready for their next match. Rei half-listened to Kuwabara talking to Kurama until she heard that they had to go by helicopters to the new stadium.   
  
She lifted her head and asked, "How far IS it?"  
  
Kuwabara turned, "It's far enough to use choppers."  
  
Rei hopped off the windowseat and practically ran to the bedroom. She dressed in bib-overalls and a sleeveless muscle shirt. Walking from the bedroom, she said to Kurama, "I'm coming too."  
  
"We figured that," he smiled. His eyes lingered for a second before he walked over and slipped the bib's shoulder-straps off. "Wear it like they're pants," he said. Rei looked down and shrugged. The front flap was inside out and the straps made it look like she was wearing belts around her legs.  
  
"Whatever you say," she shrugged again. The guys quickly finished getting ready and walked out the door-- but not before Kuwabara left a note for the girls; still asleep on the couches. Chiba ran down the hall and jumped on Kurama's head.   
  
He looked up at it and said, "That was one long jump."  
  
Rei looked up at her pet and asked it, "Have you been wandering around again?"  
  
The kinena only snuggled in Kurama's hair and fell asleep. Rei yawned again and Kurama asked Hiei, "I bet you're happy now that he isn't in your hair."  
  
The fire yûkai smirked, but Kuwabara and Rei were in the dark. "What now?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama shook his head and said, "It's nothing."  
  
They arrived in the lobby at that moment and went to the helecopter one of the security guards pointed them to. The demon guard looked at Rei a little curiously, but Kurama cleared it up by saying, "She's a trainer."  
  
The demon looked at him and saw the kinena on his head; and had a hard time keeping in his chortling. Kurama gave him a lackadaisical look and stepped into the chopper. He sat down next to Rei-- who had taken the seat by the window-- and handed her Chiba.  
  
"You'll have to take him," he said. "Nobody'll take me seriously if I have a fuzzball on my head."  
  
Rei took Chiba and turned to the window. Kurama started to ask her a question, but then leaned forward to see her face. She was fast asleep.  
  
"Oh well," he said to himself and leaned back in the seat.  
  
***  
  
Rei woke up not much longer after that in a dark room with Koenma. .oO{Okay, that's nightmare material,} Rei thought and stretched. She hadn't rested easy; mysterious pains kept her from sleeping well. The demigod was sitting in a big, purplish chair that looked like a spider and talking to himself.  
  
"Umm, Hiei, that little quip about being 'first, last and only' will only get people mad at you," Koenma said, though Hiei couldn't hear him. Rei stood up and Koenma turned. "Ahh, good. You're awake. Have a seat," he motioned to another weird lookin' chair. Rei looked out the window and the first thing she thought was 'This is the Dark Stadium,' though she doubted that's what it was called.  
  
She turned to Koenma's ever-present ogre and asked, "Why am I up here?"  
  
The ogre answered her, "Kurama carried you off the helicopter and asked Koenma to let you sleep up here. Away from the 'demons'."  
  
"Yes, and he made me promise I wouldn't touch you," Koenma said a little angrily, as if his pride had been hurt. Rei stifled a giggle and the toddler of Spirit World crossed his arms over his chest, "Yes, well. Anyways, Hiei just won the first match."  
  
Rei turned back to the window in time to see Hiei shove his katana through some dark-tan guy's brain. A fishy-looking girl in the ring announced Hiei the obvious winner and Rei asked the ogre, "What happened to Koto?"  
  
"She's been put in a broadcaster booth. Juri took her place as an announcer."  
  
"Oh," Rei said and turned back to the window. The blue haired guy Rei had ran into yesterday rolled a some dice and Juri announced the match to be between Hiei and a tall, bubble-gum blowing man.  
  
They talked a little before Hiei threw his sword at him. The man--Koto said he was KuroMomotaro-- licked the blade of the katana and cut himself with it. Reaching for his belt, Kuro pulled out what looked like a cue ball and crushed it. He sucked in the smoke from it and started to transform into an ape. Throwing the katana back to Hiei, Juri said, "Begin!"  
  
Hiei ran towards Kuro and landed his sword on Kuro's arm, but the katana broke into three parts. He shrugged, "I rather destroy you with my bare hands anyways."   
  
They started throwing punches and blocking, until finally KuroMomotaro landed a punch on Hiei-- throwing the fire yûkai from the ring. Hiei slammed into the wall and was buried under rubble. Kuro explained that his body remembers the moves of opponents when Koenma started talking to himself as they waited for Hiei to get back up. "Quite awesome," he said. "I've never seen those before."  
  
Koenma's ogre looked horrified and Koenma asked, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Those were the steaming spheres used to slaughter my ancestors long ago. Oh, poor ancestors," the ogre cried. Koenma popped him one and said, "This is no time for misty-eyed nostalgia."  
  
Rei watched the spot where Hiei had crashed at, and said, "Hiei's getting back up." He walked to the ring as KuroMomotaro asked for him to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hiei shrugged again, "Who am I to turn down a fan's request? Just remember, you brought this upon yourself."  
  
"Oh no, people. It looks like Hiei is going to use the Darkness technique. Get ready to duck and cover," Koto said from her booth. Hiei started powering up but instead of saying 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame' he said "Fist of the Mortal Flame."  
  
He ran up to Kuro and punched him, but it wasn't enough. Kuro got back up and crushed another steaming sphere.  
  
"Armor of the Phoenix!" he yelled and jumped into the air.  
  
"That is one ugly bird," Rei mused. They fought a little before Kuro crushed another Sphere. He turned into some freaky-looking, wolf thing and Hiei started back up. Rei, on the other hand, leaned forward. "He's backing up!? He's freakin' backing up?!" she asked. Koenma nodded, "Seems that way."  
  
Hiei almost stepped on his discarded sword and he looked at the hilt by his feet disdainfully, but shrugged. He kicked it with his foot and brought it up to his hands. Kuro scoffed and said if the sword didn't work on his first, how could it work on his last and best armor? Hiei shrugged again and said he didn't care much for this technique, though it did work. KuroMomotaro didn't care and lunged at him. Hiei transfered the Dragon of the Darkness Flame's energy into the hilt as Kuro came down and bit into his neck.  
  
"NO!" Rei gasped, as did the blue ogre. Even from where they were, high above the stadium, they could see Hiei smirk as Kuro fell to pieces. Literally.  
  
"Umm... Since all of KuroMomotaro's pieces have been down for more than ten counts, the winner by death is Hiei!" Juri announced. Shishiwakamaru rolled the dice again and they landed on Kurama and UraUrashima-- a small guy with a fishing pole. They got into the ring and pulled out their weapons. They started running down the ring and finally it looked like Kurama killed Ura when Ura disappeared. Kurama was hit from behind and Urashima's voice said he had been tricked-- about what, Rei had no clue. .oO{Another damn telepathic conversation,} she thought.  
  
Kurama turned and saw the little man holding a box. Ura said it was the Idun Box and explained that it put people back in time. How far? No one knew exactly. They could be preteens, toddlers, even babies. And then Urashima opened the box.  
  
#Author:# AGGHH! My eyelashes are falling out!!! #sob# #remembers where she is# Oh yeah. Sorry about this chapter. It sucks. Anddddd... I was paraphrasing. #is writing it a week after watching# ^_^() 


	40. Banshees and Clowns

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 40  
  
.oO{My band, my band, my band, my band--}  
  
#Kyo hits Author# Stop singing Slim Shady. #meow ~_~()#  
  
#Author laughs evilly# But they don't even know the name of my band-- lalalala-- because I'm the lead singer in my band #Kyo has to take Author back to her padded room# #Author calls out before he closes the door# Enjoy chapter 40!!!! #hears confetti balloons pop#  
  
*****  
  
Urashima opened the box, and the ring was covered in smoke. No one could see through it, and the smoke didn't penetrate the 'barrier' around the ring Ura had made with his fishing line.   
  
"Wow, this fog is getting everywhere," the ogre said. Ogre looked over at Koenma--who was cooking, but the ogre didn't know-- and threw water on him. Koenma got mad at him and had to strip down in Rei's presence.  
  
"You guys really have the nose-bleed seats, don't you?" she asked Koenma. He nodded, still annoyed at the ogre. Koto said, "I can barely see two people in the ring. Is Juri still even in the ring, or has she become another casualty? Will I have to replace her as announcer?"  
  
Then there was a slight, baby-ish voice from a microphone, "Wait. I'm hewrwe*. Is it snack time yet, mama?"  
  
Still, there was no sign of Kurama nor UraUrashima. But there was a deep voice Rei could slightly hear coming from the ring. Just then, she noticed Shishi throw his sword through the barrier and when the smoke cleared, they saw a hideous demon disintegrating where Ura had been. When the smoke cleared totally, they all saw a tall, long silver-haired, fox-man standing in the ring.  
  
Rei jumped forward and almost hit her head on the glass. "OH MY GOSH!! He's a fox!!"   
  
"Oh man," Koenma held his head in his hands. Rei looked like she could faint and was practically drooling. "Kurama looks good in his demon form, doesn't he?" the ogre asked. Koenma turned his head and said, "Shut up and dry."  
  
The ogre went back to Koenma's wet clothes on a make-shift clothes line as Yoko Kurama turned back into Shuichi Kurama. "I can't explain it, people, but the silver-haired hunk has turned back into a tailless red-head," Koto pouted. Shishiwakamaru walked into the ring and picked his sword back up. He rolled the dice and they landed on him and a free one for the Urameshi team. Rei remembered what Touya had said about Shishi's fan club when a billion female voices erupted from the stands.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU, SHISHI!!!" they all cried. The Urameshi boys looked unfazed as Shishiwakamaru smirked and tried to pick which one of them he wanted to fight. He chose Kuwabara, but Hiei and Kurama protested. Kurama suggested they use Janken, but Hiei didn't know what that was.  
  
"Gee man, you really didn't have a childhood, did you?" Kuwabara asked him. Hiei glared and Kurama told him it was a human game; rock, paper, scissors. They started playing; Kuwabara won at first, but Hiei argued that he had cheated. They played some more until Kuwabara won again. Hiei looked annoyed at his fingers and Kurama sighed. Kuwabara jumped into the ring and faced Shishi. The fan club was still cheering and Kuwabara asked why they weren't cheering for him.  
  
"Because you're nothing like our Shishi!" a few called. Shishi and Kuwabara talked a little before Juri said, "Start the match!"  
  
The boys started fighting with their swords, but Shishiwakamaru was more skilled. He pulled out what looked like a silk scarf and threw it at Kuwabara. Kuwabara was wrapped up in it, but when the robe fell to the ground, Kuwabara was no where to be found.   
  
"Juri, we're waiting for a decision," Koto said from the announcer box. Juri stuttered for a moment before answering, "Oh, okay, since Kuwabara hasn't been in the ring for more than ten counts, I guess the winner is Shishiwakamaru!"  
  
The Shishi fan-club screamed and Koenma stroked his chin, "The Cape of No Return, hmm? I wonder where Kuwabara went?"   
  
Shishiwakamaru rolled again and it was the Masked Fighter against any of the two remaining on Team Uraotogi. Shishi decided he'd be the one, but since the Masked Fighter wasn't there, Hiei was going to fight. Just then the Masked Fighter came up behind him and said she'd fight. Shishiwakamaru cut the mask, showing an old, faded-pink haired lady. He tried to make Juri think the Masked Fighter was an imposter-- because she didn't have much energy-- so they had to wait on the committee's decision. On a big screen, they replayed the fight with the Ichigaki team-- the one Rei hadn't watched-- and showed that under the mask it was a beautiful, pink haired woman.  
  
Koto was going around and asking the crowd what they thought, but soon stopped, because there was no one of significant brain cells to answer. "I don't see what's so hard about it," Koenma said. "First we had the hot young Genkai, now we've got the old one."  
  
"Maybe you should go talk to the committee then, sir," the ogre said. Koenma snapped his fingers, "Good idea." He stood up and started to get ready to go, and turned into his older version. "Let's go... make a difference."  
  
He was almost out the door when Toguro took the mic from Koto. "That's no imposter," he said. He explained it was Genkai and how the Spirit Wave technique turned people back to when they were the fittest-- that's why she was younger in the Ichigaki fight. They all listened attentively to the tall man and when he finished, they started the fight. Shishiwakamaru pulled the hilt of his sword and skulls seemed to pop out of the handle. He called the sword the 'Banshee Shriek.'   
  
Thousands of ghostly skulls flew around the ring and killed people. Shishiwakamaru seemed to go crazy and went after Genkai. He used another Chorus of a Thousand Skulls, but Genkai still dodged. Shishi decided to use another technique: his Death Cage. A barrier of energy went up around the ring and they fought. Genkai managed to withstand his attacks and when he came at her with his sword, she used her Spirit Reflection Blast to steal his energy and throw him through the barrier. Shishi got up and came at her two more times, but was exhausted. He passed out and Juri ruled Genkai the winner!  
  
The next match started when Onji-- the old man Rei had seen when she ran into Shishi-- rolled the dice. It came up him against Kuwabara-- who had returned during the last match. They went into the ring and Kuwabara tried in vain to hit him. Onji made a "black hole" of sorts and threw it at Kuwabara. Turns out, Onji was the one who had tailor-made the attacks his teammates had used: the Cape of No Return, the Idunn Box, the Steaming Spheres, and the Banshee Shriek. Kuwabara was sucked into the portal and transported someplace again. Juri ruled that match over and Onji rolled again.  
  
Genkai was the next fighter for him and he chuckled.  
  
"A match between the elderly, is it?" he asked.  
  
"You're no elder," Genkai said. Onji smiled and mumbled, "Perceptive," before tearing off his face. The ugly old man was really an ugly blonde clown.  
  
"AUGHHH!!!" Rei practically screamed and fell backwards in her chair.   
  
"What's wrong?" Koenma's ogre asked. Rei shuddered, "I... hate clowns."  
  
By the time she looked back down, the clown was missing his red nose. Beautiful Suzuki-- as he wanted to be called-- was not happy with Genkai. Genkai mocked him and he became even angrier. Genkai decided not to use her power and made a boxer's pose. Suzuki agreed to only use fists and they went at each other. Genkai punched the tall blonde atleast 6 times straight in the face.  
  
"Gah, he's hideous!" the Ogre stepped back. Rei was holding her legs close to her in the chair and nodded. Koenma grinned evilly, "Still afraid, eh? Need me to hold you?"   
  
Rei shot him a death glare and turned back to the window. Juri just got done saying the Urameshi team was the winner of the round. Rei stood up, "I'm going back to the hotel."  
  
Koenma looked over, "How?"  
  
Shrugging, she turned to the door. Koenma and the ogre watched before Koenma nodded to the ogre, "Get her there."  
  
The ogre nodded and walked out after Rei. The ogre used his 'influence' to get another chopper for Rei and him to ride to the hotel in. As they were sitting in it, high above the ground, Rei asked, "What should I call you?"  
  
"Huh?" the ogre asked.  
  
"You have a name, right?"  
  
The ogre thought for a moment, "Koenma-sama only calls me 'Ogre'. But my real name is George."  
  
Rei stared out the window. .oO{George?} she silently laughed at him, "I'll call you George."  
  
The ogre seemed very happy that she would. They landed and the ogre--George now-- said goodbye to Rei. She was only a few minutes away from the hotel when she saw more helicopters land. Not wanting to get caught by any demons coming off them, she sped up and reached the Urameshi team's hotel room in record time. She closed the door and got her breath back and walked to the bedroom. Yusuke was asleep on one of the beds. Rei went into the bathroom and took a rinse off shower. By the time she got out, Genkai and Kuwabara were sitting in the bedroom; talking.   
  
"Rei-chan!" Kuwabara gasped. "How'd you get here?"  
  
Rei looked at him questioningly until she realized; Kuwabara had only seen her kinena since coming here. Therefore, he didn't know 'Komi' was Rei. Rei stuttered for a few moments, trying to think of what to say, but Genkai said, "Ahh.. so you're Rei?"  
  
Rei nodded, nervously toying with the edge of her shorts. .oO{Crap, this is bad...} she thought, clenching her teeth. Genkai was nodding to herself and said, "I've heard a bit about you."  
  
"Yeah, same here," Rei said, and sat down in one of the chairs. She curled her right leg up under her and let the left hang over the arm. They talked for a little while before Kuwabara said, "I'm worried about Urameshi. The finals are in two days."  
  
"He'll be fine. Just give him some rest," Genkai said, and stood up. "I have some things to do, though."  
  
"So do I," Rei said, and followed her to the door. Genkai turned to Kuwabara. "Don't lose," she said, and walked out the door, leaving Kuwabara to give his questioning glance to Rei. She shrugged and followed the fighter out. They talked a little as they walked down the hall. But then Genkai stopped in front of the door. She only came up to Rei's chest, but she seemed a lot taller because of her authority.  
  
She turned to Rei, and Rei noticed a look of sympathy-- even pity-- in the older woman's eyes. "It was nice meeting you," she said as she opened the door.  
  
"Nice meeting you too," Rei smiled at her. Genkai smiled back--albeit sadly-- and said, "He'll break your heart."  
  
Rei was taken aback, but then smiled, "He already has."  
  
Genkai was the surprised one now, but she too smiled. "I like you. Stay strong."  
  
"Thanks. I will," Rei nodded seriously. Genkai let the door close and walked away towards the forest. Rei crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her chin with one hand. Shaking her head, she sat down in the lobby on one of the plush sofas to think.  
  
.oO{She was talking about Yusuke, right? Why did I answer so quickly if I didn't know?} she asked herself. Genkai was definitely odd; atleast, Rei felt odd around her.  
  
She figured she had been sitting/laying there for an hour when she sat up. Just then, a very agitated looking Yusuke ran past and out the door.  
  
"Deja vu all over again," she said slowly and stood up. Yusuke headed about the same direction Genkai had, and disappeared into the forest. Not five minutes later, Kuwabara followed. He say Rei and asked, "Tell me you saw Urameshi run past."  
  
"I did," she said, and followed the red-head outside. He was mumbling to himself and walking backwards as Rei tried to calm him. Just then Botan called to him.  
  
"Ahh! Yukina-san and her attendants!" he snapped out of it. Shizuru popped him on the head, "Her what?"  
  
Botan was watching them until she noticed Rei standing to the side. She practically screamed but it mostly came out as a gasp. She grabbed Rei by the arm and pulled her to the side.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" she whispered into Rei's ear. "This is going to ruin everything."  
  
"What a nice thing to say," Rei whispered back. "Kuwabara saw me un-kinena and I can't very well go back now."  
  
Botan bit her lip and tried to think quickly. "Well, Keiko is going to wonder now. And Shizuru has known it was you to begin with. Yukina didn't really meet you, soooo.... The only one I'm worried about it Keiko!" Botan groaned.  
  
Rei looked over to where the other girls were standing and Rei noticed Puu in Keiko's arms. She was jealous, yes, but for some reason, she didn't care.  
  
"So what?" she asked Botan. "She can't hurt me."  
  
Botan looked at her quizzically and shrugged, "I guess not."  
  
Just then, Kuwabara said, "I'm going to look for Yusuke. Where'd Rei go?"  
  
Keiko looked up suddenly as Rei stepped out and waved at Shizuru and Yukina. .oO{Ah... Love triangle. This is going to be fun,} she thought grimly, and said goodbye to them as she followed Kuwabara.  
  
"Yusuke went this way, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rei nodded. "But I lost him when he went through the trees."  
  
After a few minutes, Rei felt what seemed to be a sharp tugging inside. She slowed down until it ceased. But with its end, she felt slightly emptier. Kuwabara also had stopped. "Did you feel that?" he asked.  
  
Rei gasped-- meaning to answer him-- but she couldn't. All she could hear screaming in her mind was {'I won't forgive you, Toguro!!!'}  
  
*Forgive me, I'm trying to write "here" as it sounded by Juri. *bows*  
  
Also, I haven't seen these eps since... Last year, so I'm trying to write them from memory and crappy episode summaries. 


	41. Beginning of the End

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 41  
  
.oO{Well, from here until the end, I haven't seen any eps. Ever. So, I'm using the best ep/summaries I can find on the internet.}  
  
Author is still in padded room This little piggy went to market, this little piggy picked up the phone. This little piggy became roast beef, and this little piggy never made it home. Toes are fun! -  
  
Dark watches her intently I hardly think that is sanitary eyebrow quirk  
  
Author: :} --evil/stupid grin  
  
Kuwabara and Rei finally started searching again when they found Kurama, standing in a clearing, obviously training.  
  
"At last I found you! Have you seen Urameshi?" Kuwabara called. Kurama looked over at them, "No, I haven't."  
  
Kuwabara went on to explain that Yusuke ran out of the hotel as soon as he woke up. "And to make things worse, Genkai went out saying she had an important thing to do and hasn't come back yet," he finished.  
  
Kurama seemed a little surprised, but couldn't say anything because a blonde man--practically dressed in bandages stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Oh look, just the two guys I wanted to see. Lucky me," he said, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"What, you don't remember the Beautiful Suzuki?" the blonde asked. Rei gasped, but Kuwabara couldn't remember him.  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara asked. "Oh, you mean the clown who got creamed by Genkai?"  
  
Suzuki bristled, "Don't you know it's illegal in Spirit World to address me by anything other than the 'Beautiful' Suzuki?"  
  
Kuwabara and Kurama grimaced as Rei hid slightly behind Kurama's arm. Suzuki made a series of looks and seemed more humble. "I guess it has no meaning now, though," he said.  
  
"So I want to give you these," he said, and produced two interesting looking objects from somewhere. One was a bottle of red liquid with something floating in it; the Fruit of Past Lives. The other was a katana hilt; the Experimental Sword. The Fruit was how Suzuki had made Ura's Idunn Box, and the Sword was made out of a tree that sucked up surrounding life.  
  
Kuwabara was grossed out and threw the handle back to Suzuki, who caught it. Flinging it back to him, Suzuki said, "It uses your energy to make a sword. This is the first time these items will be used, so I don't know how they'll work or what the consequences of using them are."  
  
Suzuki turned to leave, and Kurama asked, "Why are you giving these to us?"  
  
He turned to them, "One day I fought against Toguro. I was terrified with the 30% of power he used to beat me. Then I'd have even licked his feet to beg for my life. He told me, 'I don't have the heart to kill you, seeing you like this, creeping on the ground like a worm. You're nothing but trash.' After that I practiced and learned a lot, changed my name and appearance and joined the Uraotogi Team, but ended up defeated by you. I'm not doing this for revenge. I just wanna believe that there's someone who can beat Toguro. Now I learned I'm not that someone. I want to believe that someone will come to break Toguro's superiority."  
  
He then left them, and the boys looked at each other and down at their weapons.  
  
Rei broke the silence, "I say, he looked a LOT better without the clown get-up."  
  
Kurama and Kuwabara gave her humorous looks and she grinned back.   
  
"I can't believe you get crushes on the enemies," Kurama said, nudging her.  
  
"No one's an enemy in my book. As long as they're cute. Oh! Like Suzaku! Remember him?" Rei asked, looking everything like a nine-year-old. Kurama thought for a moment, "You mean the leader of the Saint Beasts?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. He was fiiiine," Rei stuck out her tongue.  
  
"How did you see him?" Kuwabara asked. Rei blinked, "I was having dreams."  
  
"Sometimes we just never know about you, Rei," Kurama shook his head at her as they all noticed a huge light erupt from somewhere else in the forest. It went all the way up into the sky before they lost sight of it.  
  
Rei had left the boys, since they were both too busy trying to find out about their new weapons to find Yusuke, and walked back to the hotel. It was dark outside and the moon was up. Rei noticed a light coming from the beach and walked towards it. When she got close enough, she could see it was Yusuke, trying out new powers. Sitting herself down on a rock, just a little ways from him, she propped her head on her hands and watched. After a few minutes, Yusuke spoke to her without turning.  
  
"You felt it," he said. He wasn't asking; he was stating.  
  
"Yeah," she answered.  
  
"It's because when you meet someone, a line is drawn to your body. Their energy somehow feeds yours."  
  
Rei was surprised. "How do you know this?" she asked.  
  
Now he turned to her, "I can see them. The Orb shows me. I can't explain it."   
  
He scratched the back of his head and turned away again. Rei stood up and walked over to him. "Atleast you explained something for me."  
  
He looked down at her and she looked up and smiled. He seemed to want to put his arm around her, but stopped.  
  
"Don't mind me," Kurama said from behind them, noticing Yusuke's reluctance. They both turned and Yusuke said, "Hey, Kurama. What're you doing here?"  
  
"Taking a walk," he said. He pat the space beside him on the rock when his eyes caught Rei's and she sat down next to him. .oO{I'm a bitch,} Rei thought to herself in a sing-song voice. Yusuke didn't seem to care, though. Kurama stood up and walked around a little and Yusuke went back to training when Kuwabara ran up to him.  
  
"You have to take a look at this, Urameshi!" he yelled.   
  
Yusuke just looked at him, "What is it?"  
  
Kuwabara proceeded to show him the 'Unique Spirit Dynamic Strong Sword of the World!'  
  
Hiei jumped out of nowhere, his eyes shining redder than usual. "Idiot, what are you going on about?" he asked.  
  
Kuwabara was about ready to shoot back a comment when he noticed Hiei's usually bandaged arm bloody, bruised and unbandaged. "What the hell happened to you?!" he asked.  
  
Hiei looked down at his arm. "Oh, it wasn't obeying me anymore, so I had to maul it a little."  
  
Kuwabara laughed nervously and Hiei's eyes seemed playful as he passed a look over at Rei and Kurama as he turned to sit down.  
  
"Now the only one missing is Kurama," Kuwabara said. He turned and jumped when he noticed Kurama standing almost behind him. "I've been here for quite some time already."  
  
Kuwabara then asked where Genkai was. Yusuke said she wouldn't be joining them today. He was still having a hard time believing she was dead. They all talked for a while and headed back to the hotel.  
  
The boys got ready for the last round as the sun rose. A nervous spark was in the air up in the hotel room. Rei just stood to the side, asking if there was anything she needed to do, but none of them answered. By the time they were ready, they were all confident; the spark was gone.  
  
Well, almost.  
  
Rei was following slightly behind, as nervous as could be. And she didn't even know why. They walked to the stadium, and the boys were busy talking for a few minutes. Rei stood in the stadium until they were done. When Kurama came up to her and she asked where she was supposed to be, Kurama motioned to a seat, right next to the ring, but still above the wall.   
  
"You can sit up there," he said. Rei looked up at him like a lost puppy. He reached to give her a comforting hug when Hiei asked her, "What's your problem?"  
  
"She's taken our anxiety," Kurama mumbled to him.   
  
"OUR what?" Hiei asked, obviously confident in his own abilities. Kurama rolled his eyes and turned back to Rei. "Just sit up there," he said. "We'll be all right."  
  
Rei nodded to him and sat where he had pointed. She wasn't feeling good, and somewhere, somehow in the back of her mind knew she wasn't going to be able to follow this last round as well as she could. In a few minutes, Juri announced the teams: Urameshi against Toguro!  
  
The Urameshi team doors opened and the Four boys were standing there. Then the Toguro team's doors opened and in came their fighters. The crowd started to notice both teams only had four and a few beside Rei wondered if they were all in league together.  
  
Juri looked at the teams and seemed a little nervous. "The fights must be one-to-one, five fights on the whole. The team that obtains three victories is the winner. If no member of the teams has died, they must present five fighters," she read the rules. "So, I have to ask you boys to bring out your fifth fighter."  
  
Sakyo-- the long, black haired man Rei had saw with Shizuru-- entered for the Toguro team, but said he wouldn't be fighting. He only wanted to see the defeat of the Urameshi team upclose. Juri was about ready to rule the round already won by Toguro's team because Urameshi's didn't have a fifth fighter, until Teen Koenma showed up. Juri was trying to give them a hard time, because the rules stated that the extra fighter couldn't be used unless one of the main fighters was dead.  
  
Yusuke tensed up and almost said something, but Sakyo said his team had no objections to Koenma fighting-- though Koenma was NOT going to. He was only there for the extra number, and he was ready for a quick escape if everything went bad. Karasu made a gesture to Kurama before Kuwabara stepped forward to be the first fighter, but Kurama held him back. Juri announced the first fight of the Finals to be against Karasu and Kurama.  
  
The crowd cheered for Toguro's team and Juri commented that everyone in the crowd was rooting for them. That brought on a slight 'boo' from only a few people, including Rei. She rested her elbows on the top of the wall and watched as Kurama and Karasu stepped into the ring. Kuwabara stopped Kurama for a second and asked him a question. Kurama answered it and jumped into the ring. Juri explained the rules for the fight and as usual, the two fighters bantered a little. Kurama started off making a barrier of rose petals around him. Karasu stepped forward but one of the petals cut his cheek. With a simple gesture, the petals that Kurama threw at him exploded.  
  
Kurama was confused and Karasu explained the reason to him. Since the difference between their power levels was so great, Kurama couldn't see Karasu's energy. Karasu then went at Kurama but Kurama dodged and summoned the Rose Whip in the air. Karasu didn't even touch the whip, but it blew up, leaving only the hilt in Kurama's hands. Karasu's eyes and fingernails seemed to glow red as he came at Kurama, who had just landed. Kurama kept dodging his fingernails until Karasu vanished.   
  
Karasu's shadow fell across Kurama and he looked up. Kurama jumped backwards just in time, for Karasu's hand broke the concrete where Kurama had just been standing. But then suddenly Kurama's left arm seemed to explode. Kurama held his burnt and bleeding arm and slightly turned from Karasu. Karasu jumped to the other side of the ring where Kurama was facing, and Kurama's right leg exploded. Kurama cried in pain, but thankfully both explosions weren't enough to rip his members. Kurama was shuddering a little when Karasu said, "While you can control plants, I can control something entirely different. And you can't see it. But, I will let you now."   
  
Karasu lifted his hand and a green light seemed to emanate from it. Then Kurama saw what looked like three sticks of dynamite-- only they were the type you'd probably buy in at Demon-Mart. Karasu jumped into the air and threw the bomb at Kurama, who stood there trying to shield himself with his arm. The explosion covered half the ring in smoke, and the Boys all freaked out.  
  
"Is Kurama alright?!" Kuwabara asked. Juri had been thrown into the air by the explosion and Karasu came out of the smoke, landing on the concrete and sliding to catch himself. Blood dripped from Karasu's hand and he lifted it, revealing a rose straight through the palm. He yanked it out harshly, breaking the petals as wind blew across the ring.  
  
The crowd were all talking amongst themselves, waiting to see what would happen. Koto's ears were wiggling and she commented how similar this was to UraUrashima's match with Kurama. Juri was back in the ring, but crawling along the ground. Suddenly, a fox's scream was heard and the smoke started to clear away. It seems Yoko Kurama was back again.  
  
"What a close call," says Yoko. "Shuichi Minamino's body was almost blown to pieces." Yoko had blood on him from Kurama's injuries, yet he still looked ready to fight. "It's a pleasure to fight against a high-class youkai like you," Yoko said to Karasu. "But sadly I have to inform you, my friend: you're going to die and I'll be the one to kill you."  
  
Karasu scoffed. "You will be the one to die." With that he made two creepy looking, round things he called gunpowder bombs. They flew after Yoko, but he reached behind his head and pulled out two roses. He threw them and they made the gunpowder-bombs explode. Karasu then made a dozen or so bat-ish looking things with one eye, but there was a sparking wick on top of their round bodies/heads. The bat-bombs flew at Yoko, but he jumped into the air, making a few blow up. They all flew around, trying to get him, but he dodged them with ease. While Yoko was dodging, he asked Karasu if he had ever heard of the plant 'Mimosa'.  
  
"I have no interest in gardening," Karasu said, rather shortly. Yoko landed, but the bats are still after him. He made his spirit energy higher, making it whirl around him and blow the bats up. At the same time, he summoned Mimosa. It looked like a huge, wilted daisy with thorns. And lots of heads. Yoko said the Mimosa attacks fire and moving objects. With that, he looked at Juri from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Woman," he said. "Don't move if you don't want to die." Juri stopped and raised her arm, saying yes at the same time, but a "head" of the Mimosa came close to her, so she absolutely froze. The main Mimosa head opened, revealing an oval-shaped mouth with lots of teeth and leaves surrounding it. A few of the heads lunged at Karasu, but he dodged. Running along the tentacle of one, he made a bomb and threw it. He landed on the ground with his back to the firey Mimosa, but it was still alive.  
  
WELL! Another of my "elaborated episode summaries"! XD I'm like, really getting annoyed with this Dark Tournament, so that's why it's nothing different from the eps and why I'm rushing through. BE GONE!!! kills DT  
  
And, the reason I'm updating so fast is that it's not fair for you guys to be waiting in anticipation just to read the same stuff from the cartoon. Also, my internet is going to be down for a while, so that's another reason why I'm updating it all right now. Later!  
  
OH YEAH! Rei knew that Kurama had the Fox-spirit, but she didn't know he TURNED into the fox. 


	42. Yoko's Ordeal

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 42  
  
.oO{Why? Why do I waste my time and energy?}  
  
Daisuke let Author out of padded room Because you like to? too cute! -  
  
Author is sipping orange soda I guess you're right. sigh  
  
Karasu threw one of his demonic grenades, but Yoko warned, "I wouldn't do that. It's not wise to upset the Mimosa. Besides, such a wimpy attack won't destroy it."  
  
The Mimosa's teeth engulfed Karasu, making him disappear. His silver mask fell to the ground and Yoko snorted, "So easy, it ended before I expected. I should have played a little more with him, what a pity..."  
  
The Urameshi Boys all celebrated such a quick victory, but while they did so, Teen Koenma suddenly turned back little. He pulled his hat over his head and shook a little, but when he pulled it back up, he was Teen again. Yoko started to walk from the ring and Koto urged Juri to make the call.  
  
Juri was still in shock from the Mimosa, but she shook the fear away and started to proclaim Yoko the winner. Just then, the Mimosa moved a little and Yoko stopped. An explosion ripped the Mimosa apart and Karasu emerged from the smoke. Everyone in the audience stared and Juri quickly apologized for the match still being on and jumped from the ring.  
  
Karasu was still without his mask and Toguro told Sakyo to step back. Karasu opened his mouth and a green spirit aura surrounded him. His hair turned blonde and Hiei explained what was happening the the rest of the team: "The fire is formed from the mouth to inside the body, and the body is sort of a storage of explosives. The hands probably ignite the explosion. Be careful, we might be hit."  
  
Karasu made a sphere of green light between his hands. Sakyo stepped behind Toguro, but still watched. The sphere Karasu had made floated above the ring, carrying him with it. He flew down quickly to Yoko. The explosion that followed was huge. Across the ring from where Rei was sitting, part of the ceiling collapsed, killing many demons and making a hole in the ceiling.   
  
When the explosion happened, Hiei had jumped onto the rail in front of Rei. Yusuke stood up from the debris and asked if everyone was okay. Everyone was; beside Kurama. They didn't know yet if he had survived, and judging by the way Karasu was laughing, he was hoping Kurama hadn't.   
  
Kurama was no longer in the ring, but under some debris outside it. He stood up-- with some difficulty-- and Karasu told him to pray for a peaceful death. Kurama tried to summon the Rose Whip, but the rose petals burst into crimson smoke.   
  
"What? Lost all your energy?" Karasu mocked him. "What a shame... Acknowledge your defeat and you'll die without any suffering."  
  
That didn't sound too nice to Kurama. He jumped into the ring and started wrestling with Karasu. Hiei was certain Kurama had something planned. Karasu didn't think so, though.  
  
"Have you gone insane from being wounded? Don't get close or it will be your death," he said just before Kurama hit him in the chest. Karasu looked at his chest and plucked a seed from it, "I wish I could say it was a great attack, but your little Death Plant won't work."  
  
Karasu made the seed explode and a metal claw burst from the ground. It latched onto Kurama's leg and said, "Now I gotcha!" Karasu said it was his Underground Bomb just before it blew up-- injuring Kurama's leg badly. Kurama managed to stand, but Yusuke told him not to move; he was surrounded by green bombs.  
  
"I could kill you quickly," said Karasu, "but I won't."  
  
With that, Karasu gestured for the Light Sphere Bombs to move. They hit Kurama one-by-one; each one exploding and making Kurama scream. Blood was gushing from his wounds and he fell to his knees. Karasu commented on Kurama's beautiful face, and Kurama staggered back to his feet. Karasu made the other bombs explode on Kurama. Rei and the Boys watched in horror as their friend fell to the ground; covered in his own blood.  
  
All the demons in the stadium, though, want Karasu to kill Kurama. One or two even managed to steal Koto's microphone to cheer for Karasu. Koto got it back before too much damage was done and told Juri to start counting. She did and Kurama tried to get on his knees.  
  
"No need for a countdown," Karasu said. "I'm gonna finish this now! DIE!!!"  
  
.oO{'You'll die with me,'} Rei heard Kurama's voice in her mind. Karasu's green light almost reached Kurama before a purple aura surrounded the red-head. It formed the Bloodsucker Plant, and it jumped at Karasu's wounded and bloody chest. It fed on Karasu's blood while Kurama fell unconscious.  
  
"KURAMA!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed at the same time. Rei was in shock; she couldn't even think. The crowd wasn't speaking; Karasu was dead, but Kurama might be also. But he wasn't.   
  
"I'm alive... But how? I don't believe it. The energy is growing..." He stood up. "The potion is still working. The power of Yoko is returning to my body..."  
  
The Boys cheered for Kurama. The Bloodsucker Plant had bloomed into a beautiful red flower as Koto commented on Kurama's amazing victory. Yusuke went into the ring and asked Kurama if he was alright.  
  
Kurama fell to his knees, "I didn't win... I only had enough power for that kill."  
  
Right then Karasu was ruled the winner of the fight and Juri explained, "I finished the count and Kurama was still down."  
  
Koto played the video of the fight and agreed, "The Bloodsucker Plant only got to Karasu after the count. And Kurama WAS still down."  
  
Yusuke was furious as he helped Kurama from the ring. The crowd cheered for Karasu and Kuwabara yelled, "He's dead and still the winner?!"  
  
Toguro's 'brother' called Kuwabara ignorant. "What's the use of surviving if your fate is settled? The gates of Hell are already open to receive you. Remember that the winner team will receive a prize, and know that my deepest wish is the death of all of you."  
  
The crowd cheered and Rei heard George shout to Kuwabara that Yukina was crying. Yusuke laid Kurama on the ground and started to shout at the crowd before Hiei spoke up.  
  
"I'm going to reveal my wish," he started. The crowd fell silent. "I'm gonna take out the lives of the sponsors of this Tournament, so I'll never be invited to this dirty game again."  
  
Toguro and Sakyo chuckled silently to themselves at this and Toguro's brother asked, "Who is going to be the first victim?"   
  
His team mate, all decked out in something that looked like Feudal Age-samurai armor stepped forward also.  
  
"What, you want to go first? I'm surprised with such a categorical decision," Older Toguro mocked. The man didn't say anything, only walked forward, making the whole ring shake.  
  
"All right then, Bui," Older Toguro said, "Go and show them what death means."  
  
Kuwabara stepped forward to fight Bui, but Koenma made a comment Kuwabara didn't want to hear. While he was shaking Koenma by the collar, Hiei said to Yusuke, "I intended to fight the bastard with the sunglasses, but in consideration of Genkai, I'll let you have him."  
  
He used his speed and re-appeared in the ring. "I'll be content to take on this one."  
  
Juri announced the fighters: Bui against Hiei. Hiei defenitely was at a disadvantage, though. His height--hair included-- only reached Bui's waist. Bui summoned a giant axe out of the air, but Hiei wasn't impressed. He pulled off his cloak, showing his Dragon arm tightly wrapped with bandages and a ward. Juri said to begin and Bui ran at Hiei, striking with the axe. Hiei used his speed again and appeared behind him.  
  
"You gotta be more serious with your attacks. Or else how am I going to counterattack?" he said. Bui lifted the axe out of the ground and pulled up a concrete block with it. He threw it at Hiei, who dodged it easily. Bui kept doing this, but Hiei kept dodging. Quite a few people in the audience lost their life that day due to Bui's block throwing. Annoyed, Hiei opened his Jagan and used his flame attack to break the blocks. He didn't notice Bui ready to hit him with the axe behind one of them.  
  
He was caught off-guard when Bui swung the axe, but it connected with his fist. The axe was broken, and the blade was sent flying-- only a few inches above Juri-- into the audience. Bui created a new axe easily. "Give up. It's useless, you're losing your time showing off all those weapons," Hiei said, smirking. Bui threw the axe, but Hiei easily caught it. He disintegrated it with his flames, making everyone gasp.  
  
"I'm not kidding, I mean it! Do you really think you can get me with those iron splinters that don't even bear any energy? Stop stalling and fight!" Hiei said. Bui started taking off his armor, talking as he went, "Once I was defeated, and I swore I would only take the armor off to fight again with him."  
  
"Aren't you afraid? Taking the armor off you'll receive my strikes right on your face," Hiei scoffed. Bui didn't answer. He kept taking off his armor; most of it was so heavy, it made holes in the ground where he dropped it. Hiei watched, arms folded over his chest, and waited. Finally, Bui took off his helmet, showing a nasty scare right across his face. "Usually an armor is used to protect the body from exterior attacks. But I'm different. I use it to control the power. It's a terrible power that even I can't hold back."   
  
Bui let his greenish-blue Spirit Energy form around him; lifting him off the ground. Kurama said it was Battle Energy-- an armor of spirit power-- and Bui's was the most impressive he'd seen so far.  
  
"You should fight seriously, too. You'll have amazing memories of this," Bui said. Hiei said he'd take that advice and jumped into the air to reach Bui. He hit the armor with his flames, but the armor deflected them. Hiei then sent the flames coiling around Bui, trying to burn his body, but Bui expanded his armor and shook the flames off. He made a sphere of his energy and threw it at Hiei, but the flames made it explode before it got to him. Bui then formed a giant throwing knife of the same greenish-blue energy.  
  
He threw it at Hiei, but Hiei blurred out of the way, using his speed. The throwing knife followed him still. Hiei blurred back in right behind Bui, smirked, and blurred back out. Bui took the brunt of the attack and fell to the ground, making a crater in the ring. The smoke started to clear as Hiei stood on the edge of the crater, looking down. Bui was standing in the middle of the crater, unharmed.  
  
"I told you to fight seriously! You think you can beat me with that?" Bui said as he lifted himself out of the crater using his energy. "I'm running out of patience. If you keep acting like this, I'll kill you before you have the chance to use your Black Dragon."  
  
Hiei started taking off the ward and his bandages. "If that's what you want, I'll grant you your wish. But you'll regret it."  
  
Kurama was explaining to the rest of the team how Hiei's ward acted like Bui's armor: it kept an awesome force at bay. Hiei took the bandages off and everyone saw for the first time a tattoo of a dragon around his arm. His body was surrounded by black flames and he said, "Now I won't go back. Furthermore, I forgot how to attach the bandages." 


	43. Hiei's Dragon

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 43  
  
.oO{cough I'm depressed. Yay.}  
  
Nishiki tries to get Author to come out from under blankets: Your 'fans' are waiting. fun fun  
  
Author sighs Alright, whatever. goes back to the computer  
  
The Urameshi team watched in apprehension as Hiei was engulfed by the flames. Koenma was even about ready to fly from the stadium with the jetpack he had strapped to his back. Dark columns of energy dropped from the sky and surrounded the island. Parts of the stadium broke off because of the electricity. Koto had to drag Juri from the ring-- the latter paralyzed by fear.  
  
Red lightning hit Hiei and he released the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Bui seemed to have a thought as the huge dragon came at him, and he flared his energy. Keeping the Dragon's mouth open by nothing more than his bare hands, Bui seemed to defy Hiei. Hiei only added more of his power to the attack. The Dragon was hitting people in the audience, burning them to death.  
  
The Dragon broke through the ceiling and took Bui with it. It pinned him against one of the rock formations on the island and Hiei jumped to the ceiling to watch. All of a sudden, the dragon turned and swallowed Hiei. The Dragon circled in the air and Koto urged Juri to say who the winner was.   
  
Just as she started to, though, an explosion from the Dark cloud knocked her down. The cloud came down quickly and revealed Hiei-- unscathed-- and his tattoo gone. He was surrounded by an eerie aura and Bui seemed to lose his cool.  
  
"You see? This is the true power of the Black Dragon," Hiei said. "Many mistake it as a mere instrument to fly. It isn't. It's the aliment that nurtures the energy of its master in a explosive way."  
  
Bui gathered his courage and attacked Hiei. Hiei stood there, unmoving, taking the hits as they came. Bui was brutally beating him, and at first Hiei didn't do anything. Then he grabbed Bui's fist and Bui's energy went down. Hiei hit him with a Dark Energy attack and sent Bui into the air. Hiei used the Dragon to get up to Bui and punched him into the middle of the audience. Hiei landed behind him and Juri started counting since both fighters were out of the battlefield.  
  
Bui asked Hiei to kill him. Hiei snorted. "If you wanna die, do it yourself. I'm the kind of guy who hates being ordered around."   
  
Hiei jumped back into the ring just in time and Juri ruled him the winner. The Urameshi Boys cheered for him as he left the ring.  
  
"You're invincible! You can take the rest of them!" Kuwabara told him. Hiei only shook his head, "This strike still has some flaws. It's too heavy a burden, and both body and spirit need rest." He yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap and you better not bother me. I might be strong, but I can't help it. I trusted you and used my secret art. When I wake up, I don't wanna see that you lost, or I won't forgive you."  
  
Right then, Hiei passed out. Kurama and Yusuke chuckled at the short yûkai and Kuwabara took out a pen, ready to draw mustaches on Hiei, but decided against it. They looked around the stadium; more than half was destroyed and the dude who did it was sleeping soundly. Koto said there would be a short intermission to repair the battlefield and suddenly George was singing on the microphone. Koenma called him a worthless creature.  
  
"What about you?" Yusuke asked, referring to Koenma's earlier statement about being there only for the extra number. Older Toguro appeared beside Kuwabara and then left almost as quickly. Yusuke picked Hiei up and they walked to the resting room. Rei stayed where she was and watched as Toguro carried the new ring into the stadium. She must have watched for almost three hours before she went in search of the resting room. She found it without much difficulty and saw only Hiei and Kurama in the room.  
  
Kurama looked up from the book he was reading. "Ah, I forgot!" he started to apologize.  
  
"Shush. Why are you apologizing? It's not like I have to be with you guys all the time," Rei said, walking over to him. She curled up in his lap, and he went back to reading.  
  
After a few pages he asked, "Craving affection or trying to heal me?"  
  
Rei smirked against his chest. He obviously noticed her fingers behind his back playing in his red hair. "Choose one," she stretched slightly. "Why aren't you a fox anymore?"  
  
He shifted to accomodate her. "You saw it. Suzuki's potion wore off."  
  
"Oh yeah," Rei blinked. "Darn, and I wanted some foxiness."  
  
Kurama looked down at her, "You almost had it once."  
  
Rei thought back and remembered the shower they had taken together and cleared her throat, but couldn't stop the embarrassed smile off her lips. Kurama lightly kissed her forehead and said, "No more questions. I'd like to finish this chapter."  
  
Rei agreed and started to nod off when she heard Hiei stir. "Huh? Wha? What's happened?" he asked, still disoriented.  
  
Kurama told him about Toguro moving the new ring and said Hiei'd been out for six hours, meaning Rei had been asleep for three. Right then they heard Juri announce the match back on and they headed out the door. Rei went back up to her seat as the two talked to Kuwabara and Yusuke. After a few minutes, Kuwabara stepped on to the field to face Older Toguro. He had his Experimental Sword in his hand and he used it first. It made a shield around him at the same time it used his energy to make a sword.  
  
Kuwabara rushed at Older Toguro and cut him straight down the center of his head and chest. Older Toguro just stood there, uncaring and unmoving, though the concrete under him started to crack. Juri almost said Kuwabara was the winner when Older Toguro's hand came out from the ground behind Kuwabara and went through his back. Kuwabara dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Older Toguro mocked Kuwabara and said something about Genkai being dead. Kuwabara was very surprised and Older Toguro confirmed, "Genkai is dead. Murdered."  
  
Older Toguro stretched his shape-shifting fingers and cut Kuwabara's chest. He said he only had to take out Kuwabara's heart, but he didn't. Instead, he used his hands as puppets to tell the story of Genkai. At first, the puppet looked like Younger Genkai and Older Toguro said, "I'm gonna tell you this old story about two youngsters: the girl was called Genkai and her beauty was unrivaled, and the boy's name was Toguro, my younger brother. They were partners in the Martial Arts. Time passed and she grew old and ugly."  
  
With that the puppet turned into old Genkai. His younger 'brother' told him to shut up, but the Older wouldn't listen. "The boy, on the other hand, borrowed the evil powers to keep his youth. The woman, poor old creature, became jealous and challenged him to a fight. But things didn't go as she planned and she was the one who died!"   
  
Older Toguro used his other hand to spear the puppet, and made his hand bleed. Yusuke yelled to the Older Toguro to say that Genkai wasn't moved by jealousy. Toguro didn't look very happy with his brother, either. Kuwabara was furious and Older Toguro tried to grab his heart as Kuwabara fired up his Spirit Sword.   
  
"I won't forgive you!" Kuwabara yelled, his Spirit Energy flying out of him like a thousand darts. They severed Older Toguro's arms and legs, and everyone figured Kuwabara won. But Older Toguro reformed himself and said that the only way for him to die was to be hit in the heart or brain. Older Toguro made his fingers into spears again and shoved them through Kuwabara, raising him into the air and smashing him against the ground. He pinned him to the ground as Juri started counting.  
  
"You won't hear the end of the count," Older Toguro promised. "Because I'm going to cut off your head first."  
  
His arm turned into a long, sharp blade. When Juri got to 9, Older Toguro swung the blade down. Kuwabara quickly used his Spirit Sword to reach the Experimental sword and cut Older Toguro into seven pieces. Juri started to count again, but Kuwabara's urging. But Older Toguro was already reforming. Kuwabara used the Experimental sword and made his sword circular in shape.  
  
"It's impossible to find your vitals when you keep shape-shifting. But with this, I don't have to find them," Kuwabara said and smashed Older Toguro with the sword. Juri checked the remains of Older Toguro and declared Kuwabara the winner. Kuwabara stepped down from the ring and headed over to Yusuke, just as Yusuke congratulated him. Kuwabara punched him and asked, "Why didn't you tell me about Genkai? How come I didn't know? Why does everyone keep things from me?!"  
  
Kurama and Hiei said they found out on their own. "Genkai died right before my eyes, Kuwabara," Yusuke said quietly. "I asked Koenma to take her place. It was hard, but we must go on fighting. It feels like a lie. It's like as if she might show up at any moment, and she'd never come back if I said... if I said that she died and accepted her death. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Kuwabara."  
  
Yusuke turned to the ring and Kuwabara called after him, "Urameshi... win."   
  
Yusuke smiled and stepped into the ring to face Toguro. But before they could start the match, Sakyo asked for the mic. "I want to place a bet. Naturally I'm betting on Toguro's victory. And the object of this bet is my life," he said, making everyone gasp. "The winner of this fight will actually achieve two victories then, summing the five rounds prescribed by the Tournament rules. The combat between Toguro and Urameshi is of great value and importance. I'm the Toguro Team's sponsor but I have no powers to entertain the public. The bet is sealed if the Tournament Management Committee and the other team's sponsor agree."  
  
Koenma agreed and bet his life as well. He murmured something to Yusuke about getting him into this mess as the voice over the speakers said the Committee would have a ten-minute intermission to talk it over. The public groaned at the newest set-back and Toguro and Sakyo walked out of the ring. A few minutes later, the Committee agreed with Sakyo's proposal and Toguro and Yusuke stood back in the ring. Juri began to say "Start the match", but before she could, wild laughter drifted through the stadium.  
  
Older Toguro emerged from one of the broken spots on the ring. "Urameshi, you can't defeat my brother. Even Genkai lost to him, remember? She became younger during their battle and fought bravely, but she lost anyway. And she was a thousand times stronger than you are. The young Genkai's beauty was unmatched. How many times did I think of having her for myself? But what would be the point in it, if she would grow old and die anyway? Urameshi, you witnessed her death, but don't worry. Soon you'll be with her."  
  
Both Yusuke and Toguro grit their teeth. Kuwabara was ready to finish Older Toguro once and for all, but Kurama stopped him. Yusuke smirked a little as Older Toguro continued, "My brother can use me as his weapon. So what's it gonna be? Sword? Spear? Together we're invincible!"  
  
"Out. You're in my way," Toguro said with a kick that sent his brother flying.   
  
"I won't forgive you! We both sold our souls to become stronger, together!" Older Toguro yelled. Toguro punched him, butchering his body. "I might have sold my soul, but don't remember having sold my character," he said as he looked at the blood on his fist. 


	44. Brother's Fight

"Obligation and Duty"   
  
Chapter 44  
  
.oO{Oh wow. Look at all these chapters! And mainly, these last few chapters are just ep.summaries. I haven't seen these eps, and I don't know if you guys have either. sigh Sorry.}  
  
The last match of the finals has finally started. Toguro took off his overcoat, and everyone watched in anticipation. Juri called the beginning of the fight and Toguro says he'll test Yusuke first. He summons only 80% of his power but that was enough to disintegrate the weaker demons in the stadium. In a second, Hiei had hopped onto the wall, grabbed Rei and set her down on the field next to them as Koenma made a shield to protect them from Toguro's flaming energy.  
  
Yusuke attacked Toguro and they exchange a few punches. Yusuke dodged an attack, but the energy from Toguro's punch obliterated people in the crowd. Yusuke looked behind him quickly as he saw Toguro's next attack coming and assumed a defensive stance. A second before Toguro's fist should have hit Yusuke, he stopped himself. "I'm sorry. It'd be unfair if I hit you from this angle."  
  
"I didn't know you were considerate towards women," Yusuke snapped. Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and Yukina were in the crowd directly behind Yusuke. Hiei commented, "They're not using all their powers yet. They're just testing each other."  
  
Toguro asked Yusuke to show him Genkai's power, and Yusuke started to do a Spirit Gun. Toguro put his arms up to defend himself, but Yusuke stopped. Running at Toguro, he started to punch him. "Your punches are too weak," Toguro told him. Toguro tried to punch him, but missed and destroyed the battlefield. Yusuke was sent flying into the air and he chose that moment to shoot his Spirit Gun. It hit Toguro, broke through the stadium wall and cleared a long path into the forest.  
  
A piece of the wall had hit Juri and knocked her unconscious. "Where's that judge? Why isn't she counting? Toguro is outside the stadium!" Kuwabara said.   
  
"Calling a judge would be pointless. Yusuke is outside the ring, too, since there IS no ring anymore," Hiei said. Yusuke stood there, staring out the hole. "The Tournament rules have no meaning in this fight," Kurama added. He waited a few seconds before saying, "Toguro didn't have enough time to defend himself."  
  
"Yeah, but what if he comes back unharmed?" Hiei asked. Kuwabara twitched, "Not even Toguro could resist that."  
  
Toguro came waltzing back to the stadium; missing his sunglasses, but completely unharmed. "I don't believe it," he told Yusuke, "You're too weak."   
  
Toguro powered up, making a windblast powerful enough to gash Yusuke's cheek and said, "I was a fool, thinking that you might be stronger. You're not worthy of my 100%. Just 80% is more than enough to destroy you."  
  
The crowd mumbled to each other how awesome Toguro was; to be able to withstand Urameshi's Spirit Gun was something. Koto even said Yusuke wasn't going to survive this fight, which brought on a short conversation with George. Yusuke smirked at Toguro and pulled off the green bands he had around his wrists, showing everyone the golden light chain that was attatched to his wrists and ankles. Yusuke shouted, "ANTE!!" and the chains broke, setting a giant blue Spirit bird free to fly around the stadium and merge with his body again.  
  
The crowd turned their comments around in favor of Urameshi and Toguro seemed put-out. "So you thought you could beat me that easily?" he asked. To answer him, Yusuke ran at him faster than Kurama and even Hiei expected. He started punching the tall man, knocking him to the ground. Toguro spit blood, but Yusuke kept punching, even strong enough to break the ground beneath them. Yusuke looked at Toguro and jumped out of the crater they had fallen in.   
  
"Don't stop!" Hiei yelled, but Yusuke seemed paralyzed by what he had seen in Toguro's eyes. Toguro stood up slowly, but his muscles had shrunk; making him look a lot younger and weaker. "It's like the wind before the storm," Kurama said, feeling a little nervous. Hiei agreed as Toguro looked at Yusuke.  
  
"For the first time, a real adversary," Toguro started transforming again, "We will fight with dignity. I'll use my 100%."  
  
Dozens of people in the crowd turned to ashes because of Toguro's purple energy. Toguro's skin turned grey and his muscles distorted wickedly. The air blacked out and all that could be seen was Toguro's terrifying form. Light came back and Hiei gaped, "Could that THING ever have been human?"   
  
Kuwabara yelled to Yusuke to hit Toguro before he reached 100%, but Yusuke was dead-still. Toguro finished transforming and snapped his fingers. The shockwave from the snap hit Yusuke in the forehead and sent him flying back a few yards. Toguro snapped his fingers a few times more with even more speed. Yusuke managed to block the air waves with his fists but the wind knocked up a dust cloud around him. Toguro stopped snapping until Yusuke emerged from the cloud. He jumped on Toguro, trying to get a punch, but Toguro blocked it with his thumb. He hit Yusuke on the arm, almost breaking his bones, and making a hematoma appear.  
  
Yusuke prepared to shoot the Spirit Gun, and Toguro told him to put all his energy into the attack. Yusuke shot, but the Bullet stopped at Toguro's chest. The tall man picked Yusuke up by the collar and said, "I'm going to tell you something very important. There's something missing in you, the notion of danger. Haven't you accepted death yet?"   
  
Toguro punched him, sending him flying all the way above the crowd and smashing into the back wall. Yusuke fell to his feet and tried to get up. "I could kill you in a minute if I wanted," Toguro said to Yusuke. "I know there's more to the powers Genkai passed onto you. I spent my whole life training to become stronger to face your total strength now. It's a duty you must fulfill."  
  
Two thing protruded from Toguro's shoulder and sucked in the souls of the dead demons in the stadium. Everyone was disgusted at this and Toguro said, "I could take twenty minutes and eat the souls of everyone in this stadium. Isn't there anything you'd like to do to save your friends?"  
  
The audience started panicking. Many ran to the doors, but Sakyo used a remote to close thick metal doors; locking everyone in. Quite a few turned on Toguro, maybe in the hopes of killing him, but he snapped his fingers and sucked in their souls. "Don't interfere. This combat is between Urameshi and me alone."  
  
"Don't involve me in your dirty business!" Yusuke yelled and jumped back into the arena. He punched Toguro in the forehead but Toguro didn't move. The ground beneath him cracked, though.   
  
"Now I understand. You need to be furious to summon your real strength," Toguro said. Yusuke kept punching Toguro, but the man didn't move. The crowd cheered for Yusuke and Hiei snorted, "That was a quick change of heart."  
  
Toguro punched Yusuke once and sent him flying backwards. Yusuke charged back at him, but Toguro grabbed his fist. He squeezed it and Yusuke cried out in pain. Toguro started punching Yusuke and after a few hits, Yusuke spit blood. Toguro stepped on Yusuke's lower section and asked, "So you won't do anything? Will you stay here and see me eat your friends?"  
  
"Now that I'm with 100% of my powers, I'll do anything to make you stronger," Toguro said and threw an airwave disk at the Girls. The disk hit the wall next to where Puu was protecting the Girls with a shield like Koenma's. "I'm not going to miss next time," Toguro warned Yusuke. Yusuke attacked him, but he was still too weak. Toguro had no trouble pushing him away and making him collide with the wall. "I'm disappointed, Urameshi. I thought I had found someone of my level."  
  
Puu came flying over to Toguro and told him to kill Yusuke's friends in order to make him stronger. Yusuke gaped at the blue creature with Genkai's voice and Puu went on, "He won't wake up until he sees the people he loves being killed."  
  
"If the fight goes on like this, everybody will die," Puu/Genkai told Yusuke. "If we have to get your real strength out, sacrificing one life is better than sacrificing all."   
  
Yusuke stood up and yelled at him/her for even suggesting that. He/She slapped him with his/her blue ear, "Yusuke, this is the world you chose to live in. The weaker ones have to submit to whatever falls upon them."  
  
Toguro was annoyed with the two of them and snapped his fingers, hitting them both. He said he agreed with Genkai and turned to the Urameshi team.  
  
"Which one should I kill?" he asked. His obvious choice had been Rei, but he mumbled to himself, "If I kill that one, I'd have ALL of them fighting me."   
  
Kurama and Hiei had put their shoulders together with Rei behind them, making a human shield, but Toguro chose Kuwabara. Yusuke tried to stop him, but he was too weak to even stop Toguro from making his way--albeit slowly-- toward Kuwabara.  
  
"We have to fight," Kurama said. Hiei snorted, "How? Kurama, you don't have any energy left."  
  
"Neither do you," Kurama replied. "Are you thinking about running away?"  
  
Hiei twitched, "I'm not a coward. I'll fight him on my own if I need to."  
  
Yusuke raised his arm to shoot a Spirit Gun, but he couldn't focus before Toguro appeared next to him and pushed his head to and through the ground. Kurama and Hiei stood up, ready to fight, but Kuwabara told them, "I'm going alone. Koenma betted his life on Urameshi, now it's my turn." He challenged Toguro, "The flowers must be cherry blossoms, and the man must be Kazuma Kuwabara! I won't die in vain; therefore I am going to cut you down with the power of my sword!"  
  
Kuwabara charged at him, but Toguro was faster. With his bare hand he ripped through Kuwabara's chest, making more pour out. Kazuma staggered a little and told Yusuke, "Urameshi... you're not weak... Please don't disappoint me..."  
  
Hiei tried to attack Toguro as Koenma, Rei and Kurama ran to Kuwabara. Kurama caught Kuwabara right as he fell to the ground-- dead. Yusuke stared at Kuwabara, laying in a pool of his own blood. "I... couldn't save him. Toguro," he snapped. "You're going down."  
  
"At last," was the only thing Toguro said. Yusuke's energy flared and filled the stadium with blue, ghost-shaped things. Toguro shivered as Yusuke walked towards him, "Uncertainty and hope are consuming my body. For the first time, I'm not sure of my victory. I'm tense and eager... This is the fight I've been waiting for. I hope you feel the same way I do. Thank me for what I'm doing, Urameshi."  
  
He ran at Yusuke and added, "Now we're alike."  
  
"That's not true," Yusuke replied absently.  
  
"Why not?!" Toguro asked and punched Yusuke, who didn't move as he was thrown against the wall. 


	45. Finishing the Tournament

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 45  
  
.oO{I was hoping for 50, but I don't think that'll happen.}  
  
Manta shakes head Such high hopes back to his dictionary  
  
Author smirks Unlike you, shorty. thumbs up  
  
"Their energies are at the same level now," Hiei said. "Yes, but their energies are totally different," Kurama added.  
  
Yusuke's energy flared and Toguro laughed at him, "You must be heartbroken, Urameshi. Think of this as measles: if you heal from the disease once, it will never torment you again. And what torments you the most... isn't it your weakness? Don't you wish to become stronger? Who doesn't? Take this chance now and forget everything around you, and get to the top like I did."   
  
Toguro's own energy flared and he added, "Believe it deeply: strength is everything."   
  
"I won't be like you, Toguro," Yusuke spat. I won't forget those around me. I've gotten this far because of my friends."  
  
"You idiot! You don't need anyone else, can't you understand it?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head no. "Then it seems I have to kill another to make you understand..." Toguro turned to the four where they were huddled beside Kuwabara's body. Kurama and Hiei stood straight, but Koenma yelped back in fear. Rei sat there, disconnected with the world and Yusuke appeared next to Toguro, holding his wrist.  
  
"Once I admired you, Toguro," Urameshi said. "I felt attracted to your strength, not knowing your true character." The ground cracked beneath them. "Genkai warned me about it, taught me many things. I was willing to throw everything away and become as strong as you are."  
  
"I hope you do," Toguro said.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't," Yusuke smirked. "Now I know why you abandoned everything. I won't to the same. I will protect my friends!"  
  
Toguro commented on how much Yusuke was like Genkai. Yusuke promised not to let anyone else die by Toguro's hands and hit him by surprise with a very powerful punch. Toguro crashed into some blocks on the other side of the stadium and stood. His neck was broken but there was no time for anyone to notice before Yusuke shot off a Spirit Gun. It knocked Toguro down and crashed through the wall like the other had.  
  
"Next one is my last one," Yusuke announced. "I'm gonna put all my energy in it. So come to fight me with all your strength and let's see what happens. No matter what, I'm gonna win and destroy you completely."  
  
Toguro laughed and stood, pushing his neck back into place. He summoned all the rest of his power and transformed. Saying little more, Yusuke powered up his Spirit Gun and shot it. Toguro ran up to it and tried to hold it with his hand. At first it worked, but not for long. He was pushed backwards and his over-worked muscles started oozing blood. He lifted his other hand and Yusuke finished the blast. Urameshi sank to his knees as Toguro tried to stop the blast. Toguro's back muscles exploded and he crushed the energy ball his his huge arms. Yusuke chose that time to pass out.  
  
Toguro walked over to Yusuke's body as the crowd panicked. Toguro thanked Yusuke for letting him use his 100% as his grey skin cracked, revealing his wounded flesh underneath. "You are complete if you manage to use 120% against someone in a fight."   
  
With that, Toguro fell over. Dead. Juri came out of hiding to check Toguro's corpse, but he really was dead. She almost said there was no living winner, until Koto told her to turn around. Yusuke was standing up. The whole stadium roared with cheers. Even Hiei smiled a little. Juri and Koto pronounced Yusuke the winner and he fell flat on his face. Kurama and Koenma run over to cheer Yusuke up.   
  
"He died because I was too weak," Yusuke said. He punched his fists into the ground and called Kuwabara's name. Kuwabara stood up and laughed at Yusuke, "The great Kazuma Kuwabara can't die!"  
  
Yusuke was in shock and Kurama explained that he had told Kuwabara to stay down so Yusuke would get angry and fight better. Yusuke went over and started punching Kuwabara, until Koenma told him to stop before he REALLY killed Kuwabara. The guys talked about Toguro's intentions and why he didn't kill Kuwabara when Sakyo walked over to them. He was ready to die, but Koenma said the bet was over. But Sakyo told him not to underestimate the victory. He pulled out a remote and pressed the button, showing a counter for 15 minutes. The walls start shaking and the voice over the intercom said the stadium would explode in 15 minutes and counting.  
  
The public panicked again and started looking for an exit. Rei stayed with the guys as Koenma and Shizuru ran off to follow Sakyo. Kurama had to help Yusuke walk and Keiko wouldn't move, so Yukina and Botan were trying vainly to wake her up. Kuwabara tried to make his way towards Yukina as a chunk of ceiling came crashing down. When the dust settled they saw Hiei had pushed her out of the way. Kuwabara wasn't too happy with that.   
  
There was 5 minutes left, and Keiko still wouldn't move. Yusuke walked over to her and slapped her a few times. She woke up and slapped him. They all ran towards one of the doors and started down a hallway.  
  
3 minutes.  
  
The hallway they're running down had caved in. Yusuke was going to blow a passage, but Kurama wouldn't let him. They were trapped until one of the blocks moved. Chuu, with Rinku, Touya and Jin were standing there.  
  
"Boy, am I glad to see you guys," Yusuke called.  
  
"We couldn't just let you die, could we?" Chuu called back, moving more blocks.  
  
"After all, beating you in the next Dark Tournament is our goal," Jin added. They ran through the newly made passage when Puu stopped Keiko. The eight got out of the stadium just in time. They saw Koenma and Shizuru making their way out of the smoke when the stadium blew. Standing there, they all thought about what their wish would have been for winning the tournament.  
  
"We did it, Grandma. We won," Yusuke yelled towards the rising smoke of the stadium.  
  
The Team walked back to the hotel and started packing up. Rei's stuff was already packed, so she sat on the couch nearest the bedroom and watched as the boys tried to find all their clothes. Hiei was the first done and Kurama soon after. Yusuke took the longest and they stood there-- in Rei's case, sat-- as he tied the drawstring of his bag.  
  
"That's all the quiet staring I can handle. Lets get outta here, okay?" Yusuke said. Kuwabara got off the couch across from Rei, "Right."  
  
There was a little silence for a moment before Yusuke smiled, "After all this time it's gonna feel weird not fearing for my life."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Urameshi. I can beat you up at school every day if that makes you feel better," Kuwabara scratched his cheek.  
  
Kurama chuckled a little and said, "Yusuke's right. Normal life for us all will seem... pale, for a while."  
  
Yusuke was looking out the window when Puu flew up. "Hey..." he started, "There you are." He unlocked the window and opened it. "Alright, Puu, I didn't think you'd ever come back after Genkai started talking through you."  
  
He grabbed for Puu, but the blue creature didn't seem to like him. Yusuke finally caught him and pulled him into the room, "You're kinda like a telephone to the other side, aren't you?" There was a pause. "Well, what are you waiting for, Operator. Patch me in to Grandma."  
  
Yusuke lifted him, "C'mon, which side's your receiver?" He shook Puu a little and asked, "What what? You'll do it for her but not for me?"  
  
Kuwabara and Kurama shared a sad look as Yusuke said, "You're my Spirit Animal, y'know."  
  
"Stop it," Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
"Coooommme onn," Yusuke squished Puu's cheeks the same time Kurama said, "Yusuke."  
  
"Puu!"   
  
"It's not possible anymore."  
  
Yusuke finally turned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"The Spirit World Genkai spoke from is the land BETWEEN the living and the dead," Kurama said.  
  
"I thought humans went to Spirit World when they die," Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes, for a short time," Kurama started again as Yusuke let Puu go to fly over to Rei. "But it's merely a junction from which their real journey begins."  
  
"Oh," Kuwabara slouched a little.   
  
Kurama sighed, "In truth, Spirit World is a complex system of many seperate worlds."  
  
Kurama turned to his left a little as Yusuke turned and leaned against the window. Kurama looked up and finished, "And with the lands of the dead, there is no communication. Genkai's was a priority case. Her placement should have been quick. Listen to me, Yusuke. It's time we said our goodbyes to her... for real."  
  
Yusuke straightened up. "It's so... dumb."  
  
"We just gotta let her go," Kuwabara said.  
  
Yusuke turned from the window and put on a happy face. "FINE! You heard it, Fox-boy! There's nothing we can do for the old hag if she's already limp," he let his shoulders and head slump. He started walking towards the door, "Just gotta keep on chuckin', yessir. I'm gonna go outside and make myself a nice, big, shiney first-place metal, sit in the sun," Yusuke opened the door, "And have a stupendous stupid day, darn it."  
  
Yusuke shut the door and the three at the couch exchanged a look.   
  
Puu pulled away from Rei and flew around the room as Hiei stood up straight from where he was leaning against the wall. "Hnh, He's so neck-deep in repression, even I feel sorry for him."  
  
Puu headed towards the door and they all picked up their packs.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the last boat will be leaving within the hour," the voice over the intercom said. The boys plus Rei were sitting in the small cafe, drinking coffee.  
  
"Jeez, what's taking those girls so long? We're gonna get left," Kuwabara complained.  
  
Kurama seemed tired as well, "Not everyone packed just one set of clothes. No offense, Rei."  
  
"None taken," she mumbled through the sip of Yusuke's coffee. She had ordered a flavored thing, but wanted to taste Yusuke's regular coffee.  
  
"It's just like family vacation," Kuwabara continued. "My dumb sister is always making us late. Probably pluckin' her mustache."  
  
Just the Shizuru appeared behind him with a 'cross me, you're dead' look and said as Kurama stood up, "Should I tell them about your... lucky doll?"  
  
Kuwabara jumped into the air and into the seat Kurama had just vacated, even though he was across the table. "Uh, uh, Hi Sis!" Kuwabara held up his hands. "Nothin about family stories, I was just tellin everyone how PRETTY you are!"  
  
"You're a moron," Shizuru said as Botan, Keiko and Yukina came up. "Sorry we're late," all three of them said. The boys winced and Yusuke said, "Oh look, the tone-deaf sirens."  
  
Shizuru threw her bags at Kuwabara and he asked why he had to carry them. Shizuru made up some story that Yukina liked guys who were nice to their sisters and Botan even tried to make Kuwabara carry her stuff. Puu was flying around and Yusuke handed him to Keiko. "You don't mind having Puu-duty, right?"  
  
She didn't and Yusuke turned to leave and said, "Thanks, no one's gonna take the champ seriously if he's holding a blue teddy-bear with a beak." He slung his pack over his shoulder and walked away. Puu whined after him, but Keiko said Yusuke was just being a jerk. Outside, Yusuke asked Rei what happened to Chiba. Her eyes widened and she threw her bag at him. He caught it with his other hand and watched as she ran back to the hotel.  
  
"Y'know, I'm actually gonna miss this stupid place," Yusuke muttered. They talked a little when Rei came back, holding Chiba in her arms so he wouldn't get away. Just then the boat's horn blew.  
  
"Oh, lookie here. Our ship's arrived," Kuwabara let go of Botan's mouth. "Isn't that happy?"  
  
There was another pause and Yusuke said, "Back to skipping detentions."  
  
"Mmmmm... Video games," Kuwabara smiled.  
  
Kurama looked up, "My human mother."  
  
"Various crimes," was all Hiei said. .oO{Back to my crazy house,} Rei thought.  
  
"Alright, let's GO HOME!" Yusuke pumped his fist in the air. Everyone laughed and yelled "Yay!"  
  
Then behind them came Genkai's voice. "Well, exCUSE me if I'm a little insulted."  
  
Everyone stopped cheering and Yusuke turned slowly, "Hold on a sec...."  
  
"You just gonna leave the old fossil behind?" Genkai smiled. Yusuke made a look very close to one being about ready to cry.  
  
"GENKAI!" Botan squealed and ran towards her.   
  
"Genkai! She's really alive!" Kuwabara ran after. Everyone started running towards her. Yusuke just stood there until Genkai said, "You must've rubbed off on me, dimwit. I died like you.... Halfhearted."  
  
"Hehh... Genkai... GENKAI! C'mere you beautiful hag!" he yelled. Rei smiled as Yusuke hugged Genkai quickly. She had noticed for the past half-hour Genkai's old purple hat flying around, but no one seemed to care. The horn blew again and they all quickly got onto the boat. Everyone was standing on the deck of the ship, but Rei was a little ways away. Sitting on the floor, she let her legs dangle through the metal fence and watched the waves.  
  
"It's over.... for now, atleast," she sighed. 


	46. 1: Morning Daydream

> > > "Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 1.46.2  
  
The Dark Tournament is over, but the Adventures for Rei & Co. are FAR from over.  
  
.oO{Chapter 1 of Part 2. Chapter 46 of OaD in it's entirety. I own a lot of what happens in this segment. Yoshihiro Togashi still owns YuYuHakusho}  
  
#Author hits CDplayer:# Darn thing. Anyways, this is the second installment of OaD. It's out of character sometimes, out of the usual storyline and just plain crazy most of the time. It might scare some of you; especially those of you who have a weak heart when it comes to Kurama. #okay, I'm just joking. But most of this is pretty corny.#  
[][][][]
>>> 
>>> The ship brought the Gang to Tokyo without problems. Everyone headed off to their homes, leaving Rei with Hiei and Kurama; but Kurama went to visit his mother after a few hours of having to clean Rei's house.  
  
"It has to be cleaned! We haven't been here almost all month; who KNOWS what kind of animals have made their home here," Rei said, standing on a ladder and dusting madly away in her short, cotton skirt and peasant blouse.  
  
Kurama stood there for a second and tried to take his eyes off her legs before he gave her an apologetic look, "I know, but I have to visit my mom."  
  
Rei finished dusting and shrugged as she moved towards a bucket of water, "Okay then, say Hi to her for me."  
  
Kurama said he would and hurried to get out of the house, leaving Hiei glaring behind. "He coulda taken me with him," Hiei mumbled as he walked to the kitchen. Rei looked up from where she was down on her knees washing the floor.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. Hiei shook his head and Rei asked," Have you finished the living room?"  
  
Hiei tensed; no, he hadn't finished cleaning the living room. He covered it with an, "I'm hungry," though.  
  
"Mmm... I kinda am too." Rei got off her knees and started towards the refrigerator but her foot caught on the leg of the table. Hiei saw her trip and managed to get his arm around her waist and turn her before she fell face first, but it didn't stop them from hitting the floor. Their lips met on impact and Hiei found his hips nestled between her thighs.  
  
Red tinged his cheeks as he quickly moved away from her. Rei 'eeped!' and pulled the flowing skirt over her thighs, but not before Hiei caught a glimpse of her sky blue undies. Rei crawled a little and got on her knees as she opened the fridge door. .oO{I coulda sworn the table moved,} she thought before she saw what was in the refrigerator.  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
"Ughck," she groaned. "I forgot we finished everything up before we left for the Tournament."  
  
Hiei didn't answer, so she looked over her shoulder. He was standing there, looking at the table as if waiting for it to jump around. He blinked a few times and turned his head towards her, "Hn? Oh, o-okay."  
  
Hiei quickly exited the room. .oO{Damn. That was weird. But then again...} Hiei's mind went to the 'fall'. He tried not to smile as he thought of how Rei felt against him. Sitting himself indian-style on the couch, he replayed the last few minutes over and over in his mind, speeding up things and slowing others down. Rei only fell on her butt; that was why Hiei fell against her. His left arm had still been around her waist, so his right went under her left arm onto the floor to steady him.  
  
Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and winced; the middle of his back felt sore. Then he remembered pressure on his back as Rei hit the ground. Once more, he played that part in his mind; slowing it down. Yes, there had been a pressure on his back, pushing him towards Rei. But as he passed that part, he saw from the corner of his eye something white and foggy.  
  
"Hey Hiei, could you c'mere?" Rei called from the kitchen before he could investigate. He got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Rei was standing on a chair, searching the cupboards. Hiei averted his eyes as Rei stood on her tip-toes to reach the very back of the cupboard.  
  
"Well, there's nothing to eat. We could go to the store and buy something but--" Rei turned on the chair and lost her footing. Again, Hiei saw her fall and did the only thing he could think of. When he opened his eyes, Rei was on top of him-- and her shirt hanging open right in front of him.  
  
Hiei felt something trickle from his nose and wiped it away with his hand, only to see it was blood.  
  
"Oh, oh no. I'm sorry," Rei said, getting off him. "We hit the ground pretty hard." Rei got a washrag and wet it with cold water. He had a hard time believing that was the reason he had a bloody nose, though. He sat up as Rei wiped the blood off his hand and face with the rag then held it to his face, "Here. Tilt your head back."  
  
Hiei lifted his left hand and covered Rei's as it held the rag to his face. He saw that same foggy-whiteness move out the door and said to Rei, "I'm alright now; thanks."  
  
He stood up, almost knocking Rei over and used the rag to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding anymore; then he ran the direction the fog had. He couldn't see it anymore and checked around the house a few times before heading back inside.  
[]After a dozen near-falls--all of them causing embarrassing after-affects to Hiei-- Kurama finally came home. He was carrying a box and set it on the table.  
  
"An offering from my mother," he grinned. Rei opened the box and saw enough food to last them the night and most of tomorrow.   
  
"Ah! We're saved!" Rei mock-cried. She and Kurama started putting away the food as Hiei skulked into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Kurama asked him. Hiei gave him a tired look and walked out the kitchen door. Kurama turned his questioning gaze towards Rei, who just shrugged.  
[]Rei had finished cleaning that night and sat around the next day until Kurama suggested she go with him to visit his mother. Since Hiei wasn't home, Rei agreed. "We might as well go shopping while we're out," she said as she got her purse. Kurama didn't protest and they walked out the door to Shiori Minamino's house. Arriving there, Kurama knocked on the door. The 40 year-old woman opened the door and smiled, "Shuichi! I have great news! I'm going to be married this fall!"  
  
If Kurama was surprised he certainly didn't show it. "Really? That's great, Mother!"   
  
Rei felt a little out of place but Shiori ushered them inside before Rei could go anywhere. Shiori started making them some tea as Kurama introduced her, "Oh, Mother, this is Rei Amerasu." Rei bowed and Shiori likewise. "Nice to meet you, Rei. I thought we had met before, though."  
  
"Not properly," Rei smiled. Shiori smiled back as she handed them their tea, "Oh, that's right. I was still in the hospital. Well, Shuichi, why didn't you bring your girlfriend around after that?"  
  
Kurama choked on the tea and coughed, but Rei beat him to answering, "I'm not really his girlfriend. Just a good friend."  
  
"Oh," Shiori's look was a mix between embarrassment and relief. From the corner of her eye Rei could see Kurama giving her a look, but she covered it by sipping some tea. The three of them talked for more than an hour before Kurama told his mother they should go. Shiori saw them to the door and they said goodbye as they walked down the sidewalk. Kurama was quiet as they walked until they reached the grocery store.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said. Rei looked up at him and wondered if he was losing his mind until Hiei emerged from the shadows. "What?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Help Rei shop. I'm going back to my mom's," Kurama said and walked away before Hiei could sputter out a 'Hn!?'. Rei watched Kurama walk away before turning to Hiei, "Sorry."  
  
He breathed out and shrugged, "Whatever. Where do you have to go?"  
  
Rei pointed to the store, "There, and I was hoping to go to a records store. I need new music."  
  
Hiei shrugged again and Rei led the way. They bought enough groceries for the rest of the week and stopped in the nearest music store. Rei had to leave Hiei outside with the groceries because the cashier gave them a dirty look; so Rei had to make her choice quickly. She went over to the bargain bin, but found nothing she'd like. Then she went to the newest selection and picked up a tape. It was Highlights: The Very Best of YES. She turned it over and read the listings: 'Going for the One', 'Owner of a Lonely Heart', 'Leave It', 'Rhythm of Love'.  
  
She quickly walked to the register and bought it. Rei hoped the $12 were wisely spent. She walked outside and found Hiei leaning against the building with the bags at his feet. He stopped daydreaming and straightened up, "Done?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "You have anywhere you need to go?"  
  
They started walking again with their arms full of groceries. "Uh, is there a bookstore around?" Hiei asked. Rei was surprised that Hiei was interested in books, but decided not to say anything about it because of Hiei's look. "Yeah, there's a bookstore. Near the park."  
  
"Good," Hiei said, "I'll leave you with the groceries this time."  
  
They arrived at the bookstore and Hiei made Rei sit at a picnic table with the groceries while he went to look. After a few minutes, someone sat down next to Rei. Slowly, she turned to see who it was and gasped.   
  
"CES!"  
  
"Totally forgot about us, didn't you?" the shorter girl teased.  
  
Rei's jaw dropped. "OH MY GOSH! You're right! I didn't even check if you guys were alright after the Dark Stadium fell. How'd you get off the island? I everyone still alive?"   
  
Ces nodded, "It's alright. Everyone is fine and we got off the island the same way you did. You just didn't see us on the boat."  
  
Rei felt bad for totally forgetting about her friends, but Ces didn't mind. They talked for a few minutes before Ces asked about Hiei. Just then Hiei returned and Ces muttered, "Ah, speak of the demon."  
  
Hiei noticed Ces and chin-upped and she returned the guesture. "Thanks for those wards," Hiei said, picking up some groceries.  
  
"No prob," Ces said, standing up, "I'm a miko; that's what I do."  
  
Rei looked back and forth between them; obviously confused. Ces nodded at them and said, "Well, I had better be going now. I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah, later," both Rei and Hiei said at the same time. Rei lifted the rest of the groceries and and asked Hiei, "Didn't find anything?"  
  
"No," he said. After a few minutes of silence Rei asked, "Wards?"  
  
Hiei nodded quickly, "With my fight against Bui. She was the one who gave me the wards."  
  
Instantly an image of Ces tying the wards and bandages on Hiei's arm sprung to Rei's mind, but she tried to shake it away. .oO{Forgot how to tie them, huh?} Rei jumped the gun. Millions of scenarios played out in Rei's head as they walked home, and none of them made her happy. Hiei noticed she was tense and asked, "Something wrong?"  
  
"No!" Rei said quickly. Hiei looked her over before shrugging. Rei opened the door and set the groceries on the table. She put them away as Hiei went off somewhere. Before she finished, Kurama came back. Rei heard him talk to Hiei outside--meaning Hiei was on the roof again-- and come inside. Kurama looked her over for a second then asked, "You wanna go change?"  
  
Rei looked at him; confused. "Why?"  
  
"I ran into Yusuke on the way here. He wants us to go to a nightclub with him."  
  
Rei's jaw dropped, "A WHAT?! I can't. They won't let me in."  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrow, "You mean you've tried?"  
  
"Eheh... Well, I mean," Rei tried to backtrack.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be fun," Kurama smiled.


	47. 2: Midnight Fever

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 2.47.2  
  
.oO{Am I the only one that thought the last chapter was hard to follow?}  
  
#Author throws ideas out the window# Heck with that. I can't stand it anymore!! Discothèque!!! #[sigh] can't please anyone#  
  
{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"I don't see how it could be any fun for you with the way you're dressed," Rei said, winking at Kurama. He was wearing a black, button-up shirt that had red roses on it and creased white pants. He tossed his hair over his shoulder with a grin and instantly became serious, "Go get dressed."  
  
Rei stuck her tongue out on the way to her room and started searching through her clothes. She picked a spaghetti strap tank-top and a shorter, off-the-shoulder shirt to cover it with. Then she put on a pair of hip hugging ass-shorts and long kneesocks.   
  
Walking out of her room, she modeled it for Kurama. "I am the epitome of cool," she said with a wink. Kurama smiled, "Just a regular Japanese girl; now, can you find something for Hiei to wear?"  
  
Rei's jaw dropped, "Hiei's coming?"  
  
Kurama shrugged, "Why not?"  
  
"I'm supposing you haven't said anything to him about it yet, hmm?" Rei crossed her arms over her chest. Kurama smirked, "Doesn't matter; I already know what his response will be."  
  
"Then why do I gotta do it?!" Rei asked, throwing her hands up. Kurama just pointed towards the kitchen and Rei gave him a glare. Shaking her head, she walked into the kitchen and found Hiei sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He only looked up a little and asked, "Going somewhere?"  
  
Rei set her hand on the table near him and leaned forward. Hiei stopped eating and looked into her eyes. Before Rei could say anything, Hiei looked away and closed his eyes.  
  
"Fine," he said, standing up. Rei was very surprised and asked, "That easy? No fighting?"  
  
Hiei looked over at her; practically daring her ask it again. Rei put up her hands, "M-ohkay. C'mon."  
  
Rei walked from the kitchen and into Hiei's room. She looked in his closet and it was just as she had expected; Hiei didn't have any casual clothes.   
  
"Man, I'm gonna have to take you shopping some day," Rei said, searching through the closet when Hiei came in. "Kurama, can I go into your room? Thanks!" Rei called, not waiting for an answer as she walked from Hiei's room. When she opened Kurama's closet, she gasped; this boy had more clothes than she did!  
  
She grabbed a long-sleeved shirt and shoved it at Hiei when he finally managed to make it to Kurama's room. She walked from Kurama's room and into her own. She looked into the closet and noticed a pair of jeans sitting on the shelf.  
  
"Weird," she said, bringing them out and unfolding them. "These aren't mine..."   
  
Hiei walked in and Rei threw the pants at him, "Check if they'll fit."  
  
He started to undo his belt with a smirk and Rei whistled. "I'll see if there's anything else in this cursèd closet."  
  
Rei turned her back to Hiei and started searching. .oO{Why is Hiei acting all... normal? And why is Kurama being a control-freak?} Rei wondered as she gave up searching. She turned back around; Hiei had put on the straight blue jeans she gave him and was busy trying to get the shirt over his head.  
  
She watched a second before chuckling, "Here. Lemme help."  
  
Hiei stopped struggling and let Rei help him. She got it over his head and when it was still covering his nose and the rest of his face, their eyes met. "Well," Rei said quickly, "There you go."  
  
She walked from the room and Hiei watched her as he pulled the shirt down. Kurama wasn't in the living room so Rei checked the kitchen. Hiei walked out of Rei's room and sat down on the couch. A minute later Yusuke came in.  
  
"Anyone home?" he called from the front door. He didn't wait for an answer and walked through the room.  
  
"Put this on," Yusuke threw a letterman jacket on Hiei's head. Hiei pulled it off and asked, "Why?"  
  
Yusuke didn't answer and walked to the kitchen. Hiei looked down at his jeans and floppy grey shirt Rei had picked out for him and pulled the jacket on. He pushed the sleeves up past his elbows just as Rei came in.  
  
"Awesome! That looks better," she said. "The red and white of that jacket looks great on you. Hey Yusuke, where'd you get the cool jacket?"   
  
Yusuke called from the kitchen, "It's one of my old ones. I dunno where mom got it. It's Hiei's now."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke came in from the kitchen, "Everyone ready? Let's go!"  
  
{}{}{}  
  
It was dark by the time the four made it to the nightclub, BoomBoom Loft. Rei looked at the neon sign above her and raised an eyebrow, "What kind of name is that?"  
  
Yusuke was at the front of their group and said, "Doesn't matter; at least we can get in here."  
  
He proceeded to do some smooth-talking to the guard at the door. He was a big, burly guy, but he let them through. Kurama asked Yusuke how he did it.  
  
"It's Friday night; we were keeping up the line," Yusuke shrugged.  
  
Hiei muttered, "I heard something about your mother and her yakuza friends in there."  
  
Yusuke laughed nervously, "Hey, I've got connections, okay? Anyways, let's all just have a good time."  
  
"No argument there," Rei said, looking around. The place was an old two-story building. On the first floor was a bar, the bathrooms and some tables and chairs elevated a foot above the dancefloor. A metal staircase near the dancefloor led to the second floor. .oO{Hey, I think that's Saori!} Rei thought, but couldn't walk over to her because of the crowd.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Let's get a spot," Yusuke rubbed his hands together and looked around. He grabbed Rei since she was the closest and guided the gang up the stairs. He plopped Rei into a booth and told the other two, "This is our spot, so if you get lost, come here."  
  
Rei was thankful for that. Descriptions didn't do this place justice. It was HUGE and people were all over the place. The top floor wasn't super packed, but on the 1st floor it was hard to walk around without getting jostled. Yusuke looked around some more as Kurama hopped into the seat across from Rei. "Who're you looking for?" Kurama asked.  
  
Yusuke turned around and sat down next to Rei but didn't put his legs under the table. "Kuwabara and Botan're supposed to come. Well, not supposed to, but I told them. But it's hard to see with all this blacklight."  
  
Just then Kuwabara's unmistakable red-hair was seen coming up the steps with Botan. Kuwabara was dressed for a disco party and Botan looked just the same, but not so flamboyant. She had on a pink shirt and a brown vest with straight blue jeans like the rest of the cool people. Kuwabara, on the other hand, stuck out like a sore thumb in his white suit.  
  
"Hey, stupid! I said to come to a club, not a wedding!!" Yusuke teased Kuwabara. The taller boy glared, "Yeah yeah, shut up, Urameshi. You can dress how you want and I'll dress my way."  
  
"Go right ahead," Yusuke stuck out his tongue, "I wouldn't be caught dead in that."  
  
Before Kuwabara could hit him, Botan jumped between them. "Well, are we gonna dance or what?!"  
  
"Yeah. I haveta figure out who dances, though," Rei answered.  
  
"I can dance!" Kuwabara volunteered. He proceeded to show them his disco moves and Rei quickly shook her head, "No thanks. How 'bout you, Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke grinned evilly, "You really wanna know?"  
  
Rei shook her head, "No, I don't. Hie--?" she started to ask, but Hiei's look was lethal so she turned to Kurama. "How about you, Kurama? Can you dance?"  
  
Kurama's look was almost the same as Yusuke's, "All depends on if YOU can dance."  
  
"Well, let's go see, shall we?" Rei smirked. Kurama scootched out of the booth and followed her down the steps to the dance floor.  
  
"Gosh, that leaves me with one of you," Botan said to the other three guys. They tried to figure out who would dance for a few minutes before Botan looked down to the floor. "Check it out!" she said, pointing to Kurama and Rei.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Rei could dance," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I didn't know Kurama could dance, either," Botan was wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah, well, Rei always had good moves," Yusuke said, grinning wickedly. Botan turned her head to him slowly with a glare and said, "You lech."  
  
Yusuke turned back to the booth, "Fine then, I won't dance with you. You're stuck with Kuwabara."  
  
Before Botan could say anything Kuwabara asked, "What's wrong with that?!"  
  
Botan cringed and shrugged, "Nothing. Come on, let's dance!"  
  
{}{}{}  
  
Rei and Kurama decided to take a break and head over to the bar. They sat down on the stools and ordered some water. Rei fanned herself as Kurama watched her. She turned to him, "Hm?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing," and turned as the water was brought over. A man dressed in a mesh shirt, black leather pants and a studded collar sat down on Kurama's right. He ordered a whiskey and sat without bothering them for a few minutes.  
  
Then he asked Kurama, "Hey baby, whaddya say you and me get to know each other?"  
  
Rei leaned over Kurama and said to the man, "This one's male."  
  
Kurama smiled innocently and the man looked him over. The man took another shot of his drink and walked away. They watched him a little ways before Rei turned to Kurama, "You're just a little too pretty for your own good."  
  
"It's not my fault," Kurama said, finishing his water and getting off the stool. Rei gulped down the rest of hers and followed him. 'We Are Family' by the Pointer Sisters was playing; the vocals tuned down and the vibes turned up like all the rest of the songs. They passed Hiei on their way to the floor.  
  
"Hey, where're you goin'?" Rei yelled over the music. Hiei pointed over to the bar and told her telepathically, 'Yusuke and the other two want something to drink.'  
  
'So they sent you?' Kurama drew up next to Rei.  
  
'They said they were tired,' Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
Rei waved the comments away, 'Okay, when you're done, come down here.'  
  
Hiei nodded and walked away. Kurama pulled Rei back onto the dancefloor for the rest of the song. They really got into it and quite a few people were watching them. And a few actually whistled when Rei crouched as Kurama did a pelvic thrust.   
  
.oO{I hope they weren't whistling at my crack...} Rei thought and Kurama answered, 'They weren't.'  
  
'How do you know?' she asked, not stopping the groove. Kurama grabbed her arm and pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "I just do."  
  
Hiei was having a hard time getting up the metal staircase without spilling the drinks. Humans kept bumping into him, making him wish he had just stayed home. That or the destruction of the whole human race. But neither was possible at the moment.   
  
.oO{Damn all this blacklight. I can't see,} he thought. The blacklight had a cool affect on the club and people dancing, but when you're trying to get somewhere, it's hard to see where you're going. Finally, he made it back to the booth.   
  
"Here," he growled, practically dropping the drinks on the table.   
  
"Thanks, shorty," Kuwabara said, taking a sip of his. Hiei narrowed his eyes but he was too uptight to say anything. He just whirled around and walked back down the steps. He found Rei easily enough because she was sitting at a table with Kurama on the 1st floor, away from the dancefloor.  
  
"I'm back. What do you want?" he asked. Rei jumped up and said, "Dance with me!"  
  
"I can't dance," Hiei said.   
  
"So? Neither can I," Rei giggled.   
  
"Yeah, right. I saw you dancing with Kurama." Hiei put up his arms defensively as she pulled him onto the dance floor. He stood there, watching as Rei danced. He tried to do one move, but shook his head with embarrassment. "I can't do this."  
  
Rei set her hand on his shoulder as he turned to walk away and steered him towards the edge of the dance floor. "Saori will teach you how to dance."  
  
"If I couldn't dance with you, what makes you think I can dance with her?" Hiei spoke just as they saw Saori breakin' it down. Hiei turned to Rei with a 'don't-make-me-do-this' look on his face. She laughed at him mercilessly and walked over to Saori. They spoke for a few minutes while Hiei tried to make up an escape plan. He wanted to go home; why did he let Rei talk him into coming to this crazy place crawling with humans?  
  
Rei grabbed his arm before he could get anywhere, though. "Where's Kanu?" she asked.  
  
"She didn't want to come. She's in that 'stay at home/leave me alone' mood," Saori rolled her eyes. Hiei thought to himself, .oO{I wish I could be there with her. Anything is better than this.}  
  
"Where's Ces?"  
  
"She was here earlier," Saori looked around, "But I guess she's at the Karaoke Club down the street." Saori grinned hugely. "Singin' up a storm, I reckon'."  
  
Rei smiled, "Well dang, we better stop down there later, huh?"  
  
"I'll let you guys know when I'm leaving," Saori said.   
  
"Alrighty, teach him a few moves and then send him back over," Rei winked at Hiei. He was too dumbfounded to even glare at her. .oO{She's leaving me.... SHE'S FREAKIN' LEAVING ME WITH--} Hiei thought and turned slowly to Saori.  
  
Saori smiled at him sympathetically and said, "Let's go over to the hallway. Not many people are over there." 


	48. 3: Dance to Your Darkest Tune

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 3.48.2 .oO{Mew... I wike wemons...[waggles eyebrows}  
{Author sighs: Last chapter was sucky, I know. And this one isn't any better. Plus, it's lemon on my other site, but not a really citrusy one}

Kurama and Rei had joined the other three up at their booth. 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred was playing and Yusuke was singing along like an idiot. Kuwabara got annoyed at Yusuke's actually-on-key singing and said, "Just shut up already! You ain't sexy!"  
Yusuke wagged his head, "Uh-huh! Just ask Rei!"  
Kuwabara turned to Rei, but she held up her hands, "Don't ask; I'm not answering."  
Yusuke gave her a cocky look, "Want me to remind you? I hear they have rooms here."  
Kurama looked up from his drink, "They do?"  
"Mmmhmm," Yusuke sat back and took a swig of whatever Hiei had brought him. Rei was starting to wonder if it was alcoholic and Yusuke said, "You shoulda heard the noises coming from a few of them."  
Botan made a disgusted noise, "Yusuke! Must you REALLY talk like that?"  
Yusuke shrugged, "Why not? It's an everyday part of life."  
"'Specially at MY house," Rei mumbled. Kurama was sitting to her left with his arm over the back of the booth behind her, but he moved slightly away when she said that.  
"Y'know, I've often wondered what a three-way would be like..." Yusuke stroked his chin. Botan's jaw dropped.  
"I refuse to believe you're fifteen," she shook her head.  
Kurama looked thoughtful, "Fifteen and male in a sex-driven world. Hmmm...."  
Rei was thoughtful also. .oO{Threeway, hm? Ummhmm}  
"Ugh, I can't finish this," Yusuke said, pushing his drink towards Rei. "Finish it, please?"  
Rei drank the rest without question, even though Botan, Kuwabara and even Kurama gave her concerned looks.  
"Hoooh," Rei sighed, her head falling against Kurama's shoulder. "Where did you get that stuff?" she heard Kurama ask Yusuke, his voice in between anger and surprise.  
Yusuke got out of the booth, "Who else? Mom has EVERYTHING laying around the house. C'mon, pick her up."  
Kurama slid out of the booth and picked Rei up. "She should go home."  
Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, "Then I did that for no reason."  
"Yusuke," Rei muttered against Kurama's chest. "I'm gonna kill you."  
Kurama stepped closer to Yusuke and whispered, "It would be rape if you--"  
Yusuke cut him off. "Hey sweetheart," he leaned towards Rei in Kurama's arms. "How 'bout it. I saw your wheels turning when I said 'three-way'."  
Rei swallowed, "Doesn't give you... the right to(uh) drug me up."  
"It was in my drink before I gave it to you," Yusuke said, explaining why he was so crazy.  
"Fine."  
"Fine?"  
"Sure."  
"ALRIGHT!" Yusuke clapped his hands together. "This way."  
They walked off, leaving Botan and Kuwabara at the table. Kuwabara was very surprised at all this.  
"How can she just... give herself like that?" he asked, blushing slightly.  
Botan sighed and sat back, "She's used to it."  
.oO{I'm just glad Hiei's not sitting here,} Botan cringed. .oO{Then again, if he was, this wouldn't have happened}

Hiei was actually learning how to dance. Saori was even taking the time to teach him how to slow dance-- much to his unhappiness. They were taking a break at the moment, though; sitting at one of the 1st floor tables and drinking whatever the bartender had given them.  
"You tell anyone about this," he broke the silence. "And I'll have to kill you."  
"How will you do it?" Saori asked, sipping her drink.  
"I'd take my sword and stick it in you," Hiei said very seriously until he realized how perverted it had sounded.  
Saori almost choked on her drink and covered her mouth as she laughed. Hiei tried not to smile himself and looked away. He made a note to ask the bartender for a plain water next time and wondered why he hadn't seen Rei on the floor for a while. His expression turned puzzled then worried.  
He turned to Saori, "I'll be back."  
He couldn't risk running, because he knew he'd run into something or someone so he stuck to walking to the booth. Only Kuwabara was sitting there and as much as Hiei hated him, he still asked, "Where's the others?"  
Kuwabara looked up, "Botan went to the bathroom and... the other three got a room."  
Hiei's jaw dropped. .oO{And they didn't even ask me?} was the second thought, following, .oO{REI}  
He ran off down the hall and didn't even have to let his Jagan work. He just knew which room they'd be in. He flung open the door and growled low when he saw them, "You're both dead meat...."  
"Ah, Hiei, decided to grace us with your presence?" Yusuke asked, mocking calm and walking into the hallway. Hiei glared and turned to Kurama, "I can understand HIM doing this, but YOU?"  
Kurama opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind.  
"It's not like everything we do has to be your business," Yusuke said from behind him.  
Hiei turned, "Yeah, and you can think about Rei for once."  
Yusuke got in Hiei's face, "Like you've done?"  
Hiei closed his mouth, but not before muttering, "Fucking human."  
They were all surprised by this; even Hiei. He whirled around and started walking down the hall. Kurama leaned out the door, "Where are you going?"  
"AWAY!" was Hiei's anger-driven reply.  
The two exchanged a look and Yusuke ran his hand through his hair again. "I think I overdid it."  
Kurama shook his head, "I think you both were in the right."  
Yusuke's hand stopped inches from his head, "Huh?"  
Kurama stood up and picked up his shirt; buttoning only a few buttons and picking up Rei. "He was right to get angry and you were right to tell him off. Come on; we better get home."  
Yusuke looked a little confused, but checked his watch. "Yeah, it's after 1..."  
They walked down the hallway and found Botan and Kuwabara on the dancefloor; very drunk and dancing VERY close to one another. Yusuke and Kurama's jaws dropped as they looked on, and Saori came bouncing up.  
"Hey!" she said, "Where'd Hiei go? I saw him storming out a few minutes ago."  
Yusuke raised his eyebrow at her, "Why's it matter?"  
Saori became defensive. "Well, exCUSE me. I was just wondering because Rei asked... uh, nevermind," she started to tell about Hiei learning how to dance, but decided against it.  
"Don't worry about it, Saori," Rei sighed, her arms around Kurama's neck as he carried her. Rei turned her head to look at the shadow demon, "Hiei just needed to take a walk. I don't think we'll be going with you to the Karaoke Club, though."  
Saori's mood changed from bristling to understanding. "Oh, okay then. You guys going home?"  
"Yes," was Yusuke's emphatic reply. Saori shot him a glare and then shrugged, "Fine. I'll see you guys later then."  
"Say 'Hi' to the others for us," Kurama was the only one that spoke. Rei nodded and turned her head back to Kurama's chest. He bit his lip and turned to Yusuke, "Get Kuwabara and Botan over here. We gotta go."  
Yusuke managed to seperate the two drunk dunces and they all walked home. Kuwabara decided to stay at Rei's because Shizuru would get on his case about getting drunk and Botan was so wasted she wouldn't be able to fly her oar straight. Rei was finally coming out of her haze when they got home, so Kurama set her down.  
"C'mon Botan," Rei said sleepily. "I'll get you some clothes."  
Botan danced as she followed Rei to her room. As Rei searched through her dresser, Botan asked, "So? How was it?"  
Rei didn't turn, "Quick."  
"That's it?"  
Rei shook her head to clear her eyes, "I was drugged out. I coulda been three hours for all I know."  
Botan pouted a little and Rei finally found something. "Which reminds me; you never told me who you wanted to lay."  
Botan was still really drunk so this time she didn't try to change the subject. "Oh yeah," she giggled. "King Enma."  
Rei was still high, but it didn't stop her jaw from dropping. "King... Enma?" she asked, a huge laugh coming up.  
"Yeah," Botan smiled truthfully. "I've never met him, but the way Koenma describes him... ahh."  
Rei burst out laughing and fell to the ground holding her sides. "King-- Enma.. Eh-ehem. Hehehmhmmplltzzfwahahaha!!!"  
Botan looked a little hurt and seemed to sober a little, "Oh my gods. I didn't just tell you that, did I?"  
Rei's laughter told her everything. Botan scrambled off Rei's bed and bent down next to her on the ground. "Please please please, Rei. Don't tell anyone."  
Rei stopped laughing for a moment and noticed Botan's panicked look. "I won't. But... it's just too damn funny!" Rei burst out laughing again.  
Botan's shoulders lowered a little, and let her hands fall from Rei's shoulders. She blushed, "It's not THAT funny."  
"Yes it is!" Rei wiped her eyes. "But I promise I won't tell."  
"I don't know if you'll have to. You were loud enough, the whole town might know," Botan's look pointed. Rei took a breath and chuckled, "Aw well. Here's your clothes; I have to get a shower."  
Rei walked into her bathroom and turned on the water, but none came out. She grumbled as she walked to the other bathroom. The water didn't work in there either. As she passed the living room, she saw Kuwabara sprawled over the couch. She quietly crept into the kitchen to see Kurama and Yusuke talking at the table in hushed tones.  
Kurama looked up when she walked in, "What's wrong?"  
"Water is off," she said. She walked over to the sink and turned the handles, but no water came out. "What the heck?" she asked and turned the handles all the way. For a few seconds there was no water, and then it all came rushing out, splashing on Rei. She turned them off quickly and set her jaw. "Don't you dare laugh," she told the boys.  
Kurama rubbed the side of his face to cover the smile, and Yusuke didn't bother to hide his huge smile. "You should probably dry off; I can see your tits."  
Rei looked down and covered herself with her arms quickly. She gave Yusuke a glare and when she walked past him she whacked him over the head. As she walked to her room she heard Kurama tell him, "You deserved that one."  
Botan was dressed and asleep on the floor when Rei opened the door, so she quickly grabbed some clothes and walked into her bathroom. The water was working now so she took a quick shower and went to bed.

The next morning Rei woke up before everyone else with a major headache. Kurama was in his room, and Yusuke had fallen asleep on the living room floor. "Ugh, I feel like I could die," Rei said as she put together a breakfast of mixed fruit and toast. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye, but figured it was just because of her experience last night. Since it was a nice morning, Rei decided to eat breakfast outside.  
When she stepped out the door, she could feel a strong power nearby. Instantly, she looked to the roof, but Hiei wasn't there. Quickly, Rei downed her toast and ate the rest of the fruit and brushed her hands off on her shorts. She followed to where the power was coming from and looked up. Hiei was sleeping soundly on a branch, leaning against the tree. Rei set her hands on her hips and scrunched her eyebrows together; Why was he sleeping up there when he had a room and bed to sleep in?  
Rei remembered hearing Hiei's angry voice last night, but couldn't remember what was said. .oO{A demon's pride..} she sighed and shook her head and she reached for the first branch. She managed to climb up the tree without waking Hiei and sat down on the branch in front of him. She slowly leaned forward until her nose was almost touching his. Before they did, though, Hiei's eyes shot open. "What do you want?" he asked crossly.  
Rei leaned back, "Just wondering why you aren't sleeping inside."  
Hiei looked annoyed and turned, letting his legs hang over the side of the branch. Bringing his left leg up and setting his arm on it, he looked towards the house. "Because I didn't feel like it."  
For a few seconds, neither said anything until Rei asked, "Wanna talk about it."  
"No," was the quick reply. Rei shrugged and turned to go down the tree. She must have lost her footing, because a second later she felt the sensation of falling. But a second after that, she felt herself stopping and Hiei's arm around her. She put her foot back on the branch and looked at him. He had hooked his foot on a nearby branch and had leaned backwards to catch her. Rei looked into his eyes, but he quickly turned away. Sighing, Rei leaned her elbows on the branch Hiei was sitting on.  
"I thought you were leaving," Hiei reminded a few minutes later. "I changed my mind," Rei answered. "I'll only go inside if you will."  
Hiei looked down at her and then back. .oO{I'm still faster than you, Rei,} he thought, .oO{But then you'll only follow and more than likely find trouble}  
Hiei tried to figure out what to do for a few minutes until he looked down at Rei. She was still looking at him and he found himself breaking under her gaze. "Mmrf," he grunted and looked away. .oO{Dammit. Why is it so easy for her to talk my into things lately?} he thought, becoming more annoyed.  
Ten minutes passed before Hiei growled, "Whatever. Get moving."  
Rei blinked a few times and asked, "Finally agreeing?"  
Hiei rolled his eyes, "Didn't I say 'Get moving'? Just don't expect me to talk to anyone."  
Rei smiled at him and started climbing down the tree; carefully making sure her foot touched every branch. Hiei sighed to himself as he hopped onto the branch Rei had been standing on.  
He figured Yusuke would either ignore him or tease him mercilessly when he came inside. This was his last chance; he could always make a run for it and spend a week with Kanu and the girls.


	49. 4: Time and a Word

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 4.49.2 .oO{Ugh, everyone is out of character}  
{Author sighs again: I'm going to stop apologizing for sucky chapters. Just expect them all to bite. Anyways, since I'm not following the storyline really, it's going to take me a little longer with the chapters}  
  
When Hiei followed Rei into the house, his last thought started to seem very tempting. The others were all awake, and the guys were in the kitchen arguing. Botan was throwing up in the bathroom, so Rei went to check on her.  
"Hey, it's the Shrimp. Didn't see you much last night," Kuwabara said. He still seemed a little wasted but Hiei didn't let the comment pass, "That's because you were too busy looking like an idiot."  
Kuwabara jumped up, "Wanna fight?"  
Hiei sat down on a barstool, away from the table where they were sitting. "You're not worth it," he said and grabbed an orange.  
"I swear, you become more and more a punk each day," Kuwabara spat just as Rei walked in. "Oh good gosh. At it again already, hm?" she asked.  
"He started it," Hiei and Kuwabara blamed the other at the same time. Rei crossed her arms over her chest and Hiei smirked. He mumbled something under his breath and walked to his room. After he was out of the room, Yusuke asked, "What's his problem?"  
The others shrugged and Kurama said, "Isn't he always like this?"  
Yusuke snapped his finger, "Good point."  
Rei gave the two a look that said 'stop being jerks' as Botan walked in, looking very tired.  
"Remind me to never drink more than two glasses of mimosa," she groaned as she sat down on the stool Hiei had vacated.  
"Mimosa?" Kurama asked, looking up from his cereal.  
"Yeah, it's a drink made out of champagne and orange juice. Not your plant," Botan said and eyed an orange with disgust. Rei pulled out some sausage and potatoes and made Botan some breakfast as the guys talked about what they were going to do today.  
Since it was saturday, Yusuke and Kuwabara left to make some trouble in town. Botan left not long afterwards, simply because she wasn't feeling good. Kurama decided to sit in his garden all day; but first he had a mission to accomplish.  
"Are you going to school monday?" he asked as Rei cleaned the dishes. She shook her head. "No, the teachers will see me coming and lock to doors."  
Kurama chuckled, "Why don't you transfer, then?"  
Rei stopped drying a plate and looked at him, "I don't have a choice, do I?"  
He shook his head. "Fine," Rei said. "Just as long as I don't have to go to Sarayashiki or your school."  
  
Saturday passed and so did Sunday. Everyone just hung about; practically bored out of their minds. Hiei kept his distance from everyone and didn't even talk to Kurama or Yusuke, but when he did say something, it was to Rei or putting Kuwabara down. Kurama and Rei had spent a few hours saturday walking around to the different schools, but couldn't make up their minds so in the end they chose by lot.  
"Hey Rei," Yusuke called from the living room sunday. He and Kuwabara were watching daytime television.  
"Yeah," she answered from her room. She was trying on the uniform of her new school. It was mainly slate grey; the blouse was white and longer than the grey jacket that went over it. The skirt was pleated like all the other school uniforms and, if anything, longer.  
"Why didn't you come to my school?" Yusuke finished asking.  
Rei thought for a moment then called back, "Because one delinquent is enough for those poor teachers."  
"What about me?" Kuwabara called from the living room, too. Rei rolled her eyes, "Yeah, two delinquents."  
She straightened her jacket and brushed her skirt as she checked her reflection. Turning to the side, she looked in the mirror and saw Kurama standing in the doorway watching her.  
"Looks good on you," he smiled and leaned against the doorframe. He was only wearing a pair of straight jeans and his hair was mussed.  
"Just come back from a make-out session?" Rei asked, turning back to the mirror. Kurama shook his head, "Nope. I took a run. It's getting pretty warm outside."  
He ran his hand through his hair and with one last look at Rei, he walked out of the room. Rei saw it all from the mirror and turned when he was gone.  
.oO{What was that about?} she asked herself. Rei scrunched her eyebrows together and walked from her room. She checked the living room and kitchen first for Kurama; drawing lewd comments from both Kuwabara and Yusuke about her skirt, but she didn't find Kurama. Right when she was going to check his room, Hiei said, "He's not here."  
"Where'd he go?" she asked, stopping momentarily. They were standing in the bedroom hallway, and Hiei had just come from his room. He shrugged, "I dunno. I'm not talking to him."  
Rei was taken aback, "Not talking to him?"  
"That's exactly what I said," Hiei said gruffly and went back into his room, leaving Rei standing in the hallway.  
.oO{Damn. Damn damn damn.} Hiei thought as he dropped onto his bed. He rubbed his face and stared at the wall between his fingers. .oO{I haven't seen Kurama this depressed since his mom was dying. Except for those other few times, but they weren't this deep....} Hiei thought and then remembered when the other times were. Each one was a time when Rei wasn't around.  
Hiei growled and flopped backwards onto his back to stare at the ceiling. .oO{Those stupid humans should figure out what they feel for this girl before someone takes her from them}  
He rolled on his side and tuned out the question spinning in his head: "What about you?"  
  
"Whhhhyyyy am I hereeee?" Rei moaned as her chin slid off her palm. She was sitting at the lunch table at her new school. It figured that Kurama would sign her up for the school that started early. She looked around as she reached for a carrot; not many cute guys, and most of the girls were kogals. Even the ones in Middle School. Rei counted atleast 15 Middle School girls with bleached hair and bad tans and even more Junior High girls.  
She looked down at her sparse lunch and stuck out her tongue. "Gosh, I wanna go home... Maybe I can skip?" she whispered to herself. She had stood up and was walking towards the trashcan when she bumped into someone.  
"Hey, watch it," he said, his accent making him sound like an East-coasting American. She looked up at him and saw only narrow eyes and short blonde hair. .oO{Punk} she figured. He was the only guy who didn't tuck in his white shirt. He looked down and noticed Rei's untucked shirt and said, "Copy-cat, eh? Find your own style."  
Rei's eyebrow quirked. She hadn't tucked in her shirt earlier today simply because it was uncomfortable; she hadn't even seen this guy until now. "WhatEVER. It's not like you own this 'style'. I'm allowed to keep my shirt untucked; there's no law against it," she crossed her arms over her chest.  
A few of the other students were watching them. The blonde's eyes narrowed more and he said, "You must be new here. The name's Asato Kito and I'M the law here."  
Rei gave him a 'like-I-care?' look and walked from the cafeteria. Asato followed, "Trying to be a punk-chick, huh?"  
"I'm not trying: I already am," Rei smirked. .oO{There goes my chance at having a fight-less day at school}  
Asato snorted. "You're a wuss."  
"And you're an asshole. Leave me be," Rei shot back, turning to her locker. Asato stood there for a few minutes with a blank look on his face, and then he smirked.  
"You're alright," he said and gave a little tug on Rei's skirt. Without another word, he walked down the hall. Rei stopped searching through her locker and watched him with a thoughtful look. .oO{Ughhk,} she thought and turned back to the locker.  
It just so happened that the next three classes had Asato in them. And even better: Rei had to sit next to him each time.  
.oO{Someone is out to get me; I swear...} she thought as she rested her head on her desk.  
"Ms. Amerasu!" the teacher called. Rei's head came straight up, "Yeah, sir?"  
"YES, sir, if you please. Try to stay awake on your first day," he said and went back to explaining integers. Rei glared at his back and wondered how hard it'd be for her to land a spit-ball in the shiny bald spot on his head. Kito-- who was sitting on her right-- seemed to know what she was thinking.  
"It's pretty hard, with the updraft and everything in here," he whispered as he leaned close. Rei gave him a glance and tried to play innocent, "What are you talking about?"  
Kito put his hand on hers and she looked down to see that she had been tearing off pieces of paper and rolling them into little balls. "Damn," she muttered, dropping the sphere she had been rolling. She moved her hands out of Kito's grasp and set them on her lap to listen to atleast one example the teacher was doing.  
Okay, maybe not. Somebody pulled the fire alarm only a few minutes later, so everyone rushed out of the building. And she was still next to Kito. His hand was around her wrist and as he started walking away, she had no choice but to follow. They walked out of the crowd of students and teachers and into the small crowd of onlookers that were gathering. Rei yanked her arm away from him right there, though.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Asato raised his eyebrow and look slightly mad at being questioned.  
"I figured since you're such a punk-girl, you wouldn't mind taking a break from school for a day," he answered, looking smug.  
Rei opened her mouth to say, "But it's only my first day!" but he cut her off with, "They were just going to dismiss anyways. See, there are a few others walking off."  
Rei looked to where he pointed and saw it was true before he grabbed her arm again. She was about ready to fight with him when he pulled her inside an arcade.  
"Let's see how good you are at Space Invaders," Kito thrust her into the smelly, padded chair. She stared at the black screen for a moment before sticking in a quarter.  
.oO{Fine, if he wants to see, I'll show him}  
  
Rei showed Kito alright. Showed him how bad she stunk at that game. He even laughed at her-- making Rei vow to never talk to him again. .oO{He is pure evil,} she thought on her way home. She walked up the steps to her house and at the torii she looked up.  
Only to scream.  
"HOLY FUCK!? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!"  
Kurama was standing only a few feet from her, staring at the exact same thing she was: a whole new addition seemed to be in the process of being built on her house. Kurama shook his head slowly, "I'm... afraid to ask."  
"I have nothing to do with it!" Rei started to freak out. "Who? What? Why? YUSUKE!!!"  
"DON'T BLAME ME!!!" was the yell from inside the house and then Yusuke came out onto the porch. "I have no freakin clue what's happening."  
They all stood there and thought for a few minutes before saying at the same time, "Botan."  
"I had a feeling you'd all blame it on me," Botan's disembodied voice came to them. "I'm in Spirit World right now, and NO, it wasn't me."  
"Then who was it?" Rei asked the voice. Botan appeared in front of them with her oar and shrugged, "I was going to ask Koenma, but it slipped my mind."  
Rei threw up her hands, "Go back and ask!"  
Botan mumbled some things and disappeared again. Rei walked into the house and looked around, almost expecting something to be out of place. Nothing was, so she walked to her room and sighed as she started taking off her uniform. She heard something drop as she let her skirt fall and turned around. Suzuki was standing there with his jaw open, watching her through the open door.  
"Augh!" Rei cried and grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself. .oO{I KNEW I closed the door!!!!} she thought frantically. "What're you doing here?!" she asked, trying to catch her breath.  
Suzuki blinked a few times then bent down to pick up the box he had dropped. "I came to Human World because I needed a vacation."  
Rei had moved to her closet and closed the door a little so she could get dressed and talk to him at the same time, "Yeah, but why are you HERE."  
There was a few seconds pause and Suzuki answered, "Because you're the only human I know."  
Rei came out in a pair of clamdiggers and a T-shirt and answered, "Well, I don't know how much of a vacation you're going to get here." 


	50. 5: The Dreams We Make Real

"Obligation and Duty"  
  
Chapter 5.50.2 .oO{I can feel no sense of measure. No illusions as we take. Ato is my property}  
#Author screams# Here is a perfect example of controlled insanity run amok. #dies#  
{Please don't spit on the carpet  
  
Rei sat in the kitchen as the two boys talked with Suzuki. And as the sound of a hammer kept knocking away at her head.  
"That's IT! I'm TIRED of this STUPID house and my STUPID life!!!" Rei practically screamed, holding her hands to her ears. She heard someone trip over something and saw Kurama in the doorway.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned. Rei pointed to her left at the wall. Hammering sounds came from the other side of it. Kurama went over to the wall and pressed his ear against the wood. He listened for a few minutes before shaking his head and stepping back.  
"I don't know what to tell you, Rei," he said with a shrug. Rei was already up and pulling on her light-jacket, though.  
Yusuke came in from the living room, "Where are you going?"  
"To the library!"

Rei, Yusuke, Kurama and Suzuki trekked off to the library and got there within minutes. Rei sent Yusuke off to look for ghost books and stuck Suzuki with Kurama to look for anything they could think of while she checked the microfilm. She didn't know what she was looking for, exactly, until she came across a short story.  
It was about a young girl and her life with men. Rei could definitely relate to the girl, but when she checked the next microfilm for the continuation of the story, she found this:  
_On last week's short story, we are saddened to announce the writer of the story has died. Check page 4A for more details.  
_Rei checked the page it said and read the heading as Kurama came up. _'A young woman died last night. The police have taken the evidence and suspected witnesses into custody.'  
_"What is this?" Kurama asked.  
"I.. don't know," Rei said as she read on. "_'The woman's name was Ato, and had lived in an old shrine in the woods out of town. Some acquaintances thought she was crazy. One woman remembered when she met Ato: I thought she looked a little odd. Like something was bothering her. Something... unseen... Others said she was a ghost herself.'_"  
"Great, a nut-case," Suzuki whispered.  
Kurama "Shh!"-ed him and Rei kept reading, "_'A closer friend of Ato said Ato was an aspiring writer. The friend seemed to know what had happened, and is now in custody for questioning. That is all we have right now.'_"  
"How does this explain what's happening, though?" Yusuke asked, carrying a stack of books. He set them on the table and Rei looked at the titles as she answered. "I'm not sure really."  
"How long ago was this?" Kurama asked, leaning against the back of Rei's chair. She checked the year. "1978. The year I was born."  
Yusuke and Kurama exchanged a glance and Yusuke asked, "What's the date?"  
Rei looked and gasped, "My birthday."  
They all exchanged a glance this time. Yusuke leaned forward and said, "Get the next one. They probably have more on this."  
And they did. "_'In last week's article, about the dead author, we misquoted the acquaintance. She originally said that Ato WAS odd. She would be talking regularly and all of a sudden start laughing. Very odd. The friend that was in for questioning told everything._  
"_'Ato was a writer. She would be thinking over story ideas in her mind, and I frankly think that drove her crazy. Look in her room. I bet you'll find the remains of... It. A search was conducted in her house and true enough, the police found the remains of a computer. It looked quite advanced compared to the systems of today. An autopsy of the computer showed it had been beaten with its own keyboard and then broken apart by something solid and heavy. The police still aren't sure what.'_"  
Suzuki voiced what they all were thinking, "This is bogus."  
"_'Yep, thought so. She was always threatening it. We both think it had something against her, the friend said, referring to Ato and the computer. The police found Ato laying on her couch; dead with an obvious overdose of Orange soda. The friend and the house are both still under police custody, but the body and the remains of the computer have mysteriously disappeared. Ato was only 14.'_"  
"Woah," Yusuke said. "That was deep."  
He stood up and grabbed his stack of books. "You guys don't really believe that, do you?"  
They all turned to him. Rei looked the worst of them and shook her head, "I don't know. It's just too weird. 14, a shrine out of town, the body disappears, and my birthday."  
"Do you know what time it was?" Kurama asked, maneuvering the microfilm before Rei could get to it. "_'The suspected time of death was 11:04p.m.'_ What time, Rei?" Kurama read then asked.  
Rei was shaking. "It's too much of a coincidence. I bet it's even down to the second...." she was mumbling.  
Yusuke shifted his stack of books and said, "Well, we can't do anything about it sitting here. I say it's time for some Spirit Detecting."

They stopped by the 'Dancing Akebeko' on their way home for something to eat. Kenichi-san greeted Rei with a huge hug and told her they needed her help, so while she was in the kitchen, the guys sat down and discussed what they had learned at the library.  
"I dunno," Yusuke said, breaking off a piece of breadstick. "It all sounds so.... corny. Like a bad horror story."  
Kurama rubbed his eyes and shrugged, "I have to agree there, but it's all too much of a coincidence for it to NOT be Ato."  
Suzuki was flipping the pages of one of the books Yusuke had gotten and said, "Well, we could always ask her."  
Before Yusuke and Kurama could ask him what he meant, Rei came over to their table with what they had ordered. "Here you guys go. Kenichi-san's got me serving a few more tables, so I'll be a few minutes," she pointed over her shoulder and walked away.  
Suzuki turned to the two, "She works here?"  
"Used to. Now what do you mean 'Ask her'?" Yusuke leaned forward. Suzuki turned the page in his book and showed the two, "It says here that ghost are in two different dimensions at once. And we can hear the hammers at the shrine, so she should probably be able to hear and talk to us."  
Yusuke stroked his chin as he ate some fries, "You're probably right."  
"What else does it say?" Kurama asked, taking the book from Suzuki. He read: "Hauntings usually happen at night, but sometimes you can see evidence of them in the daytime."  
Rei came back then and sat down next to Suzuki. Just then Kenichi-san came over to their table with some fortune cookies. "I found these in the back room," he said, setting the on the table. He saw the books they had and said, "Ghosts? You live in the haunted shrine out of town, don't you Rei? Is there some weird things happening? I just LOVE ghost stories!" They all exchanged a quick look and Rei answered, "No. It's not haunted. There's just a really big ghost story craze going on and we decided to see what was so good about it. That's all."  
Kenichi-san seemed a little dissappointed, but left them none-the-less. Yusuke leaned forward to grab a cookie and Kurama said, "I wouldn't eat that if I were you."  
"What?" Yusuke shrugged. "A stale fortune never hurt anyone."  
They all reached for the remaining cookies then and opened them. Each one was a little interesting.  
Suzuki got: Your looks will bring you fame.  
Yusuke got: Your friends will teach you some valuable lessons.  
Kurama got: Do not trust your intelect. Study for a test that is soon to come.  
And Rei got: Your life will soon be changed in mysterious ways.  
They all looked up slowly and asked at that same time, "What?"  
"What did you get?" Kurama leaned forward and tilted Rei's hand so he could read her fortune.  
"That is so stupid," Rei said, leaning over to see Suzuki's who was leaned across the table to read Yusuke's.  
"These aren't like the usual fortunes... How old ARE these cookies?" Suzuki asked.  
"Yeah," Yusuke agreed, "Usually they have some stupid saying like, 'Your love life will take a flying leap' or some crap like that and your lucky numbers."  
They all sat back and thought for a few minutes. Finally, Rei said, "I think we should stay away from home for the rest of the day."  
"I think you're right," Yusuke agreed as he started munching on his hamburger.

They finished eating and went to the mall to walk around for a few hours. "Oy, I'm so bored," Rei said, falling onto a bench. She let her bag fall at her feet as Kurama sat down on the bench next to her. Yusuke and Suzuki sat on the bench pulled against the back of the one Rei was in.  
"Maybe we should go home?" Kurama suggested.  
Rei let her head fall back as she whined, "But that ghost!"  
"We're not sure it really is a--" Yusuke started to say but realized how pointless it would be to finish. Rei leaned forward and let her shoulders slump, "I guess we should go home then."  
Yusuke looked up, "Well, I still have a few things to do here so you all can go on without me."  
The other three didn't believe him and he shrugged with an embarrassed grin. Kurama stood up and waved it all away, "Whatever. C'mon, Rei."  
"Uhh.. I think I might stay here with Yusuke," Rei started to change her mind. Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Okay fine. I'll come with you guys."  
They all walked home and were very surprised to see the addition three-fourths the way done. "Woah...." Rei dropped her bag filled with Yusuke's books.  
"Stole the words right out of my mouth," Suzuki commented. Rei checked her watch and shook her head, "This is crazy; it's only 7:30 and this wasn't started till 3!"  
"Actually," Yusuke started, "It was started somewhere around noon. You were at school, remember?"  
Rei turned her head to look at him. "This is still totally unreal, though."  
Yusuke shrugged, "Don't yell at me about it, though."  
They continued their little fight as Rei opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Suzuki stood there for a minute before breaking in, "Dude!"  
They turned to him and then looked at what he was pointing at. There was a doorway where Kurama had listened earlier.  
"She was... she--she," Suzuki was stuttering. Rei started shaking again, "I can't handle this!"  
She turned and walked back out the door, onto the porch. Kurama followed and sat down next to her. To take her mind off the ghost, he asked, "Where's Hiei? Shouldn't he be back?"  
Rei checked her watch again; thankful for the diversion. "Yeah," she answered, "It's pretty much suppertime. That's about the only time he ever comes around..."  
Suzuki stumbled through the doorway and said, "I-- didn't mean to scare you. I thought I saw something, but it was probably just my eyes."  
"And the fact that we're really haunted!!" Yusuke laughed hysterically from the kitchen as Hiei walked up. Kurama threw something through the open doorway at Yusuke to shut him up.  
"But," Rei started, "I always thought everyone said my house was haunted just because of Hiei, but..."  
Hiei looked up as he sat down on the porch, "What do I have to do with this?"  
Rei looked over at him, "Remember our first meeting? You were about over... there," she pointed to a spot.  
Hiei followed her finger and set his jaw. .oO{That's obviously not one of his favorite memories,} Rei thought. Yusuke came out of the kitchen, "You mean, you knew him before the Artifacts incident?"  
Rei shook her head and before she could answer Hiei said, "But what does this have to do with ME?"  
"Well," Rei thought again. "I can't remember now."  
Kurama reminded her, "The fact that Hiei isn't the one everyone was referring to when they said your house was haunted."  
"Oh yeah," Rei said and Hiei commented, "I had only been here a few days, anyways. How could they all have known I was here so soon?"  
"See. You're haunted, Rei. Get over it," Yusuke said, going back inside. Rei's eyes followed him with a glare and she said, "I think his being a ghost at one time is making him sympathetic to the GHOST, not me!"  
"He was a ghost?!" Suzuki asked, getting slightly wide-eyed. It seemed a little new to Hiei and Kurama also, so Rei told them what she knew. When she finished, her stomach made a loud rumbling noise.  
"I guess it's inevitable. I have to go back inside sometime," Rei sighed and stood up. Yusuke came through the NEW doorway where the wall had been and said, "It's not as done as you think."  
Rei's jaw dropped, "You actually went in there?"  
"Yah," Yusuke gave her a sideways glance. Kurama set his hands on Rei's shoulders before she could launch down the warpath on Yusuke's ass. She clenched her jaw and started on supper and the guys ate as she went to get a shower. Neither showers worked for her so she just changed into her pajamas and went to bed.  
She didn't sleep peacefully though.

_'Is that the way you wanna play it?! FINE!!'_ a female voice said. There was a computerized beep and then the sound of plastic against plastic. Another beep sounded and the girl yelled, _'DANG IT!!! Stop dying you frickin thing.'_  
She muttered, _'Stinkin' thing died again. I'll have to talk to these people later,'_ and then a low beep. There was a minute's pause and then, _'OH NO YOU DON'T!!'_  
There was the _'thumpbumpkadunk'_ of wood hitting wood, feet hitting the floor and then a chair soon after. The _'thumpthumpthump'_ of someone running and then a_ 'shhkk'_ of a door closing quickly.  
There was that low beep again, but it seemed to be moving. The sound of small things being drug across the floor couldn't be hear until everything was quiet. The door opened up and the voice said, _'Hah! You think you could sneak up on me? THINK AGAIN!!'_  
There was that same plastic on plastic noise again, but this time it was longer and it sounded like it was breaking apart at the same time.

Rei felt like it was all happening very close to her, but it sounded as if she was listening to it from outside. Rei woke up slightly and looked around her room. She saw a glowing, white cord slinking across the floor-- following something that had just crawled straight through the closed door. Rei breathed in quickly and pulled the blanket around her as she ran from her room.  
Without knocking, she went into Kurama's room and curled up on his bed beside him. He woke up and noticed Rei laying beside him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The ghost's in my room," she answered. Kurama nodded sleepily and scootched over so Rei could get under the covers. They fell asleep not long after.

"Why....?" Hiei asked the next morning, pointing to Rei when both she and Kurama came out of Kurama's bedroom. Kurama grinned evilly, "Didn't you hear us last night? I thought we were loud..."  
Hiei looked instantly sorry he had asked anything before breakfast, but Rei quickly cleared up the misunderstanding. "No. There was a ghost in my room. I got scared, so I went into his room. NOTHING happened," she said, glaring at Kurama, who was smiling innocently. Hiei seemed relieved and asked, "You know it was the ghost? Or were you just scared?"  
"I had one of my 'dreams'. And then I woke up a little and saw some glowy, white thing crawling across the floor."  
"Halucinating?" Suzuki asked as a yawn when he walked into the room. Rei rolled her eyes and threw up her hands, "Okay, everyone tries to talk me into believing there's a ghost here and when I see it you all think I'm CRAZY!"  
The three awake boys blinked at her and she shook her head. She decided a shower would make her feel better so she instantly went to the Main bathroom; knowing hers wouldn't work. She turned on the hot water and the room was soon filled with fog.  
"Where do they get the idea it's funny to mess with my mind?" Rei thought aloud as she scrubbed. "I mean, what do I have to do with all this?"  
'Absolutely nothing,' a female voice drifted to her ear. 'But quite a bit'  
Rei whirled around so quickly that she smacked her elbow against the wall and her hair slapped against her. "Ow.. Who are you?"  
'Ohohohoh,' an eerie laugh drifted past.  
"You're Ato, aren't you?" Rei called out.  
There was a pause and then, 'Ahumidahumidahumida, maybe'  
"Ahumida?" Rei raised her eyebrow.

'Bwahahaha! You'll never know'  
"Never know what?" Rei asked, getting lost with everything that was being said.  
There was another pause and then, 'You tell me'  
Rei rubbed the water out of her eyes and wished she could go back to bed. Right then the door flung open and Rei squeaked and tried to cover herself as Hiei walked in.  
"Show yourself!" he said. Rei thought he was talking to her and she said, "Yeah right!"  
He blushed ever-so-slightly and shot back, "I wasn't talking to you!"  
Ato laughed again and the fog seemed to move towards the toilet. She materialized and showed them that she was really a girl younger than Rei-- though a LOT taller. She was wearing black pants, a black Mickey Mouse shirt and a black 60's poofy hat. They guessed her hair was light brown, because only her bangs and a little in the back showed from under the hat. Her eyes were green-orange and her nose was slightly bigger than the normal size.  
"Aloha!" she smiled and waved as she sat down on the closed toilet. Her legs were still smoke, though, and she looked paler than she should. "Hmm.. It's tuesday so ya'll can call me Dark Mousy."


	51. 6: Another Dreamy Day

Y'know, I just now realized that the Dark Tournament was only about 10 days..... 

#Author looks around and sighs# No one has been reviewing!! #pout#  
#Kyo comes back# Well that's your own damn fault!! You're the one who's been taking-- looks what? Five months?-- to update!  
#Author glares and then hugs Kyo, turning him to Kyon-kichi.# Alright peeps, more on Ato.....

"Obligation and Duty"

Chapter 6.51.2 .oO(Ato is my property. She is not a self-insert. This story is my property. It's very annoying when people make fanfics that use a lot of stuff from your own, so please don't plagiarize.)  
#Setsuna gives sideways glance# I don't think They'll believe that. #truth#  
#Author shrugs# So? It's the truth. #word#

Instead of saying hello, Rei started screaming.  
"Rei!" Hiei yelled, trying to be heard over her scream. "SHUT UPPPPP"  
"PUU!!!" everyone's favorite blue penguin came flying in. He latched onto Rei's face, making her slip in the bathtub. Thankfully, she didn't hurt anything.  
"Well," Ato said and stood up. She started fogging away and said, "I better be going. I have work to do"  
When she was totally gone, she chuckled, 'I might just make her a pagoda'  
Rei managed to get Puu off enough to yell after her, "DON'T YOU DARE"

Kurama and Suzuki had been sitting in the living room when Yusuke returned. He was huffing and puffing and asked, "Did anyone see Puu fly by"  
Suzuki was rubbing his temples and Kurama pointed over his shoulder sleepily. "He flew into the bathroom"  
Before Kurama could say anything else, Yusuke rushed to the bathroom and brought on more screams from Rei. Suzuki rubbed his face hard and jumped up, "I have to get out of here"  
Hiei came into the living room and stopped Suzuki momentarily. Suzuki asked, "Why is she screaming so much"  
"We just met Ato"  
Kurama jumped up now and asked, "Is she still in there"  
Hiei shook his head. "She's screaming now because of Yusuke. Puu.. uh, won't let go"  
Kurama's look turned humorous, "He won't, huh? Maybe I should go help"  
Hiei's look turned lethal in turn, but he couldn't say anything because Yusuke came in. "You won't need to," he said, giving Puu a noogie. "Jeez, what's wrong with her"  
"She didn't sleep well," Kurama answered.  
"That doesn't mean she's allowed to scream her head off and make us all go deaf," Yusuke stuck his finger in his ear and twisted. "I think my eardrums are bleeding"  
The other boys felt the same, but wouldn't voice it because Rei had come out of the bathroom in her school outfit. She looked very perturbed and said, "I'm going to school now. Don't bother saving the house if she catches it on fire"  
"Uhh... what?" Yusuke asked, but Rei didn't answer because she was already out the door. The boys exchanged glances before Yusuke shrugged, "She's going crazy. We have a ghost. All's right with the world"

At school, Rei had a hard time concentrating. AGAIN.  
Kito leaned over in her first class-- she hadn't realized last time that he was in this one-- and asked, "Bad night"  
Rei forgot her vow to never talk to him again and rubbed her head as she whispered back, "You don't wanna know"  
"Boyfriend giving you trouble"  
"I don't have a boyfriend"  
"Doesn't surprise me," Kito said and leaned back over. Rei gave him a dark look and thought, .oOKami, this guy is SO annoying  
For the rest of the school day, Rei was pretty good with her vow. Asato had come up in the hallway after lunch and asked her if she took notes yesterday, but she only grunted her answer.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes at him and almost answered, but quickly shut her mouth. In the next three classes, Asato kept trying to make her talk to him. In the last class, he did something Rei figured only Yusuke was stupid enough to do.  
He set his hand on her knee and squeezed, making her jump and punch him in the arm. The teacher just happened to be the biggest loser of them all and called, "Ms. Amerasu! Disruption of the class will not be tolerated! Make me tell you again and I'll send you to the principle"  
Rei set her jaw and glared at Kito. He just sat back with a smug look on his face. She turned her head back to the blackboard but kept her mind on Kito. .oOAfter school, I'm gonna rearrange his face... she promised herself, but then had second thoughts.  
When the end of school came around, she had totally forgotten. She hurried home before she saw Kito again, but then wished she had stayed in town. She had a whole second floor now.  
"I have an upstairs... I have a FREAKIN UPSTAIRS!!!!" she started screaming again. Hiei must've used his speed and covered her mouth with his hand. "Must you scream ALL the time?" he whispered in her ear. He did NOT sound happy. "Mff mm mooou," she said, muffled by Hiei's hand. She pressed her tongue against his palm and he pulled his hand away quickly.  
"Eyhh," he shook his hand and wiped it on his pants. Rei stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the house. She set her backpack on the table and looked at the new doorway in the kitchen with apprehension. Before she could go through it, though, Yusuke came into the kitchen and said, "FINALLY! I'm hungry"  
Rei whirled around, "Fix something"  
"Rrrreoww," Yusuke mimicked a cat and curled his hand like he had claws. Rei rolled her eyes and got out a cookie sheet anyways. Soon, she made the boys some chicken nuggets and french fries. When Yusuke saw what it was, he asked, "Where's the box juices"  
Rei was about ready to slam him in the face with the cookie sheet, but Hiei came in and walked straight past them and up the new steps. Rei set down the cookie sheet, and followed him, as did Yusuke. She stopped a few times to look, though.  
Down the hallway, on her left were windows and on her right were two rooms. The first was a small coat closet and the second was a bedroom. Rei walked up the steps straight in front of her and turned at the landing. In front of her was a hallway with doors on her right and left. She counted six doors, and went to her left to check them out.  
All three on her left were bedrooms as were the first two on her right. The last one on the right wall was a big bathroom and it had a small window. The LeftRooms didn't have windows but the RightRooms had big windows-- a grown man could fit through them. She looked out the first bedroom window. All the boys were sitting on the roof, talking to Ato. She heard Hiei ask Ato, "So you're that thing I've been seeing creeping around"  
"Creeping, yes. Around, no," Ato leaned back.  
Rei started climbing out the window and Ato looked up. "How do you like your new addition?" she smiled widely.  
Rei straightened up and walked over to them as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "It's interesting. But can I ask WHY you built it for me"  
Ato titled her head back and touched her chin as she thought. "Duhh... I thought you needed some more room"  
"But they're all bedrooms," Rei pointed out. Ato smiled and nodded.  
Rei watched Ato closely as she answered everyone's questions. She seemed pretty dense, but Rei figured it was all an act.  
"Why do the other bedrooms not have windows?" Rei asked, breaking into something Ato was saying. Ato blinked and answered, "Some people don't like sun"  
Rei noticed Ato was dressed in a different outfit now. She had on a long-sleeved purple shirt, black bibs hanging down and the same black hat-- only backwards. She still had all her hair hidden besides her thin bangs, though. Rei leaned forward, "What people"  
Yusuke jumped in on Ato's behalf, "Rei, this isn't Twenty Questions. Just leave her alone"  
Rei raised an eyebrow, "I'm not allowed to ask questions when this person-- who I've NEVER met-- starts terrorizing me"  
Yusuke almost answered, but Ato beat him to it. "Just shut up," she said, her voice changing from high and preppy to a deeper/boyish and slightly accented one. "There's always SOMETHING that makes you go off the deep end. Just chill"  
"Off... the deep end? Chill?!" Rei repeated, unsure if she should laugh or punch Ato. But Ato was mumbling to herself, "That's the problem with Mary Sues... They're always so annoying. Predictable, too"  
"SO..." Suzuki started, trying to stop a war from erupting. "Where are you from, Ato"  
She pointed below her at the roof, "Here"  
"The house"  
"Yeah," she nodded.  
"Well, how'd you die?" Yusuke leaned forward. "What's this thing about a computer"  
Ato jumped up and looked frantic. "Where?! Get it away"  
She clutched around for something to use as a weapon, but finding nothing, she started to panic.  
"Oh no... Not again... I refuse to be bested!" she said, confidence in her voice and then she disappeared.  
Yusuke looked totally at sea. "What'd I say"

They all went back downstairs and agreed to not talk about computers around Ato. As they were eating, though, someone rang the doorbell. Yusuke went to answer it and instantly they all heard an unmistakable Australian accent.  
"Nice place y'got here. Hope you don't mind if we stay around for a while," Chuu said, stumbling into the kitchen. Rinku was following him with a look between embarrassment and annoyance.  
"Uhhh..." was the only thing Rei could get out. Chuu was already at the counter, munching on a chicken nugget and then searching through the fridge.  
Rinku sat down on a barstool. "Sorry 'bout this. Chu said we should come to the Human World for a while, and then we remembered that Yusuke lived around here somewhere, but we din't know where, so we just followed the power levels"  
"'t's not very hard to find ya'll. 'Specially Yusuke," Chuu said with his head still buried behind the refrigerator door. Rinku nodded and grabbed some chicken nuggets for himself. Rei looked around, but the guys all had their heads down.  
"Sure! Why not?! Everyone else lives here!" she threw up her hands and walked from the room. Chuu looked up over the fridge and Rinku looked confused.  
"That's Rei," Yusuke said. "She owns this place and let's us all live here. She tends to blow things out of proportion, but you'll get used to her"  
"Oh," Rinku said and stuffed a chicken nugget in his mouth.  
Chuu closed the fridge door and pointed towards the living room doorway with a Root Beer bottle in his hand. "Hey...I've seen her before. Wasn't she at the Tournament with you"  
"Yah," Yusuke answered, looking up. Chuu gave him a sideways glance and shrugged. Hiei watched Yusuke out of the corner of his eye with growing disgust. .oOWhat's his game? he thought. .oOUsually he's all nice about Rei, but now  
They finished eating and Chu and Rinku set off to find themselves some rooms. Chuu took Ishida's old room and Rinku took Sachi's. Yusuke went to his new room-- the one on the first floor next to the coat closet-- and Hiei left the house. He decided it'd be safer if he stayed away from any humans for a while. Kurama went outside to plant in his garden, so Suzuki was left alone. He walked into the living room and saw Rei sprawled over her couch.  
"Is it actually possible to overdose on orange soda?" she asked. Suzuki shook his blonde head, "Don't think so"  
Rei nodded and sat up. "Want to go to the mall"  
"Sure," Suzuki answered, afraid of what she might do if he said no.  
So Rei got up to change and get her purse. Suzuki was only waiting for a few minutes before she came back in. They walked off to the mall, but were sidetracked when a gay-looking guy on the street called, "OH MY GAWDD! You're PERFECT"  
Both Rei and Suzuki turned. The guy had on a blue-fur coat and rainbow pants. His eyelashes were mascara'd and he wore atleast 5 rings. He circled around Suzuki and Rei before clucking, "Just perfect. I NEED you"  
The two's jaws dropped. "Uhh..." Rei blurted. "What?" Suzuki asked, inching away from the man.  
He flipped his hand lazily. "You'd be the perfect model for my new summer line. Please say you'll do it"  
"Uh-I-I-I dunno," Suzuki stuttered. Rei remembered Suzuki's fortune and grabbed his arm, "C'mon! It'll be fun"  
The man smiled at her, "Yes, listen to the little lady. She can model with you for a bit until you get used to it"  
.oOLittle lady? Rei asked in her mind, quirking an eyebrow. Suzuki looked down at her and shrugged, "Sure"  
"OOOhh!" the man clapped his hands together. "Come with me! Okay, you aren't going to have to start today, but we'll need you to sign some things. Oh, and by the way, my name is Cameron Chino"  
Rei's first thought was 'Foreigner?' because of his bleached hair, but since he had a Japanese last name she figured he was only using it as an alias. But Cameron broke into her guessing by saying, "Ahh, here we go"  
They were down an alleyway in front of a door with a sign over it that said 'mnIfEst0'. Cameron guestured to the sign, "I was going to use 'Chino' but there was already a clothes line in America with that name or something like that. Though it is Mexican or something," he added, rolling his eyes. "Or maybe it was Chico's..." he added more, touching his chin.  
Rei was just starting to get used to Cameron's spastic actions when he handed them over to a twenty-something girl sitting behind a desk.  
"Get the papers," Cameron told her with a huge smile. "The boy is going to model my new line"  
The girl smiled and blew a big bubble with her gum, only to pop it and twirl it around her finger. She had long, black hair put up in buns and dredlocks and her makeup was more on the goth side, but she seemed nice enough when she said, "Hi! I'm Kita! We just need you to fill out this questionaire thingy and then you can leave"  
She handed them both a clipboard and went back to whatever she was doing. Suzuki gave Rei a puzzled look and she shrugged towards two chairs.  
"What do I do?" he leaned over and asked. Rei looked over the sheets of paper and answered, "Just answer the questions"  
For a few minutes Suzuki didn't bother her until he came to the question: How old are you?  
"Do I tell them in Demon Years or what?" he asked, feeling stupid.  
Rei giggled, "Say you're 19"  
He looked at her sheet, "You wrote you're 15"  
She looked at him, "Yeah. 'Cause I am"  
He gave her another puzzled look and said, "But your power feels a lot older"  
Before she could ask him what he meant, Cameron came back in. "Not done yet?" he pouted.  
"Almost," Rei answered for them. Cameron peeked over her shoulder and gasped, "Ohh? Only 15? Kita, do you think we'd get in trouble"  
The girl only said, "No. It's not like you're having sex with her. She's just wearing clothes for your enjoyment"  
Cameron straightened back up and his lips curved into a pouty glare, "Don't say it like that"  
Kita only shrugged. "Well," Cameron started, "I'll leave you two to finish. I probably won't see you when you leave so Bye"  
Then he left the room. Suzuki and Rei finished not long after that and handed the clipboards to Kita.  
"Suzuki?" she asked, scrunching her nose up, "That's sounds like the motorcycle"  
"Yyyyeah," Suzuki answered, not sure what she was talking about.  
Kita then shrugged and handed him a piece of paper. "We'll see you both tomorrow same place, same time"  
They both instantly looked up to the blinking cat clock to see the time. Kita cleared her throat, "Tomorrow. Five-fifteen. Here"  
They turned for the door but Kita jumped up, "Oh, almost forgot. I need to take measurements"  
Kita measured them only height-wise and came up with 5'2 1/2" for Rei and 5'9" for Suzuki.  
"Alright, that's it! See you tomorrow!" Kita went back to her desk.  
"Ohhkay!" Rei chuckled a little and waved. "Bye"  
Kita waved after them and they hopped out the door to head for home.


	52. 7: Love Will Find a Way

"Obligation and Duty"  
Chapter 7.52.2 .oOToo many own characters. Okay, anyone besides Saori, Kireau, Kanu, Ces and half of Ishida and the people in YYH are mine  
#Naoya grins# Kill them off! #tee-hee#  
#Author thinks# That sounds like a plan! #just kidding; we'd have to start with Rei.evil smirk# 

"Oh good freaking gravy," Rei groaned as she fell onto the couch. It'd been more than a week since they'd met Cameron and started modeling and it was, frankly, tiring her out.  
"Stop complaining," Rinku said as he played Mario Kart. Chuu had left only two days after arriving and left Rinku in Ato's care. He'd been REALLY drunk at the time.  
"Shoosh," Rei said back. "This being 'beautiful' thing all the time is really hard"  
Suzuki walked through the living room, whistling to himself. Rei took one look and exclaimed, "OMIGAWD"  
Suzuki turned. He was wearing make-up. Rei's jaw couldn't drop any farther. "What the hell happened to you!" she asked, trying VERY hard to keep her laughter controlled.  
Suzuki struck a pose, said "Real men wear eyeliner," and walked out the door.  
Rei fell back onto the couch and rubbed her eyes. "Maybe THAT'S what's tiring me out"  
"YAIIIEEEE"  
"Or that," Rinku suggested, knowing FULL well who'd made that scream.  
"I'd love to kill her a million times over, but just my luck"  
"She's already dead," Rinku finished.  
Rei rolled over and glared at the back of his head, "You know, you're starting to act like an annoying little brother"  
"Purposely." Rei could tell he was smiling widely. She almost threw a pillow at him, but Kurama grabbed it out of her hands as she held it over her head to toss.  
"Guess who's here..." Kurama hit her with the pillow.  
"Keiko?" Kurama grimaced, "Gosh, no. Guess again." He hit her again.  
"Yukina"  
He hit her yet again. "It's not a girl"  
"Chuu's back?" Rinku turned suddenly. Kurama shook his head and hit Rei again.  
"Hey, he was the one who guessed!" she laughed and tried to fend off his next attack.  
"There's two of them..." Kurama volunteered-- pillow poised above his head, ready for another swing.  
"JIN AND TOUYA!" Rei squealed as he almost let it down.  
"Whee! That's the first I've ever heard anyone so happy to see me!" Jin walked into the room as Rei had said it. Touya wasn't very far behind, but he was glaring at Jin icily.  
"Hey, more people," Rinku looked over and went back to playing. Jin instantly sat down beside him and started bugging him because he wanted to play too.  
Touya fell into one of the chairs and closed his eyes. Rei looked at him, then at Kurama, but Kurama just shrugged.  
"What's wrong, Touya?" she asked in a soft voice; she wasn't sure if he'd suddenly use one of his attacks on her just because she asked.  
He pointed towards the vicinity of Jin. Rei had to choke back a giggle. "You look tired. There's some extra bedrooms upstairs if you wanna catch some sleep"  
Touya opened his eyes and started off towards the direction Kurama was pointing. "Thanks," he said before disappearing through the kitchen door.  
"Give it"  
"No"  
"C'mon"  
"NEVER"  
Rei turned back towards the tv to see Jin and Rinku wrestling over the controller. She sighed and wished she had something to do.  
Then she remembered: she was supposed to model today.  
"OH CRAP!" she suddenly screamed. As she ran to get her shoes, she started cursing Suzuki because he hadn't reminded her. She knew Cameron was going to be seriously angry.  
He'd kinda had something against her ever since that day Kurama picked her up and she told Cameron he couldn't use him as a new model. Kurama had been really nice to her since, though.  
"Oh, screw it!" she threw her shoe back into the closet and pulled the other off as she tried to find her sandals.  
"Late again?" Kurama stood in the doorway.  
"Watch it, Kurama. I've got plenty of shoes to throw and I'm NOT in the mood right now"  
She grabbed her sandals, slipped them on and grabbed her bag off the bed. Kurama had taken the hint and pressed against the doorjamb to get out of her way as she raced past.  
"Well, have fun," he called after her.

Cameron wasn't mad. But he wasn't as indifferent as Rei would hope. He just shrugged and sighed, "I guess this can't be helped"  
He tossed around the feather boa he had on today and disappeared in one of the back rooms. He came back a few minutes later.  
"Here! Take this. Mess around with it; but make sure to take some pictures of Kurama. Maybe you can induce him to work for me," Cameron smiled as he handed Rei an expensive looking camera.  
"That WON'T happen," she started, concerning Kurama, "But, uh, are you sure?" she asked, taking the machine. Cameron nodded and Rei thanked him. "But be careful with it!" he reminded. "It is kind of expensive. If only I could get a real job..." he started to ramble off. "Oh yeah," he snapped back, "You're fired as a model"  
Rei's jaw dropped-- she almost dropped the camera, too, but thank goodness she'd already put the strap around her neck. "Bwah, what'd I do? I mean, I know I've been late a few times, but"  
Cameron waved her words away, "It's not you. I originally only wanted Suzuki. Besides, now you'll be busy taking pictures"  
"My gosh... You're disgustingly blunt," she had thought but actually said it aloud.  
"Thank you," Cameron took it as a compliment. Rei just shook her head and started flipping through the camera's manual. She walked towards where Suzuki was getting ready to model.  
"I've been fired," she told him without looking up. She sat down and flipped the page.  
Suzuki took his eyes off his reflection in the mirror, "What"  
"Fired. ME. He FIRED me. But then he 'hired' me--kinda-- on another job," she held up the manual a little.  
Suzuki turned back to the mirror, "Oh"  
"Hey, Suzu, you ready?" a neon-purple haired guy waved at Suzuki. Rei looked up long enough to see if she'd ever seen him before, but she didn't think she had.  
"Yeah, be there in a second," Suzuki fingered his hair as the guy came over and looked at the back of Rei's manual.  
"Oh, so THAT'S what he's done with you," the purple-haired guy sat down next to Rei.  
She put the manual down long enough to look at him. "Huh?" she asked.  
"Are you not shooting today?" Suzuki asked the guy.  
The guy shook his head, "Nah, Kita's taking a swing at it." Then he turned to Rei, "Hi, I'm Matsuo Harada-- but everyone usually calls me Matt. I'm one of the photographers. I'd shot you a few times, but you probably don't remember me... I think my hair was orange that week"  
Rei shook her head, "When you're a model, you don't notice the little people"  
Matsuo snapped his fingers, "Exactly. Well, anyways, I heard that Cameron fired you, so that's why I said, uh, that..." He scratched his head.  
Rei finally realized that Cameron must've gone to the hospital and released a bunch of eccentrics to work for him.  
"Can I?" Matt motioned towards the camera. Rei took the strap off over her head and handed the camera to him. He looked it over and whistled, "Niccccceee. Minolta's are usually good; this'll serve you well"  
Somebody called for Matt, so he stood up. "Well, nice meeting you finally. If you have any questions, you can ask me," he winked and walked off.  
Rei blinked a few times and then went off to find Cameron.

Rei clicked a few pictures as she walked past buildings in town. Cameron had given her some film and a carrying case for the camera, so now she was out using it.  
She decided to head home and take some pictures around that area. When she got there, however, she had to explain to Jin and Rinku what had happened a FEW times.  
"So, let me get this straight. You were a model for a week after this guy made a big deal and then he fires you only to give you a job as a photographer?" Jin tried to sum it up.  
Rei nodded, "Pretty much"  
"Can I see it? Huh? Can I?" Rinku leaned on the table with a pleading look in his eyes.  
"No"  
"Aww... You're so cold," Rinku pouted, but soon got over it and went back to the living room to play nintendo.  
"Who's cold?" Touya walked-- er, stumbled into the kitchen. He looked like he had just woken up. None of the guys answered; they just pointed at Rei.  
Rei lifted the camera and took a pic of the drowsy Touya as he pulled out a chair to sit down. She smiled evilly to herself; this pic was going to be good. Touya sat down and gave her a glare.  
"Don't do that again," he rubbed his eyes and leaned forward to let his head rest on his arms. Rei shrugged and turned to take a picture of Jin. He stuck out his tongue just as she clicked the button.  
"Aww c'mon; I wanted a good picture," Rei pouted to him.  
"T'will be. What's the point of takin' a picture when the person is just sittin' there? I'm not like that, am I"  
Touya groaned audibly. "No, you are not"  
Jin laughed and shook his head, "No, I'm not! Never have been-- never will"  
He stood up and walked to the living room. Rei chuckled and shook her head. How does she manage to attract such wild characters?

"Hey, Rei"  
Rei heard the familiar voice of Asato Kido as she closed the door to her locker. She put the strap of the camera over her head as she turned to look at him.  
"Are you a photographer now?" he asked, smirking a little as he looked at the camera. Rei squinted her eyes and nodded slightly. "I guess you could say that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet someone," she answered and started walking away. She knew he'd follow. And he did.  
"Who?" he asked, walking in step beside her.  
"A friend"  
"Who"  
"Yusuke Urameshi," she said nonchalantly.  
Asato stopped dead in his tracks as she kept walking. She stopped finally and turned to look at him. "What?" she asked.  
"N-nothing," he smiled. Rei had the camera ready and clicked the picture of him. He rolled his eyes and walked back over to her side. "Don't. Anyways, how do you know the reigning delinquent of Saraya- High"  
Rei rolled her eyes and thought for a moment. "Through a friend," she finally answered.  
"Oh. Well, later," Asato waved and walked off. Rei ran to where she was supposed to be meeting Yusuke. She stopped short when she saw him sitting with Keiko, though.  
Walking relatively slower than she had been, Rei came over to where they were sitting on the picnic table. Keiko looked up, "Oh, Rei-chan"  
Rei sat down and smiled, "Hi, Keiko. What're you up to"  
"Ah, same old," Yusuke cut in. "She saw me sitting here and decided to say 'hi"  
"Don't you guys have school?" Rei asked.  
"Yes, but I didn't see him there today," Keiko smiled sweetly. Rei couldn't see any ulterior motives behind her actions-- much to her disappointment.  
Rei forced herself to erase all the negative thoughts and smile. "Hey, why don't you stay with us? I was just going to take a few pictures of Yusuke here. Maybe I should get a few of you, too"  
"Really? You sure?" Keiko seemed geniunely happy. Rei smiled and nodded.  
"Cool!" Yusuke slapped his hands together and got off the top of the picnic table. "Let's go"  
"Ah, wait, I have to take this back home," Keiko fumbled with the bag in her hand.  
Yusuke nodded, "We'll stop that way first. C'mon, Rei."


	53. 8: If You Want It To

"Obligation and Duty" 

Chapter 8.53.2

.oOAto, Rei, Chiba, blah blah blah. Just go look at all the other ownership thangies  
#Shigure shakes head# Ahh... the life of authors. #takes a smoke#  
#Author bangs on head# You said it, man. #sigh#

Rei sighed and dropped onto her bed. She'd just gotten back from taking pictures of Yusuke and Keiko. Together. There was even one of them in front of Keiko's parents' store.  
"What am I doing?" she asked herself as she rolled onto her back. She let her wrist rest on her eyebrow as she counted the cracks in her ceiling. Pointless information filtered through her brain and she remembered she was almost out of film.  
"Might as well use the rest of it up," she got up off the bed and picked up the camera off her dresser. She ignored the annoying ones in her living room and walked out the door. Maybe a few pictures of nature would clear her mind?  
She found Kurama outside working on a few flowers. "Whatcha doin?" she asked him as she readied her camera.  
"Playing," he smiled. Rei's finger was too slow, but at that moment, he blew some seeds and small petals towards her.  
"Cooooool," she looked at the camera. "I bet that one'll be neat"  
She smiled, thankful that she'd found something to take her mind off of things. Kurama talked with her for a little while before she decided to get up and grab a few more "nature" shots before it became too dark.  
Walking further into the trees, she looked up and-- sure enough-- found Hiei. He looked like he was sleeping, so she grabbed a few shots of him. The film started automatically rewinding-- the noise of which woke him up.  
"Ohmrmrmrmrm," Hiei started mumbling when he saw the camera in her hands. "Give that to me"  
Rei started to walk away quickly(fearing for her life, and all) and answered, "No. If you all leave, what'll I have left? Let me atleast have a few pictures"  
She instantly put on a pouty face. It didn't seem to do anything to Hiei but make him more annoyed, but he let her go. She started walking out of the woods, but turned and called back, "Hiei! Will you let me take a picture of you with everyone else"  
"Go away"  
That wasn't quite the answer she was hoping for. She didn't have time to ask him again, though, because Botan came bouncing up.  
"Hey, Rei! What're you up to? Oh! Can I see?" she asked and didn't wait for an answer when she saw the camera. Rei handed it over and said, "I'm out of film. I have to refill it"  
They started walking towards the house when Botan said, "Oh yeah, Keiko's here. I found Yusuke and her so I brought 'em here with me"  
Rei opened the door and nodded, "Yeah. I was with them a while ago"  
"Oh," was all Botan said. Rei refilled her camera when Botan had the idea to get Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, herself and Keiko to pose for a picture.  
That was easier said than done, though.  
"Hey, what about us?" Rinku asked as he and Jin played Nintendo. Touya was half-sleeping, half-watching on the couch, but didn't seem to care that he wasn't 'invited'  
Rei started to explain when they heard Kuwabara's voice. "URAMESHI!" he bellowed. "Well hey, Kuwabara," Yusuke answered. Kuwabara proceeded to rant at him for skipping school today, so Rei decided to go out there right then to take the picture.  
"Okay, okay, everyone. Go stand over there," she said, waving towards a relatively clear spot. Amazingly enough, Kurama and herself were able to talk Hiei into standing in the general vicinity of the camera. But when everyone else posed, he just looked away.  
"Take a few more, just to be safe!" Botan bubbled. So Rei did; afterwards, Keiko went home and Kuwabara got on Yusuke's rear-end again.  
"Let's go get these developed," Botan suggested. So Rei finished up the other roll and headed for town.

"It just figures I'd have picked a 3-day developer," Rei groaned to herself when she looked at the receipt the next day after school. She stuffed it back into her backpack and walked towards the arcade.  
She played the game called "Goblin City" for a few minutes before someone leane over the back of it. "Hey," the guy said. She recognized him as one of the guys Asato Kido hung out with. "You seen Kido?" he asked.  
Rei shook her head, "Nah. I figured he skipped today"  
The guy looked puzzled. "He wasn't with us, and we skipped"  
Rei blinked a few times and shrugged. "Maybe he was sick"  
"Maybe," the guy slightly agreed and sat back down on his side. Rei didn't have any more quarters left for the game, so she decided to head home. She found Botan sitting in her living room when she got there, though.  
"Rei"  
"Botan!" Rei threw her bookbag in the other chair. She looked around before asking Botan, "What happened to the others"  
Botan scratched her cheek and answered, "Touya managed to talk Rinku into going back to Demon world with him. Jin decided to follow 'cause he said he'd be bored. So now it's just back to you, the guys and Suzuki"  
Rei nodded and asked where Yusuke was. Botan jumped up, "He should be out of school by now. I forgot I had to talk to him. Sorry, bye"  
Botan promptly left, leaving Rei alone in the house. "Well, that's nice," she said to herself.

Rei dropped the bags of groceries in her hands when she suddenly went cold. The guys didn't come home last night and now she felt something was wrong with Kido. .oOWhy, dammit? Why do I have to know what happens to every freaking person I know? she thought as she hurriedly scooped up the groceries and ran home.  
She tried calling Botan on her mini-compact, but there was no answer. She wondered if Yusuke had a new case; maybe that was what Botan had to talk to him about?  
Just then, the phone rang. Rei went to answer it.  
"Rei?" a guy's voice asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"This is Cameron. Have you been using the camera"  
Rei sat down on the chair next to the phone. "Yeah," she answered.  
"Good. We'd like you to come in and start taking pictures of REAL models. Can you do that now"  
"You mean, 'RIGHT now"  
"Yeah"  
She sighed, "Sure. Be there in a few minutes"  
When she got there, Suzuki was walking around in a short shirt and hooker boots. Rei's jaw dropped and she mentally wished they'd never met Cameron.  
"Ah, Rei," Cameron came over to where she was gawking. "Isn't he gorgeous"  
She gave him a 'you're-out-of-your-freaking-mind' look. He didn't seem to care, though. "Oh, Matt, here she is. Teach her," with that, Cameron walked off. Matt's hair color this time was a neon-blue. "Hey," he said as he walked up next to her, "Let's get started"

For the next few days, Rei spent almost all of her time at 'mnIfEst0'; meaning, her mind wasn't on why the guys weren't home yet. This morning at school, the teachers had said that Asato Kido was at a hospital in Mushiyori City with a severed spine. Rei figured whatever the guys were doing, it wasn't safe.  
"Hey," Matt walked over to her as she clicked a few pictures of a new model. "These are pretty good," he finished. He had a few of Rei's developed 'model' photographs in his hand. Which reminded her that she needed to pick up her others from the shop.  
"Ya think so?" she asked, clicking a few more.  
"Yeah. Have you ever thought about going to school for this kinda thing"  
Rei automatically shook her head, "Nope"  
"Yeah," Matt went on, "I bet you could even get into this big school in Paris. I hear it's really good"  
"Oh really"  
"You should try. You've got talent"  
Rei turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Come on, I click a button"  
"You click it well," Matt winked at her and started walking away. "Just think about it. I could get you the info if you want." "Sure," she turned back to the camera and clicked away.  
On her way home, she picked up her other photos. A few of Jin, one of Touya, too many of Jin and Rinku fighting, not enough of Hiei. She sighed. She needed a bulletin board or something to put these on. She shrugged and started to put them back into her bag when one fell out. It was the one with Keiko, Botan, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara.  
Unexpectedly, tears sprung to her eyes. She unconciously shoved it in her bag and ran home.

The next few days were about the same. She went to school, then 'mnIfEst0', then home. One day, Suzuki finally had it.  
"If you won't recognize my artistic genius, then I quit!" he shouted at Cameron. Rei just rolled her eyes; they ALWAYS did this before a big shoot. But this time, Cameron didn't act the same.  
"Fine, if you won't learn to take orders, I won't have you," he said coldly and flipped his favorite boa over his shoulder.  
Suzuki's jaw dropped; he wasn't expecting that. But he wasn't about to go back on his word. "Well, fine. I'm leaving," he said and walked out the door. Rei followed.  
"Suzuki, you aren't really quitting, are you?" she asked. He turned and glowered. "Of course! He doesn't appreciate my beauty. I'm going back to Demon world where people die just to see me." With that, he walked off.  
"Bye, I guess," Rei shrugged and closed the door. Matt walked up to her with a packet in his hands. "Here," he said. "This is the info for that school in Paris"  
Rei took it and opened the page. The school was actually a highschool with a step-up program so she could easily get into a few universities if she wanted. She scanned a few pages and nodded her thanks.  
When Rei went home that night, she had a really weird feeling in her chest. She didn't think it was something she'd ever felt before, but she knew it wasn't something physical. It had to be something about Yusuke and the others. But what? Suddenly she felt a huge gust of wind. "No," she whispered. The feeling in her chest was gone, but so was the mental string tied to Yusuke in the back of her mind. "He can't be. He's already done that once"  
Rei sat up the whole night, waiting for the feeling to come back. It didn't, but her mental string tied to Yusuke seemed to be mended a little. Of course, it was fainter, but it also felt different. Finally, she drifted off to sleep, the whole time wishing for someone to come home.

The next day, her wish was granted. Everyone came home, but Yusuke looked quite different. They had to explain everything to her.  
"Yusuke's anscestor was a demon. We don't know WHAT happened, but the genes lain dormant for many centuries, only to be awakened in Yusuke here," Botan pointed at the now long-haired, fang-bearing, face-painted Yusuke. Kurama was currently trying to cut off all the extra hair Yusuke had someone grown in these past few days.  
"Yeah, the guy we fought was stinking hard!" Kuwabara put in. "Okay, let me sum this up. This guy Sensui was a spirit detective-turned-evil-mastermind obsessed with the destruction of the human race? And he was using psychics to build a tunnel like what Mr. Sakyo wanted to do? And they kidnapped Kuwabara, made you walk through a cave, fight a brat that's good at videogames, kill the brat, then another guy that was going to eat Kuwabara, and then defeat that Sensui guy"  
Yusuke stirred around the yogurt he was eating. "Not after killing me, remember"  
"Oh yeah. One of his split personalities killed you and then you come back to life after Puu turns into a huge bird. Then you all go off to Demon World, fight a bit, and then you turn into... that, and kill him. Is that about it"  
"Well, minus the part in the beginning where we're all trying to find the tunnel. But yeah, that's about it," Kurama added.  
Rei leaned back. "Sounds exciting"  
"Hardly," they all said at once.


	54. 9: Sweet Dreams Can Solve the Future

**I hate this new chapter uploader thing. It automatically gets rid of certain things while I try to fix it. angry**

"Obligation and Duty"

Chapter 9.54.2 .oOAto, Rei, Bob, Joe, Billy-boy, and Chiba are mine. Oh wait, forget about the middle three  
#Chrno watches Author as she bangs head on desk# Uhmm... #I'm sexy when I'm evil#  
#Author moves to wall# I have wasted my life. Here's more confusion and filler chapters. #bangs away#

Rei was walking home from school a few days later when she ran into someone.  
"Gosh, I do that a lot," she muttered as she looked up to apologize. A guy about her age was leaning forward to help her up. He had slightly curly blonde hair and wicked blue eyes.  
"Sorry," he said when she took his hand. He helped her up and picked up the test she had accidentally dropped.  
"Rei Amerasu?" he asked. "Yeah," she nodded.  
He smiled, "Hi. My name's Kiyoshi Mitarai. I think I've heard of you before... I think one of the girls at my school said something about you"  
Rei rolled her eyes and started to wonder how many people in this town knew about her. Kiyoshi tapped his chin in thought and finished, "I think your name was in a fashion magazine. Then again, I could be wrong"  
"Ehhhh?" Rei instantly forgot her musings. Rei took the paper from him, rushedly said "Sorry, nice meeting you, bye!" and ran for 'mnIfEst0'. She burst through the door and went straight for Cameron.  
"I had nothing to do with it!" he instantly held up his hands and tried to get out of her line of fire.  
"Oh?" Rei asked, stalking towards him. "You don't even know what I'm here for"  
Matt appeared at her side. "But I do"  
She turned to him and noticed the glint in his eye. "What did you do"  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just sent in a few pictures you had taken of our stuff. And thanks to me, our name and yours is now out there in the land of fashion"  
Rei turned to Cameron. "Did you know about this?" she asked, hoping he didn't.  
But he nodded. And then he noticed Rei's look. "They were the best we had! And we wanted to get people to recognize our brandname"  
"No one thought of asking me"  
Matt and Cameron looked at each other. "Why should we?" Matt finally asked. "By taking pictures of OUR clothes and using OUR camera, you give us the right to choose from whoever's photographs for certain"  
He stopped when he noticed Rei's dropped jaw. She looked like she was about ready to cry, but didn't know why. She looked down for a moment and then asked, "Do you guys need me around here for a few years"  
Cameron and Matt shared another look before Matt got it. "Are you going? To the school"  
Rei sniffled and nodded slightly. "I think I will"

.oOEasier said than done, huh? she thought as she laid on her stomach on her bed that night. She had the papers Matt had given her for that school. She didn't know how she was going to pay for this, and even more so, explain this to everyone. She figured Botan would probably flip out; Yusuke'd probably be a little sad, but mostly indifferent; Hiei would DEFINITELY be indifferent; Kurama'd probably be slightly upset.  
"Hmmmmm..." she but her eraser and signed her name on the bottom of the application. "Maybe I should wait till the end of the year before sending it?" she asked herself as she sat up and looked at the paper. She walked over to her drawer and stuffed the papers away. She decided she'd wait a while; but she'd start hinting at leaving for a few months so it wouldn't be so sudden to anyone.  
But it took her almost a month before she said anything really. And Yusuke himself was thinking about leaving as well. Only he wasn't talking about just another country.  
"You're what!" Rei asked in a loud whisper. He had hijacked her and stuffed her in the hall closet with himself. Yusuke held a finger to his lips and 'shhh-ed' her.  
"In a few days, it'll be my birthday. I'm seriously planning on going to Demon World again to find the bastard who took my body over in the fight with Sensui," he whispered back.  
"For your whole highschool career? Shouldn't you graduate first?" Yusuke shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I'm way behind anyways"  
Rei gave him a concerned look, but asked instead, "You haven't told the others yet, huh"  
"If I had, why would we be in the linen closet?" he winked playfully.  
"Gee, now that's a question. What ARE we doing in the closet?" Rei rolled her eyes. There was a slight pause in conversation before Rei decided to straight out tell Yusuke what she was planning.  
"Paris?" he asked afterwards.  
She nodded.  
"In France"  
"No, Switzerland, Yusuke"  
"How are you going to pay for that"  
She sighed, "No idea. I'll think of something"  
He nodded, "You're gonna havta"  
He opened the door but stopped and looked behind him to say, "It sounds like a good idea, though. I saw those pictures you took. It seems to suit you"  
With that, he smiled and walked into the living room. Rei sat on the floor of the closet for a while before Kurama stopped in front of the door.  
"Are you alright in there?" he asked, leaning one arm against the doorframe.  
"I'm getting there," she answered.  
"What's wrong"  
Rei shook her head and got up. "Nothing really. Just thinking." She started to walk away before she stopped and decided to lay the first hint, "Hey, Kurama. Do you think you'll ever go to a university"  
Kurama stopped and thought for a moment. "I don't know," he finally shrugged. "I've never thought about it. I'll probably just finish highschool and get a job"  
"Oh"  
"What about you"  
Rei smiled, "Probably"

"Okay, Yusuke's in Demon world; Hiei is who-know's-where, and Kurama is currently looking after his new step-brother," Rei counted off on a warm day at the end of July. Kurama's mom had gotten married earlier that month; it was a small ceremony, only family and close friends attended. Yusuke, as was said, was already in Demon world, so only Kuwabara and herself were invited on the "close friends" list.  
"So who does that leave?" she tapped her pencil against the paper she was going to use to list people. She was trying to find someone to leave the house to. .oOJeez, where's Ato when you need her  
Rei got up and walked around the house. She checked all the places Ato usually haunted, but the spirit was nowhere to be found. Finally, Rei gave up and decided to head to town.  
Walking through town, Rei realized she was going to have to make a lot of changes. She didn't even know french! How in the world did she think she would be able to survive highschool in a totally different country? She'd managed to find benefits and scholarships for exchange students, but she didn't know how much that'd actually cover.  
Sighing, she sat down on a near-by bench. "What's wrong," she heard everyone's favorite red-head ask.  
Kurama was standing there with his step-brother, Suuichi. Rei smiled-- similar names, nothing alike. "I'm leaving"  
Kurama looked puzzled. "Huh?" he asked.  
"I'm going to France for highschool"  
Suuichi decided now would be the best time for him to leave. Kurama sat down next to her. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Exactly what I said. I'm... I'm..." tears started falling. She didn't want to cry. Why; WHY when she finally made up her mind to go; finally made up her mind to tell him, she starts to cry? Kurama put his arm around her and let her cry against his chest; shielding her from everyone's questioning gaze. "Rei," he whispered close to her ear. "I'm going to Demon World"  
She stopped crying and looked up to see if he was joking. "What"  
"Only for August, but Yomi will probably find a way to keep me there longer"  
"Yomi? Why do you have to go"  
Kurama finally realized that neither he nor Hiei had told her anything about the message-balls that Yomi and Mukuro had sent them, respectively. He decided to quickly sum it all up.  
"So that's where Hiei's been..." she finally understood.  
Kurama nodded, "Yes, and that's where I'll be"  
"But you'll all be against each other"  
"We've been on opposing sides for lots of things," Kurama reminded with a sad sort of smile. Rei sighed and looked down.  
"Who'm I gonna leave my house to then"  
Kurama thought for a minute. Finally, he gave up. "There really is no one, huh?" he asked.  
"My thoughts exactly"  
"We could give it back to Ato"  
"Have you seen her the past few months"  
"No"  
"Me neither"  
"That's 'cause I've been ALIVE"  
Both of them jumped practically out of their socks and looked behind the bench where Ato was standing. She was wearing maroon wind-breakers, a teal-green turtleneck and a matching vest. Of course, she had on one of her signature poofy-hats.  
"Alive"  
"Yeah. Touch me," she said with a malicious grin. Kurama did; she WAS flesh and blood.  
"I... what happened?" Rei asked.  
Ato sat her backside on the back of the bench as she explained:  
"Koenma decided that I'd probably never get un-restless enough to 'move on', so he decided to give me a body for a while. I'm not sure how long or even if it's not permanent"  
Rei had found her answer. "You're taking care of my house," she said.  
Ato rolled her eyes. "It was my house to begin with, baby"  
With that, she walked off; only waving behind her as a goodbye.  
"Well, that's taken care of..." Kurama mused.  
"When are you leaving"  
"Very soon"  
"Then I guess I should say goodbye now," Rei leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She got up and decided to go back home before Ato tore the house up.  
"Rei," Kurama stopped her by calling. "Will you ever come back"  
She turned and flashed a grin, "What do you think"

Rei shifted her backpack to the other shoulder and sighed. She had just gotten off the plane, and there were TOO many people speaking french. .oOWhere's a translator when you need one  
Kurama had left only a few days after she had said goodbye. She knew this because it seemed Ato still had some "ghostly powers." Rei had also visited Asato Kido in the hospital. He seemed a little upset with the news, but only because now he'd actually have to study. They bantered a little too loudly before the nurse came in and kicked Rei out. Ato and Rei had even gotten along a little on the last day. Atleast they liked the same band.  
"Crap. Crap crap crap," Rei sighed again. Well, she was here; now what was she supposed to do?  
"Ehh... Ma foi! You're the Japanese exhange student, n'est ce pas?" a guy about her age said, skipping in and out of French. Rei just nodded, hoping she had understood the question correctly.(forgive me; I don't speak French)  
"Ahhh... trés bon! I am Paien; I'm your welcoming committee. Come, I'll take you to the school," he turned and walked towards a bus with the school's name on the side. It was filled with other freshmens from different countries.  
Amazingly enough, Rei felt like she was going to fit right in.


	55. 10: Sayonara, ByeBye

"Obligation and Duty"  
Chapter 10.55.2 

.oOI do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Wish I did, but I don't. Actually, I wish it was real, but it's not. Then again, that might be a good thing... Considering Rei is my creation... (evil thoughts  
#Author erases what was written here for the 3rd time.# Dude, I'm done. No more. This is the end of the world as we know it. And it's kinda spoiler-ish.

"Renée"  
The girl with long, brown hair turned. A playful twinkle danced dangerously in her green-orange eyes as she waited for the boy to catch up. Resting his hands on his knees, he doubled over to catch his breath.  
"Eh? Couldn't let me leave, Paien"  
"Peine forte et dure!" Paien exclaimed in his sarcastic way. It basically meant 'strong and hard punishment', but many kids at school twisted it around to mean something else. "Do you... really intend to leave me?" he gasped. Rei took the bait:  
"Oh, darling, darling. I could never leave you! Quand même, I have to"  
Over the course of three years-- actually less-- Paien and Rei had developed a "joking attraction" to one another. Meaning, they only acted like they were lovers if it were funny.  
"Dame d'esprit"  
"Homme moyen sensuel," Rei countered. He called her a woman of wit; she called him nonintellectual. Paien smiled; neither said anything for a moment. Finally, Paien gave her a hug and moved aside.  
"À bientôt," he said and waved. Rei started for the van and repeated the goodbye. She took one last look at her home of 3 years and the van sped off.

Rei went over her papers for the third time to make sure they were all there. She was going to have to get used to being called 'Rei' again; Paien had given her the name 'Renée' at school and it kinda stuck. She checked her watch and stepped onto the train.  
While she was mentally hoping that the airline company had sent her bags to the right address, she heard a very familiar voice. Turning to look around the packed train, she spotted the red-head she'd never forget.  
"Shuichi!" she almost squealed. Instantly his head turned to the noise and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Kuwabara leaned over to see over other people's heads and called, "Ehhh! Rei-chan"  
Forcing her way through the crowded aisle, she stood by the two and grabbed on to steady herself.  
"What are you doing back?" Kuwabara asked, still pleased to see her.  
"My highschool lets seniors out early so they can get everything ready for uni," Rei smiled up at him.  
"Ahh! You're going to uni"  
She nodded, "Mmmhmm. I hear you're trying to get in one, too"  
Kuwabara blushed a little, "Who told you"  
"Shizuru," Rei winked. Shizuru had gotten her snail-mail address off of Ato and sent a few magazine clippings about some articles that Rei was mentioned in, and they had been corresponding ever since.  
"So what are you doing today?" Kurama finally said something.  
"I'm going home to see if Ato has burned the place down yet!" Rei had to laugh. She was so happy to be back home. Just then the train stopped.  
"Oh, do you want to get a coffee with us?" Kuwabara asked. Rei shook her head, "Nah, I gotta get going. We'll have to catch up soon"  
She got off the train and walked out of the station. Yes, she was very glad to be home.  
When she got to the top of the steps to her shrine, she was almost in awe. The place looked better than when she had left it-- meaning Ato hadn't burned it down and actually did some good!  
"REIIIIIIIII!" came a squeal as someone barreled through the doorway. It was Ato; wearing the same thing as the last time she saw her and not a day older.  
"I thought you were alive..." Rei started slowly.  
"WAS!" Ato mock-sobbed. "Alas, tis a vile fiend; that orange soda"  
Rei walked up to the porch, "Don't tell me... another overdose"  
"Aye. It had it's advantages, though. Everyone thinks the place is haunted again," Ato smiled wickedly.  
Rei tried to get through the door, but her cases were too big. "Are you gonna help me?" she asked.  
Ato shook her head, "Sorry. Can't. It's against my religion"  
Rei rolled her eyes and shoved the case through the door.  
"Oh yeah," Ato re-started. "Genkai called. Seems she knew you were coming today, so she asked for you to go to her place"  
"Thanks," Rei said sarcastically. "Did she give a time"  
"Nope, but she called a while ago. You should probably go now"  
Rei gave Ato a look and asked, "Will you please take care of this, then"  
With all the shoving and forcing of the bags, Rei had accidentally knocked one open, spilling the contents on the floor. Ato rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But I ain't touchin' the underwear"  
"Wouldn't want you to," Rei said and closed the door.

When Rei got there, she found Yukina, Genkai and Phoenix Puu all living quite happily. It was good to see them all again, Rei mused happily. And Yukina was getting so cute that she just wanted to squeeze her!  
"She has that effect," Genkai agreed while sipping her tea. "The others should be here in a minute"  
Sure enough, as soon as Yukina opened the door to check, she said, "Ahh! Everyone"  
They talked for a moment before Genkai got up and went to the door. They all came inside and sat down. Shizuru and Rei talked a little just to catch up while Keiko asked how Genkai was doing. They all quieted down when Genkai asked about Yusuke. No one really knew what he was doing in Demon World.  
"Eh?" Rei whispered. Kurama leaned over and whispered, "I'll explain later"  
They finally got off that subject when Botan and Koenma came, then Genkai told them the reason why she'd asked them all there. "I want to leave this house to you all in my will when I die"  
They all thought she was joking. She went on to tell them that if the world were overrun with demons, this would be a place of rest. She wanted them to keep care of it. They were finally talked into agreeing, but no one wanted to think of their beloved sensei's death. She finally finished and let them all go.  
Shizuru looked at her watch when all besides Koenma were outside the gate above the stairs. "Ah, it's time for us to go now"  
"Okay. Yukina, can you come too?" Kuwabara instantly asked; he was acting like a little schoolboy. Yukina agreed, and they walked downt the steps. Kuwabara stopped, and Kurama stopped just to see what was wrong. Kuwabara mused for a moment before Botan called up, "Hey! Boys shouldn't be contemplating the sunset together"  
The girls giggled and kept walking as Kuwabara barrelled down the steps calling for Yukina. They walked to the seashore; each lost in their own thoughts.  
Keiko and Yukina went to play in the water while Shizuru, Kurama and Rei watched the sunset by a beached boat. Botan and Kuwabara went to join them and found some interesting sea creatures. They called Yukina back to see the things they caught. Keiko stood there for a moment before shouting, "Yusuke... YOU IDIOT"  
"Yusuke! Don't be stupid anymore! Isn't three years enough? You stupid fool"  
They all felt a little sorry for her until they heard the voice they all longed to hear.  
"So that's what you think of me, huh"  
Keiko turned slowly. There was Yusuke, standing there with the same bad-ass grin he always wore. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and raised his hand, "Hey. I'm back"  
That was enough for Keiko. She started walking slowly and then picked up pace before screaming Yusuke and knocking them both to the sand with a huge hug. She slowly covered his mouth with hers when he said, "Hey, you trying to kill me, crazy girl"  
Just then a huge wave came up and enveloped them both. Rei sighed and looked away. She stood up and brushed off her backside.  
"Happy ending, hey?" she winked at Kurama and Shizuru. The wave washed back to sea, and Yusuke and Keiko rushed to follow it. They started a splash war, soon pulling Kuwabara and Botan into it. Yukina followed while Shizuru, Kurama and Rei watched the scene with delighted smiles. Shizuru lit another cigarette and shrugged.  
"Yeah. Happy ending"  
"Coulda been better," Kurama added, just to break the mood. The girls laughed at him and shook their heads.  
"Forever Fornever, I guess," Rei Amerasu smiled and turned to walk towards home.

#Author stares:# 2 years. This story has stolen two years of my-- and more than likely, your-- life. I posted, what, 45 chapters in the 1st year, and my sorry ass can only dish out 10 for the second? #sighs# Well, there you all are. Hate me if you want. I'd planned this ending from the very beginning, though. No, Rei doesn't get with anyone in the end. #evil grin#  
#looks at notes# Oh yeah, I'm supposed to say that if I get enough reviews on this, I'll add an "alternate ending" chapter for all you Rei/Yusuke, Rei/Hiei, Rei slash freaking whoever fans. I'd like to know which ones you'd REALLY like to read, though, so I can add more emphasis to certain endings.  
#throws notes away# Yeah. There were so many things I wanted to write about, but none really fit in the story. That's why the last few went kinda quick. That's also one reason why I've taken so long; I had to agonize over the details for story parts that wouldn't work, and ultimately, bit the dust. Sorry.  
#pops open a can of orange soda# So yeah. I use "yeah" a lot. Thanks for the fun 2 years. I might make some side-stories and I might not. Till nextime: Forever Fornever, ne?


End file.
